Konoha's Pearl Princess
by Princess Ani
Summary: Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a dangerous task given to her long ago. How far will she go to save those she loves? KakaxOC. R&R! Updates are frequent!
1. 1:: Konoha's Pearl Princess

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, Sasuke meets Shinju for the first time in 11 years. She doesn't tell him the truth, in fact, she tells him nothing at all. Just her name. She meets with her old friend, Hatake Kakashi, instantly, Sasuke's feelings begin to blossom for this stranger who he found sleeping on his bed.

**A/N: **Spoilers follow after Konoha is decimated by Orochimaru, Tsunade became Hokage, and after Sasuke leaves. Though, in this story, he is retrieved by the Konoha 5 (Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba)

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::  
**_

Chapter 1 - Konoha's Pearl Princess

* * *

The cool December wind rushed through the streets of Konoha. Its playful fingertips brushed through the hairs of easy-going villagers, hurrying to escape the frigid air. As some retreated into their homes, others strolled along the old, dirt roads enjoying the morning. Couples, hand in hand, cuddled closer to each other for warmth, families played in the streets, watchful of passerby. Such an innocent village full of liveliness. Ninja strolled nonchalantly talking amongst themselves, rarely getting in the affairs of villagers, unless it had to do with a mission. More wind picked up, fallen autumn leaves danced and swirled with each gust.

The day was like any other day.

Piercing, wheeling red rubies surveyed the playful village, observing all, not narrowing her sights on one person or object. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling the wind rustle her short kimono and sway her raven black tresses. A pale hand tucked away a loose strand, wiping a loose tear from her cheek.

A little ways behind her, a white-haired Sannin made his way toward her. He cleared his throat and said, "Shinju…"

She turned around and stared at his open hand. Two Leaf headbands lay in his palm. Slowly, she enclosed her short fingers around them and held one in each hand. In her right hand, was her clean, hardly worn Leaf headband. The metal forehead protector shone brightly, accentuating the carved Leaf symbol, the loyalty and respect she held for the village never wavered. In her left hand, was a tattered, worn headband. Deep scratches marred the silver surface, dirt and tears bit at the dark blue fabric. She brought it close to her heart and took a deep breath.

"C'mon." Jiraiya said smiling, "Old Tsunade will have a heart-attack when she sees you."

The 5th Hokage stood looking out the large, clear window, her milky smooth hand rested on the cold glass. Her golden orbs gazed on the stone monument, carved into its surface was the faces of her forefathers. It was the heart of the Leaf village, sparking hope in each villager's heart. She lifted her hand from her side and ran it through her golden tresses closing her eyes. The only goal she had as 5th Hokage of Konoha, was to uphold the honor the Hokages before her held, and to die honorably as they have. She was going to protect the village 'til her dying breath.

She heard a timid knock at her door and turned around to see her short, brown haired apprentice enter her office.

"Tsunade-sama," she said, "There's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to come by later, I'm busy, Shizune." Tsunade said tiredly.

"I don't think so; you might want to see them." Shizune's eyes twinkled.

Taking the bait, Tsunade sighed, "Bring 'em in, this better be good."

Shizune bowed and closed the door. Tsunade could hear her heels clicking down the hall. A few seconds later, the door reopened.

"Dammit, Shizune, Jiraiya isn't someone I wanted to see." Tsunade growled, glaring at a smiling Jiraiya.

"Ouch, that hurt Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said, putting a hand on his heart, "But for your information, it's not me that she was talking about."

Stepping out behind Jiraiya, the black haired stranger stood next to him. Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder, a smile like the Cheshire cat plastered on his face.

Tsunade's golden eyes widened as she took a few steps toward the woman. Her gaze landing on her crimson eyes.

"It's been a while, Tsunade." The woman bowed low, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

Speechless, Tsunade sucked in a shaky breath.

"How have you been? I hear you've been leading the village well."

Blinking, seeing if what she saw was an illusion, Tsunade said, "I've been fine, Shinju, when did you come back?"

Shinju smiled, "I got back this morning, I wasn't too far from here, actually, I was already in the Fire country, milling around in the Hidden Grass village, when one of Jiraiya's frogs found me. Apparently, he's been searching for me for two days."

Tsunade nodded, "It's been a long time, Shinju. Things have changed around here. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard the news."

Glancing away, Shinju whispered, "Is it true? Orochimaru got to him?"

"Yes. But Sasuke has amazing control over it."

Tsunade took a step closer to Shinju and embraced her warmly. "We've missed you." She murmured into her ear.

Shinju smiled sadly, "Me too."

Stepping away, Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "You'll be staying in your old home, right?"

Shinju nodded her head, "Is Sasuke there?"

"No, he is on a mission with his team. Practically every ninja here is out on a mission."

_Ahh , Orochimaru incident_, Shinju thought, gritting her teeth.

Smiling slightly, Tsunade said, "Hatake Kakashi is his sensei, that's the first team he has ever passed."

Shinju smirked, "Him?"

"I remember you said you hated him." Tsunade said thoughtfully tapping a long red-manicured finger on her chin. A tinge of red crept its way up Shinju's pale face.

"…"

Tsunade laughed and shook her head, "Sasuke will be back later tonight, or early in the morning. You'll be joining his team for the meantime, 'til we straighten things out."

Shinju rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Go home." Tsunade said.

"I am." Shinju replied, smiling.

* * *

Opening the gates to the Uchiha District, Shinju felt the emptiness in the air. She removed the sunglasses that covered her eyes and tucked it away in her travelling bag. It wasn't like the home she knew. It used to be buzzing with noise, full of life. Now, it was a ghost town. Wearily, she trudged down the beaten dirt road. Her eyes scanned each building she past, the stillness of it all made her very tense. She turned the corner and recognized a large house. Its wooden walls were worn from the passing years. She stepped onto the wooden pathway that surrounded the house and walked toward the front door. Upon reaching it, she noticed it was unlocked.

_Hmmm, I don't have to break in_.

Shinju stepped over the threshold and looked around. The large living room was still the same, the open kitchen next to it reminded her of her mother. She never left the kitchen, unless it was to pick her, or Itachi from the academy. Shinju walked around, letting her fingers brush every surface she could find. So much has changed, yet nothing at all. She flitted down the long, dark hallway stopping at the first door on her left.

_Itachi's room..._ she thought, putting a hand on the doorknob.

Sighing, she swung the door open. Everything was neat, but no personal artifacts was strewn around the floor like she remembered. The only objects that were in the room was: his desk(wiped clean of anything), his dresser, the bed with sheets, and his closet. Shinju walked to his closet and found a one or two shirts hanging. She came to the conclusion that the ANBU used his clothes to track him. Instead of leaving, she saw a picture placed facedown on the bedside table. Curiousity got the best of her, she flipped it over and saw a heart-breaking scene. It was Itachi, smiling happily, his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, who was grinning twice as big. Pure happiness and love emenated from this picture, Shinju quivered, running a finger over Itachi's face, then Sasuke's.

_I missed these times_, she thought sadly. She missed Sasuke's childhood, she wasn't there when he needed someone most. More importantly, she couldn't stop what caused him daily pain and heart ache.

She grabbed the frame and tucked it into her bag. Silently, she slipped out of the room and closed the door shut. A wave of drowsiness washed over, her knees began to shake, she began feeling increasingly weak. Grunting tiredly, she pushed open the door of the nearest room and fell onto the soft sheets. She closed her eyes and drifted off...

* * *

_"Nee-chan?" whispered a young boy, twin scars on his cheek wrinkled in curiousity.  
_

_"Shush, Itachi." Shinju whispered back, smiling._

_Her tiny hand covered his mouth and said, "I'm hiding from father."_

_Itachi's crimson eyes looked curiously at her._

_"Eh, he wants me to take on a mission, but I'm dead tired." She said._

_Her blood red eyes glinted in amusement, three commas spinning slowly. They were hidden in a storage closet; Itachi stumbled in on her looking for tissues. A dim light emitted from around the door frame, they used their Sharingan to see more clearly._

_She removed her hand from his mouth and said, "So, you're still on the first stage of Sharingan?"_

_Itachi grumbled, seeing his older sister's gaze land on his two-wheeled eyes._

_Shinju laughed quietly flicking his forehead, "It's ok, I didn't get farther than that 'til this year! And I'm 8! You have two years to go to beat me."_

_She winked at him then froze._

_"He found us, we didn't hide our chakra." Shinju muttered angrily, Itachi heard heavy footsteps appoaching, they both shut off their Sharingan, "Hold on tight Itachi, and please don't throw up."_

_Before she could say more, Shinju grabbed Itachi and held him in an embrace. Instantly, the ground beneath him vanished, his stomach lurched unpleasantly in all directions. Fighting the urge to just throw up, he covered his mouth and shut his eyes closed. Thankfully, less then a second later, they hit solid ground, Itachi stumbled and fell._

_"Sorry," Shinju said scratching the back of her head nervously, "My **Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker)** isn't very fast. It's useful though. First timers always fall, or throw up. That's what happened when Minato used it with me."_

_Itachi shot a glare at her rubbing his stomach. He looked around and noticed they were at the training ground with three stumps._

_Shinju giggled and threw an arm around his shoulders and picked him up, "Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen, ne?"_

_"Father will be mad…" Itachi said uncertainly, "it's late."_

_"Bah," Shinju shrugged, walking away, "he's mad already."_

_Itachi smiled and ran after her._

* * *

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" a pink haired kunoichi called out, blushing slightly.

The raven-haired boy grunted in response, he nodded toward his sensei, lounging against a wall, his orange book flipped open. His lone ink-black eye trailed over the page and glanced up at his student. He slipped his gloved hand out of his pocket and waved.

"Ne, ne, by Sakura-chan, see you tomorrow!" a young blond shouted, waving frantically at her.

She growled in his direction and slumped forward

_Sasuke-kun..._ she thought, glancing his way.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said, walking over to the silver-haired jounin, "I'm worried..."

"Don't worry, Sakura," he said, looking down at her, "We have a close eye on him." He looked up at the young Uchiha walking down the street, "in any case, you should get home, make sure Naruto does, too. It's late."

Sakura nodded slowly, her emerald eyes glazing over.

Sasuke hurried his pace, he was tired and wanted to sleep. When he reached the gate to the Uchiha compound, he noticed it was open. Sasuke frowned, _Someone's here, _he thought. He grabbed a kunai from his holster and jumped onto the nearest building, his crimson eyes alight. He followed the dull, glowing of purple chakra, in his house. He jumped from roof to roof until he was atop his home. Swiftly and silently, he slipped through the kitchen window and flashed down the dark hall. The glow of chakra became brighter, but it was dangerously low. In his room. His eyes wheeled furiously as he slowly opened the door and held his kunai higher.

_What the ..._ his eyes widened.

Sleeping in his bed, was a young woman, her eyelids fluttering with each breath she took. The moon shined from his window onto her body, her pale skin aglow.

_Is this a trick? _he gripped his kunai harder, _Who is she?_

Not knowing what to do, he contemplated on killing her on the spot and telling Kakashi and Tsunade what he found. He blinked, his crimson eyes became ebony black. There was not much he could do, now, his chakra was depleted, and he was dead tired. He decided to deal with the problem in the morning, he left the room and walked down the dark hallway. His eyes began closing, he pushed himself forward, seeing as there was no room he could sleep in, or rather wouldn't, he fell onto the couch in the living room and passed out.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of water running, in his kitchen. He flinched and jumped out of the couch, only to fall noisily, his muscles ached. He was _so_ not going to sleep on a couch anymore. The water stopped. He held his breath to see the woman asleep on his bed walk out with an apron tied around her waist, sunglasses snugly fit on the bridge of her small nose.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun." she said cheerfully.

She raised a sleek, black eyebrow when she saw him face flat on the floor.

"Er, Sasuke-kun," she said, walking towards him.

Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and knocked her onto her back. His kunai was held to her neck, dangerously close.

"Who are you?" he hissed, "What are you doing here?"

This time, _both_ her eyebrows shot up. He was tempted to snatch those black sunglasses off her face, but decided not to. She watched his angry red eyes bore into her own.

"I'm Shinju, I arrived from the village last night. Tsunade told me to stay with you for the time being, 'til I get enough money for my own place." she replied in a soft voice.

Sasuke remained on top of her, glaring.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sasuke-kun."

Growling quietly, he slowly got off of her, not without shooting her one last glare with his red eyes.

She brushed herself off and said, "I made rice porridge, you didn't have much stocked in your fridge." she said nonchalantly, walking back into the kitchen.

Sasuke watched her long, black braid swish back and forth on her back like a cat's tail. "I've been out on missions." he replied dully.

The delicious scent reached his nose and he followed behind her, keeping a close eye on her movements.

"Sit." she commanded, as she poured the contents of a bowl into a smaller one.

Sasuke twitched, but did as she said and slid into a chair far from her. Shinju brought the steaming bowl to him and set it down along with a spoon. He grabbed the spoon and began eating the delicious meal quickly, ignoring the scalding, hot feeling of the porridge sliding down his throat. It tasted just like his late mother's porridge. Shinju grinned.

"You look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks." she commented watching Sasuke ravage the meal she placed in front of him. Shinju set a bowl down for herself and watched him.

Sasuke looked up and swallowed loudly. Shinju laughed delightedly and waited for his response.

"I was never hungry ..." he murmured.

Shinju narrowed her eyes on him, "Well, that's all going to change now. From now on, you'll be coming straight home, I'll have a meal prepared for you, is that understood?"

"... um... sure."

He looked up in surprise, to see her face switched from serious to utter delight.

"Wonderful! Now, I have to go to the store and get some more food. Goodness knows how you eat when you're hungry, all you have is rice..." Shinju chattered on and on. A warm feeling began to settle in his stomach. Not cause of the food, but because of the hospitality he was recieving. Everytime he looked up, he'd see pity in people's eyes, it made him angry and unapproachable. He wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes, he knew her for all of one day and her eyes were either closed or covered up by sunglasses.

"Shinju-san, I don't want to offend you in anyway, I was curious. Why do you wear sunglasses?"

A fleeting look of despair crossed over her face, but was quickly replaced by a warm smile.

"I damaged my eyes a while ago, I was able to partially fix it, but I wear it now to make a fashion statement." Shinju joked, then put a reassuring hand on his.

_Warmth..._

"I'm...I... I'm sorry I asked." Sasuke looked down, his face flushed.

"It's no problem, Sasuke-kun." Shinju smiled waving it off, "Hurry up, you'll be late, won't you?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly.

_Care..._

_Someone cares..._

"Th-thank you for the meal, Shinju-san." he bowed slightly, reddening a bit.

"Don't call me by _'san'_,"She laughed, rubbing his head fondly, "It makes me sound old!"

He flinched at the contact and looked up, her smile glowed warmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he muttered, his eyes glued on his feet.

"Ah, so formal, Sasuke-kun," Shinju scolded, realizing how contradictory it sounded she giggled, "Be formal around elders. I'm only a guest here, you could see me as, a mother of some sort."

Sasuke felt a pang of remorse, _Mothers..._

Shinju saw the pain in his eyes, "You better hurry," she said softly, "I'll walk you there, yes?"

He quickly dressed and got his gear together. Rushing down the hallway to meet up with Shinju, he ran headlong into her as she rounded the corner from the kitchen. Shinju caught his shoulder that would have rammed into her stomach, her strong grip steadied him. Her light laughter filled his ears.

"Slow _down_, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed, he saw the basket she held and looked at it curiously. He noticed that she removed her sunglasses and replaced it with square, thick rimmed glasses. Her coal black eyes stared at him in amusement.

_So familiar..._

"It's for you and your team," she said gaily swinging the basket back and forth, "I know how hungry _I_ used to get whenever I was on a mission or training. I can't let children go through a day without some food, doesn't help the growing process!"

A ghost of a smile played on his lips. She chattered on and on as they walked out the door. Unlike Sakura, she talked of interesting things, instead of mindless, girly crap.

"Konoha has changed so much! It's so much more lively than I remember. Well, we were at war constantly back then, more less than now. How terrible it is, so much blood being spilt."

Sasuke murmured, "Isn't that how war always is? Bloodshed, pain, and hate..."

A warm hand settled on his shoulder, he glanced at Shinju who stopped walking, turning his body so he faced her.

"No, Sasuke, that is _not_ how war should be. Yes, it's sparked up by hatred, but it can end just as easily as it started. Forgiveness. Love. Those two words are lost nowadays. I believe in them still. I believe in that."

Sasuke looked away. _You're weak if you think like that..._ he thought, remembering Itachi's words, burned into his brain.

"You're not weak," Shinju said, as if reading his mind, "Love makes you stronger. I learned from experience."

_It makes you stronger, so much more stronger._

_Itachi may have taken all you loved, but it can be brought back.  
_

He froze on the spot. Shinju smiled and walked past him, "C'mon , Sasuke-kun! You don't want to be late!"

* * *

"It's not like him to be late." Sakura said fearfully, looking at Naruto, then Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes glazed over_, He wouldn't..._

Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was lounging in, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, maybe tired from yesterday's mission." He knew this because he kept one of his dogs on watch over Sasuke. Pakkun reported that Sasuke stayed in his house and made no intention of leaving.

"Yeah, but HE'S LATE. LATER THAN YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, shut UP."

"But, Sakura-chaaan." he whined.

She raised her fist in attempt to quiet him, until she saw two figures approaching.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled gleefully waving him over.

Naruto let out a loud sigh of relief and glared. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, BASTARD?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shut it, moron."

"NE? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"You heard me, dead-last."

"THAT DOES IT, YOU PIECE OF-"

Naruto was cut off by a girl giggling happily. He failed to notice the black-haired woman at his side. She put a hand over her mouth to control her laughter, but it didn't work. It was a beautiful sound.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Sakura's stunned faces.

"I'm so -laugh- sorry." She apologized, her laughter died out.

She beamed. Sasuke, smiled slightly in spite of himself. "This is Shinju."

Shinju bowed, "I'm his roommate. It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry for laughing, it's just that you too reminded me of-"

"Of what, Shin-_shin_." a deep voice drawled.

Her eyebrow twitched angrily, "You interrupted me like _always_, Hatake."

Kakashi's eye looked her over and felt his throat tighten. He could say nothing more, as his gaze softened on hers.

Sasuke was about to ask how he knew her until... "NE, KAKASHI-SENSEI, HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" Naruto looked at Kakashi then back at Shinju.

An awkward silence followed

"We go _way_ back, Naruto. We're old friends, she used to..." before finishing his sentence, he felt her piercing glare on him._ If looks could kill, she could destroy the village,_ Kakashi thought putting his hands up in defeat.

Naruto scratched his cheek nervously, Sakura shuffled her feet shyly.

_Gosh she's so pretty!_ they both thought.

"ANYWAYS, I believe you are Haruno Sakura? You look like your mother, except the eyes of your father. Tsunade tells me you're her pupil, very bright indeed." Shinju grinned.

Sakura smiled, she was just too nice, she liked her instantly, even though the thought of her rooming with Sasuke-kun nagged at her.

"Oh! And you're Naruto, I..." she paused.

Black pools shifted away slightly, an uncomfortable silence arose. She looked at back at him, his water-blue eyes seemed to bring up old memories. She felt her throat tighten as she glanced away, wiping her eyes from tears that threatened to fall. Everyone stared at her in shock.

_Did I do something to her?_ he thought, _Maybe she knows my secret. _He began to back away slowly, feeling the growing hurt and loneliness creep up. It was always like this, he was blamed for what had happened 13 years ago. He thought that's what Shinju was crying about, what a monster he was. He grit his teeth and prepared to flee.

"No, Naruto, I'm sorry, something, ummm, got in my eye." Shinju laughed shakily, taking a step towards him, "I've heard your quite the exceptional ninja."

Naruto froze, no one has ever acknowleged him like that. He grinned at her, "I'm the _best!_"

Shinju laughed, "You'll go on to do great things!"

Naruto beamed, "I brought snacks," she said, "since I know Hatake-san doesn't feed you."

Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads vigorously. She glowered at the silver-haired Jounin, giving her an eyebending smile, that was all that could be seen since half his face was hidden under a mask. Naruto seemingly forgot what had happened earlier and gasped when he saw her scowl at Kakashi. The unmistakable resemblance between the scowls both she and Sasuke had were so similar. They were both glaring at Kakashi. Sakura let out a tiny gasp at the similarity. Shinju and Sasuke's head snapped in her direction, Sasuke's face emotionless, Shinju's in concern. Maybe it was the trick of the light, or angle?

"Mah, don't blame me, they can fend for themselves." Kakashi shrugged.

"BAH! SO YOU'D STARVE THEM?"

"Well, there won't be restaurants and kitchens when they go on missions sometimes..."

"Ugh, well, while _I'm_ here, they _won't_ be starved to death by their careless sensei."

Kakashi looked at her with mock hurt, "Aw, that wasn't nice, Shinju-hime." She froze.

_Oops_ he thought glancing over at Shinju, _I shouldn't have said that._

_Pearl princess? _all three Genins thought. They knew her name was Shinju, but it was too much of a coincidence.

_God, I hate that name. _

Shinju flinched, "Hatake..."

"Why do you call her that?" Sakura asked, "You know, I _swore_ I heard that name-"

"How well do you know her?" Sasuke said suddenly, upon hearing the nickname. _Good, subject changed_. Shinju sighed inwardly._  
_

He didn't like the way Kakashi looked at Shinju, it made him feel... protective? Kakashi looked over at him, "We would train together when we were younger, no worries, I'm not gonna steal her away and..."

Again, before he could finish his sentence _Sasuke_, this time, glared at him.

Shinju smiled, "It's ok, Sasuke-kun, Hatake is just a nuisance, and I thought after all this time he grew up." She shook her head in mock dissapointment.

"Hey! I resent that!"

She smirked, again, Naruto and Sakura noticed how similar it looked to Sasuke's.

"I'll be back later this afternoon, knowing Hatake, he'll work you 'til your dead on your feet."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "And you _would _know that." He wagged his eyebrow mischieviously.

"..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in surprise.

"That was un-called for!"

"_PERVERT!"_

Sasuke's eyes glinted angrily, but took a calming breath and let it out slowly.

Shinju's eyes narrowed on Kakashi, she took a step closer, inches away from his face, "You learned all this from Jiraiya, I bet."

"Nope, m'lady." he grinned cheekily at her, "_I_ taught _him_ the best stuff."

"URGH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE." Shinju threw her hands up in despair, she spotted the orange book in his hands and grinned. A mischievious glint sparkled in her dark pools of eyes. She took a step forward, her body touching Kakashi's.

Sakura gaped, Naruto's eyes widened, and Sasuke glared menacingly at the two, mostly Kakashi.

Kakashi felt himself redden slightly, "N-n-ne, what're you doing, Shinju?"

Shinju smiled devilishly at him and whispered, "Oh, nothing, just-" she snatched the orange book out of his hands and smacked his face, hard, with it, "THIS!"

He flew into the forest and disappeared into the trees.

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three Genins remained silent.

"HAHAHA, KAKASHI-SENSEI GOT _BOOK_ SLAPPED." Naruto hooted happily.

Sakura attempted to stifle her laughter, but failed and fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

Sasuke turned around, shoulders shaking, his snickers slipped out of his mouth.

"Tell your, _sensei_, I'll be back later. Oh, and tell him to get some ice."

Shinju bent over and hugged Sasuke tight, "Train hard, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes widened. The same warm feeling settled inside of him, breaking through his cool facade and letting him smile. Sakura couldn't help herself, she smiled, too, _It's good to see Sasuke-kun smile_, she thought.

Naruto watched this scene and felt and emotion he hadn't felt for a while. His eyes glazed over, he clenched his fists angrily. He could feel heat course through his body. He felt like screaming, punching a wall, kicking a tree. _What is this?_ he thought. Feelings of pain, lonliness, hurt came crashing over him. Sasuke now had someone, to keep him happy, to keep him from being lonely. They no longer had something in common, now _he_ was all alone. No one to share it with, but himself. Tears welled up. Shinju saw Naruto's expression out of the corner of her eye.

_Naruto..._

She released Sasuke and walked toward Naruto, "Bye, Naruto-kun, maybe you can show me some of your moves later!" she hugged him. Naruto stood still, feeling her warm embrace enclose around him. Sasuke watched, he felt a twinge of jealousy. Naruto gasped and felt warm tears slide down his cheek.

"EH! Naruto!" Shinju scolded jumping away, "You'll stain my kimono!" She laughed good-naturedly, then ruffled his golden hair.

"I'll see you all later!" Shinju called out, running out to the dirt road.

All three waved, Naruto and Sasuke glanced at eachother, a smile playing on Sasuke's lips, Naruto grinning widely.

Maybe, just maybe this could be the start of something _good_.

* * *

Here are some terms that popped up in my story!

_Shunshin no Jutsu -_ Body Flicker

_Ohay gozaimasu - _Good morning!

I'll be updating as soon as I can, please review! I really enjoy writing this story. Please continue reading, don't be intimidated by the length of my chapters. It's jampacked with good stuff(:

Much love!

(:


	2. 2:: A Dark Angel

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, Shinju takes team 7 on an unforgettable ride on her infamous little jutsu. A horrible secret begins to unravel, forcing Shinju to hold false pretences toward Sasuke and everyone who doesn't know. In her heart, she wants to let Sasuke in, but in doing so, might hurt him more.

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess**::_

_Chapter 2 - A Dark Angel_

* * *

Three, tired-out figures lay sprawled on the training ground floor. Heavy breaths echoed loudly, touching each surface. Kakashi looked down from his relaxed position in the safety of the trees. He watched how the handsome, dark-haired boy would casually glance at the beaten path Shinju walked down, making it seem as he was just looking around from pure boredom. Kakashi had never seen Sasuke actually look _forward_ to anything, except maybe training to become immensely stronger. He couldn't believe how _taken_ Sasuke was with Shinju. _You sure have a way with kids_, Kakashi thought, chuckling to himself.

At that thought, Kakashi resumed his usual reading, sighing contently. Naruto and Sakura shot venomous glares at their aloof sensei thinking of ways to wring his sorry-ass neck. They have _never _been pushed this far. Sakura almost broke down from the intense training she just went through. Her stamina was not like the boys', she could hardly keep up with Naruto! Her emerald eyes glazed over, _I'm sooo weak_, she thought, pouting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" whined the tired blond, twisting his head around to see his sensei glancing at him, "How did we do?"

"Hmm, I'd say you..." he trailed off, looking up at the sky. He felt a fast approaching presence get nearer and nearer.

_What the..._

"Well," the Copy-nin continued, staring straight ahead of him at the sky, "You - Naruto - you failed miserably in Genjutsu, you're Ninjutsu greatly improved, as well as Taijutsu."

Naruto beamed, _YES! I will get stronger._

"As for you - Sakura - you did superbly with Genjutsu, as i said before, you'll do great things with that art-" Sakura flushed at the comment, "but, your Ninjutsu was only adequate and your Taijutsu, I'm afraid, was as worse as Naruto's Genjutsu abilities."

Sakura huffed a hot breath and frowned.

"Finally," he paused, "Sasuke, you did extremely well in all aspects. There's not much more I can say there."

Sasuke grunted, but secretly felt pleased.

"You guys have improved immensely, I'm proud of you guys, I actually had to _sweat _a bit."

Naruto laughed, "Ne, ne, does that mean we can take on C or higher ranked missions, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes, "Quiet, dobe." Sasuke muttered closing his eyes.

"NANI?! WHAT WAS THAT, SASUKE-BASTARD?"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, now, more than ever, all she wanted was _silence._

Kakashi flinched, feeling the fast approaching chakra, he wondered why no one was able to detect it. He lifted his forehead protector and looked up at the clouds through mismatched, red and brown eyes. The wheels of his lone Sharingan spun wildly, narrowing on the spot where the Chakra was most centered around. His eyes widened seeing that the _entire_ cloud mass was controlled by a strikingly bright purple Chakra. He sensed there was someone deep within it's fluffy, white interior.

Then, his eyes creased happily. _Ah, how could I forget that lovely color_, he thought.

Within a mere few seconds the cloud descended over the large, training ground clearing. Sasuke felt the hot sun replaced by a cool shade and looked up, seeing a freakishly _huge_ purple cloud lowering to the dirt floor.

"AIIEEE! WHAT _IS_ THAT!" Sakura screeched, jumping at the site.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, IS THIS ONE OF YOUR TRICKS? THAT THING IS _ENORMOUS_." Naruto gaped.

"You guys..." a soft voice drifted in the air, all three Genins stiffened.

_That sounded like..._

"SHINJU NEE-CHAN?" The loud blond jumped to his feet.

The large lavendar cloud finally settled on the floor, it looked as soft and supple as cotton candy. Sitting in the center of it, Shinju grinned.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I was with Tsunade-sama all day, I forgot what time it was. I was afraid I'd be late, so I used this to get here faster. Thank _goodness_ for that..."

A deep merry chuckle cut in through her chatter.

"You never cease to amaze me, little girl."

Shinju flinched, _Just because I'm a _tad_ bit short, doesn't give him the right to call me 'little'_

Sasuke looked at the cloud intently, his Sharingan piercing it. His dropped in awe.

_It's made purely of Chakra._

He looked at Shinju who was beaming down at him. "What's with that face, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's...I-I...I'm just shocked," he stuttered, turning a light pink, "That's... that's _amazing_."

"Bah, it's nothing. I call on it whenever I need it!"

"Nothing my butt, little girl, that requires _incredible_ Chakra control. Just to combine the elements to make something that slips right through your very fingers have durable substance is in itself, a feat. Something a little princess _I_ knew of can do."

Shinju blushed, "It's r-r-really nothing."

Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Can I ride it?"

All 3 pairs of eyes landed on the blond, grinning at Shinju.

"Idiot..." muttered Sasuke, secretly wanting what the blond ninja asked.

"Naruto, that's rude!" Sakura smacked him in the back of his head.

"No, no, that's perfectly alright, Sakura-chan," Shinju grinned mischievously, "How about _all _of you go on my little Kumo."

Her coal black eyes settled on Kakashi. His lone eye widening in shock. _Ohhh, she wouldn't! _Her smile broke into a mischivous grin. Kakashi felt a cold dread hit him, the one thing, he absolutely _hated_, absolutely _despised_, was _flying._ He's only flown high in the air once, and that was _not_ a pretty sight. He vowed to never go on that accursed cloud ever again.

_"OI! KAKASHI-STUPID!"_

_The young silver-haired boy turned around, glaring at the figure running at him. Damn Obito, he thought, his outbursts are a pain in the ass._

_Obito's scruffy, spiked black hair looked windswept, deep pools alight with excitement. _

_"What the hell do you want? and why do you look more like crap then usual?"_

_Obito's eye twitched, glaring at the young Chuunin in front of him through his large goggles, "Bah! Shut up. It's my birthday and Shin-shin wanted to take me for a spin on her Kumoko."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, before saying, "That silly little cloud of hers?"_

_"IT'S NOT SILLY!"_

_Obito and Kakashi flinched, they turned around to see a very, VERY tiny girl march her way towards them. Her beautiful midnight eyes flared in rage. Her long black hair quivered, her tiny hands clenched in angry fists. _

_"Now you've done it, hehe." Obito smirked and stepped away from the frightened Chuunin._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED KUMOKO 'SILLY' AND 'LITTLE!" the little figured stopped right in front of Kakashi, just to get in his face._

_Kakashi blinked, "Well, it matches you, right? Silly and little?"_

_Obito slapped his forehead and looked down, Stupid Kakashi, he thought, _Now_ he's dead-meat._

_"WHAT?!" the girl flared up instantly._

_Kakashi shrank back slightly, this girl _really_ scared him, more than anyone else._

_"Ne, ne, I'm just stating a fact, princess."_

_"REALLY?! REALLY?! HMMM, HATAKE-_CHAN_?!"_

_Obito snorted behind his hand and glanced away, shoulders shaking._

_Kakashi felt his temper snap._

_"LISTEN HERE, BRAT. I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS KIND OF CRAP FROM YOU, YOU BARELY REACH MY WAIST."_

_"I BET YOU CAN'T LAST ONE SECOND ON KUMOKO."_

_"WANNA BET?!"_

_"I JUST SAID THAT DIDN'T I??"_

_Obito grinned seeing the tall silver-haired boy nose to nose with a tiny 6 year old girl. Her pale cheeks were flushed in anger. _

_The little girl grinned cheekily. She closed her eyes and brought her palms together, letting her chin fall against her chest. Kakashi waited impatiently, glaring at the girl. This little brat... he thought. Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up, the air became tense, he could _feel_ her Chakra sparking. It was so strong, he felt uneasy as he saw her concetrate hard. _

_Her head shot up, "MURASAKIIRO KUMO NO JUTSU."**(Purple Cloud Technique)**_

_Materializing in front of him, Kakashi saw a white fluff form. It changed from white to purple. He'd seen it being created before, but it still left him, utterly speechless. The cloud sucked in the wind that blew threw, making it even bigger. Finally, an electric current ran throughout the fluffy cloud making it more solid. The girl put her hands down and grinned. Well, the cloud wasn't exactly _big._ It was the size of a short couch. Kakashi looked at it, then cocked his head to the side._

_"That sure is tiny."_

_"UGH," Shinju yelled, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND GRASP WATER, AIR, AND LIGHTNING _AND_ MOLD IT INTO SOMETHING SOLID."_

_Kakashi ignored her, "and it's purple, I thought clouds were white?"_

_A resounding slap to the face was his answer._

_"Get on."_

_Rubbing the stinging spot, he looked as the lithe figure jumped daintily onto the cloud and settle in the middle, legs crossed._

_"..."_

_"Are you _scared_, Hatake-chan?" Obito said slyly._

_Ears reddening, Kakashi spat, "I'm NOT scared. Just wondering if this is safe. I mean, little Shinju, here made it. I don't really wanna know what would happen if I fell."_

_"You won't fall, stupid." the girl muttered, "I took Obito for a ride. He loved it!"_

_Kakashi smirked. I guess it wouldn't _hurt_, he thought. He gingerly stepped on the cloud, afraid it would dissipate if he put too much weight. Surprisingly, it felt as solid as the floor beneath them. Shinju beamed._

_"Hold on tight, Kumoko can go a _little_ fast."_

_Kakashi paled, "Wha-?"_

_He was cut off as the cloud blasted upward, spiralling and flipping. Kakashi yelled as he felt his intestines lurch. Shinju was screaming in delight, laughing at Kakashi's unpleasantess._

_"Not so little now, eh, Hatake-chan?" she giggled._

_Kakashi glowered at her as he gripped the sides of the purple floating mass. His stomach felt queasy, his eyes blurred. Curiously, he glanced down and saw they were _very_ high up. Obito looked like an ant. His hand flew up to his mouth._

_"...stomach...need...off." he mangaed to gasp. _

_Shinju glanced back and saw Kakashi's green face._

_"AW, HECK HATAKE. YOU BETTER NOT THROW UP ON MY KUMOKO."_

The color drained from Kakashi's face. That was almost 15 years ago. His stomach began to feel unsettled.

"Ne, ne, we uh... still need to train." Kakashi managed to smile sheepishly.

"Ohhh, no, Kakashi-sensei!" Shinju grinned, "It's a treat, they've worked_ so_ hard today."

Sakura and Naruto jumped gleefully.

"C'MON! LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" the blue-eyed boy clamored onto the huge purple cloud, followed by a timid Sakura.

Sasuke managed a small smile and settled himself far behind his two teammates.

"Hatake?" Shinju questioned, in mock horror, seeing Kakashi's pale face, "Don't let your team think your," gasp, "_scared_."

Naruto howled, "AHAHA, YOU'RE SCARED OF _HEIGHTS_, SENSEI?"

"N-n-no, it just might not be... safe." he finished lamely.

Shinju placed her tiny hands on the tall Jounin's back and ushered him forward. He felt his palms sweat, his airway become constricted. In a daze, he climbed onto the fluffy cloud and drew in a shaky breath, attempting to calm himself. Then, a warming hand was placed on his arm, he looked up and saw Shinju smling.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "just hold onto me, it'll go by smoothly."

Kakashi nodded as he watched her place her hands deep within the purple cotton. The cloud slowly lifted up, wind rushing through everyone's hair. Sakura and Naruto squealed in delight. Sasuke's eyes widened, his Sharingan alight once more.

_Her own chakra is supporting this thing_, he thought gaping, _the Chakra from within her is pouring into it, at a constant rate._

The pulsing purple chakra glowed even brighter as they flew into the blue sky. Unconciously, strong arms gripped hers, Shinju glanced at the Copy-nin, who's headband was pushed up and staring straight at her hands. A slow blush creeped up. Sakura and Sasuke seem to been the only ones who noticed Kakashi's arm wrapped around hers. Sakura gasped, _Sensei?_ she had never seen her teacher take the slightest interest in women, from what she saw. All he had was that perverted, smutty book of his. Sasuke glared angrily, he wasn't _jealous_, no, he felt that nudging emotion from earlier, _protective._ He didn't know why he kept feeling like that. It always came as an instinct.

_He was warm..._

Shinju closed her eyes to feel the radiating heat Kakashi gave off. The wind played in her silky black locks, flying back like a banner. Everyone froze to watch the dark-eyed beauty lift her arms up, Kakashi's grip slipping off. It looked as if... as if... she was truly,_ flying._ Her warm radiant smile, shined, this was what she loved most, the thrill of the warm sun shining and the wind sweeping you off your feet.

Blue orbs looked at her in amazement. She looked like a goddess. He grinned widely and thought, _Sasuke-bastard sure is lucky. To have a wonderful roommate like her. _He ignored the pang of lonliness he felt, and just watched the beautiful girl.

Midnight black eyes watched the girl in fascination. He could feel the raw power emenating around him, the cloud alone showed him enough. Maybe she was right, about becoming so strong... through _love_. He lowered his head, looking away from the breathtaking sight, his silky black bangs swished softly against his pale face, _This woman_ he thought, shining a rare smile, _I swear I know her, or maybe_ , looking up at the pale beauty, _an angel from my dreams..._

Mismatched eyes softened on the beautiful sight in front of him.

_Shinju... Konoha is truly indebted to you._

_How you've grown, from a tiny, insignificant, hard black baroque pearl, into a shining, glorious one._

Except... he noticed how strong the Chakra surrounded her eyes. He was sure Sasuke didn't notice.

_What the... I thought..._

"I think we're done for today?" A soft voice cut through team 7's thoughts. They were slowly drifting back to the training ground.

Shinju turned around and smiled warmly, "Would you like me to drop you off at your home?"

Pink, blond, and silver hair shook back. As they stepped lightly onto the dirt ground, the purple mass poofed away.

"Thank you for that wonderfully exciting ride." a voice murmured. Naruto shuffled shyly looking up at the dark-eyed woman.

Sakura gasped at the gentleness of his voice, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a full on smirk plastered on his face.

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun. I'll take you on a ride any time you want." Shinju beamed, hugging the blushing blond.

"You looked breath-takingly beautiful up there, if I might add." the tall Jounin winked cheekily.

"Shut up." she felt herself turning hot.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet began to rush towards her face. Sasuke flinched and moved forward quickly. Sakura let out a small squeak. Naruto reached out, his eyes wide in fright.

_Oh, no..._

A strong arm encircled around her waist, catching the dark-haired beauty. Her arm shot up and covered her eyes, he could hear her trying to whisper frantically at him. He lowered his head so only he could hear.

"_Take me to Tsunade. I still haven't... fixed..."_

He sucked in a long breath and said, "Alright you guys, go home. She just depleted her chakra taking us for a little joyride. Sasuke, she'll meet you back at your house soon."

Sasuke bit his lip and grunted in response. He turned away, but not without one last look at Shinju, brushing his fingertips over her arm. Sakura widened her eyes at the gentle gesture, it was so gentle. Naruto blinked back tears.

"Onee-chan will be alright?"

"Yes, Naruto. Now go. Remember mission tomrrow." his voice cracking slightly.

His team's head snapped to him, they knew there was something more, something wrong. Kakashi nodded his head before disappearing into the night. Sasuke trudged sullenly back to his lonely house. He silently longed for Shinju's bubbly voice echoing though the empty house. Instead eating, he fell sadly onto his bed and curled up, awaiting to see his savior again...

* * *

"Will she be ok?"

"I'm not sure, she's been like this for years, Kakashi."

A long shuddering breath released. A half-gloved hand covered his face before lowering it slightly.

"I thought... when she left... it would be fixed."

The sleeping for of the pearl princess shifted, ever so slightly. Her pale eyelids fluttered, her long lashes creating a small fan over her soft cheeks.

"That's what we thought. Apparently, nothing can fix the damage done to her... What horror she went through, I can't seem to fathom."

Kakashi let his ink black and crimson eyes trail over the tiny figure. "Has it worsened from when she left?"

Silence was his answer.

"That's why so much of her Chakra was focused on her eyes," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples, he should have known, "She was hiding it."

"Yes. It takes a toll on her, keeping a fixed amount of chakra, continuously."

_Wait..._

"You need chakra to use those eyes, wouldn't that mean she's expending even _more_ chakra?"

Tsunade smiled sadly, "The only remotely_ good_ thing that came from this, is that her eyes have adjusted to _it_. She doesn't need chakra for it anymore."

"Amazing." the Copy-nin breathed, red and black eyes widening.

"It is _not_ amazing, Hatake-san." a small voice, quivering with anger whispered.

2 pairs of eyes froze on the shaking figure.

Ever so slowly, her eyelids slid open, revealing striking red eyes, whisps of black faintly outlined. Kakashi sucked in a breath.

"I'm cursed with these cursed eyes. _The Eien no Sharingan**(The Eternal Copy Wheel Eye)**_. How is that _amazing_?" her voice dripped with venom at the last word.

Kakashi recoiled, "No! I never meant that, I'm sorry, Shinju, that's not what I meant." He clasped a hand around hers, it was icy cold. She jerked her hand away and glared.

"I left, trying to do what good I _could_ do with these eyes. I'll always be unhappy with how everything turned out. But... I am able to protect this village with these damned eyes." her voice softened.

"I'm so sorry, my pearl princess." the tall Jounin murmured, "Can you forgive me?"

Tsunade held back a smile, _These two.._.

Shinju kept her eyes on the moon out the window, then nodded her head swiftly in response, "God forbid that nickname," she muttered rolling her eyes.

Kakashi's eye curved happily, he smiled, "Sasuke is waiting for you, princess."

She froze, she realized a dilemma, "Ne, how will I hide..."

"Don't worry, we got you contacts." Tsunade answered sliding a small white box in Shinju's tiny hands.

She sat up and sighed sadly, "This breaks my heart hiding from him."

"Why not tell him?" the golden-honey eyes looked intently at her favourite little person.

"It would kill him! What if he felt the most painful emotions, crashing on him, I don't doubt one second he'll run straight to that that - _bastard_ - that snake, Orochimaru." Shinju's ruby eyes flashed angrily, "For now, I'll be his guardian, his loving, guardian, adoring the little angel in secret..."

Her voice got caught in her throat, a small sob broke through.

"C'mon, little hoseki, I'll take you home." the strong Jounin's arms wrapped around her tiny waist, "We'll be seeing you tomorrow, Lady Hokage."

The golden haired woman nodded her head, smiling, "Don't forget, Shinju, 10 am tomorrow, be here so we can continue the treatment."

Shinju rolled her crimson eyes and raised a sleek black eyebrow, "Please, Tsunade, have some faith in me, I'm not like this idiot, Hatake."

"Aw, that hurt" his eyes showing mock hurt.

"Shut up and take me home."

"Of course, m'lady, who _wouldn't_ wanna take a beautiful young lady home." he winked.

Blushing deeply, Tsunade saw the silver haired Jounin and red-faced Uchiha disappear out the window. She shook her head and laughed, _Always at it, those two._

_

* * *

_The moonlight played delightfully with the tall Jounin's hair. Soft, silver strands flew back in the rushing wind. Shinju watched in fascination at the beauty she saw. His strong arms are held her securely against his strong chest, deep within her heart, she felt a flutter of warmth. The young boy she remembered, the cold facade he held as a barrier, grew into a man, a graceful, powerful man, loving those who needed it, even if they didn't know it.

"Thank you..."

The Jounin's eyes looked down on his tiny package in surprise, "For?" his voice tinted with amusement.

"For watching over those boys, my little brother and _his_ son."

Her large, crimson eyes, twinkled. His deep, chuckle vibrated against her side.

"It's nothing. Only for you, little girl."

Instead of fussing over that like usual, she sank back into his strong arms watching the pale glow of his skin the tint of silvery white in his beautiful hair, creating an ethereal appearance. Her Sharingan saw the calm chakra surrounding the Jounin, it's white glow adding to the angel-like appearance. As they approached her house, she slipped out of his grip and put the contacts on, quickly. They were the deep, dark black eyes he remembered, but they weren't the same. He would never see her dark obsidian eyes twinkle like they did long ago. Memories...

The door swung open, revealing a very sleep-deprived Sasuke. Dark circles under his eyes indicated he hadn't slept at all. He blinked.

"Sorry," he muttered looking down sheepishly, "I felt your chakra and..."

He was enveloped in a tight hug, "You didn't have to stay up waiting for me, little one."

Kakashi bowed, "I'll be going now."

Shinju smiled, "Thank you, again."

A half-gloved had was raised in departing, then disappeared.

Sasuke felt that same cozy feeling he had felt when he first met her. Unconciously, he buried his head in her shoulder, feeling tantalizing warmth.

"I'll get you to bed," she whispered, grabbing his hand an leading him to his bedroom.

Tiredly, Sasuke slipped into the soft sheets and felt small, warm hands tuck him in. A kiss on the forehead, on his cheek, his eyelids.

_What is this feeling?_

_I feel..._

_happy...  
_

"Goodnight, my dear darling Sasuke." a tiny voice whispered softly.

Drifting off, a beautiful rare smile lingering on his face, he whispered dreamily, "Goodnight...angel...onee-chan..."

The door closed, a singled diamond rolled down the dark-haired angel's cheek...

* * *

Some terms you might not know :

_Murasakiiro Kumo No Jutsu - _Purple Cloud Technique

_Eien no Sharingan_ - The Eternal Copy Wheel Eye.

_Hoseki_ - Gem

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

I'll be updating almost everyday for the summer. I'd like to thank my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::**

I would love to add much more awesome reviers onto my list, so please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Thank you again, I get so much joy writing this story(:

I'm thinking of adding a little lyrics from some of my favorite heart-felt songs !

So, wait up for the next chapter!


	3. 3 :: Lost Obsidian Eyes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, Sasuke is awoken by heart-breaking screams of pain, finding out it's coming from his motherly roommate, Shinju. He races off into the night with Naruto, running into a certain silver-haired jounin. The secret of her past is revealed along with a brotherly bond being made between Sasuke and Naruto.

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 3 - Lost Obsidian Eyes  
_

* * *

_A cry of terror..._

_A cry of unmatched pain..._

_Tortured, strangled sobs echoed in every corner, in every room of the large house._

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He shivered slightly at the gust of wind that blew threw his open window. _That sound..._ he thought, slipping out of bed. Then he heard it again.

_A choked cry..._

His eyes widened in horror, _Shinju chan?_

He flew out of his room toward the large futon mattress laying in the middle of the spacious living room. Writhing, jerking, twitching, lay poor Shinju. Sasuke saw sweat glisten on her pale skin. Her eyes were closed shut, her thin sleek brow furrowed in pain. Small hands gripped at her head, rose-tinted lips crying for release. Her legs kicked out at a sickeningly odd angle. Sasuke took a hesitant step toward her, but soon backed away upon hearing her shriek of terror.

_I'm utterly useless_... he thought, grinding his teeth, _I want to help you... nee... chan._

Seeing as more then one person can help, he left the house quickly, hearing the unearthly cries as he ran. Ran as fast as his legs could on his weary body._ Who, who do I go to?_ he thought shutting his eyes.

_Naruto..._

He ran in the opposite direction, toward shabby looking apartments. Activating his Sharingan, he searched for Naruto's chakra signature, _THERE ! _Sasuke jumped from balcony to balcony, 'til he landed in front of the sliding glass door of his blond haired teammates apartment. Contemplating on how to get in, he decided to just break in, faster, easier way. He rammed into the glass door, millions of pieces of tinkling crystal fell noisily. He heard movement in the room to his far left. The door opened slowly, revealing a bleary-eyed blond, holding a bat. His nightcap was slightly askew, drool marks still fresh on his scar-like whiskers.

Sasuke snorted, "Naruto, get your ass over here. We have a problem."

Naruto blinked realizing who it was, "SASUKEEEEE ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT? YOU - _ARGHHH!"_

A potted plant smashed into the unsuspecting blonds face.

"Shut the hell up, dobe."

Naruto turned a bright shade of red and was about to explode when-

"It's Shinju-chan, I think she's hurt." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto froze, "Shinju nee-chan?"

Sasuke nodded his head weakly, turning around, "I'm not asking this for me, it's for Shinju. Don't think anything of it." The raven-haired boy jumped off the balcony, the burst of sunshine following close behind. When the two appeared in the living room, Naruto could already hear the bated breath pick up. Until finally...

_An unearthly, tortured screech of pain..._

Naruto began crying, crying for the pain Shinju was going through. Sasuke glanced at the blond then looked away quickly.

"We need to do something." the boy said in a low voice.

"L-l-l-like w-what ?" Naruto spluttered, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"I was thinking you'd know."

Naruto paused. He stepped forward and kneeled by the tortured girl. Her nails like claws, digging at the blankets, her own arms, her _face_. Upon feeling his presence, her hand shot out and held Naruto in a vice-tight grip.

_"Kill me, please, anything to make the pain stop. Please..."_ her crying plead was hoarse and cracked.

"Wha...?" Naruto froze. He felt his heart burst upon seeing the cheerful happy young woman, become tortured by a force beyond him. Struggling, he finally freed himself from her claws and crawled away.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fright, "Naruto, we need more help..."

The two were afraid to leave her alone, but were soon convinced that help was more important. They dashed down the street looking for a certain silver-haired Jounin.

"I don't like calling on him..." Sasuke muttered as they turned a corner.

"He's better help then us, asshole." Naruto shot back.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, moron."

"Well,YOU'RE the one that woke me up at 3 AM IN THE MORNING!"

"Quiet, dead-last, people are _sleeping_."

"Yo."

A sudden voice called out. The two skidded to a stop and saw their masked sensei sitting on a ledge not to far from them. Sasuke frowned,_ What is Kakashi doing out here so late...? _He was dressed in casual civilian's clothing, his infamous orange book clutched in his half-gloved hand. He ditched his forehead protector leaving his scarred eye shut closed. He looked concerned seeing the two boys out so late.

"Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei, what're you doing here?" Naruto looked at the tall Jounin curiously.

"I could ask you two the same thing, but if you must know, couldn't sleep with you two making such a racket."

"LIAR YOU _MMFMPFM-"_

A pale hand shot out, covering the Naruto's mouth. His face taut and hard he shot Kakashi an accusatory glance. "We need you."

"Oh?"

"It's Shinju-chan. There's something..._wrong_ with her."

Kakashi paled, "Let's hurry."

Locking his arm around the blond's head, Sasuke followed silently after Kakashi.

Upon entering the house, Kakashi already heared the bone-chilling shriek. He shivered slightly and made his way into the large living room. His red and black eyes spotted the twitching form of little Shinju. He stared in horror as she writhed in pain, her face contorted into a mask of unbearable torture. The whole time, her small hands were glued to her head, unmoving.

_Choked sobs..._

_Wail of pain..._

_Pent-up breaths to soothe the pain..._

_An unearthly shriek of terror..._

He knew this all too well. It was almost the same as before, but far, far worse. Her cries resonated to his very core. Her cries of anguish, begging, _pleading_ to kill her. To end the eternal pain she endured. Raising a shaky hand, Kakashi edged closer and closer to the trembling figure. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, unlike before, her condition had visibly worsened. He placed his firm right hand on her head. An eerie glow emanated as he held his left hand up, in the sign of _Tora_.

Slumping, Shinju's hands cradling her head slackened and fell limply at her sides. Her twisted face became peaceful once again. Sasuke sighed tiredly, Naruto grinned.

"Good job, Kakashi-sensei, how did you know what to do?"

"I...I've had to do it once or twice before..."

Naruto and Sasuke gaped.

"This... has happened before?" Sasuke's voice was cold, hard.

Numbly, the tall Jounin nodded his head and whispered so quietly, no one could hear him, "So many times. Because of _him._"

* * *

_A lithe tiny figure bounded out of the ANBU office, clutching a scroll in her tiny hands. Following close behind her was her two teammates, both Uchihas. They watched in fascination as the girl leaped off the tall balcony and spiraled her way down before looking back up._

_"C'mon slowpokes," she sang skipping down the busy street._

_They nodded their heads and followed after her._

_A masked boy leaned casually against the outside of a store. He and Obito were shopping for a gift for Rin. His eyes glued onto a tiny girl, two ebony-black braids bouncing happily. She spotted the bored boy and pounced on him._

_"What're you doing, starin' like that, Hatake." she pointed, frowning._

_He smirked. "I saw an annoying little brat."_

_She fumed silently, it made him smile even more._

_"Shinju-san," a timid girl said, tugging at her long black hair, "we should be going, you're needed remember?"_

_The frown turned into a wide grin, "Oh, yeah. Hold up, Kaoru. Um, Hatake, tell Obito that I'll be gone for a bit. I'm gonna be of assistance to-"_

_The dark-haired boy beside her hissed, "What are you doing? That's classified information, Shinju!"_

_Shinju waved him off, "_Puh-lease_, Hiraku, it's only Hatake. Anyways, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," she flipped her braid over her shoulder, smacking her teammate's face, "Orochimaru-sama and one of our clansmen need me and my team to help them with an S-classed mission. We weren't given direct order from the Hokage, but Orochimaru informed us it was of utter importance." A smug look passed across her face, "Seems like he didn't need you guys."_

_Kakashi grit his teeth, "Watch it, princess."_

_Obito walked out and yelled in delight, "Shinju! Hey, Kaoru and Hiraku, what are you three doing here, and where's your sensei?"_

_Hikaru responded, cutting off an excited Shinju, "Just ask Hatake-san, Shinju already blabbed our top-secret mission to him. Our sensei is on a mission."_

_"YEAH! Orochimaru-sama said that he believed excellent Jounins like _us_ can handle this mission!" Shinju's bubbly face grinned._

_Obito frowned and looked at Kakashi, he saw his silver brows crease in worry._

_"Ne, little sis, you're only 7..."_

_"BLAH BLAH BLAH, OBITO, I'm perfectly capable of handling this mission!"_

_Before anymore words could be said, Hikaru cut in, "We need to go, Shinju-san."_

_Shinju gave one last grin at Obito, and a glowering look at Kakashi._

_That was the last time he saw her beautiful obsidian orbs twinkle and glint happily._

_Almost a month had passed since Shinju and her team were sent off. Word spread of their disappearance, and of the fact they were on a mission for Orochimaru-sama. A meeting was held for all Jounin, Kakashi watching as Minato's clear blue gaze read the contents of the scroll given to him by a messenger hawk. They instantly turned into dangerous, raging blue fires. His head snapped up and looked at his team._

_"They found her."_

_In the Konoha hospital, a large group of ninja lay lounging around in the waiting room. Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin arrived wide-eyed at the Jounins and Chuunins standing around. They're all here for, Shinju? Kakashi thought._

_"We need to see Uchiha Shinju." Minato's deep, clear voice said to the frightened nurse._

_"I...I'm... I'm afraid I can't let you, Namikaze-sama. We were permitted to-"_

_"I am the Fourth Hokage, now, I shall ask again _we need to see Uchiha Shinju_." His raging blue eyes bore into her own dark brown._

_"Y...y...yes, Hokage-sama." she muttered looking down, her ears reddening, "In-in-in the R-level ward, the-the v-very last room, you can't m-m-miss it."_

_The group rushed down the halls, narrowly missing patients and doctors. On the top level, they found the R-level floor pouring with doctors and nurses. They were holding up clipboards and charts, muttering amongst themselve, glancing up from their work to see the group burst in. At the far end of the hall stood, Tsunade and the Third Hokage. They looked over at the newcomers in surprise. Obito ran full on down the corridor._

_"Obito, wait!" Minato ran after, followed by Rin and Kakashi._

_"Hokage-sama, please, is she ok? Where is she? What happened?" Obito's voice cracked._

_Minato placed a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Stop."_

_Kakashi looked expectantly at the Hokage. Instead, the beautiful golden haired kunoichi spole up, "She is alive. We brought her back an hour ago. We're not sure what happened, but, seeing as you four are practically part of her team, I guess we can tell."she looked over at the Third Hokage for reassurance, he nodded his head gravely, "From what we can gather, on her S-classed mission for Orochimaru, she was captured. But... well, you'd better see for yourselves. The only words she said were, 'Obito, Kakashi...'"_

_Kakashi felt his throat tighten up. Obito let fresh tears roll off his cheek. Rin, Kakashi, Minato and Obito walked over to the suddenly huge and forlorn looking doors, then pushed it open. It was dark in the large room, except for a dimlight of what seemed like Chakra, on a tiny figure laying on a hospital bed. Medic nins were stationed against the walls, watching the figure intently, scrabbling notes onto their clipboards. The figure turned her head ever so slightly, her fragile pale face full in view._

_"Shin-shin!" Obito cried out, rushing towards her._

_Instead, she held up a shaking hand before he can envelope her in a hug. Kakashi, Rin, and Minato silently followed. They stood surrounding her bed, they could see the painful scars marring her porcelain skin, bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, but what stood out most, was a white thin cloth covering her eyes. Shinju smiled, but it was a bitter, angry smile._

_"I...I've been... asking -cough- Tsunade-san... if I can see you guys." Shinju's tiny rasping voice sounded painful to Kakashi's ears, it sounded like she was in pain._

_Obito smiled, "We would've come here anyways if the big-chested broad wouldn't let us." they heard a _tsk_ sound behind them and saw Tsunade glaring at Obito._

_Shinju let out a tiny laugh, that turned into a violent cough._

_"Ka-kakashi," she could feel his chakra next to her, "I-I-I told you he didn't need you."_

_Kakashi froze, he felt a lump rise in his throat. The room became deathly silent, a hot tear ran down her face._

_"Tell us what happened, princess." he whispered, placing a rough hand on her head. She flinched at the contact._

_"It was terrible," her voice choked out, "It was so terrible, I don't want to remember."_

_"Please, little hoseki," Obito pleaded, stroking her cheek with his hand._

_Letting out a ragged breath, she started sitting up. She let out a hiss of pain, a strangled sound came out of her lips. Obito and Kakashi helped before she waved them off._

_In a clear, strong voice, she began her story, "My team and I were at the border of the Fire country, where Orochimaru told us to meet him. We were told to immediately dispose of the contents of the scroll given to us. We saw him standing in a clearing in the forest. As we approaced, we felt like we were being watched. As soon as we turned around, we were knocked out. I woke up, Kami-sama knows how long I was out, the room was a blinding, bright white. I heard clattering of metal objects. I saw-"her voice dropped to a whisper"-Orochimaru was holding _eyes._"_

_Tension crackled in the air._

_"I had no idea what was going on. I struggled to get out, but he used some sealing jutsu or I don't know to keep me glued to that damned table. Then I saw, one of my clansmen. His eyes, Sharingan. He walked in looking at me. He said, 'Snake, this is the last one, the other ones were failures, are you sure it's going to work?' I didn't know what he meant, but Orochimaru responded, 'I'm sure, fool, she is special.' Orochimaru smiled at me, _smiled!_ and said, 'don't worry, Shinju-chan, it'll be over before you know it.'"_

_Kakashi heard knuckles cracking, Minato's expression was furious._

_"Then...Oh, god, they...they...put me to sleep, but I could hear and feel what was going on. They said they were going to remove my eyes, place a cursed seal and a kinjutsu on it, then put it back in. Then... they did it. It was the most unimaginable pain I've ever felt. I thought I was dying. It hurt,it hurt so bad..." her voice cracked._

_No one moved. The shock was written all over their faces._

_"I woke up again, the light wasn't so bright. My eyes ached so badly. I saw Orochimaru again, grinning so happily, 'It was a success, fool.' he said. I didn't know what he meant until I saw his disgusting chakra flaring up, along with the traitor next to him. Orochimaru was so sick, he placed a mirror in front of my face and asked me if I liked. If I _liked_ it. Then I saw my eyes."_

_Slowly, her fingers shaking hard, she unwound the bandages around her eyes. She looked up._

_A gasp escaped Rin's lips, she looked away. Kakashi felt sick to his stomach. That _snake_, he thought, that disgusting-._

_"My little sister," Obito whispered, stroking her dirt-caked, hair._

_Kakashi looked into her crimson eyes. Instead of the three-comma Sharingan he normally saw on her, he was met with five small commas, extending out 'til the tips reached the edges of her iris._

_"They-they said if I ever try to turn them off, I'll imagine the most excruciating pain imaginable, and it will only build up if I keep trying. They called it the _Eien no Sharingan_." tears slipped out of those large, beautiful red eyes._

_She sobbed quietly, clutching Obito._

_"Do you know who this clansman was, little one?" Tsunade asked._

_"N-No, I've never seen him in my life. His name wasn't given. I don't think he lived among us." a tearful answer was given._

_"We _will_ find him _and_ Orochimaru, don't worry." Minato said softly._

_Almost everyday, Kakashi or Obito would stay with her in her room to soothe her, she would wake up, screaming in pain. Tsunade found a useful jutsu they could use to take the internal pain away and put her to sleep. Kakashi went with many sleepless nights, watching his poor princess cry in agony._

_

* * *

_"Sasuke, Naruto-kun, you two will be late for training." a voice called out.

Sasuke opened his eyes wearily, finding a warm arm holding his shoulder. He glanced over and saw a mass of fluffy blond hair snuggling his arm. _Naruto...?_

"Get _off_ of me, dunce!"

He shoved Naruto, the bleary-eyed blond crashed onto the cold, wooden floor.

"SASUKE-BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR."

"YOU WERE _SLEEPING_ ON MY ARM."

"YEAH RIGHT, I CAN'T SLEEP ON ANYTHING SO _COLD_ AND HARD!"

"DEAD-LAST."

"ASSHOLE."

"STUPID LITTLE-_MMMFP"_

Sasuke was cut off as bacon was shoved into his mouth. Naruto hooted in laughter, til his mouth was stuffed with scrambled eggs. Though both thought it was delicious, they almost choked trying to swallow.

"There," Shinju grinned, "That ought to quiet you two bickering boys. I swear, you two are just like brothers or something."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a dumbfounded expression.

"He's not my-" Sasuke's hard voice was cut off by Shinju pushing him and Naruto toward the kitchen table. They sat across from eachother, a steaming plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and rice filling their noses with a delicious scent. Shinju started chatting in her usual bubbly voice as they ate.

"Anyways, Naruto, you didn't have to sleep over here. If it was too much of a convenience I would have set up a seperate mattress for you. But both you boys ended up sleeping on either side of me! It was God awfully hot. Or Sasuke could have taken the couch, because you _are_ a guest, right Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto snickered, looking at a gaping Sasuke.

"But, Naruto, may I ask why you were here?"

Sasuke glanced at a wide-eyed Naruto.

_She doesn't know?_ Sasuke thought, looking over curiously at Shinju. He remembered her cries of pain and terror

Her black eyes stared at Naruto, waiting for an answer.

"Well, nee-chan, last night you were-"

"Naruto, pass the plate of eggs?" Sasuke's voice cut in. He kicked the blond hard under the table.

_I think it's better if she didn't know_, he thought, _If it's happened before and she doesn't know of it, maybe she's not supposed to._

"OW, SASUKE, STUPID ASSWIPE."

Shinju looked over at a glaring Naruto and a smirking Sasuke. Then she looked over at the clock and saw it was 5 minutes to 10.

"Oh no! I'm sorry boys, I need to get going or Old Tsunade is going to wring my neck out to dry. Would you mind cleaning up for me, dear?" she kissed Sasuke's forehead tenderly, he turned a bright shade of red before mumbling , "Sure."

"And Naruto-" she paused before walking out the door, placing a hand on his shoulder, "If you'd like to come over, come over any time you'd like. You're more than welcome here. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun." Shinju smiled warmly.

Sasuke blinked. "Uh. Yeah, come over any time."

Naruto's mouth opened in shock, then closed it, then opened it.

_Sasuke, _Sasuke_ said I can come over?_ he thought in amazement.

She kissed Naruto's cheek then rushed out the door, "I'll be back later tonight, boys, bye!"

Naruto rubbed his hand over the place she kissed. Sasuke ignored him and started putting away the plates. Silence followed.

"Erm, Sasuke-bastard, I'll dry and put away the stuff." mumbled a red-faced Naruto.

Sasuke stared at him, wide-eyed, then smirked.

"Alright, but don't screw up, idiot."

Naruto smiled inwardly, then stood next to his friend by the sink.

"You're the idiot, asswipe."

* * *

Again, thank you!

I was going to put some lyrics, background music in here, but, sadly, there wasn't a spot to put good music.

I would love to thank, once more, my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::**

Thank you for supporting this story(:

MAYBE , on my next chapter I'll put music. Who knows? Haha.

Again, please READ&REVIEW

Much love(:


	4. 4 :: A Fluttering Heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, Shinju finds out about Kakashi's very _very_ good friend, her former good friend, Kiku. She doesn't know how she feels about the Copy ninja, if she feels or doesn't feel anything for him. Instead of Kakashi teaching the Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, Shinju decides to test their skills on her own.

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 4 - A Fluttering Heart_

_

* * *

_

"Just close your eyes, Shinju"

"Tsunade, I am."

"No, you keep opening it whenever I put my hand over it."

"Well, I'm scared you're going to gouge my eyes out."

"_HAAAH?!_ What are you implying, little brat-face."

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, OLD WOMAN."

A large crash and clattering followed.

Doctors and nurses poked their heads into the room, only to be kicked out by metal objects being thrown at them.

Finally, after a few minutes of crashing, a bloody lipped Shinju lay on the floor, backed into a corner and a mussed up hair bruised cheek Tsunade sitting on the hospital chair. Heavy breathing followed til finally Shinju laughed loudly, followed by Tsunade.

"That was fun, Tsunade." Shinju smiled wiping off blood from her mouth.

Tsunade's twin tresses were out of their usual ties and lay in disarray. She tucked a golden strand behind her ear and grinned.

"Yeah, remember the last time we sparred?"

Shinju narrowed her eyes, "That wasn't fair; I thought we agreed no ninjutsu or chakra crap."

Tsunade laughed loudly, "I didn't do anything!"

"Bah, old woman, you used your inhuman strength, everyone knows you're not that strong."

The Godaime's thin eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Dammit, just lie down, brat-face; I need to do your daily eye treatment."

Shinju grimaced then tentatively laid down on the white bed. She slipped her eyes closed and felt cool fingers probing around her forehead. Then, they rested on her pale eyelids, pressing firmly. Shinju sucked in a heavy breath feeling Tsunade's chakra pour into her eyes. Behind her dark lids, she could see her former sensei's beautiful green chakra swirling in intricate, graceful circles. It slipped behind her eyes, a cold, refreshing feeling washed over her. In her usual eye treatments, when it got to the stage where chakra was transferred into her eyes, her eyes began to burn painfully. But, this time, Tsunade's beautiful chakra just slipped in and out of her Eien Sharingan.

"So, what has been going on during the time I've been gone? I've heard little bits, mostly the big things going on."

Tsunade surveyed her work before speaking, "Well, I just became Godaime, as you know, so, I don't know much either. But, you might know how strong Naruto has become under Jiraiya's care. He mastered the Rasengan in a mere few weeks! It took the Fourth years to master it."

Shinju gasped.

"And, this might peak your interest, brat," Shinju flinched, highly tempted to slap the beautiful golden haired Hokage, "Your handsome silver-haired Jounin has found someone to settle down with."

The raven haired woman felt her heart stir unnaturally.

"…Really…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, then continued, "Yes, remember little Kiku-chan?"

Shinju laughed, a little too loudly, a forced laugh, "Of course! She was, like, my best-friend. Such a quiet, sweet little girl."

"If memory serves me right, brat-face, she's older than you."

Shinju smiled, "But she always called me onee-chan. I acted like the older sister she lost. So, what's this about Kiku-chan and that stupid Jounin?"

"Ahaha, well, when you left, I heard that they never spoke to each other, not once. Then, on one ANBU mission, she was placed with the medic-nins, she was part of Intelligence. And that was the first time Kakashi was placed in there, too. He remembered her as the mousy, brown haired girl who'd follow you around. They started talking, started meeting up, and finally, they ended up together. Not many people were surprised."

Shinju fell silent.

"What's wrong, brat? I thought you hated that man." Tsunade watched for her former pupil's reaction.

"I'm just… surprised. I figured she'd settle for a more… sensitive, softer man. Not that idiotic baka. And I've grown up, old woman, I don't hate him. I just don't prefer to see him much." Shinju felt a pang of regret at her words.

"Ah, good. I thought it would bug you immensely. I thought you, my dear, had feelings for Kakashi. I was always telling Jiraiya and Sarutobi and Fourth and Shizune and so many others, how you two would get together. I even made bets!" Tsunade laughed heartily, continuing her healing.

Shinju smirked, "Well, you'll lose that bet like always, nyahaha."

Tsunade smiled, resuming her work. _Well, well, not the reaction I assumed._ She thought, _all the while I thought she had feelings for him. Guess I am wrong, again._

_So, Kiku and Kakashi?_ Shinju thought, a small, sad smile forming, _I'm happy for them. Of course I am. Kiku deserves him, he's sweet, caring, lovingly, manly, warm, smart, the way he smiles, his eyebending smile… oh kami-sama, _what_ am I _thinking_?_

"AGH, TSUNADE!" A painful, stabbing sensation pulled her out of her thoughts.

The cool fingers disappeared instantly, followed by an apology from Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry Shinju, it's just that, well, that's the first time I've been able to go so far into your Eien Sharingan. I got carried away…"

"N-n-no. It's ok." Shinju rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"How, how is it that I could get past that doujutsu barrier?"

Shinju's eyelids flickered painfully.

"Do you remember Chiyo baa-chan?"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"I went to her for help a few years back. She removed the doujutsu barrier, it was partially easy for her, since Orochimaru just discovered the forbidden arts and it was extremely weak. It was a painful process for me. But, she couldn't break through the last barrier. She and I don't think that Orochimaru made that barrier. It was _him_."

"You're clansman?"

Shinju glanced over at Tsunade, her crimson eyes spinning slowly, "You don't know…"

Tsunade looked over her in surprise, "What do I not know?"

Shinju looked up at the glossy window, the sun's warm rays caressing her pale skin. Her rose petal lips parted, her eyes closed, she let out a slow breath.

"It's nothing, Tsunade-sama, I was just being silly."

Tsunade fell silent. _There's something going on, that she knows…_ she thought,_ Shinju never regards me formally, unless she wants to hide something._ Her sharp golden eyes slid over to Shinju's shaking left hand closing over her chest.

"I'm leaving."

The dark-haired beauty disappeared out the door, Tsunade opened her mouth, then closed it, shaking her head. Shinju placed her black contacts back into her eyes, blinking furiously. She'll never get the hang of those damned things.

_Dammit, she doesn't know?_ Shinju thought, chewing her lip, _I can't say anything yet, then. Kami-sama, what should I do._

"Hey, pretty lady, if you keep chewin' on that lip, it'll be mighty hard to kiss it." A deep, velvety, male voice drawled.

Her heart fluttered a bit, but realized it wasn't her silver-haired Jounin. A deep blush crawled its way to her cheeks.

"Haha, you always seduce your way into women's lives, eh Shiranui-san?"

"Aw now, lady, I don't think that's what I do at all." Genma's warm chocolate brown eyes twinkled.

Shinju involuntarily smiled widely, "What do you want, infamous player ninja?"

Genma smirked, "That hurts, beautiful. I was just going to ask you as a request from Ms. Mitarashi Anko-" Shinju raised an eyebrow, "-wanting to go out for drinks tonight. But, I would love for you to come to." His metallic senbon bouncing happily with every word.

Shinju thought, _Well, if Hatake can have a good time, then I can, too. He wouldn't care._

"Hmmm, well, Shiranui-san, if it's for Anko-chan, why not?"

"Only for Anko?" Genma pouted, "I was hoping for me, too."

Shinju just shook her head grinning, as Genma laughed, his shining, caramel hair swaying back and forth, under his backwards cap-like Leaf headband.

"Well, Shiranui-san-"

"Ah, ah, ah, call me Genma, pretty lady, I'll pick you up from your house at 7."

Shinju bit her lip again, _What about Sasuke-._ A warm, rough finger tapped her chewed-up lip, easing it from her vicious teeth.

"Wha-" another blush creeping its way to her pale face. Her eyes widened at the contact.

"I told you about your lips, pretty. And I know by your concern, you're thinking about Sasuke. No worries, it's our first time we all got together, no missions, no stress, in, you might not believe it, years. We planned everything out; the teams will be together on missions taking all night." He grinned mischievously.

"NEH! What are you implying, Sh-sh-shiranui-san!" Shinju turning away, feeling her face becoming very hot.

"Nothing, nothing, blushing beauty." Genma grinned even wider.

"You're just as bad as Hatake." She muttered, feeling her face.

"Bah, Hatake will be there, too, with his woman. I never thought I'd see that happen." Genma scratched the back of his head in thought.

Shinju froze, suddenly, she didn't feel so keen to go out tonight.

"No worries, he'll be occupied with her, we know how much he irritates you."

"Y-y-yeah. No worries." She repeated, frowning slightly.

Genma felt the change of atmosphere, "I'll pick you up later, where something nice." Another wink, and he was gone.

Shinju felt her hand shake, then shook off her nerves. _It's nothing, it's nothing_ she repeated in her head.

The first thing she had to do, was visit Kiku. She knew exactly where she was. Quickly, she disappeared and appeared at the memorial. Kneeling silently in front of the smooth, hard stone was a mousy, brown-haired woman. Her short tresses swayed against her tan cheeks gently. Her tiny hands, as small as Shinju's, were clasped together in prayer. Upon feeling an unknown presence, she flinched slightly, then bowed and stood up.

"Who are you?" her small, quiet voice asked.

"You don't remember my presence, little flower?" Shinju smiled.

The small woman gasped, "O-o-o-nee c-c-chan?"

In spite of the unsettling feeling she had of her former best friend and Hatake, she grinned, "No, duh. You're older than me by two years, you can stop calling me 'onee-chan.'"

The short, brown-haired woman's eyes glistened with fresh tears, "You'll always be my onee-chan! Oh, I've missed you so much, Shinju!"

She ran full-speed and wrapped her small arms around her. The women hugged and cried, they couldn't even form words.

"I have so much to tell you! Oh, I've found the man of my dreams, Shin-shin, oh, I'm so happy!"

Shinju's teary smile flickered ever so slightly, before saying, "I've heard, the village is buzzing about it, Kiku-chan."

Kiku smiled, warming the icy feeling settling within Shinju.

_Who wouldn't love this sweet girl_? Shinju thought, bitterness trailing at the end, s_he's wonderful, maybe average, and plain, but her warmness makes up for that. Yes, she's perfect for my, er, for Hatake._

"So-" Shinju said, moving away from the subject, "I heard you haven't moved up from Chuunin? Why?"

Kiku fumbled with her skirt, "Well, I didn't like the work Jounins had to do. I decided to be in ANBU, for intelligence. I'm not much use. I work in the Academy a lot, though."

"That's right, you love kids." Shinju mentally noted another reason why Hatake loves this girl.

"Oh, Kakashi-kun is so wonderful!" Kiku burst out.

Shinju's smile froze, "Hatake… I think you both are wonderful, too."

"I always thought you and he liked eachother-"

"Kiku-chan! You're so silly, I was 10, he was 15."

"Well! Whenever I saw you, you were with him!"

Shinju smiled softly, "Well, obviously not, he's, one of my best friends."

Kiku nodded her head.

"I need to go, Kiku-chan. I need to meet up with little Sasuke's team-"

"Oh! You're living with little one? Have you told him?"

"No. Not yet."

Large, brown eyes looked at the dark, deep ones in curiousity.

"It's not the right time." Shinju answered.

"May I accompany you? I've never visited Kakashi-kun and his team, and I, well…" Kiku trailed off, a pink tinge to her cheeks formed.

"Of course, no need to ask, little flower." Shinju replied softly.

They walked down the dirt road, Kiku chattering on about life in the village since Shinju left. Shinju smiled at the bubbily girl. _I'm not jealous_ she thought. _I'm happy, I really am. I think I'm just being overprotective, he's my best friend. _This time, she felt no twinge of regret or pain.

Finally, they heard sounds of metal clashing, grunts of pain, and thuds.

"OI! SASUKE-STUPID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Shut up, moron. You missed, I just decided to take the open shot."

"NARUTO, WATCH OUT! AIIIEE!"

"DAMMIT! KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU LIT MY HAIR ON FIRE!"

"You're a prize-moron, Naruto."

"SHUT UP, ASSWIPE."

Shinju and Kiku walked into the clearing, obviously slightly frightened to interrupt. It was quite a sight, Naruto was running around dumbly, trying to put out the flame on his golden hair. Sasuke snickering, attempting to hide it poorly. Sakura looked distressed, watching Naruto roll on the floor, cuts and bruises marking up her porcelain skin. The tall, silver-haired Jounin leaned against a tree, watching amusedly. His inkblack eye trailed to the newcomers. His eyes froze on Shinju, then on Kiku's smiling face. Naruto finally put out the flame and looked up, along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"ONEE-CHAN!" his loud voice echoed, he scrambled up and grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, watching her expression change from amusement to concern.

"Hatake, what did you do to this poor boy?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Kakashi was still staring at Kiku in shock,_ Why did Shinju bring her here?_ He thought,_ Kiku never comes here._

"Er, um, uh, what was that?" His eyes fell blank.

Shinju rolled her eyes, "Did you put Naruto's head on fire?"

Sasuke turned away, his shoulders shaking violently.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, BASTARD?"

"Oh, yeah I did." Kakashi finally slipped his lone eye to Shinju.

"How you ever became a Jounin is beyond me." Shinju muttered.

Kakashi flinched, T_hat's what Obito said to me…_ he thought.

She put a hand on Naruto's burnt head, holding her palm up. She closed her eyes, the hand on his head glowed a light purple chakra. He felt the burning sensation on his head fade away to a pleasant coolness.

"There, all done." Shinju smiled, "I was able to repair your hair follicles. But there's not much more I can do because…" her voice trailed off.

_Because the Kyuubi is already healing it_, she finished her thought.

Kiku could barely contain her happiness. She ran forward and threw her arms around a stunned Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun!" she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Uh…" he blinked.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gaped.

_What the…_

_KAKASHI-SENSEI'S GIRLFRIEND?!_

_Poor Shinju-san…_

"Kiku-chan…" he said softly, looking down at the mousy girl, her smile radiant.

"Come on you three," Shinju said, putting a hand behind Naruto and Sasuke's back, "I'll train with you guys for a bit."

"Neh, Shinju-san-" Sakura looked over at her reaction.

"Let's go, let's go let's go." Shinju insisted, pushing them forward, "I'll race you!"

"RIGHT ON!" Naruto ran full-blast.

Sasuke smirked, Shinju put a warm hand on his shoulder and walked away with him. Sakura by his side.

Kakashi looked up, seeing Shinju walk away without a backwards glance. Kiku stared into her Jounin's eyes, following his gaze. She felt a tug at her heart, the way he stared at the retreating girl made her worry.

"Kiku-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked, staring down.

"I missed you, Kakashi-kun." She answered, giving him another tight hug.

"Well…" Kakashi didn't have more to say. They sat down where they stood and remained silent, her hand covering his gloved one.

"Neh, onee-chan, who's that girl?" the blond-haired mass sprawled out beside Shinju. She was meditating while watching Naruto and Sasuke spar. Sakura was meditating with her, cracking open an emerald eye, glaring at the blond to shut up.

"That's Imono Kiku, she's Kakashi's very good friend." Shinju's eyes were closed, her voice even.

"Like, his girlfriend?"

"Tsk." Sasuke rolled his eyes, _Stupid tactless idiot_, he thought.

Shinju opened her eyes, revealing deep, obsidian orbs, "Something like that, little one."

"Oh, I thought he liked you! Cause he'd flirt with you and, OW, SASUKE-BASTARD!" Naruto nursed a bruised forehead. Sasuke's punched Naruto to stop his blabbering.

Sakura fumed silently,_ STUPID NARUTO!_

"You have a wild imagination." Shinju laughed, "And Sasuke, don't punch Naruto, please. Only when I allow it."

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Sakura laughed, watching the beautiful woman by her side.

_Why wouldn't Kakashi-sensei like her?_ She thought, tilting her head to her side, surveying the woman more.

"Kakashi-sensei is coming back." Shinju said suddenly, resuming her meditation stance. She balanced one foot on a thin, old tree branch, the other foot crossed over her other leg. Her hands were in her lap, clasped together. Sakura jumped gracefully out of the tree, feeling the presence of her sensei approach.

Naurto and Sasuke looked over, until Sasuke threw a punch in Naruto's direction. Kakashi walked into the clearing, keeping his eyes on the still woman. Shinju felt a tap on her shoulder, she met mismatched eyes.

"AIEEEE HATAKE!" Shinju fell out of the tree. Instead of hitting the cold hard floor, warm arms held her, "Hatake, let go of me."

She narrowed her coal-black eyes on the grinning Jounin.

"You're a damsel in distress, how could I pass up the opportunity!"

Shinju growled. "You're on thin ice. Putting Naruto on fire. Making me fall out of the tree."

"All an accident, m'lady." his black eye twinkled, "And I thought you said you would train them today."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked at Kakashi then at Shinju in surprise.

She rolled her eyes, pushing herself out of his arms. "Ok, you three, you'll spar against _me_ this time."

"Kakashi-sensei! Was that your girlfriend?" Naruto bounded in between Shinju and Kakashi.

"..."

"Have you kissed her? Has she seen your face?"

"..."

"NAR-U-TOOOO!" Sakura punched Naruto into a tree.

Shinju ignored the speechless Jounin and said, "Naruto, come over here. You, Sasuke, and Sakura are going to spar against me."

Naruto walked over slowly, a hand rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Nani? Are you serious? You'll get hurt, nee-chan!"

"Trust me, little one, it's the other way around." her eyes twinkled happily.

She walked over and stood in the middle of the clearing, her back turned to the three Genins. Kakashi leaped nimbly into a tree, ready to watch the small battle about to commence. He prepared his Sharingan. She slipped a pair of black sunglasses out of her pockets, along with a small white box.

"Come at me with killing intent, don't hesitate!" her strong voice called out.

Sasuke tensed. His Sharingan alight.

"Shinju-san..." Sakura's emerald, green eyes looked skeptically at the small woman.

"I'm no longer your friend, your sister-" she paused, "I'm an enemy you must destroy. You all must defeat me. First to draw blood. In this case, I must draw blood on all of you, and all of you must draw blood from me."

Naruto twitched, _I don't wanna hurt her..._

"No hesitation!" she barked, "Now, go!"

* * *

AHHH THANK YOU!

I'm sorry for the late update, I'm on vacation, gomen gomen!

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::**

I'll try and update the next chapter, soon!

This chapter was mighty mighty short, i'm sorry !

Much love!(:


	5. 5 :: Lessons Learned And Newcomers

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura fight against Shinju. First to draw blood. Shinju meets the rest of the Genin as well as their senseis. Sasuke discovers his love for Shinju, as family. He doesn't know of her secret, yet, she's been hiding for almost 11 years.

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 5 - Lessons Learned And Newcomers  
_

* * *

"Well?" Shinju's voice rang loud and clear in the dense forest, "I want you three to try and cut me, slice, stick me, whatever it takes. I'll say this once more, I'm no longer a friend. I am your worst nightmare."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. His eyes were spinning wildly. No one moved.

_Is she for real?_

_We don't even know her powers..._

_Shinju...nee-chan?_

Shinju turned around, her black sunglasses glinting off the bright, mid-afternoon sun.

"Alright, then." she smirked, "_I'll_ make the first move."

Before anyone could process what she said through their minds, she disappeared in a blur. Sasuke looked around quickly, he couldn't find her chakra signature. Kakashi raised a sleek, silver brow _, I can't even find her..., _he thought, shifting his position to get a better look around.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto called out, looking at Sasuke.

A gust of wind picked up, they felt a heavy blanket of chakra surround them. It was stifling. Sakura began taking in huge amounts of air, but choked, the chakra burnt her throat.

A sudden, hidden voice cried, "**_Hijutsu:Denki no Denryu__(_**_**Secret Jutsu: Electric Current)****!**_"

Kakashi gasped, _It's one of her original Jutsus. _His Sharingan spun wildly trying to figure out how the jutsu worked.

Sakura froze on the spot. Naruto yelled out to her. Sasuke felt a tense, crackling feeling choke the air. Then, a blinding bright, purple chakra shot out from somewhere with in the bushes, it became jagged, like lightning. A tingling sensation crawled up the 3 genins skin. Sasuke saw a mist of purple chakra surround them.

"NARUTO! SAKURA! GET OUT OF HE-" his yell was cut off by shrieking.

"_ARGHH!!"_ they cried out in pain, the purple lightning shocked them, every part of them was tingling painfully. A popping, crackling sound echoed throughout the clearing.

Kakashi felt the hairs on his neck stand up. _A truly frightening jutsu._ he thought, blinking rapidly.

Sasuke fell to his knees, his hands gripping his arms. _That was amazing,_ he thought, _I've never seen or heard anyone create an electric current through chakra, that shocks everything. She's just like me, a lightning user._

Naruto and Sakura were sprawled on the floor, coughing and wheezing.

"W-w-we don't s-s-stand a-a-a-a chance." Sakura stuttered, her body was numb.

"Grr, then we'll just surprise her with our _own_ techniques!" the blond shot up, his legs wobbling slightly.

Shinju watched from the shadows, she saw Sasuke and Naruto wincing in pain as they slowly regained their footing. _I'm sorry, little ones_, she thought, _I really didn't want to hurt you. _Her eyes glazed over, she quickly wiped her tears.

"Will you three take me seriously now?" Shinju's voice called out, "That was only a _taste_ of that jutsu."

Sasuke knew where she was. The instant the chakra lightning shot out from her, he zeroed in on her location. _There!_ he thought. He looked at Naruto and shifted his eyes to a bush. Naruto grinned.

"**_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_**" 10 Naruto's appeared, all bearing the same grin.

Sasuke put his right hand down, palm flat, and his left hand clutching his wrist. He focused his chakra onto that spot and felt the same tingling sensation he felt when Shinju used her _Hijutsu: Denki no Denryu on him._

"**_Chidori!_**" he cried out, sounds of a thousand birds filled the air.

Eight of the Naruto's rushed into the bush, ready to expose the hidden Shinju. As expected, she jumped out, sticking all the Naruto's with something that looked like a kunai, accept forged out of lightning.

_Ahh, her lightning kunais_ Kakashi thought, smirking, _Again, the need of perfect chakra control_.

"Too predictable, little one!" she smiled.

Suddenly, Sasuke shot out, thrusting his Chidori towards Shinju at an incredibly fast speed. She smirked and became a blur as she placed her hand on his, and shoved him toward the floor. A loud boom echoed as his Chidori blasted into the dirt floor. _Damn!_ he thought.

"Got to do better, Sasuke-kun." she whispered in his ear, a Senbon drawn out.

Before she could prick his skin, she felt a blast of chakra from behind her. She whipped around and saw Naruto holding a whirling ball in his hands.

"**_RASENGAN!_**" He cried. One Naruto held the _Rasengan_, while the other finished creating it.

"Very good, Naruto-kun. That's very impressive, but can you hit me with it?" Shinju smiled angelically.

Naruto paused, looking at her regretfully.

"No hesitation!" she ran full-speed at him.

_So fast!_ he thought, trying hard not to blink.

She became a dark blur, reaching to grab his hand holding the _Rasengan_, like Sasuke, she threw his hand to the ground, the _Rasengan_ exploding. The arm she was holding poofed away. The real Naruto next to her attempted to stab her with a kunai, she tackled him to the floor and pinned him down. She suddenly felt a sharp prick on her back. Shinju hissed and turned around, she saw Sasuke standing behind her, a red tipped kunai twirling in his long fingers. His lips curved in a rare smile.

"Got'cha, Shinju-chan."

_Just as I thought,_ Shinju thought smiling, _A true heir to the Uchiha._

_"_Very good teamwork you two. You never cease to amaze me, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto growled beneath her and swiped at her face while she was distracted.

She gracefully leaped backwards and stood nimbly on top of a tree branch. The Sharingan hidden behind the dark sunglasses narrowed on the pink-haired girl. Sakura was watching wide-eyed at the her two teammates.

_Naruto? _Sakura thought, gaping, _He was so... so good! Of course Sasuke was, but I'd expect Naruto to be out already!_

"Why are you just laying there?" she heard a whisper at her ear.

Sakura turned around frantically, but saw nothing, only heard, "**_Hijutsu:Tamashii Nusumu(Secret Jutsu: Soul Stealer)_**"

The green-eyed girl looked around. Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared. The world had turned into an ashy gray and black. Her eyes fell on someone who looked like herself. She blinked, it _was_ her.

_What's going on?_ she thought, eyes widening.

She saw herself bowed down, as if in prayer. Her pink hair was dull, her hands gray and lifeless. She looked down at her own hands and saw it transparent. _Am I my ghost?_ she thought. Suddenly, a loud, rumbling sound echoed. A horrible grating, screech was heard. Sakura turned around fearfully and gasped. A huge, black, spiked monster arose from the ground. It's blood-red eyes glistened maddeningly, pupils for slits, blood dripping from it's fanged mouth. Sakura shivered, and tried to back away, but found herself glued to the ground. It was a giant snake.

"N-naruto?" she whispered, tears freely falling, "S-s-sasuke-kun? Ka-ka-kakash-shi-sensei?"

The giant monster roared, shaking the earth beneath her feet. Sakura cried out in agony, sinking to her knees. "Help me!" she cried in anguish, feeling the monster approach.

Shinju watched a still Sakura, quiver. Glistening tears slip out of her emerald eyes. _Trapped in my genjutsu_ she thought, _now let's see if this genjutsu prodigy can escape from this one._

Kakashi watched in fascination, _It's very difficult for even a Sharingan-user to escape that. I doubt Sakura will be able to._

Naruto found this as an opportunity to strike at Shinju. He ran towards her, throwing kunai and shuriken her way. She glanced up and threw Senbon to block the approaching weapons. She got up from Sakura's side and ran to meet the blond. As he jumped up, she followed. He whipped out a kunai and attempted to strike her neck. He was met with a senbon forcing his own kunai down. His raging blue eyes glared into her dark sunglasses. She smirked, putting her freehand on top of her thighs. She started making one handed signs, Naruto gasped, along with Sasuke, watching Naruto and Shinju battle high above. Shinju placed a hand on her thigh, a ripping sound was heard as a long katana was extracted, tearing its way through her leggings.

"What? How?" Naruto looked at Shinju in amazement.

"I have seals on my skin, it allows me to extract what I need, that's why I don't carry kunai or shuriken, just Senbon." Shinju grinned.

She lashed out at Naruto, her deep, black katana swiping at the blond. He held up another kunai, it broke. The long katana lightly sliced his cheek, a dark red liquid dripping slowly. Naruto poofed away.

_Shadow clone!_ she thought, looking up.

The real Naruto was falling above her, a kunai poised in his large hand.

"_RRRAWRR_!" He swiped out.

Shinju twisted away and fell to the floor, landing gracefully on her feet. Naruto tumbled down, exhausted.

She sighed, "Naruto, you were close I-"

Something warm and wet dripped down her hand. A shallow cut was formed at the back of her right hand. She grinned, tossing Kakashi a look saying _He sure is something_.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Great job, Naruto-kun. Very smart." she smiled, "Now let's see how Sakura-chan is doing..." Shinju trailed off. Something cold and metal was pressed to her neck.

Behind Shinju stood a crazed Sakura, her breaths shallow. Her green eyes wide in fright. Kakashi gaped, thankful that his mask hid his abnormal expression. _A genjutsu that even a Sharingan user can't break. Amazing..._ he thought, silently applauding his young pupil, _She was always the weak, scared kitten of the team. Her true colors are coming forth_.

"That -gasp- genjutsu was -gasp- _horrible_." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Finish it." Shinju's voice cut through like a silver, deadly knife.

Sakura shivered, her hand shaking like a wind-blown leaf. The air became still, tense.

"Why-why did you show me that?" Sakura's voice whispered faintly.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over at Shinju curiously. _What kind of genjutsu was it?_ Sasuke thought.

"It is the monster living within me. My own personal monster, tearing its way to the surface. Hearing that you are an excellent genjutsu user I decided you can handle my nightmare." the dark-haired beauty's dull voice responded.

The cold, sharp metal pressed harder on the woman's pale skin, "That was the most frightening thing I have ever seen I-"

"Why don't you _do_ it!" Shinju cut in.

Sakura froze, "I-I don't want to, I can't I..." her voice cracked. She slumped to the floor hugging herself tightly, small sobs breaking through. The kunai she held fell to the floor, the metal sound resounding. Shinju turned around and looked down regretfully at the pink haired girl, _She's so...so frail. Death scares her still_, Shinju thought.

"Fine." she picked up the fallen kunai and knelt by Sakura, "You're the only one who couldn't finish the task." Shinju threw the kunai with ease, slicing a thin cut along the girl's arm. Sakura let out a small gasp before placing a hand over her wound.

"I have one question, Sakura-chan," Shinju said, standing up, "How did you break through my illusion?"

"I tried **_kai(release)_** but it didn't work," Sakura managed to choke out, "And within the genjutsu I felt no presence of anyone around me. Also, I was seen as a spirit, or soul. I could see my body, but I-I" she paused, "I was dead. So, the only logical thing I could have done before I went crazy with fear, was to exert so much chakra throughout my system, so much that it hurt, and burnt me" Sakura turned over her legs to show burn marks, "but even _that_ wasn't enough. Instead of fighting off the monster I let it sink its fangs into my skin, even if the pain was blinding. At that point, I stopped the _monster's_ chakra to disrupt its flow."

Shinju glared at Sakura, "It took you that long to figure it out?"

Sakura flinched and glanced away, her lip quivering.

A small hand patted her head, she looked up and saw Shinju beaming, "Excellent. I couldn't have done it any better. Your quick thinking and amazing chakra control has surely surpassed these two." Naruto frowned, "you rival my own skills when I was younger."

"Oh! Oh, nee-chan!" Sakura cried out, hugging the young woman's legs.

"You guys did splendidly. Sasuke and Naruto, your teamwork was astounding. Perfect sync. And Sakura's clear mind and chakra control was amazing!" Shinju praised.

"Yes, they have grown up." Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was hidden in.

Naruto grinned happily, "Yeah! I'm _totally_ gonna become a chunnin before Sasuke-teme!"

Suddenly, he felt his feet slip beneath him, his head crashing into the dirt ground, "Nggh." Naruto groaned. _No more energy, all used up_, he thought tiredly, his eyelids slipping down.

Shinju began to walk towards him, but the tall Jounin reached him first. He slipped his arms beneath Naruto's head and legs, "I got him, Shinju-hime, go home."

Sasuke and Sakura sighed exhaustedly. A rare, tired smile played on the handsome Uchiha's face, "Shinju-chan, let's go?"

_He's actually _excited! Sakura thought, _Shinju-chan sure is a miracle worker._

"Seems like I tired you little ones out already, it's not even lunch time! How about, you _four_" Shinju looked pointedly at the silver-haired Jounin rubbing the back of his head, "Come over to Sasuke's house and I'll fix you up something to eat!"

"Ah, lady, ya see, I have a previous engagement to get to and-"

"Ah, say no more, Kiku-chan, right?" Shinju smiled widely.

"Well, actually-"

Shinju waved him off, "No, no, I won't stop you, you have a life to live, I'm not an obstacle, go on. Come over when you're fixed up, Sakura! Tell Naruto to come over when he wakes up!" she turned around quickly putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder chatting happily while they walked away.

Sakura looked at Kakashi then back at Shinju before shaking her head, _Poor Shinju..._ she thought, again.

Kakashi frowned, _What is she getting at? I'm not even meeting with Kiku. And what did she mean by 'I won't stop you, you have a life to live, I'm not an obstacle__' What is up with her?_

Sasuke looked up at Shinju while she was talking. He could see the fake smile pasted on her animated face. The dark sunglasses she wore was gone, her deep black eyes were sorrowful and hurt. He felt sad as well, her attempt to wave off her hurt, made him feel angry and upset. She was precious to him now, whether he wanted it or not. And he knew it, the moment she entered his life, which was only a few days ago, he felt the emptiness in his heart disappear. All he wanted was to protect her as much as he could at any costs. The one precious thing he had in this world would not be taken away from him, again. His hands clenched, his fingers digging into his skin. _Kakashi..._ he thought, gritting his teeth.

As soon as they were alone, walking the forest path to the Uchiha complex, Sasuke stopped walking.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Shinju's wide, black eyes looked at Sasuke in worry, "Are you hurt?"

"No, Shinju-chan, no." he muttered, looking at his feet."

"Then, what's the matter?"

"Shinju-chan," he struggled for the right words, "You shouldn't hurt yourself over him. I can see how it hurts you when he's with that stupid mouse of a girl. It makes me... _mad_ to see you hide your pain."

Shinju felt a lump in her throat. _Oh my dear Sasuke, how could you have cared for me like this, in such a short time? You must have been needing my care, my love, my presence for a long time, my love._

"Sasuke-kun, you needn't worry. As long as your here, I'll never be in pain, little one."

He gasped. The warmth, the need in her voice was so strong. He could feel the hard, cold ice around his heart begin to melt. The anger and hate for so many years slowly melting away, piece by piece. This was what he wanted all along, someone who _cared_ for him like this.

"C'mon," she said softly, pushing him along, we need to make lunch for your friends."

They walked in silence as they pushed through the Uchiha complex's gate and made their way toward the large house.

"Shinju-chan," Sasuke said, a slow blush creeping its way to his pale face.

"Hmm?"

"Would you... would you mind if-if I called you, n-n-nee-chan?" he blurted out.

Shinju turned toward him as they reached the door to his house, her moist with tears.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I would love that. You're such a dear little thing." She bent over and kissed his cheek lightly. His lips curved upwards slowly, another beautiful, rare smile.

"Now,"Shinju sniffed, wiping stray tears, "Let's get to work! Wash your hands, I want you to get the vegetables from the fridge. Green onions and some bok choy!"

She danced into the small kitchen, retrieving pots and pans. "We'll be making sukiyaki!"

Sasuke smirked, "Shouldn't we be cooking at the table when they arrive?"

"Bah, forget traditional, Sasuke-kun, come on, clean those vegetables!"

As they worked, Shinju chatted on about her travels, how her wonderful sensei was, the people she met, and the things she learned.

"You know, little one, I met these two wonderful little children. They were twins, a boy and a girl. They were my companions while I was travelling!"

_I would travel with you...nee...chan_ he thought, sadly.

The smell of beef and vegetables filled the small kitchen, Sasuke's stomach growled noisily. He flushed a dull red putting a hand on his belly.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun is hungry? Or shall I say, his _belly?_" Shinju grinned.

A knock echoed throughout the house. Shinju squeaked in delight and flitted across the room to the door. She swung it open and saw a red-faced Naruto standing next to a bubbly Sakura. Behind them, was a crowd of people. Not so much as crowd, but a lot of people.

"I'm so sorry, Shinju-san," Sakura said sheepishly, "Kiba smelled the food and told everyone to come over. Turns out we're all going on the same mission today!"

Shinju smirked, "Alright, munchkins, go inside _stay_ in the living room. Girls, come with me, boys, entertain yourselves while we make more food."

Sounds of grumblings and sighs were heard as the team of genins trooped in. "Where are your senseis?"

"They're lazing around, I bet." a boy called out, he removed his hood, brown spiky hair stood out, a dog sticking out of his jacket.

"No, Kiba, they're being briefed about something, troublesome." Shinju looked over to see the only genin wearing a Chuunin vest. His dark hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, his expression was a clear _I'm bored as hell_.

"Well, in any case, I'll take care of you all. Girls, let's go!" Shinju floated out of the living room. A platinum blond girl followed after her, her frosty blue eyes curved happily. Sakura and a dark haired girl followed suit, her pale eyes wide in adoration. A girl with two buns on the side of her head skipped along. As soon as she walked in, she came out pushing a blushing Sasuke out, "The girls will do the cooking, my dear. You just stay here with the boys. Have fun!"

Naruto snickered, "Cooking? You're such a housewife."

Sasuke glared and threw one of the pillows on the couch at him, "At least I'm not dead-last."

"Hey, Naruto, you were right, she _is_ pretty!" Kiba grinned, laying back on the couch.

"Kiba..." Sasuke growled, glaring at the smirking boy.

"She looks a lot like Sasuke, does she not?" Shino commented, pushing his dark glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Another pale-eyed person was looking intently at Sasuke, his long dark hair was tied at the tip, _Her chakra, though it differs in color, it is an exact replica of Sasuke's own. Hmmm..._ he thought. Sasuke glared at him.

"Is there something wrong, Neji?"

"Nothing at all." Neji murmured.

"Yeah!" Naruto shot up, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced upwards. _She does, coincidence_ he thought to himself.

"Who are you girls?" Shinju asked, taking out more beef and vegetables from the large refridgerator.

"I'm Yamanka Ino!" piped up the blond.

"I'm Tenten." the girl with the two buns said, smiling.

"I-I-I-I'm Hyuuga H-H-Hinata." stuttered the dark-haired girl, blushing furiously.

"Yamanaka and Hyuuga." Shinju said quietly, grinning at the four girls, "You all know how to make sukiyaki?"

"Hai!" they responded.

"Let's get cooking, then!"

* * *

The smell of beef and vegetables filled the large living room. The boys shot up and looked toward the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Can you please bring out a large table?"Shinju's voice called from inside the kitchen. Sasuke left without a word toward the storage room, Naruto followed.

"SASUKE-BASTARD!"

"You _idiot_, grab the end!"

"Wait, no, turn around!"

"Dobe, just walk backwards."

"YOU'RE GONNA RAM ME INTO A WALL!"

"_NARUTO_, JUST WALK."

"Wait! There's a- _ARGGHH!"_

A loud crash resonated around the living room, the boys froze, turning towards the dark hallway. Shinju rushed out of the kitchen in a hurry, "Boys? Are you ok!"

A few seconds later, a bruised-faced Naruto stumbled into the living room, holding large table, a smirking Sasuke followed holding the other end. One of the legs was snapped in half.

"The idiot dropped it."

"CAUSE YOU RAMMED ME INTO A CORNER!" fumed Naruto.

"You weren't paying attention, _dobe_."

"WHAT?! WHY YOU-"

"It's alright, it's alright." Shinju cut in,"Naruto, go sit down, Hinata? Get him some ice."

Naruto grumbled and collapsed onto the coach. Shinju took hold of Naruto's end of the large and heavy table and lifted it with one hand, "Move the couches please?" The boys oggled at her strength.

_ONE HANDED?!_ they all thought in unison.

It took a while, but the table was set in the middle of the room, Shinju used her extra long Senbon to prop the table up. The dishes of sukiyaki were brought out along with plates. The genins began to eat happily, chattering across the table.

"Thank god Chouji isn't here." Ino sighed loudly.

"Oh, yeah, he would've eaten _everything_." Naruto agreed, reaching over for more beef, "Fuzzy-brows isn't here either."

Everyone laughed along, even Shinju, quietly surveying each person. _Fuzzy-brows?_ she thought.

Finally, the last sounds of chopsticks scraping at plates were done, the young ninjas laid back patting their stomachs happily.

"Thank you, Shinju-chan! That was yummy." Naruto grinned.

"Oh, the girls cooked it, not me." Shinju smiled, "Boys, thank the girls."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten began to protest until the boys said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, that was some good cookin', Hinata-chan!" Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder.

"Oh!" Hinata blushed and looked at her feet.

"We'll do the dishes, Shinju nee-chan." Sasuke said softly, making his way to the kitchen.

"No." Shinju grabbed the back of his shirt, "You guys, go out, have fun. Your mission starts in a few hours. I'll clean up, don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you guys, ok?"

"You arue, Shinju-san?" Kiba asked.

"No problems." She assured, smiling, "I have a quesiton, Kiba-kun."

Kiba looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Your dog is _adorable_, would you mind if he helped me out?"

"Oh, Akamaru?"

"Yes! I absolutely _adore_ animals." She bent over to Akamaru, who was standing next to Kiba's feet, "You're such a cute doggie, yes you are!" she cooed.

Akamaru barked happily and jumped into her arms. The group laughed, "Sure, I don't mind!"

Shinju beamed, scooping the little dog in her arms.

"She looks like a little kid." murmured Shino, as they walked out.

"Yeah, it's funny." Shikamaru smirked.

"Alright, Akamaru, let's clean up?" Shinju smiled, petting the small dog when the group left. He barked happily in response, "let's get started!"

The orange setting sun creeped up slowly over the quiet village of Konoha. It was 2 hours since they left Sasuke's house. The group was assembled by the gate leading out of Konohagakure. Kiba looked around anxiously, _Where's Shinju and Akamaru?_ he thought.

"We're leaving soon." Shikamaru's voice called out, "Get geared up."

He knew the mission they were embarking on was only a C-ranked mission. Practically useless, actually. Their goal was to retrieve a scroll from one of the ANBU units not too far from here. But, it would take all night, since they would have to _find_ the unit.

Suddenly, they saw a figure of a woman running towards them.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun! We were having fun!" Shinju said breathlessly as she reached the group. Akamaru was asleep in her arms.

"It's alright." Kiba sighed grinning.

"Shinju-chan!" Naruto bounded out of the group and hugged her, "You didn't come to the icecream shop!"

"I'm sorry, little one. I had some stuff to finish up."

Sasuke made his way toward her, "The mission we're on will take all night. Will you be ok?"

"No worries, my dear, I can survive one night without my little guardian." she smiled kissing the top of his head.

Ino and Sakura smiled, _Sasuke is happy._ they thought looking at eachother.

"WHO IS THIS FINE LADY?" a loud voice boomed.

Everyone twitched and looked around behind Shinju. Walking towards their group was Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Shinju turned around in surprise.

"KURENAI?!" she shrieked, running towards the red-eyed woman. She hugged her tightly, laughing.

"Shinju! You're cutting off my air." Kurenai gasped, prying the excited woman off of her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's been so long, Nainai!"

The genins gaped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, umm, I knew Kurenai-senpai a long time ago. She was one of my best friends!" Shinju beamed.

Kurenai grinned, patting Shinju's head, "Yes, she followed me sometimes." The older Jounins chuckled.

"OH, KURENAI, YOU KNOW THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY? MIGHT I ASK IF YOU WOULD JOIN ME TONIGHT ON AN ADVENTURE ACROSS KONOHAGAKURE?" Gai grinned.

Everyone fell silent.

"You've never changed, Gai." Shinju muttered, shaking her head.

"AH, YOUR WORDS ARE AS SMOOTH AS GLITTERING GLASS, GAI-SENSEI!" another voice cried, Shinju watched as an exact replica of Gai walked out of the genin group.

_Bowl hair, green spandex, eyebrows his..._

_"_Kid?!" Shinju exclaimed, eyes widening.

A deep chuckle reassured her, "No, princess, that's his student, Rock Lee." Kakashi's eye twinkled in amusement.

Soon, the team was off, Shinju gave Sasuke and Naruto a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck."

Naruto grinned, _She's so nice. No one has done that to me. Ever!_ He snuggled his head into her shoulder as he hugged her. "Thanks, nee-chan."

Shinju felt tears stinging her eyes, "Alright, alright, go!"

Sasuke glanced and frowned, he wasn't so keen on Naruto calling her _nee-chan_, or hugging her. She watched tearfully as the group was swallowed by the darkness of the trees.

A deep, merry voice said, "Your boys are leaving, hmmm..."

"Shut up, Hatake." she smirked.

"Ouch, stings, m'lady."

"I could do more than _sting._" she growled, Asuma and Kurenai chuckled.

"While you're burning with that passion, would you like to join us for some drinks-"

"Shiranui-san invited me already." Shinju cut in.

Kakashi was speechless. _Genma?_

Asuma glanced over at Kakashi, a dark eyebrow raised at his friend.

"Well, Shinju and I will get ready." Kurenai piped up, grabbing Shinju's arm and leading her away.

"Seems like our little princess has grown up, eh Kakashi?" Asuma mused, slipping a cigarette between his lips.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said, his silver eyebrows knit. He didn't know why he was so worried, she was just Shinju. Just the girl he promised Obito to protect. The girl who was his best friend. Shinju bit her lip as she and Kurenai jumped over the rooftops toward Kurenai's apartment. Why did she have this aching feeling? Kakashi was just the boy who she'd tease. The boy she hated. The boy who was her best friend.

_It's nothing_, Shinju and Kakashi thought, _I think..._

* * *

THANK YOU! I'm sorry for the late updates, school is starting, so, my updates might be spread out a lot.

_Hijutsu: Denki no Denryu - _Secret Jutsu: Electric Current

_Hijutsu: Tashimii Nusumu -_ Secret Jutsu: Soul Stealer

I assume you all know _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Rasengan, _and_ Chidori_. So there's no need to write them down.

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::**

I would love it, if you guys would subscribe to my story AND me ! You would get instant notifications of any new stories or chapters!

Please **subscribe!**

Much love!(:

_**.::::.**_


	6. 6 :: So this is Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, Shinju finally goes out with the rest of Konoha's elite Jounins. But, will her attraction to Genma spark something within Kakashi? **A/N:** this is like a fill in chapter before the genins come back. It's a bit important cause it finally shows Kakashi and Shinju's feelings for eachother.

_**Background Music-**_ **So this is Love **featured in _Cinderella_ **A/N: **I LOVE DISNEY. If you don't, then, boo you. I felt this song appropriate, you'll see why *wink wink*

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 6 - So This is Love  
_

* * *

"NAINAI-SAN! PLEASE!"

Shinju leaped away from the approaching red-eyed beauty. Kurenai's crimson eyes glinted mischievously. They were inside Kurenai's apartment, both women were preparing for the night's get-together. Kurenai had set out a very, _very_ mini black dress for Shinju. She shivered at the thought of wearing that. _Why did I agree for Kurenai to help me dress up?_ she thought.

"Shin-shin, stop being a baby. Put on the dress!"

"Why can't I just go in a nice shirt and shorts!"

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "That's _so _appealing." she said sarcastically.

"I thought we're just going out for drinks!" Shinju insisted.

"Are you kidding? We're going out for dinner! And going to a small club, _then_ we'll get drinks."

Shinju cringed, "I don't go out, Nainai-san, let me just go in my clothes?"

"No can do, little pearl, since you've been gone, I haven't had anyone to dress up! You owe me for the years you've been gone." Kurenai grinned, _I win._ she thought.

Mentally sighing, Shinju gave up. "Alright, you get ready first, I'll put on the god-forsaken dress."

Kurenai beamed, "Thank you, Shin-shin, you'll be able to impress Genma." she winked.

Shinju flushed, "Wha-wha? N-no!"

"Oh, please Shinju. Everyone knows Genma asked you to go."

"Well, well, what about you and Asuma-san? I know how you two are."

It was Kurenai's turn to blush.

"Just put hurry up." she muttered, disappearing into her bathroom.

Shinju grinned. She looked down at the mini dress, shaking her head. _Well, it couldn't hurt. I haven't gone out in a very long time. _she thought.

Almost a few hours later, Kurenai stepped out of the bathroom spinning slowly.

"What do you think? I thought-_SHINJU!"_ Kurenai's crimson eyes blazed seeing her friend sleeping across her bed. Shinju stirred slightly glancing up.

"You look amazing, Nainai-san!"

Kurenai put her hands on her hips, glaring at the sleepy-eyed girl. Her mini dress matched Shinju's, except a brilliant red. She leaned casually over her red-strapped heels, clicking them impatiently.

"What the hell, Shinju?" Kurenai seethed. Her glossy red lips curved downwards in a pout.

"What? I was tired! Maybe we should do this some other time." Shinju said sheepishly.

"No. Hell no. Get over here." Kurenai jumped at Shinju.

"_NAINAI-SAN! AGHHHH!_" Shinju cried out.

Another few hours passed, Shinju shyly scratched under the strap of her black mini dress. Kurenai had agreed to make it longer, she did quick needlework and made the dress a bit longer.

She reached out for the small, white contacts case, only to find it gone.

"Where's my contacts!" she flustered, searching Kurenai's room hurriedly.

"Nope, no contacts. Tonight, you will show off your pretty eyes." Kurenai smirked.

Shinu looked up and saw the contacts case in Kurenai's manicured fingers.

"Nainai-san, please, they're absolutely _frightening_. Give me my contacts."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and dropped the case on the floor. "You whine too much Shin-shin!" Before Shinju could retrieve the case, Kurenai crushed it with the heel of her shoe.

"NAINAI!"

"Now you don't have to wear them!" Kurenai said happily. Shinju glared at her and sighed.

"I feel silly." she groaned, wobbling slightly on her black-strapped stilettos.

"Oh, Shin-shin, you look absolutely _gorgeous_." Kurenai gushed.

"Shut up, I look absolutely ridiculous. Now where are the boys?"

Kurenai smirked, "_We're_ meeting _them_."

"_What?_" Shinju hissed, glaring.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kurenai laughed, grabbing Shinju's hand. She grabbed her purse and ran out the apartment giggling, "Do you know how long it's been since I've gone out? Almost 2 years!"

Shinju grinned, "Where are we going?"

"The Oyster." Kurenai beamed, "Perfect for our little pearl, eh?"

Shinju frowned, trying to keep pace in her high heels. Men stopped to watch them. Some did a full 180 to get a better look. Others gaped, stopping what they were doing to get a look at the two ladies running down the street. Finally, A large neon sign blinked loudly, _The Oyster_. Shinju sucked in a large breath. _Here we go..._ she thought, Kurenai pushed open the door and they walked in.

* * *

Kakashi was lounging lazily across the restaurant's chair. He stuffed his hands into his pockets glancing once in a while at the door. Next to him, Kiku watched him out of the corner of her eye. They sat in silence, she was picking at her nails or he was sleeping. _He's waiting for Shinju-san_. Kiku thought, _I guess that's ok?_ She fumbled with them hem of her simple navy blue dress.

The door opened, the bell at the top jingling loudly. Kakashi sat up quickly and looked over. Genma and Asuma walked in, shivering slightly from the cold December weather. Asuma pulled nervously at the collar of his blue-and-white striped dress shirt and smoothing out his black pants. Genma just smirked at his fidgeting friend, running a hand through his caramel locks, slipping his other hand in the pockets of his dress pants.

"Kurenai and Shinju-chan are gonna be here soon," he said, "Kurenai wanted to doll-up Shinju."

Kiku giggled.

"I don't look silly do I?" Asuma glanced nervously at Genma.

"No, you look _dashing_. Kurenai will just want to take you to bed." Genma winked.

"_Uh?_ Er, what? N-no! You're an idiot." Asuma mumbled, red-faced.

Kakashi chuckled softly, _It's obvious Asuma and Kurenai are a couple. It's stupid to hide it._

"Wow, Kakashi, actually got dressed up,eh?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up to meet the chocolate brown eyes of his friend.

He ditched his hitae-ate, letting his silver hair drape over his scarred eye. Kakashi scratched his black pant leg, then smoothing the sleeve of his loose black dress shirt.

"I've never seen you so dressed up before." Genma explained.

"Well, first time out in a very long time."

A pair of hands reached over to him, he blinked seeing Kiku fidget with his loose white tie.

"You need to learn how to tie a tie correctly, Kashi-kun." she muttered, "You could've just asked me."

Genma grinned, "Dressed up for Kiku-chan? Well, well..."

Kakashi smiled weakly.

The bell jingled again, more softly this time. Kakashi looked up and took a sharp intake of breath. Upon seeing the two women walk in, he released it slowly, eyes widening.

Kurenai walked in first, talking softly to the woman behind her. She was a blast of fierce red, to her eyes down to her shoes. Her red mini dress shaped her curves perfectly, stopping right near the middle of her thighs. Her usual wild, messy hair was tied back with an intricate red clip, her black locks trailing below her shoulders. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Asuma's jaw visibly drop. Her red lips curved upwards , making her way towards the stunned Sarutobi. She turned her head slightly to see the woman following her come into view.

Behind her, an unrecognizable midnight haired beauty walked shyly towards them. Her bright, crimson eyes were glancing at everyone's face, the intricate pattern of a star was traced into the red depths. Her sleek, black eyebrows were curved perfectly over her wide, almond shaped eyes. Her hair was flowing in soft curls over her shoulder, bouncing slightly with every step she took. The black dress she wore looked identical to Kurenai's, except it was longer, having a flowing black skirt. Her movements made it seem like the dress was black silk trailing over her pale, porcelain skin. She walked with perfect grace and perfection, even though she wore dangerously high stilettos. Her pink lips looked as soft and smooth as a rose petal. Around her smooth, swan-like neck, was a set of pearls, milky and full of luster.

Kakashi felt something get stuck in his throat. Images ran through his mind at a lightning-fast speed. Shinju when she was a small child. When she left. When she returned. And now. _She's grown up._ he thought, _Into a heartbreakingly beautiful, strong young woman._

She lifted a pale hand to her face and tucked a a lock of raven-black hair behind her ear. Kakashi saw a loose strand wavering delicately, he suppressed the urge to get up and stroke it out of her beautiful face.

"Well," Genma cleared his throat, "You look amazing, Shinju." He smiled.

A light blush crept up to her face, Kakashi looked away, I_ used to make her blush..._ he thought.

"Kurenai dragged me into this dress. I feel so-"

"You look beautiful." Genma assured.

Shinju smiled, "What is wrong with you people? It's Kurenai-san who's beautiful."

Kurenai frowned, "You need a mirror, Shin-shin."

There was a murmur of playful agreement. Shinju looked around and saw a dazzling Anko leaning against the large window wearing a sleek, shining white dress. Her normal up-do was down in tight pin curls. Gai was there, ditching the green jumpsuit for a green dress shirt. Kakashi was staring at her, mismatched eyes wide, still wearing his mask. Kiku was fidgeting with the hem of her navy blue dress, looking up.

"C'mon, let's eat!" Genma exclaimed. He put an arm around Shinju's waist and led her toward the table. Kakashi stiffened, seeing the caramel-haired Jounin slide his hand dangerously to her lower back.

The night went by quickly, endless chatter among the elite Jounins. Every once in a while a customer would stare dumbly at them, their faces clearly reading _The strongest in Konoha, here? All dressed up?_

Every so often Kakashi would look at Shinju, she never looked at him once. She laughed and smiled and giggled when she was talking to Genma. He felt something within him stir unpleasantly. Kiku silently watched the range of emotions going through the silver-haired ninja's face. She felt her heart begin to crumble, she knew that her time with him was done.

"Kashi-kun?" the mousy girl said softly.

"Hmm?" he was looking at Shinju intently.

"I'm leaving."

Kakashi slowly slid his eyes toward the woman next to him.

"Leaving?"

"Yes, there's no reason for me to be here anymore. It's ok, I am not mad."

"What are you talking about, Kiku?"

"You're in love with Shinju-chan." Kiku uttered out, barely over a whisper.

Kakashi stared at her incredulously, "No! I don't lo-" he paused, "I don't feel for her that way."

"Don't lie." Kiku's brown eyes flashed angrily, "I want you to accept the fact you don't feel for me the same. You _love_ Shinju. Everyone can see it. The way you stare at her, especially now! I don't want to be in the way of your happiness."

She grit her teeth looking away, "As long as your happy, then I'm happy as well."

Kakashi looked helplessly at Kiku, _Do I?_ he thought, _Love her?_

He slipped his hand over Kiku's and smiled, "I don't regret my time with you, Kiku-chan."

Kiku smiled, kissing Kakashi's cheek, "Follow your heart. Don't lose her."

"Goodbye." she whispered, standing up, "Thanks everyone! But I need to get going now. Bye Shin-chan!"

Everyone looked up in surprise, she walked out quickly. Shinju caught a glimpse of the scene that took place before Kiku left. Her lips touching on Kakashi's cheek. She felt an ache within, tearing at her. No one questioned Kakashi why Kiku left, they assumed he broke it off with her.

They finally finished eating, everyone walked out of the restaurant in high spirits. Anko was more than drunk already, due to her very low alcohol tolerance. Kakashi strolled casually next to Shinju and Genma. Her cheeks were flushed a dull pink, hanging onto Genma's arm for support. Asuma and Kurenai were a little ways behind them, talking softly.

"Where to Genma?" Shinju grinned.

"Well, the club is not to far, I could shun'po us there." he smirked.

"Hmm," Shinju tapped her index finger on her chin in mock thought, "Let's walk! It's much nicer."

Genma shrugged, fighting back a smile. She let go of his arm and leaped forward, her movements still strikingly graceful, even though she was slightly tipsy. Soft, white December snow began to fall, Shinju's eyes twinkled in delight. Kakashi smiled, _She always loved snow..._

Shinju stood poised as the white snowflakes fell slowly around her. She lifted her right arm, arching it in perfect grace. Everyone stood in wonderment, watching the young beauty perform. She lifted her leg, pointing it straight out behind her, then leaping off the ground, twisting her body. Her right arm shot straight up, her left curved around her waist. In the air, she flipped forward easily, catching a snowflake on her tongue. She laughed. Upon landing, she stuck her right leg down, landing softly on the balls of her feet. Her dress fell smoothly around her porcelain skin, the snow creating a striking contrast between the two colors. The snow whirled around her, getting stuck in her lustrous black locks. Kakashi felt another jolt, he had never seen anything more beautiful and graceful in his life.

"Wow... Shinju..." breathed Kurenai.

Shinju giggled, "That was fun!"

Anko blinked, "Ya know, Shin-shin, you should totally be a dancer," she slurred.

Genma gazed at Shinju, "You never cease to amaze me, Shin-chan."

She giggled again, "I love snow. If I get married and have a kid, I'm naming him or her, Yuuki!"

Genma grabbed ahold of her hand and said, "Aren't you cold?"

Kakashi cut in, "Where's this club, Genma?"

Chocolate brown eyes glanced up, staring into black and red mismatched ones. He saw the anger.

"Down the street, Kakashi." he said coolly.

Shinju giggled taking ahold of Genma's hand, "C'mon! Don't be mean , Genma-san!"

The two Jounin stiffened and followed, glaring at eachother.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Kurenai mused watching the trio walk ahead.

Asuma and Gai laughed, "I see two jealous Jounins on very thin ice." Asuma smirked. He withdrew a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag.

"You guys are _suchh_ gooooosiperss." Anko slurred, stumbling behind them .

Kurenai burst out in laughter clutching onto Asuma's arm for support.

"Is this it?" Shinju asked, seeing a building with blasting music.

"Yep. C'mon you guys." Genma waved the rest of the group over, flashing Kakashi an award-winning smile.

Shinju twitched at the bright neon lights shining around the dance floor. The hiphop music drowned out any conversation trying to be said. Crowds of people weaving their way across the dancefloor bumped into the small group. Genma grabbed ahold of Shinju's hand.

"Let's dance."

"Wha-!" Shinju exclaimed, _I can't dance!_.

He led her to the center of the dance floor, wrapping his hands around her waist. He swayed back and forth, locking his chocolate brown eyes on her crimson red irises. She felt his hand slid down to her hips, moving her body closer to him. She nervously placed a hand on his chest.

"Genma-san?"

"I really like you, Shinju-chan. You're different from the other girls. You're special." he said in her ear, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

She gasped, it didn't feel right. He looked back into her eyes, she saw the need in his eyes, blazing bright.

"G-genma-san I think-"

He leaned closer, stopping inches away from her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and cologne mixing with it.

_No_ she thought.

_"Why push away?" _a voice inside her hissed.

_I-... I don't really want this._ she thought.

_"Well, why not?"_ the breathy voice questioned.

_It doesn't feel right. _

_"Oh, shut up, you baby. You're hung up over that Hatake boy."_

_N-no! I just think we should take it slow-_

_"SLOW?! Look, brat, Hatake is gone. Ok? You saw the way Kiku kissed his cheek. They obviously have something. You lost him. Move on. Have fun with Genma. He's fun, charming, strong, handsome. Just do it."_

_I don't give a crap about Kakashi! I don't...._

Genma smiled. Shinju opened her mouth in protest but found his lips crushing onto hers. Her head swam feeling his warm lips press urgently on hers. _NO!_ she thought, _Genma, stop!_

He brought her body closer to his, deepening the kiss.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ she cried inwardly. This wasn't the man she wanted her first kiss to be taken by. She knew now, she wouldn't get over him. There's was only one man she wanted to kiss. As much as she hated him, she needed him.

She felt tears slip out of the corner of her eyes. She weakly pushed her hands against his strong chest, she was too weak from the spar she had with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, and the alcohol made her light-headed. Genma's roving hands felt around her body, pulling her closer. The hot tears rolled down her cheeks, helplessly she tried pushing as much as she could.

Suddenly, Genma's warm body disappeared, Shinju opened her eyes seeing a silver blur smash Genma into the floor. Party goers screamed in fright running away from the fight they think will come. Shinju cried more, seeing the tall Jounin standing protectively in front of her, his chest heaving. Genma was knocked out cold, his right cheek bruised. Kakashi straightened up, then turned around slowly. His eyes were flashing with anger.

"Ha-hatake." Shinju whispered.

"I saw everything. I'm sorry, Shinju. I should have done more-"

"Genma!" she said, running past Kakashi. She knelt by the unconscious Jounin, placing her small hand on his forehead. A faint glow of purple chakra emitted, she brows were furrowed in concentration.

By the time she looked up, her silver-haired Jounin had disappeared. She got up and looked around, she didn't see the tall Jounin. Instead, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Anko made their way toward her, eyes wide.

"What the fu-"

"Where's Hatake-san?" Shinju cut in, grabbing ahold of Asuma's shoulder.

Bewildered, he said, "He just walked out. Did he do this?"

"Kami-sama..." Shinju cursed, flying out the door, "Make sure Genma-san doesn't have a concussion!"

She stepped outside looking around. _Dammit!_ she thought, _where is he? _Closing her eyes, she tried sensing his chakra. _My chakra is too low._ she thought, slamming her hand into the club's wall. _Where could he...oh! _She leaped nimbly onto the rooftops in search of her savior.

The cool night breeze swept through silver strands. Soft moonlight played a silvery melody across the thick locks, shining every color in some light. Mismatched eyes stared emptily at the sliver of the moon. He stood still in the middle of a hidden clearing, hands in his pockets. He sighed, tilting his head back ever so slightly. The mask he wore still didn't hide the pain etched onto his face. Slowly, he brought his head forward and let it drop on his chest. Snow settled comfortably on the dirtfloor beneath him. He shifted slightly.

"I'm an idiot." he muttered.

"No, you're not." a soft, sweet voice floated among the breeze.

Kakashi made no sudden movement, but his eyes swept the clearing. His Sharingan blazed bright, he saw no chakra signature.

"If I am not. What am I? A fool? A hopeless case? A masochist?" he said harshly.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder. "No. You're none of those, either."

Kakashi placed his hand over the hand on his shoulder, then swung it over, hearing gasp from the person behind him. She flipped over and landed hard on her back, Kakashi pinning her arms with his hands. He sat on her stomach, not putting too much pressure.

"What the hell am I?" he growled, staring into bright crimson eyes. The star pattern it formed around her irises was mesmerizing. Everytime he gazed into them, he felt like he was back to 10 years ago. He saw her eyes get moist, her lip quivering slightly. Her beautiful, silky, ebony locks were splayed around her head. The moonlight glowed off of her smooth skin, pale as the snow beneath her.

"You are Hatake Kakashi, the Copy nin, the man who received high honor from our sensei. The man who saved me from many missions."

Kakashi grimaced, "What does that _mean_? It means nothing."

He slowly got off from her, "I'll leave you alone." he said, she saw him smiled under his mask, but it didn't reach his eyes. She saw the lie, "Be happy with Genma. I was not myself earlier."

"Hatake..." she reached her hand out.

He shrugged her off, smiling again, and tilting his head to one side. "I'm your bestfriend, my princess. I'll be here when you need me." Kakashi turned around and began to walk away.

Small arms encircled his waist, he felt a soft skin against his back. "Please, don't leave me, Hatake-san." Shinju whispered into his back. He felt wet tears seep through his shirt. A lump got caught in his throat, _What..._ he thought.

Her grip around his waist tightened and she began to sob freely. "Hatake-san, from the moment I met you, I..."

He waited, feeling a hand grip at his heart in a vice tight grip. It became hard to breathe, he clenched his hands.

"I have feelings for you. I don't know what to do. Please, don't leave..." Shinju cried out. A flurry of snow swept by, their hair swayed hard.

Kakashi felt the hand around his heart release, he grinned widely under his mask. _Finally..._

Shinju cried quietly, holding onto him tightly. She felt a rough, calloused hand hold onto hers and ease his way out of her grip. Cold air hit her face, hard. Her heart felt like it was about to break, until, a warm body hugged her close, his warmth surrounding her whole body.

"I'll never leave you... princess."

She looked up and gazed in wonder in his beautiful red and black eyes. His arms wrapped around her body pulling her closer. "Never..." he breathed. She slipped a head to the rim of his silky dark-blue mask. She saw the look of reassurance in his eyes, she slipped off the mask gently. She had never seen him without his mask before. _So ... handsome..._ she thought, eyes softening on his. She traced her hands over the bridge of his nose, slightly upturned at the end. Tracing a finger along his firm, chiseled jawline. He grinned, dimples pressed into his flawless pale skin. He cupped a large, rough hand around her chin and brought her face to his. His lips met hers, her eyes fluttered closed. Light, gentle kisses trailed across her soft, pink rose-petal lips.

**_So this is love,_**

_Kakashi..._

_Of all the men I met..._

_**So this is what makes life divine,**_

_I never stopped..._

_Thinking about you..._

_You were my best friend..._

_**I'm all aglow,**_

_Shinju..._

_My princess..._

_My beautiful pearl..._

_**And now I know,**_

_I've waited for you..._

_For a very long time, my precious pearl..._

_**The key to all heaven is mine,**_

_I've never felt like this before..._

_I dreamt about you..._

_My shining knight..._

_**My heart has wings,**_

_You filled the void..._

_I remember the little lady..._

_Who despised me..._

_Yet..._

_I could never stay away..._

_**And I can fly,**_

_It's been hidden this whole time..._

_It tears at me..._

_I finally can start my life again..._

_This time..._

_You're in it..._

_**I'll touch every star in the sky,**_

_I'll protect you..._

_My pearl..._

_I'll make sure no harm or pain reaches you..._

_I won't promise you..._

_I can't keep my promises..._

_But my love..._

_Will be an assurance..._

_**So this is the miracle I've been dreaming of,**_

_Kakashi..._

_Shinju..._

_**So this is love...**_

_**

* * *

**_THANKYOU!

FINALLY! CONFESSION OF KAKASHI AND SHINJU! Well, I felt like the relationship blooming of Kakashi and Shinju was too quick, but here it is! I'm sorry if it was rushed. I feel like I should update a lot! This took some time to write, so forgive me if it's not creative enough. GOMEN GOMEN.

Sorry if Genma sounds like a, -ahem- douche, but oh well.

Please **SUBSCRIBE** AND **REVIEW** AND **FAVORITE !**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::  
**

Thank you thank you thank you! I appreciate all your support! I shall continue writing due to the support my lovely fans have given me. Please, don't be afraid to **REVIEW**.

I'll start replying to review through messages, any thoughts, OR if you'd like me to add your character ! Not a guarantee though!

PLEASE CONTINUE READING !

Much love(:


	7. 7 :: A Sister and Guardian

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, Shinju reveals parts of her secret to Naruto and Sasuke. How will they take it?

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chatper 7 - A Sister and Guardian__  
_

* * *

"Hatake-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm curious, what was your first thought, of me?"

Kakashi chuckled, his deep laugh shaking Shinju's sides. She looked up in mock hurt and slapped his shoulder. Waiting, she nestled her head in the joint between his neck and shoulder. It was fit perfectly just for her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, sighing contently. They were still in their clearing, hidden in the branches of an apple tree. It was hours since the moment they confessed their feelings for each other. Dawn was breaking over the hills and trees, shedding a soft morning glow on the couple. They lay comfortably on a bed of leaves deep in the tall tree, it was the only apple tree in Konoha, and no one knew about it. Kakashi looked down at his treasure and smiled an eye-creasing smile.

"Are you sure you want to know?" his low, hushed voice murmured.

Shinju nodded her head, looking up into his dark eyes.

"I thought you were a brat. An Uchiha brat, as a matter a fact-" Shinju frowned, "And I was very displeased learning you were going to train with us. Especially since you were still training with Tsunade and Minato favored you among everyone."

"He did not!" Shinju gasped.

"Yes he did, princess. You were like a second daughter to him! Anyways, I found you increasingly annoying, loud, a show-off, but most importantly-" he paused, "you were someone I wanted to beat and someone I wanted to protect with my life. And surprisingly, someone I turned to when I was in the worst moods, had an off-day, or needed someone to talk to. Through all the fights we had, all the yelling and arguments, I really did like you. And, the moment you left, I discovered how much I needed you, how I felt for you."

Shinju's crimson eyes glazed over. "I was a brat?" she said softly.

"In my eyes you were," Kakashi laughed, "But I knew how caring you were, especially with children. Oh, _especially_ your strange infatuation with animals. You were the spark in everyone's lives, my pearl, the sun on a gloomy day..."

Shinju remained silent, staring into Kakashi's unwavering eyes. Then she smirked, "Hey, I absolutely _adore_ animals, and you know why. I can't help it!"

Kakashi laughed again, "Yes, you and you're strange power over earth's creatures."

A small, pale hand reached up to his face, stroking his cheek. "I never imagined this is how we'd turn out." Shinju whispered, "I hated, despised, _loathed_ you. I didn't even know why. I figured, it was fun to tease and yell at you. And now, here we are."

"Yes." he murmured, grasping Shinju's hand that was on his cheek and drawing it to his unclothed lips. He kissed her palm softly and closed his eyes.

"I failed to mention how _handsome_ you are, Hatake-san," Shinju giggled, "Now I know why you hid your face."

Kakashi grinned, "I don't wanna break the ladies' hearts."

Shinju sighed, smiling, "Sasuke and the rest of them are returning soon."

"When will you tell him?" Kakashi opened his eyes.

"I..." Shinju looked away, "Not yet. It's not the right time."

"When _will_ it be the right time, Shin-shin?"

"Just, not now!" Her voice rang clearly.

Kakashi sighed, putting his rough hand under Shinju's chin, tilting it up, forcing her to look at him, "The longer you wait, the more it will hurt him. And, you need to talk to Naruto as well."

Shinju blinked and looked up, "Will you help me?"

"Of course." was the reply she wanted.

* * *

_That was the most boring useless mission I have ever been on_ Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth. Tiredly, he trudged forward, along with his teammates, toward the large, looming gates of Konohagakure.

Shikamaru and Neji watched Sasuke warily, the Fifth Hokage informed them to keep a very close eye on the young Uchiha.

_"I'm worried he might take this as an opportunity to leave," Tsunade's husky voice said softly, "Watch him. If he even tries to make a move to leave, stop him. We can't afford another incident."_

_"I highly doubt he'll leave, Hokage-sama," Neji said, his clear, pale eyes glancing out the window, "He has someone to stay for now. Uchiha Shinju, am I right?"_

_Tsunade gasped, standing up quickly. Shikamaru looked at her lazily, waiting for the approval._

_"How did you know?" she whispered, her honey-golden eyes flashing._

_"It's not too hard to figure out, Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru drawled, "She's an exact replica of Sasuke, first of all, and I happened to see a photo of her with Neji's family, back when she was a child. Neji saw it, too, after we met her. She was with another boy that looked like her, except it wasn't Sasuke. They both wore the Uchiha insignia. We deduced she was his sister, or cousin."_

_Letting out a huge sigh, Tsunade sank back into her chair, glaring at the two boys, "You are not to speak of this to anyone. Yes, she is Uchiha Sasuke's older sister. But, no one who didn't know, should not know. You two keep your mouths shut, and do _not_ mention this to Sasuke."_

Neji exchanged a glance with Shikamaru, _We're good, he's not leaving._ They nodded their heads.

"Alright, team, our mission is done, go home." Shikamaru called.

Sasuke quickened his pace, the gate's doors opening too slowly. He growled and ran full blast as soon as the gates cracked open a bit. _Nee-chan_, he thought, _I hope you're ok._ He raced down the dirt streets, cutting through the forest. He heard someone following behind him, quickly, he withdrew a kunai out of his holster and turned around. In a blur of motion, he chucked the kunai straight ahead.

"SASUKE-BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Sasuke skidded to a stop, eyes widened, _That sounded like..._

A dirtied blond stepped out of the bushes, gripping Sasuke's kunai hard. His eyes fumed, his mass of sunshine hair messy and disarrayed.

"What the hell are you doing, dunce?"

"WHAT?! YOU JUST CHUCKED A KUNAI AT ME, ALMOST _KILLING_ ME."

"Too bad it didn't work."

"_NANI?! _OOO, IF I TELL ONEE-CHAN WHAT YOU SAID-"

"Who told you to call her 'onee-chan?'" Sasuke muttered, glaring at the flustered blond.

"She said I could, a long time ago, well not a _long_ time ago, but when she came. And what does it matter to you!"

"Nothing." the raven-haired boy muttered, "So, what the hell are you doing, following me?"

Naruto huffed loudly, "Shinju nee-chan told me to go to her, er, your house after the mission. You happened to be in my way!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Stupid blond." he turned around and began running again.

"_HAAAH?! _GET BACK HERE."

* * *

_Hmm I thought the boys would be done by now..._ Shinju thought, setting the bowl of steaming rice on the table.

"Hatake-san, can you _please_ put away that filthy book?"

The silver-haired Jounin glanced up, his mismatched eyes twinkling devilishly. "It bothers you, m'lady?"

She glared at him, "Put. It. Away."

Kakashi grinned, "A kiss is the price."

Shinju blushed furiously, "I will smack you just like before. I don't mind breaking a wall, I can always get someone to fix it."

"Er... Right." Quickly, he stuffed the orange book in his pocket and stood up. Taking two long strides toward the dark haired woman, he wrapped his arms around her. Shinju flushed, attempting to push the tall man away.

"H-h-hatake-san, please, not now."

He nuzzled his face in her shoulder, laughing softly. His warmth surrounded her, leaving her breathless, as he pinned her against the wall. Making sure his back was to the front door, he lifted his hand to his face and slid down the dark blue, silky material. Shinju turned a dark shade of red, turning her head sharply away.

"Aw, c'mon, Shin-shin." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Hatake-san." she pleaded.

Before she could say more, his lips claimed hers. Her stomach fluttered a bit, her heart leaped out of her chest. He left a trail of soft kisses from her lips to her collarbone. Her skin burned from every touch he gave her. His soft lips pressed softly onto her neck, his teeth scraping against her porcelain skin. She gasped, clutching him closer to her. He followed his previous trail back to her lips, hovering closely to her face. He grinned, then shook with laughter.

"Wha-?" Shinju questioned.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Shinju shrieked and cursed silently, _How could I have not sensed that!_

She peered over Kakashi's shoulder, only to see two wide-eyed Genins, glancing back and forth from her to the tall, silver-haired Jounin.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke said in a dangerously, low voice, apparent that he was trying to conceal his anger, "What are you doing?"

Shinju seethed silently, imagining herself killing Kakashi slowly, "Why, exactly what it looks like, Sasuke." he said simply. Shinju looked at the grinning Jounin, his mask already in place.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! GET OFF OF SHINJU-NEECHAN!"

Shinju stepped around Kakashi and forced a smile, "Don't worry, boys, Hatake-sensei is stepping out."

"I am? I thought you wanted me to stay-"

"_Out."_ she hissed, grabbing onto his ear, forcing him out the door. They heard her dragging him across the street, their voices echoing loudly.

"OW! Lady, that's _attached_ to me, ya know."

"Oh, I'll make sure it's _not._"

"Aw, c'mon, that was fun, admit it!"

"NO! How could you _do_ that! You knew they were coming, didn't you!"

"Hey, at least _someone_ here can sense people."

"_EH?!_ WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING."

"Jeez, you're gonna make me deaf."

"OH I'LL MAKE YOU DEAF ALRIGHT."

Naruto hooted loudly and looked out the door, Sasuke next to him. They appeared just in time to see Shinju smack Kakashi, again, with his book. He flew past the Uchiha compound's gate and into the dense forest. A satisfied crash reached their ears. They saw Shinju throw the orange book, with perfect aim, hearing it land on the unseen Jounin, he groaned loudly in pain.

"What are you two staring at?" they heard a woman's voice behind them.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped, turning around. Shinju's hands were on her hips, narrowing her eyes at them.

_She's so fast!_ Sasuke thought.

"Ne, nothing, nee-chan." Naruto breathed.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something like, "...I hope he hasn't taught you boys anything ..."

"Onee-chan," Sasuke murmured, she looked over at him, smiling, "If you don't want Kakashi doing that, I could just-"

"Oh, no , Sasuke-kun, it's quite alright." Shinju grinned, kissing his forehead, "You boys are hungry , yes?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away, fuming silently. He felt a sudden urge to march outside and blow his idiotic sensei to bits.

"So, how was the mission?"

"IT WAS _BORING_." Naruto whined, flopping onto the nearest couch.

Sasuke sighed tiredly and sat on the opposite sofa. "It was useless." he said slipping his eyes closed.

Shinju smirked. "Aw, c'mon, couldn't be as bad as my missions were."

Naruto's clear, blue eyes brightened up, "How _were_ your missions, nee-chan?"

Sasuke's ears perked up.

"Well,"Shinju began slowly, "I never really took D or C-ranked missions. I moved up to B missions quickly. But, they were pretty bad, love."

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent.

_She started off with B-ranked missions?_ Naruto thought, amazed, _Shinju nee-chan is amazing!_

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shinju sounded so, so, _strong._ He cracked open a coal black eye and saw Shinju fidget with the hem of her dress. Her right hand rubbed the sleeve of her long, thin black sleeves. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, wiping something wet from her cheek.

"Nee-chan..." he murmured, standing up.

Naruto stood as well, eyes widening. _Sasuke's never been like this_, he thought, surveying the young Uchiha, _he's so warm now._

Shinju smiled sadly, "It's ok, love. It was just hard times, before. Much innocent blood was shed..."

Silence reigned over. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Hey, nee-chan?"

Shinju glanced up, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Let's go look around Konoha. You said it's been a while since you've been here. And you've only been here around a week."

Sasuke looked at the blond steadily, _The idiot is using his head for once._

"That's a wonderful idea, Naruto-kun!" Shinju grinned, "You two wash up and change. I'll make some lunch before we go."

"No, Shinju," Sasuke said, shaking his head, "We'll treat you somewhere around Konoha."

Shinju began to protest, but Naruto and Sasuke gave her a look which silenced her. "Alright, alright" she giggled, "You guys can take me on an adventure !"

"Haha, hell yeah!" Naruto yelled, rushing to the bathroom. He skidded to a halt and turned around, "Er... I don't have any change of clothes, nee-chan."

Sasuke stifled a laugh and smirked. "Idiot..."

Naruto flinched and was about to take a step forward til Shinju said, "That's alright. I have some new clothes for the two of you anyways! I got after you left for your mission."

"Wow! Really ? Thanks, nee-chan!" Naruto grinned. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke smiled at the dark-haired girl and said, "Shinju... Do you have any special talents?"

Shinju was taken aback by the question and said, "What do you mean, little one?"

"I mean-" he pauesd, "You've only been here a few days, and everyone is so taken by you. It's just rare..."

Shinju laughed, the sound rang in his ears happily, "It's not me! It's just how they accept me! But you have a keen eye for things, don't you."

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, biting his lip. Shinju looked at him quizzically.

"There's more on your mind?"

"Yeah..." he nodded his head slowly again, trying to put it in words. She knew who he was, before she came back. She resembled him in many ways. Who was she? What did she mean to him? "I've been wondering since you came here, you knew me, before you came back, didn't you?"

Shinju stared at him for some time. Her eyes empty, a dark abyss. "Yes," she said slowly, "I did."

"How?" he asked, his mind reeling, "What was I to you?"

_Oh no. _Shinju thought, her mind racing in fear. _Sharp as Itachi was. He's figuring it out._

"You were..." her voice trailed off, struggling for words.

Sasuke looked at her expectantly, _There's something she's hiding_ he thought. He sighed exasperatedly and folded his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke, understand, I never meant to hurt you." Shinju said softly, feeling hot, stinging tears form.

"Of course !" he exclaimed in surprise, _What the ..._ he thought.

"I am your sister, Sasuke." Shinju choked out. The moment she said that, she felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. She felt the ache in her heart dissipate. And at that moment, the bathroom door creaked open. The front door burst open. Someone flew through the open window.

Sasuke, though, stood as still as a statue. Processing what he was just told.

_Sis...ter?_ he thought, eyes widening, _Shinju's my sister? _A flood of memories washed over him. Him alone with just father, mother, and Itachi for his birthdays. When he and Itachi would play together. When he'd see Itachi look solemnly out the window and murmur a name. When Sasuke would remember a soft, girl's voice say "Shh, Sasuke-kun, I'm here, you're sister is here." yet he thought it was his imagination. When he came home and saw his clan, murdered. When he saw Itachi crying. When he was alone, in the darkness...

Shinju stared expectantly at the stunned boy, and flicked her eyes over at the newcomers. Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Tsunade's footsteps slowed to a halt as she looked at Shinju's frightened expression. Kakashi froze in shock, a light purple bruise partially visible on his pale cheekbone.

Seconds ticked by, though it felt like decades to Shinju. She looked helplessly at the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi was at a loss for words. Tsunade realized what happened and gasped quietly. Naruto felt a change in the atmosphere and opened his mouth.

"Shinju-chan? Kakashi-sensei? Baa-chan? What's going on? Why's the teme looking dumb?"

Kakashi sighed and clapped a gloved hand over the blond's mouth and slipped his arms tight over his chest, preventing him from moving.

"Mffgmf!" Naruto's words came out muffled.

"Sas-uke?" Shinju murmured anxiously, taking a step towards him.

Sasuke's eyes closed, he clenched his fists and took a step back. "All this time... You left me alone?"

"It wasn't my choice," Shinju whispered, "It was my duty."

"Don't say that." he hissed, his eyes flashing open. His blood-red Sharingan looked menacing, "You could've told me. I was alone. Alone!" he shouted the last word.

Shinju's eyes brimmed with tears, "I know, but I wasn't allowed. Sasuke, please. If I could, I would have. I struggled so much, I wanted to be there. As your sister. As your support."

Naruto stopped struggling against Kakashi, his body became slack. His eyes widened.

Sasuke took another step back. "I need... I need to go." he managed to say. He turned around and jumped out the window. The sting of rejection hit Shinju hard. Choked sobs broke through her chest.

Shinju gasped and sank to the floor, her head in her hands. Kakashi let go of a stunned Naruto and placed a hand on her shoulders. "It was the right thing to do." he said softly. Tsunade walked towards her and said, "Yes, it was time for him to know."

"Was it ? Really?" she whispered.

Naruto's stunned form leaned back against the wall for support. He turned around numbly and disappeared into the bathroom. He picked up his worn clothes slowly and slipped the jumpsuit on, one pant leg at a time. His mind was blank.

_Shinju...Sasuke's...Sister?_ he thought.

He felt empty. Total, utter, emptiness. Of course. He knew in the back of his mind that she had to be his sister, he just didn't want to believe it. Sasuke had everything now.

A soft tapping sound was heard, he turned to the door.

"Naruto-kun?" Shinju's voice called, "are you alright? I forgot to bring your clothes."

"Yeah..."he said, his voice cracked slightly.

He walked out, keeping his eyes to the floor. He heard Tsunade and Kakashi talking amongst themselves. Shinju was waiting beside the door.

"Naruto...?" Shinju began, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," he muttered, his eyes glued to his feet.

"Naruto,"she said, "I need to explain something to you, too."

His deep, blue eyes shifted up, staring into familiar black pools.

"I am your guardian, your father asked me to take care of you with his dying breath."

Naruto blinked rapidly, wrapping his head around what she said.

Shinju cursed inwardly. _It's all wrong_ she thought _Everything is turning out so wrong._

His legs wobbled and he collapsed to the floor. Shinju gasped and kneeled by his side. His body shook, _She knew my father. She's my guardian. Someone..._ he thought.

"Naruto, I`m sorry." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He stayed still, unable to grasp the concept, "you must be angry at me."

"No." he managed to say, "Why would I be? There's someone... someone who's there for me now, now i know they loved me."

Shinju felt her heart ache at those words, _he was so alone, too_ she thought, "Because, i left you too. I broke my promises to both of you."

Naruto shook his head, "You being _here_, is all that matters, nee-chan."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I don't deserve you. Or Sasuke. You two are too wonderful." Shinju cried.

Naruto remained silent and sighed contently.

_Oh, Sasuke..._ Shinju thought, suddenly. Tears fell steadily. _I'm so sorry. I wasn't there. For everything._

Tsunade and Kakashi stared at the two forms sitting on the floor, "Sasuke..." she began. Kakashi and her couldn't believe he would take off. They were shocked, they thought he would take it better. They could see the pain behind Shinju's eyes. Seeing her brother reject her, was the worst pain she has ever felt.

* * *

WOW, late update , ne ?

Ok , so everything is revealed. er not EVERYTHING.

but a lot .

SO SORRY !

Enjoy !

Next chapter should be up in a few weeks . school and all , ugh .

PLEASE,

**SUBSCRIBE. REVIEW. FAVORITE!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::**

THANKS! FOR READING =]

much love(:


	8. 8 :: Do you remember?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

In this chapter, the secret is finally revealed. Shinju tells all to Sasuke and Naruto. But how does Sasuke take it? Will he accept Shinju? Or will he push her away? Shinju's creator, more of, the creator of her eyes is discovered. He tells Shinju a warning. What is it?

**A/N:** I would like to thank all my reviewers so much ! I have taken all your thoughts into consideration. You know who you are! There's a bit of spoiler in here. Up to the recent chapters of Naruto!

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 8 - Do you remember?__  
_

* * *

The river was still. Dark pools of eyes stared hard at the dark water.

_Why?_ he thought bitterly, _Why? After all this time? I was so alone..._

He growled inwardly and tensed his muscles. His knees were drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around. He sat at the dock, the river where he learned _**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_ (Grand Fireball) from his father. A pale orange glow tinted the dark blue water, the sun was beginning to set. The forest around him was quiet, the wind blew softly. The cold winter wind whipped around his body, stinging. Shinju's face flashed in his mind. Her eyes, her smile, her skin, her face, just like his.

_How could I not have seen this before?_ he thought angrily. He didn't believe it. Coudn't believe there was another survivor.

He buried his face in his arms. Silent sobs escaped his lips, his shoulder shook vigorously.

_But, I love her..._

_Yes, she was everything I needed..._

_Everything I lost..._

_I knew her, the moment I saw her..._

_I knew who she was..._

_A week..._

_Just a week ..._

_And... I'm loved..._

A single tear rolled down the beautiful angel's cheek. He looke up to see the golden sun shed a soft orange glow over the river. A pair of onyx eyes watched him intently. A loose tear escaped her large, coal black eyes. She walked out, her long, black hair fluttering in the wind.

He sensed her approaching and tensed. His mind became blank.

"Sasuke..."

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth.

_No..._

_He said..._

_To gain power..._

_I need to hate..._

_To loathe..._

_To despise..._

_But... Why do i not feel this way?_

_I feel..._

_Lost..._

He said the first thought that came to his head was, "Why..." his voice dead.

Shinju shifted slightly. She wrapped the long black trenchcoat around her body more tightly and sat by his side, staring at the setting sun.

"I had to, little one. No matter how much I didn't want to. And it was all for you. You and Itachi..."

Sasuke flinched, anger bubbled beneath the surface.

_She did all that for that traitorous bastard_...

Shinju glanced at him and said, "Sasuke, don't doubt for one minute that I've been thinking about you everyday."

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered, glaring at the dull, orange sun.

Shinju sighed and placed a hand on his arm. A flash of warmth spread throughout his body.

_A warm touch..._

_I've missed that for a long time..._

She lowered his arm and placed his pale hand in hers. Gripping it hard, she said, "I would never leave you without knowing you're okay. I've always checked on you."

Sasuke froze in shock. He turned his head slightly to see Shinju staring at the sun, her eyes glistening with tears. They looked like glinting obsidian.

"Do you remember ?"

His eyes shifted to the pale hand gripping his own, his mind racing back...

_"Hey, did ya hear what happened to the Uchiha kid?"_

_"Yeah, I heard he's the last one left."_

_"Dang..."_

_Sasuke flinched, staring straight ahead at the blackboard in front of him. He sat stiffly at his desk, his hands limp at his sides. The cut Itachi left him from a few days before burned angrily, as if to yell at those ignorant boys. After school, he walked home, awaiting the lonliness that always seemed to find him. He slept most of the day, uneventful as always. He would wake up to an empty home. He felt the stab of pain hit him every night. That fateful night..._

_One day, he woke up, shivering from cold sweat, he had dreamt of that night. He ground his teeth and heard a nightingale sing a silvery song. He glanced out the window and saw a white cardboard box sitting on his windowsill. Surprised, he reached over his bed and grabbed it. His judgement told him to wait and show it to his teacher or the Third Hokage, but curiousity bit at him and he slowly lifted the lid. He gasped, seeing a single pearl sitting comfortably in the soft, white satin bed. The pearl was a beautiful milky smooth white, utter perfection. Next to it, was a single ivory lily, a white ribbon tied around it's stem, a bell hanging off of it. _

_Sasuke blinked back tears, Someone remembered? he thought, they remembered today, I'm turning 8 years old? My birthday ..._

_When he left his home, he placed the white box securely in his book bag and raced down the dirt pavement. He smiled running through the dense forest leading out of the Uchiha compound. Then, he ran smack into the Third Hokage. Sasuke muttered something then looked up. The kind face of an old man looked down at the young boy, smiling._

_"Well, well Sasuke, what a surprise." the old man said in a husky voice._

_Sasuke lowered his head slightly and said, "Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama."_

_"You seem excited today." the Hokage said._

_Sasuke glanced up, staring into the Hokage's kind eyes, "Yes, I am. Something happened."_

_The Hokage looked curiously at the young boy. Sasuke's dark eyes twinkled excitedly, he hadn't felt like this for some time. _

_"It's your birthday today, is it not?" the old man murmured._

_Sasuke nodded his head vigorously, "Someone remembered!" Feeling like it was right to tell, Sasuke said, "Someone dropped off a white box for me. I opened it and found a white pearl and an ivory lily with a white satin ribon tied around it, and a silver bell."_

_The Hokage nodded his head slowly, "That's wonderful, Sasuke. You have an admirer."_

_Sasuke smiled, "Yeah... It's the best present ever."_

_"Did you know," the Hokage said smiling, "that a white pearl means, beauty and purity? It is a symbol for new beginnings. And, an ivory lily means purity as well."_

_"Really? That's so ... pretty." Sasuke breathed. The Hokage laughed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Someone must be looking out for you."_

_Sasuke looked down at his bag and smiled.  
_

_The next year, Sasuke awoke on his birthday to the chirping of a lark. He quickly looked out his windowsill and saw a pale yellow box sitting in the bright sun. He opened it and found a smooth, golden-colored pearl among shining yellow satin. Next to it was a single bursting sunflower, a yellow ribbon tied around it, and a silver bell. Sasuke grinned and went out to the Hokage tower. He walked in, breathing heavily. The Third Hokage looked at the boy in surprise and saw him holding the pale yellow box._

_"What does a yellow pearl mean? And a sunflower?" Sasuke demanded, holding the box tenderly, afraid it might break if he gripped it too hard._

_"Well," the Third said, "A yellow pearl means many things. Ultimately, it means friendship, the never-ending circle. This mystery person must be a good friend, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke looked confusedly at the old man. But, I don't have any friends... he thought._

_"A sunflower means, one has pure and lofty thoughts, it's a very bright and beautiful flower."_

_Another year past, this time, Sasuke stayed up all night to see who this mystery gift-giver was. He fell asleep by 3 A.M. He woke up and found a jaybird pecking at his window. Sasuke reached over happily and found a sky blue box. Inside, he found a soft, baby blue pearl and a long stem of forget-me-nots, a silky blue ribbon wound around the stem with a silver bell._

_Again, Sasuke went to the Third Hokage to ask of the meanings of his gifts. _

_"A blue pearl is said to give one courage, it is the color of the sea. Sometimes, it is a promise, a promise to remain loyal to you. To stay by your side. And a forget-me-not means, true love."_

_Sasuke felt his eyes get wet._

_"Little Sasuke," the Hokage said softly, "Someone is truly watching over you."_

_Sasuke awaited the passing of another year. He was turning 11 years old, and he was sure he was going to find out who this mystery person was. But, in the back of his mind, he wanted it to be kept a secret. He wanted to fight out on his own._

_The day he turned 11, he heard no tapping at his window, or the singing of a songbird. Frightened, he looked out the window and saw a set of 4 beautiful boxes. Each a different color, a striking dark red, a light, soft pink, a shimmering silver, and a lavendar._

_He opened the ruby red box first, already predicting what would be inside. A shining bright red pearl sat in the bed of soft red cloth. It reminded him of a Sharingan, he shifted slightly. Next to it was an elegantly, thornless red rose, a red ribbon and silver bell around it. Next was the shimmering silver box. He found a sleek, silver pearl and a silver-tinted hibiscus. The light pink box contained a soft pink pearl and a Sakura, a cherry blossom. Though it reminded him of that annoying girl, he thought nothing of it. Finally, he opened the lavendar box and found only a light purple pearl. With it was a golden bell._

_Sasuke frowned._

_Why is it 4 boxes this time? And why is there a golden bell and no flower or ribbon in the purple box? he thought._

_This troubled him, but he didn't mind. Instead of going to the Hokage, Sasuke walked over to the Yamanaka Flower shop. The moment he walked in, he heard a squeal. Turning slightly he saw one of those annoying girls running toward him. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" the platinum blond girl shrieked. Her icy blue eyes were sparkling with happiness._

_"I need to speak to the owner of the shop, Ino." he said, turning away from the girl._

_Ino pouted, "Why not me!"_

_"Because," he said, "You're a waste of my time." Ino gasped and felt tears sting her eyes. She wheeled around and ran down the flower-filled aisle._

_Sasuke scoffed and walked towards the register, seeing it empty._

_The bell next to the cash register caught his attention. He rang it a few times before giving up. He was halfway out the door when he heard, "oh, i'm sorry young man. I was planting some flowers. Did you need something?"_

_Sasuke turned around and saw an exact replica of Ino, in an older form. Her mother... he thought._

_"Yes, I have a question. What does a red rose, a hibiscus, and a Sakura mean?"_

_The woman looked suprised and said, "Well, a red rose means unmatched beauty, or if it's thornless, love at first sight. A hibiscus represents rare and delicate beauty. And, a Sakura symbolizes unending life, immortality."_

_Sasuke nodded his head, "Thank you." and walked out._

_He went to the Hokage tower and found the Third Hokage walking through the long corridor. _

_"Hokage..." he said, looking at the short old man._

_"Ah, Sasuke, I take it you recieved another gift?" the old man smiled._

_He nodded his head and said, "Yes. What is the meaning of a red, silver, pink, and lavendar pearl?"_

_The Hokage blinked, "You usually recieve one gift, no?"_

_Sasuke frowned._

_The Hokage waved it off and said, "A red pearl symbolizes, love, power, and success. A pink pearl means protection and faith. A lavendar pearl represents wisdom and pride. And , a silver pearl symbolizes patience, wisdom, and dignity."_

_The boy's face softened, a rare smile broke through his cold facade. _

_"Sasuke," the Hokage said, "You do know, that all these pearls, are extremely rare. To culture them, would take much time and effort. Whoever is sending you these, really cares about you."_

_Sasuke felt his hands tremble._

_Someone's being an angel from afar, he thought._

_Sasuke bowed, "I'll be going now, Hokage-sama."_

_The old man nodded his head and watched as the young Uchiha disappeared around the corridor. Sasuke rushed out of the building and headed for a special place. A place where he would share everything. He skidded to a halt. He was at the Uchiha cemetery. Slowly,he took a deep breath and walked into the small gated off area. It didn't take him very long, his father and mother's grave site was situated in the center of the cemetery. He kneeled by their graves and bowed his head down._

_"Father, mother," he murmured, "there is a guardian watching over me. I wish you were here to see it..."_

_The day of his 12th birthday, he looked at his windowsill. There was no box. No note._

_No pearl._

_Sasuke felt his heart begin to crumble. He felt a cold hand grip his heart. His guardian had vanished._

Shinju tuned her head, and looked intently at Sasuke's stunned face.

"You...sent those... pearls?" he choked out.

He felt something get caught in his throat, it began to get hard to breathe.

_She was my savior..._

_She was my guardian..._

_My angel..._

Shinju smiled sadly, "Yes, little one. It was me."

"Why..." Sasuke whispered, "Why did you forget my 12th birthday, then."

"Oh, no, Sasuke." Shinju exclaimed, "I never forgot. Oh, little one. That was a bad time. I was... in the process of finishing part of my task. I was tired, dear. So tired. And weak. I couldn't make your pearl, or plant your flower. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke shook his head numbly, "No, don't be. I...I..."

Shinju looked at Sasuke sadly, "Will you forgive me? Ototo..." she murmured the last word softly, love saturating and warming it.

Sasuke shivered, fighting back tears. He felt his eyes sting, his lip quiver.

"Nee...chan." he whispered, a sob broke.

Shinju threw her arms around her little brother, tears rolling down her pale cheek. Sasuke buried his head in her shoulder, crying out, "I'm so happy."

After a while, he leaned comfortably against her shoulders, her arms wrapped around him. They were watching the sun disappear behind the horizon.

"Nee-chan." he murmured, his coal black eyes shifting towards his older sister.

"Yes, dear?" she said, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"How did you find me?"

"It was easy..." she said, a smile touching her angelic face.

"This was where I would go... when I had a bad day..."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"I see..."

"And," she continued, "I was the first one to take you here."

Sasuke looked up in surprise.

_Yes little one..._

_You were just a baby. A beautiful angel sent from above. And you loved it here..._

_I brought you here, you and Itachi... _

_So many days we spent lounging by the riverside..._

_Right where we are now...  
_

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke said after a long silence.

Shinju touched the rim of her glasses and looked at her treasure, "Yes ?"

"Why... why did you leave?"

Shinju stayed silent for some time. Sasuke glanced up at her, seeing her struggle for the right words.

"I had a choice. The moment I was chosen, they asked me if I was up to it. At the time, I felt confident, that I can do anything. And I stupidly accepted. I don't regret it, though. I just wish I would have thought it through. Think more . But I was a child."

Sasuke gasped, "You were... a child?"

Shinju's expression saddened, "Yes. I was only 11 when I left."

"Wouldn't that make you a missing-nin ?" Sasuke's expression became incredulous.

"No! No, dear one, I left with permission. Like so many others."

"Didn't you...have to train beforehand?" Sasuke said slowly.

Shinju nodded her head, "Yes, when I was 9."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Shinju nee-chan..._

_What have you been through ?_

_

* * *

_"Found you two, jeez. We were getting worried." a female husky voice said.

Sasuke turned around to see the 5th Hokage standing over them. Beside her was Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto's expression was peaceful.

"Shut up, old lady." Shinju muttered.

Nighttime fell quickly, the moon was bright and avid in contrast to the pitchblack sky. Little sparks of light twinkled throughout the midnight blanket. The cool December breeeze became a freezing cold, though Sasuke and Shinju didn't mind. Sasuke talked about everything that's happened since she left. How Itachi murdered and decimated the entire clan. Shinju saw the cold fury in Sasuke's eyes, the intent to kill.

Tsunade growled and punched Shinju in the head. "Brat..."

Shinju rolled her eyes and got to her feet, bringing Sasuke up with her.

"You could have just left them alone, baa-chan." Naruto said.

Shinju grinned, "See? I"m not the only one who thinks you're old.

A temple in Tsunade's forehead pulsed, "You two, are on very _very_ thin ice."

Shinju laughed, "You needed something?"

Tsunade smirked, "Yes, I did. I have a mission for you." she glanced at Shinju's confused face, "Regarding your _other_ mission."

Comprehension dawned on Shinju's face, "That's why you came to my house..."

"Mmmm, yes, and it was unfortunate to find that I stumbled in while you were telling Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade then to Shinju. _What's going on? _he thought.

"Ne, Old Lady, what _other_ mission!" Naruto yelled only finding a smack to the head as his answer.

"Shut it." snarled Tsunade, narrowing her eyes on the blond holding his head.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL, YOU OLD ROTTING-"

"Naruto!" Shinju's voice rang out. He stopped shouting and stared at the woman, "Enough."

Sasuke looked in surprise at his sister, he had never heard her sound so harsh. He saw Naruto frown, then lower his head.

"Tsunade..." Shinju said, "I will tell them."

The golden-eyed kunoichi nodded her head.

"Naruto, darling. Many years ago, before I left Konoha, I was assigned a mission. A very special, top-secret mission. But, to be able to complete that mission, I had to finish many others. This mission I'll be taking, is one of them. The reason why-"she paused."Is because I am a tool of destruction."

Sasuke and Naruto gasped. Sasuke's hold around Shinju's arms that were crossed over his chest tightened.

"A... tool?" Naruto uttered.

"Yes." Tsunade said solemnly, "Shinju is the most powerful weapon we posess. The very reason of it is shrouded by many years of bloodshed and history. The moment she was chosen, she became one of 4 guardians. Guardians of the Shinobi Nations."

"SHE'S A GUARDIAN?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shhh!" Tsunade hissed angrily, "Are you trying to give everything away!"

Shinju smiled wryly, "Yes, Naruto-kun. I am a Guardian. We are known as Heaven and Earth Keepers. Of the four shinobi chosen, two are Heaven Keepers, and two are Earthkeepers. But, there is one Guardian that holds authority over all, that person is known as the Tenchi, Heaven and earth. We are small in number, a new Guardian is chosen every 100 years. We have existed since the beginning of our worlds."

Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement.

"The Tenchi died recently, and we Keepers had no way of choosing the new Tenchi. You see, we have never met. None of us have met the Tenchi, and none of us has met eachother. The Tenchi never chose who was going to be the new Tenchi. And, if one of us became the Tenchi, the balance would be disturbed, there could never be only one Heaven Keeper or one Earth Keeper. To our luck, we found out that there was a shinobi almost done with their training to be a Keeper. They were chosen to be a Keeper not long after I was. For the first time in over 200 years, we held a council."

Shinju shifted uncomfortably, her voice dropped to a low murmur, "It was decided... that I become the new Tenchi."

Sasuke gasped. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"But, nee-chan," Sasuke said, thinking back, "What do you protect? From what you've said, it sounds like you protect against monsters and jutsu from other worlds."

Shinju nodded her head, "Sharp, little one. Yes, there are jutsu, forbidden jutsu that are more terrifying than you could know. That unleash beasts from your nighmares. Those monsters are what we keep at bay."

The silver-haired jounin spoke up for the first time, "They chose Shinju... right after she had gained the right amount of power."

Shinju looked at Kakashi, her expression clear, _What the hell do you think you're doing!_

"Right amount of ... power?" Sasuke's confused expression looked back from Shinju to Kakashi.

"It would be better to tell him now, rather than later." Kakashi murmured.

Shinju drew in a shaky breath and said, "Yeah, you're right."

Naruto leaned in intently, curious about the power Shinju gained.

"Sasuke, Naruto, the reason why I was chosen, was because I came to posess a very strong and powerful jutsu. But, I didn't happen to stumble across it. It was forced upon me. I came to possess..." she lifted her fingers to her eyes. She removed her glasses, keeping her eyes shut.

Then, when she opened them, Sasuke gasped in horror, backing up and standing in front of Shinju.

Her piercing Eien Sharingan glanced from Naruto to Sasuke. The five wheels that touched the tips of her red irises began to spin ever so slowly.

"I was given the Eien no Sharingan. That snake Orochimaru used me as his test subject when I was 9, and put forbidden jutsu in my eyes. My teammates were murdered in order to test out his theory. In the process, he found that only I was able to support this heavy amount of Chakra."

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists. His knuckles cracked loudly.

_Why that good for nothing bastard!_

_What he did to my nee-chan..._

Shinju reached out for Sasuke's hand and held it tightly in her own.

"Destiny has already planned my life out. Just like how God placed the stars and moon where they are now..."

She looked up at the star-studded sky, diamonds twinkling in the velvet midnight. Sasuke looked up as well, feeling another body next to him. He looked and saw Naruto standing next to him, Shinju's arms around them.

Kakashi watched as Shinju pulled Naruto over to their small family. Her arms wrapped around the two, her head resting on theirs. This loving scene, something he thought he'd never see anymore.

_Well, princess..._

_You got a piece of your happy ending._

Kakashi smiled to himself. The pale glow of the moonlight hit Shinju's face, caressing her beautiful features. The glow made it seem like a halo formed around her head.

_An angel..._

* * *

After their talk on the dock, Shinju invited Tsunade and Kakashi to eat with them. Tsunade politely declined, saying she had work to do back at the Hokage tower. But Naruto blatantly stated she just wanted to drink sake. That earned him a bruise on his cheek for a month. Kakashi almost declined as well, until he saw Shinju's face twitching with annoyance, glaring into his whole being. He politely accepted. They spent the next two hours talking, Naruto describing his missions very colorfully. Shinju would fall down in laughter everytime, his stories were beyond ridiculous.

"I passed by the Hidden Mist Village a little while ago," Shinju said, coming back from the kitchen carrying hot chocolate and coffee, "They told me about the Great Naruto Bridge that was recently built, and how much convenient it is , and to think the name came from you!"

Naruto grinned, then gulped his hot chocolate down, "AHHH! IT BURNS!"

Sasuke smirked and sipped at his drink slowly, "Dobe..." he muttered over the rim of his mug.

"NE? ASSHOLE!"

"Boys, boys, quiet down! it's very late." Shinju laughed, suddenly she froze up, and flicked her eyes at the open window

Kakashi sat quietly, surveying Shinju. He noticed her tense figure and followed her eyes out the window. He saw nothing.

_What the..._

"Onee-chan?" Sasuke said.

Shinju looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Back at the Academy, we were reading on Guardians of the Shinobis. I'm guessing you are one of them, it's the same thing. And the books are pretty up to date. They said one of the Guardians is known as the Pearl Princess. Were they referring to you?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh, dear. Why did they do that?" Shinju looked annoyed at Kakashi, "Techincally yes, that's me."

Shinju thought back, back so many years ago when that name was given to her...

_"Ugh, do I have to wear this, Rin-sempai?" Shinju grumbled._

_"Yes, yes, Shinju-chan, it's a meeting with a lord!"_

_"Why this!"_

_"Cause you're adorable!"_

_Shinju grumbled more, tugging at the silk kimono she was wearing. A very important warlord was coming to see her, she had to look her best. _

_I'm only 6, she thought I don't need to dress up!_

_Painfully, Shinju turned around to see herself fully. Her normal short black hair was pinned down, a pearl clip was placed in her hair. She wore a band that crossed over her forehead, a teardrop pearl hung between her eyebrows. Her kimono was a creamy white, with a thick black obi. She felt fake and stiff in this outfit._

_Rin pushed Shinju out of her room and down the hallway. "Ooo, Shinju-chan! The warlord wouldn't even imagine you were the chosen guardian. Let's show your parents!"_

_Shinju cringed, "No!"_

_They entered the living room, hearing the chatter stop. She looked around, wide-eyed to see that Kakashi, Obito, Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, her father, her mother, and Itachi staring at her._

_"Wha-wha-what stop staring!" her pale cheeks flushed a bright red._

_"Woah, Shin-shin, you look so pretty!" Obito grinned._

_Itachi smiled widely, "Onee-chan, you look... beautiful." His dark eyes twinkled happy._

_Rin beamed, "I did good work!"_

_Kakashi blinked, Her normal attire was boys clothes and she looked like a boy, and now she looked like... a princess._

_"Can we go?" Shinju muttered, turning away._

_Minato laughed. "C'mon Shinju-chan, it's not everyday or pupil dresses up." Tsunade smirked._

_Orochimaru placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's go." _

_The warlord waited in the Hokage tower. He was one of the Guardian's advisors, from what Orochimaru told her. When the group reached the Hokage tower, Shinju stopped. She sucked in a breath, I can do this! she thought. _

_She pushed open the door and walked in. In front of her, she saw a very elegant looking man, dressed in the finest clothing, with ninja bodyguards at his side. He narrowed his eyes at the small girl. She shrank away, frightened by his cold glare. Suddenly, his eyes thawed out, they became wide with surprise._

_Shinju heard the steady breathing of Obito beside her. "What's going on?" he asked quietly._

_Minato responded, "We don't know. We never told the lord her name, just that she was a possible candidate for the Guardians."_

_The Lord suddenly flushed a dull pink and glanced downwards, "My apologies, your highness."_

_He and his subordinates bowed low, sinking to their knees._

_"Wha-?" Shinju said, confusedly._

_Kakashi couldn't help but slip a laugh out. Shinju flinched and growled. She heard Orochimaru say, "Well, well, isn't this interesting." she could hear a hint of playfulness._

_"We're sorry for this inconvenience, but my Lord asked me to do this. I didn't know you were, well. You."_

_"I'm...me?" she said, scratching her head. _

_Shinju was beyond confused, What the heck is wrong with this guy? she thought._

_The man looked at her, confused as well, "I'm sorry, you're highness, but you're...the Shinju-hime. Right?"_

_Silence followed._

_Kakashi burst out laughing, "P-p-princess?"_

_Obito sniggered as well, trying to hide it. _

_Shinju blushed a bright red, once more. SHINJU-HIME?! WHAT?! she thought._

_"I'm sorry... But, I'm ... uh ... i`m just Shinju."_

_"No, impossible. You look just like the Heaven Keeper, Shinju-hime!"_

_"NO! I'm just Shinju!"_

_The warlord looked at her, puzzled. Then comprehension dawned on his face._

_"My apologies, once more. I forgot that Shinju-hime died a few years ago. She looked just like you. And she was around your age."_

_His face fell sadly._

_"She was the youngest Keeper and one of the strongest."_

_Shinju blinked furiously, unsure of what to say. She heard silence behind her._

_"I'm just Shinju. I'm sure it was a coincidence, good sir."_

_The man smiled softly, "Yes-" then he looked at her sharply, "I have a proposition for you."_

_"Uh..." Shinju flinched at the sudden outburst._

_"I will go to my master, and tell him of you. But, please, take the name that the late Shinju-hime left. She was the last princess of the Pearl village!"_

_"Wha, wha, what does that have to do with me!"_

_"My master misses Shinju-hime ever so. If you take her identity, he'll be able to Guard properly! he's been in despair these past years. Many forbidden beasts have entered our world!"_

_Shinju stared in surprise at the warlord. Everything was jumbled up and sudden. She glanced backwards and saw Kakashi's amused face. Her face hardened._

_"My lord, come with me." she said sharply._

_They walked into a dark corner and spoke in hushed whispers. Orochimaru hissed, "What's going on?"_

_Tsunade and Jiraiya remained silent. Glancing nervously at eachother._

_Finally, the two came back, her face solemn._

_"Thank you... Shinju-hime." the man said._

_Kakashi smirked even wider, Shinju growled again. _

_When they walked out of the building Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya left, reporting the decision to the council. Shinju wheeled around on Kakashi. "UGH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_Kakashi laughed, "You?! A princess?!" _

_Shinju frowned, "Apparently, I'm a newly chosen princess. As Lord Wataya sees it."_

_Minato and Rin laughed, "Your highness." Minato said formally, bowing._

_"STOP!" she moaned, covering her face with her hands._

_Obito grinned, "Aw, c'mon, Shin-shin, be excited!"_

_Kakashi smirked, "Yeah, now she's our Pearl Princess!" He grinned even wider at her furious expression. Everyone knew she hated girly stuff. Hated being veered off her goal of being...Hokage.  
_

_UGH! Shinju screamed inwardly._

_"I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" she shrieked._

Kakashi chuckled thinking the same thing Shinju was.

Shinju sighed and glanced at the clock.

"OH! Boys , you should be getting to bed!" Shinju ushered them out of their chairs and pushed them into Sasuke's room, "I'm sorry, Hatake-san. But I think we're heading to bed."

"No problems, princess." He smiled and walked over to her, placing clothed lips on her cheek, "Til tomorrow."

Shinju blushed and said, "Goodbye."

The silver-haired jounin waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah... Onee-chan," Naruto said sheepishly, "I'm, uh, going home."

Shinju smiled, "Oh no you're not. You live here now."

Naruto's eyes widened, _I'm living...with Sasuke?_

"Uh, but-"

"I heard how you were living alone. And I thought it would be a good idea if you lived with Sasuke and I. Well, only if you want to, of course."

Shinju's warm hospitality brought tears to the young blond's eyes.

"OF COURSE I WOULD!" he shouted happily, wrapping his arms around Shinju.

She laughed and patted his head, "Alright then! I anticipated on this happening. So while you boys were out, I converted Sasuke's room into a two bed room. Is that alright, Sasuke-kun?"

She looked anxiously at her stunned little brother.

_Naruto..._

_We both shared something in common..._

_Lonliness..._

"Not at all." Sasuke said, smirking.

Shinju squealed in delight and pushed them into their room. It was the same, except there were two beds.

_But now..._

They settled into their beds, drowsiness washing over them.

"Good night , ototo." Shinju said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He flushed a bright red.

"Good night, onee-chan."

Naruto watched from the other side of the room, turning away slightly. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes. He felt a cool hand touch his forehead, he turned around and saw Shinju bending over him.

"Good night, ototo." She said, smiling.

_We share something else..._

He felt a lump rise in his throat, "G-g-good night...onee-chan." he whispered. Savoring the sound of it.

_We share..._

She smiled and walked out, clutching her chest.

_A sister..._

_

* * *

_Shinju walked down the dark hallway. Suddenly, she tensed up, aware of something nearby.

In a flash, she appeared outside, facing the edge of the dense forest.

"I know you're out there...Madara." Shinju hissed. Her red eyes wheeling fast. The 5 commas stretched out, and transformed into a star.

A deep, evil chuckle filled the air. Shinju's knees buckled from the overwhelming chakra surrounding her.

"_Dear, dear Shinju-hime. You don't expect me to just... leave you, do you?"_

"I'll kill you." she said through her teeth.

"_Ah... we both know... you can not do that..."_

Shinju growled and said, "No matter what you're plan is, I will stop you."

Another laugh broke the silence in the night, "_Good, I'll have some fun..."_

Shinju gasped, feeling a cold hand stroke the nape of her neck.

"_Remember... If you try using **that **jutsu against me, everything you've worked for... will be for nothing. You **will** come to me eventually..."_

Shinju cried out, striking behind her.

There was nothing... The evil aura that once saturated the area, was gone.

Shinju sunk to her knees. Sobbing.

"I **will **kill you. And I'll be free..." she whispered.

* * *

THANK YOU!

Ummm, the last chapter was really vague, kinda sucked .

GOMEN.

So um , next chapter shoudl be up next week.

REMEMBER

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::**

thank you!

much love(:

* * *


	9. 9 :: I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** I would like to thank all my reviewers so much ! I have taken all your thoughts into consideration. You know who you are! There's a bit of spoiler in here. Up to the recent chapters of Naruto!

I'M SO SORRY FOR LIKE DISAPPEARING THIS LONG. I have work and what-not and school and I've been super busy. But fear not! I shall return to writing this whole summer. More of Shinju is sure to come (:

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 9 - I'm Sorry_

**_

* * *

_**

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_..._

Shinju glanced at the insistent clock.

_4:30_...

She sighed and rubbed her temples vigorously. She had had no sleep that night, ever since that slimeball's visit. It had been a few months since she returned. But she remained haunted by _his_ visit. She had acted as she normally would around her fellow shinobi. Around Kakashi, though, she couldn't keep a false pretense. She walked around the Uchiha Complex thinking, contemplating what she should do. Nothing good came to her mind. She knew what she must do. And she knew she had to do it again. Had to repeat the same thing she did 11 years ago. Deep inside, her chest lurched uncomfortably at the thought. A sparrow came to her as she walked back to her home, a scroll tied to securely to its back. Shinju knew. She opened the contents and sighed deeply.

Here she was now. Sitting at the kitchen table still thinking. Silver hair glinted softly in her peripheral vision. Again, her chest lurched painfully. Shinju bit back a sob and looked down at her lap.

"Shinju..." Kakashi said softly walking towards her, "Your door was locked, but your window was open. I just let myself in. Sorry, that was rude of me, but I was worried. You've been acting strange ever since you told Sasuke and Naruto. Something distracted you that night. Someone was here, am I correct? Is there something your not telling me? "

Shinju put her hand up, halting his advance towards her.

"Hatake-san..." Shinju sighed, "It is-" she bit her lip, _I must do this_, she thought, "_none_ of your business." she whispered.

Kakashi was taken aback. He swiftly came to Shinju's side and looked at her closely. "Shinju-hime, what happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He put a gloved hand on her shoulder for comfort. She knocked it away.

"I don't need your pity, Hatake-san." Shinju muttered, standing up and walking away. "Please leave."

"No, what has gotten into you, Shinju?" Kakashi pleaded, closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and put his head on hers. "Why are you acting this way with me?"

Shinju felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks_._

_BECAUSE I MUST!_ she screamed inside. _Let me go, this is only going to be harder. I don't want to do this to you again. I don't. Please..._

The young Uchiha pushed herself out of the jounin's arms, shaking.

"I can't do this anymore Hatake-san, it was fun while it lasted, but I can't. Get this through your head. You're no good for me."

Kakashi froze. He looked at the girl he loved and saw her Sharingan wheeling, the anger spouting out. He tried looking for the lie in her eyes, but saw nothing but the cold truth.

_No, no, no,_ he thought shaking his head _She has to be lying, This doesn't make any sense._

"What are you talking about..." he whispered, pain reflecting in his eyes, "Shinju, I love you."

_I love you too, my sweet boy_ Shinju thought, deep inside she was sobbing, uncontrollably, _Oh I love you, Kakashi-kun. So much. I'm sorry..._

"I'm sorry, Hatake-san. I don't love you." Shinju said softly, "I realized tonight that it was not meant to be. We will always be friends, always look out for eachother. But we can never have the life we thought we can have together. I'm sorry..."

Kakashi shook slightly, seeing his little pearl fade away.

Nodding his head, he turned his back to her. The pain he felt when she left crept back again, his chest squeezed uncomfortably.

"I understand. You're right, we were letting this get to our heads. I mean sure we tried but it obviously wouldn't work. I'm sorry, too, Shin-shin." Then he disappeared.

The young Uchiha closed her eyes and remember, the time when she told him she was leaving...

_

* * *

_

_Kakashi was leaning against the apple tree that Shinju grew a year before, in memory of Obito. Rin was lying in the open grass. It was a bright, sunny day... but it was far too bright and sunny. Kakashi leaned his head back and sighed. This was relaxing, and it had been way too long since they had last relaxed. He reached into his back pouch and absently looked for something to do with his hands. He extracted a shuriken and began fumbling around with it. His mind started racing. His 15th birthday was in a month. _

_Hmmm, he thought, Shinju's 8th birthday is in a week..._

_Then he started thinking about Shinju. She had called them there for a meeting. It had been after the death of Minato and the end of the battle against the Kyuubi. Kakashi muttered something unintelligible and shifted his postion. He subconsciously rubbed his left eye. They haven't seen a hair of Shinju or heard a whisper from her in a year. Ever since Obito died and now Minato, she had become busier with the Great Three. Whenever they'd look for her she'd either be in medic training with Tsunade, or practicing new jutsu with Jiraiya. Finally, they heard from her, and she wanted to have a meeting, with the old team._

_"eh, Rin, do you know why the brat called us here?"_

_Rin rolled her eyes, "Please stop calling Shinju-chan a brat. You love her, just as much as you love this village. And no I don't... D'you think it's about Minato-sensei?" Rin whispered the last part._

_Kakashi flinched, "I doubt it."_

_A long pause followed, "Ah here she comes." Kakashi said glancing at the sky. He saw the mass of purple cloud approaching. He pocketed his shuriken and crossed his arms._

_A young girl jumped out of the cloud and nimbly landed on her feet. _

_"Hatake," she addressed to the silver-haired boy,"Rin." addressing the girl with short brown hair._

_"Shin-shin why did you call us here?" Rin asked, getting to her feet._

_Shinju looked at them solemnly. Kakashi left his leaning post and walked toward her. "Shinju-hime..."_

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shinju shrieked angrily, throwing a punch his way, her twin black braids swinging back and forth. Rin laughed loudly and shook her head._

_ Kakashi chuckled and dodged every punch, until she landed one on his face. He crashed to the ground feeling his jaw. Yup, definitely broken. Shinju placed a small, sandaled foot on his chest._

_"HAH! I win." She grinned, a dimple on her cheek was seen._

_Kakashi rolled his seen eye and shoved her foot off, rubbing his jaw. "You're gonna fix this." he said pointing to his jaw. _

_Shinju stuck her tongue out shaking her head._

_"Anyways, I have something important to tell you two."_

_Shinju rubbed the toe of her sandal into the ground nervously, then bit her lip._

_"Shinju." Kakashi said angrily, getting tired of her stalling._

_"Alright alright!" Shinju exclaimed putting her hands up, "I'm leaving."_

_Kakashi's breathing stopped. Rin gasped._

_"Leav-ing?" Kakashi whispered, looking at the small girl. Her red eyes were wide in sadness._

_"Yes." she said quietly, "I'm to train in preparation of my leave."_

_"Preparation?"_

_"I'm not leaving just yet. I have to finish my training. I'll be leaving in about 3 years."_

_Kakashi frowned and looked at Rin. She was crying._

_"No, Shin-shin" she moaned, rushing to the young Uchiha,"Don't leave us!"_

_Shinju hugged Rin, burying her head into Rin's shoulder. "We still have 3 years."_

_"You'll be training the whole time." Kakashi reminded, gritting his teeth. He couldn't imagine not being able to see Shinju for 3 years. Let alone after those 3 years when Kami knows when he'll see her. _

_She's just Shinju, his inner voice smirked, does she really mean that much to you?_

_Kakashi looked at the little girl again. She stared at him, her crimson eyes were alight. His own Sharingan started to shift, he froze, she was _forcing_ his Sharingan. She broke her gaze and his Sharingan ceased to shift. He blinked and rubbed his left eyes, leaving his hand to trace his scar._

_"Yes, I'll still be training, but I'll still see you." Shinju said, rubbing her eyes. Rin took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. Shinju looked up at the two with watery, ruby eyes. "You're my family."_

_And then 3 years passed._

_Much too quickly..._

_Kakashi stood waiting in the Hokage's Office. He hurried home from his ANBU mission, he knew today was the day. Still, covered in sweat and dirt he lugged his tired self to the Hokage. _

_"Mmm, Kakashi, you hurried back to see her off?" the Sarutobi mused._

_Kakashi shrugged and started to tap his foot impatiently. His mission was 6 months long. He hadn't seen her for a year. He cursed silently. _

_I let one of the three years I had to spend with little Shinju go to waste, he thought bitterly._

_Tsunade was smirking, looking at the agitated boy. __Eh, not so much of a boy, the golden haired kunoichi thought, he's 18._

_Jiraiya was standing next to Tsunade, they exchanged a look. Those informed of Shinju's leave were not permitted to see her off. Kakashi and Rin were the exceptions. _

_Except..._

_Rin was dead. Kakashi heaved a big sigh. They were both on an ANBU mission, Rin was the medic in charge. A fight commenced. Kakashi didn't really remember what happened._

_The door opened. _

_Kakashi whirled around and saw a young girl walk in. Shinju looked at him and grinned widely._

_"HATAKE-SAN!" she shrieked. Shinju ran to him and tackled him to the floor._

_"I didn't think you'd be back in time," she whispered as she hugged him in a vice-like grip._

_Snickers were heard around the office. Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Genma, Kiku, and a few other shinobi were surrounding the office awaiting the young Uchiha._

_"Shinju" drawled a lazy, female voice, "When you're done harassing Kakashi, we'll get ready to leave."_

_Shinju bound to her feet and stuck her tongue out, "Don't be so grumpy, old woman." Kakashi rose to his feet, brushing off his tattered ANBU uniform and smirking under his dark mask. _

_Our fiery pearl princess hasn't changed a bit, he thought smiling._

_"HAAAH? I'LL SHOW YOU OLD-" _

_"Silence."_

_The Third Hokage stood and walked over to Tsunade. He handed her a scroll and looked at Shinju. _

_"Shinju, you know you're path from here on out. You are 11 years old as recorded today. You will not be returning to the village for quite some time. Are you ready?"_

_Shinju stared solemnly at the wizened Hokage. Then she laid her eyes on her silver-haired friend, her best friend. He was staring at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes._

_"Yes, Hokage-sama. I'm ready."_

_He nodded his head and said, "You'll be departing in a few minutes then. The dark night should cover you and Tsunade on your journey. Good luck, princess." The Third smiled warmly at the last part._

_Shinju's eyes watered. She ran up to the old shinobi and hugged him._

_"Thank you for everything, Hokage-sama. I won't let you down."_

_The Third patted her head and said, "Hurry. Your family is waiting to see you off."_

_Shinju smiled, and planted a kiss on the Third's cheek. "I'll be back to see you, old man."_

_"Goodbye, little one." The Third Hokage smiled wide, tears slowly falling. We'll see you soon, the Third thought, I'm sure of it._

_Shinju turned around and walked out of the office, grabbing ahold of Kakashi's hand and Tsunade by her side._

_After goodbyes were exchanged between Shinju and her family, she stood by the great gate leading out of Konoha. Kakashi stood next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting for them._

_"I've never really left Konoha, Kakashi..." Shinju whimpered, looking up at him fearfully, her wide crimson eyes were red-rimmed from crying. It was hard for him to watch her say goodbye to her little brothers. Sasuke wasn't old enough to understand what was going on. He was only 4, but he cried anyways. No one had ever seen Itachi shed a tear for anyone, but silent tears fell for his departing older sister. None of them went to see her off from the gate, their father did not want a whole procession for Shinju. It was the least painful..._

_"I know, princess, but... It will be alright. You'll be back in no time." Kakashi smiled, pain bit at him. It was a lie. They both knew it. She wouldn't be back for a long time, "I better be there when you become an adult y'know, I promised Obito I'd take care of you, haha." Kakashi joked, laughing a little too loud._

_"You don't have to pretend to me, Kakashi, I know I won't be back til you're an oldie." Shinju smirked._

_Kakashi faced Shinju straight and knelt down so he was face-to-face with her._

_"Man, you're short," he muttered, earning a slap from Shinju, "Shinju, you're the only person left that I have. Don't do anything stupid and come back as soon as you can, ok? You may be a little brat, but I need you. You help me through everything that we've been through. I promised Obito and Minato I'd take care of you. Don't let me let them down, yeah?"_

_Shinju sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Kakashi, what if I'm not the same? Will we still be best friends?"_

_Kakashi chuckled, "Of course, Uchiha-brat." He rubbed her head playfully._

_"But you'll be older... Kakashi, why have you been my bestfriend?" Shinju asked softly, staring at Kakashi's eyes, "I'm only a child, and you're an adult. I'm 11. You're 18. Why do you stay by my side?"_

_"Hmmm..." Kakashi hummed, and then sighed, "Because you're the only one who understands. I enjoy you're company, squirt."_

_Shinju giggled and hugged Kakashi tightly. "Best friends?"_

_"You bet."_

_"I love you, Hatake, you know that, right?" Shinju's wide eyes watered more as she said this, her voice cracked._

_Kakashi's smile saddened, "Yeah, I know."_

_Silence follwed._

_Shinju looked at Kakashi, she saw pain etched into his face. She knew what he was thinking. Another friend is leaving again. Shinju cringed inwardly at the coldness she saw in Kakashi's eyes. She never wanted to hurt him like this again. Not to her best friend. Not to him, ever again._

_"It really hurts me to see you go, princess." Kakashi said, standing up, "When you come back, promise me you'll never leave again. I'll try and live everyday without your sunny presence. But I'll die a little." __Kakashi looked down sadly at his little friend, "I'll wait for you."_

_Shinju smiled and reached into the pocket of her travelling cloak. She handed him a necklace. He took it with surprise and looked at it. They were dog tags... He couldn't read the inscriptions, they were scratched and marred beyond recognition. He looked up questioningly at Shinju, but she was gone..._

_He looked at the pathway leading away from the gates and into the forests and saw Shinju standing next to Tsunade, looking at him._

_She winked at him, "I'll tell you what that necklace is when I return. Just wait..."_

_And then they disappeared..._

_

* * *

_

Shinju remained standing, staring at the spot Kakashi was just in. Then, she crashed. Slumping to the floor, she sobbed, clutching chest and heaving tears. She knew it wouldn't be hard to convince him. He used his head, he didn't lengthen any confrontation. What's done is done was what he always said. Finally, she rose from her stupor, feeling her eyes puffy and swollen. She crept to the boys' room, and stared at the two sleeping forms for a long time.

She walked toward Sasuke's bed, and sat next to him. His perfect, pale face was peaceful and content, _Must be a good dream_, Shinju thought, smiling. Her eyes watered again and she quickly wiped it away. She brushed loose, raven-black hairs from his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. A deep obsidian eye cracked open sleepily and stared at Shinju.

"Nee-chan..." Sasuke grumbled sleepily, "Can't sleep?"

Shinju chuckled, eyes watering yet again, "Mmm, I had to get a few things finished. I have something to tell you, my dear sweet one."

Sasuke became alert and stared suspiciously at his older sister. "What?"

Shinju heaved a big sigh, feeling the gush of air fill her lungs, as she was ready to tell Sasuke what was in the contents of the scroll.

"I must leave. For a mission. I don't know how long it will be."

Sasuke shook, his Sharingan alight. "Why? You've only been here for a few months. I've only _had_ you for a few months! What? Why?"

"I know, I know, I know," Shinju soothed, scooping Sasuke up in her arms, "But it's the mission Tsunade-sama assigned me to. It's for Konoha, and it's very important. You understand, right?"

Sasuke nodded his head numbly. "I don't want you to go." he whispered softly.

"I don't want to either. I don't want to leave you or Naruto alone. But you'll be alright, ok? Make sure to take care of Naruto, you know how he is. And don't forget to _eat. _You boys tend to forget that. And don't cause too much trouble for the village with all your racket. And the house is open to all guests, invite your friends over and have a party or something ok? And-"

"Nee-chan..." Sasuke smirked, cutting her off, "You don't have anything to worry about. Just worry about coming home safely."

She wiped her tears on the back of her hand and grinned. "I leave soon, tell Naruto, won't you?"

Sasuke grimaced, "Of course."

Shinju kissed the top of his head and mussed his hair playfully, she slipped out of his bed and headed to Naruto's. She bent her head and left a kiss on the blonde ninja's forehead before letting a cry escape her rose-petal lips. Sasuke turned away, feeling a hot stinging in his eyes.

"I love you, sweet ones."

Sasuke saw Shinju retreating from the room before he called out, "Come home safe, nee-chan."

Shinju nodded her head and disappeared.

* * *

"Ah, Shinju-chan, you're here."

Slipping through the Hokage's side window, an ANBU-clad female twirled gracefully in front of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her eyes, _Too damned early for this_, she thought grumpily.

Standing around her desk were 4 more ANBU-clad shinobi, awaiting for the young Uchiha to arrive.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, I was wrapping things up back at home." The young Uchiha said behind her painted, cat mask.

Tsunade nodded, "Naruto and Sasuke took it well?"

"Naruto was snoring away, Sasuke was upset, but he understood."

Again, Tsunade nodded. "Now that you're all here, we can begin. Masks off."

One by one, masks were removed. Shinju looked around and saw Anko, Genma, Asuma, and a young boy who strongly resembled Sasuke. Shinju stared curiously at him and looked at Tsunade.

"Oh, yes, Shinju this is Sai. He was part of Kakashi's team when Sasuke left." Shinju nodded, Tsunade continued, "Sai this is-"

"Uchiha Shinju." he said simply.

Shinju cocked an eyebrow at his interruption.

"Sai, you interrupt me ONE MORE TIME-"

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." he said, smiling.

Anko sniggered, glancing at Genma who was grinning, bouncing a Senbon on his lip. The vein pulsing on Tsunade's temple looked like it was about to explode.

"ANYWAYS! You were all informed of this mission a few days ago. Now, I know that _you_ all know how important this mission is. And the fact that this is not just some one week get there and back kind of mission. It's a recon mission. You will be visiting each hidden village in each country. They do not know you are to be visiting so you must also bring civilian clothing. Act as normal civilians, keep your chakra level low. We must find out if the Akatsuki has invaded these villages and what their purpose is. Understand that you might not return from this mission. We need to find where they are storing the jinchuuriki and where the tailed beasts are. Once you find them, you must take them. There are 8 known Akatsuki members left. Dispose of them if you can. This mission is of utmost importance. Shinju, you are in charge of this mission."

A somber silence filled the room as the weight of the mission crashed on each persons shoulders.

"Are you sure Sai is up to this? Maybe an older, more experienced ninja could-"

"I'm fine, Uchiha-san." Sai said glancing at Shinju.

Shinju sighed, "But you're so young. It's like letting my boys go out there on that mission, I couldn't do it."

"Neh, what about Hatake." Genma suggested.

"No." Shinju said quickly. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"No, is right," Tsunade agreed, "He is my successor should I fall. I must have the next Rokudaime prepared."

Shinju nodded.

"I hope to see you all safe and in one piece." Tsunade said gravely.

Shinju smirked before putting on her mask. "Don't worry, baa-chan, we'll be alright."

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Let's hope."

"Alright team," Shinju called, "Let's move!" They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Trees passed. Slow breathing was heard. Light footsteps.

The 5 ANBU were racing to the nearest village, _Suna_.

Shinju led in the front. Behind her was Sai. Asuma and Genma were farther behind, side-by-side. And Anko brought up the rear.

"So, how'd you break it to Kakashi, neh Shinju?" Anko called out from behind her mask.

Everyone listened in.

Shinju remained silent, "Quicken the pace, everyone."

Anko smirked and said, "Eh, how about you Asuma, how'd Kurenai take it?"

"She didn't want me to go, naturally, but... she told me some news..."

"Like?"

"...she's pregnant..."

Everyone remained silent. "Congratulations, man." Genma grinned, slapping Asuma on the back.

"How long has she been?" Shinju asked, smiling.

"A month, I think." Asuma said sheepishly, "Before I left, I asked her to marry me." He removed his left-hand glove and showed the gold band on his ring finger.

Genma let out a long whistle, "Double congrats, man."

Shinju giggled, "That's great news, Asuma-kun."

"So, what is the plan for this mission, Uchiha-san?" Sai asked.

Shinju thought for a minute, then replied, "Well, we're going to check out the Sand first, I'm friends with a few people there. We'll pick up two people. They'll be a huge asset to our mission. From there we'll head to Iwa, then Kumo, make our way to Kiri, then back to the Fire country. I don't believe we'd find anything in the smaller ninja villages, but if you all think it's best, we can go through Ame, Kuso, and Taki after Suna."

Sai glanced around and whispered, "Uchiha-san..."

Shinju remained facing forward and said, "I know, Sai-kun." Shinju saw at least 10 chakra sign surrounding them as they were running. Hands hidden in her cloak, Shinju made fast signs, then cried out, "**_Joro Senbon (Raining Needles from Heaven)_**" Senbon rose in the sky and flew down. Dawn was breaking. The needles that surrounded the sky blocked out the glow of the rising sun. Shinju had the enemies chakra signatures in sight, and she pinpointed each one of them with her senbon. The team stopped running and glanced around for any threat that might have survived. Sai broke formation to check who the followers were.

"They were Suna ninja!" he called out, "Rogue, Suna ninja. I found one of them alive, they were sent by the Akatsuki."

Shinju nodded her head, "Sai, come back, the trouble isn't over."

"Uh, Shinju, yah feel that?" Genma said looking around.

"Yes, someone's approaching..." Shinju muttered.

She lowered the hood of her cloak, her long silky black braid was free, like a snake.

A voice echoed throughout the forest, "_Well, well well, what do we have here? Looks like ANBU. From the Leaf Village. Ke ke ke. I think they were looking for us, Tobi_,_yeah_."

Shinju grit her teeth feeling that same horrible chakra she felt when _he_ came.

Two figures arose from the darkness ahead of them, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. One was blonde, with a ponytail and had slightly girl-ish features. Long bangs covered half of his face, but you could see the smirk slapped on his face. The other was tall and had a swirling mask, with a whole for right eye to see through, and spiky black hair.

"Hey, Shinju-_hime_." The tall, spiky haired man said, a smirk in his voice, "Hasn't been too long."

Shinju glared and felt her Sharingan shifting to _Mangekyou._

"...Madara..."

"Hey, come on, what about me?" The blonde-hair man whined.

Sai held out a booklet and flipped through it. "Hmm, says this man's name is _Deidara,_ from the Village of Stone, uses mouths on his hand as his main weapon. Explosive clay. Likes art." Sai cocked an eyebrow in Deidara's direction. Deidara smirked.

Sai flipped through again while everyone remained tensed, glancing at one another.

"Ah, and this one with the swirly face, _Tobi?_ Apparently he goes by another name, according to Uchiha-san, _Madara_, his origin and power is unknown."

Shinju grimaced from behind her cat mask, getting into fighting position.

"I didn't come here to fight you, insignificant pests," Madara smirked, "I came to warn you, Pein is nearing the Village of Suna. It would be wise to not go there."

Anko grunted. "And why should we trust you?"

Madara sighed and leaned against a tall oak tree.

"Because I still need Shinju-chan and why would I dispose of her?"

* * *

OK! Yeah, um I'm not sure if this was all that of a good chapter. REVIEW!


	10. 10 :: Retrieval

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N: **please stop asking me about Shinju's age! You'll figure it out (: After not writing for almost a year, my writing has become... weaker? Please give helpful suggestions if you can! CONTINUE TO R&R!

_Konoha's Pearl Princess_ is getting really popular and that's only thanks to YOU the readers! Please spread the word of this story, it would be AMAZING if this could get over 100 reviews! Keep reviewing and subscribing and favoriting! TELL YOUR BUDDIES TO READ THIS! You wouldn't want them to miss out on the romance, action, adventure, and drama!

HAVE FUN READING!

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 10 - Retrieval_

* * *

Madara tilted his head to the side and said, "We don't need you fools, though. Deidara, we should dispose of them."

Anko tore off her mask and narrowed her eyes at Madara. "Shut up." she spat.

Sai and Genma got into fighting position, Asuma ground his sandals into the dirt to get better traction.

"All of you, you need to leave."

Anko stared incredulously at Shinju, lowering her arms, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Shinju lowered her head and removed her mask. Her spinning Eien Sharingan pierced Anko's dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you all continue this with me."

Anko let out a shrill shriek before sinking onto her knees and passing out. Instantly, Genma and Asuma leapt forward to Anko.

"She's out cold." Asuma reported, looking at Shinju through his mask, "What are you doing, Shinju?"

Shinju bit her lower lip and sighed, "You all weren't supposed to be here. This was _my_ mission that I must finish. I am in charge, please, go home. All of you."

Sai was by her side instantly, a kunai at her throat, "We can not do that, Uchiha-san, and if you have betrayed us, then we must take you in."

Madara spoke up, "Well, we were just going to _borrow_ Shinju, but if you all would like to become a nuisance, we can get rid of you. Do I make myself clear?" Madara inclined his head toward Shinju as to make his point.

"No, they'll leave. Sai -" Shinju swept her arm around Sai's outstretched one and broke his wrist. "I'm sorry."

"AH-" he cried out, before Shinju used her Senbon to knock him unconscious.

Asuma and Genma rose to their feet, kunais drawn toward Shinju.

"Asuma, Genma" Shinju said raising her hands, "Don't worry."

She walked up to the two stunned men, and slipped a note into Genma and Asuma's vest pocket, "Give me time." she whispered, before stabbing a pressure point on their backs and letting them fall to the ground, asleep.

"Nice job, yeah." Deidara said, jumping down from the tree next to Shinju.

Shinju growled at the blonde, "I'm only here to see Itachi. Don't think I won't kill you as soon as I can." averting her attention to Madara, Shinju said, "Madara... I'm not betraying my village, I want you to know this. You promised I could see my little brother."

Madara nodded his head, "I don't break my promises, little princess, I still owe you for that eye-work I did on you, don't I?" He smirked from behind his mask.

Shinju shook slightly. "Let me make sure my friends make it back to Konoha safely." She bit her thumb and weaved fast hand-signs, "**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu_**)!"

A large white, slinky cat appeared among a puff of smoke, a red bandanna hanging around it's neck, and gold armor along its body. It looked at Shinju with a critical gold eyes and hissed and Madara.

"Is there a reason you summoned me on this fateful night, princess?" The cat asked in a smoky, feminine voice.

"I need you to take these shinobi back to the Leaf Village, Yuki, report only to Tsunade." Shinju responded, gesturing to the unconscious forms of her fallen comrades.

"I would ask why you would not come, but I see that it is not of my business. Be safe, princess."

"I will, Yuki, and tell Tsunade exactly what you see."

Yuki nodded her large head, and picked up the Leaf Ninja with her snake-like tail.

Shinju nodded her head, and turned toward Madara and Deidara. "I'm completing my mission, don't forget."

"Oh, we won't." Madara chuckled.

"Let's get going, yeah." Deidara hissed, walking into the darkness of the forest, Madara close behind.

Shinju turned her head and gave her friends one last look of sadness, before following the two men into the dark...

* * *

"THERE HAS TO BE A REASON!"

The shout was heard throughout the entire Hokage building.

"Naruto, shut up!"

"NO, SHE WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT. ESPECIALLY DO _THAT_. I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

A red-faced Naruto was glaring angrily at a worn-out Tsunade. She was leaning back in her chair, feet propped on her desk. She pinched the end of her nose with two red-painted nails and sighed. _How Shinju put up with this brat for months is beyond me_, she thought.

"Look, Naruto, she left. After what she's done, she's considered a missing-nin, is that understood?"

Naruto puffed up, ready to shout some more, before a pale hand covered his mouth.

"We understand, Tsunade-sama, but she hasn't abandoned the village, right?" Sasuke asked, keeping a firm hold on the struggling blonde.

"MMFGHJF! FJMFHF!" Naruto looked incredulously over at the pale Uchiha.

Tsunade didn't answer for some time. "Yes, for now she's considered to have abandoned Konoha. From what Sai has told me, she was working with the two Akatsuki members known as Deidara and Tobi. She knocked them all out before disappearing. Her intentions are unclear, but I'm positive that she did this knowingly."

Sasuke nodded his head and bowed, "Thank you."

Naruto pulled at Sasuke's hand and shouted, "I'M NOT THROUGH YET! WHAT DO YOU MEAN- MFFJFHFHFG!" A gloved hand promptly covered the blonde's mouth again.

"We'll show Naruto out." Kakashi said tugging the blonde away from the doorway.

"Thanks." Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her cushioned chair.

She stared out the window, and watched the clouds pass by. She twiddled with the notes she found in Asuma and Genma's pockets.

_Let's hope your plan works, Shinju_, Tsunade thought, biting her lip.

* * *

"SASUKE! KAKASHI-SENSEI! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM! SHINJU-NEECHAN IS MISSING! WITH THOSE AKATSUKI ASSHOLES!" Naruto exploded while he was released. They were in their old training grounds, Kakashi was leaning against one of the wooden posts and staring into the blue sky.

"Dobe, shut up. You heard Tsunade, what's done is done." Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_But still, why would she leave like that?_ Sasuke thought, chewing on his cheek, _It's highly suspicious to do that. I know for a fact that Nee-chan would not do this. She's planning something. But what? Why would she plan it like this? To be a missing-nin?_

Naruto began blabbering nonsense while Kakashi heaved a big sigh.

_So, this is why_, he thought, _You were planning to do this for some time. But why would she do this to the boys? Hmmm, maybe she plans on taking them with her. Obviously Naruto wouldn't know any of this. But, Sasuke, _Kakashi glanced over at the eerily calm Uchiha, _he's totally calm. He knows something. _

"Naruto." Kakashi said finally, "Regardless of what you think, Shinju is now an enemy of Konoha. You understand that if you see her, you must arrest or kill her."

Sasuke flinched involuntarily and glared at his former sensei. _Shinju-neechan didn't tell Kakashi, eh?_ he thought_. _Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the note in his pocket, Shinju's scrawled writing telling him everything. Her plan. He stayed up all night wrapping his head around the idea of her going to Itachi. He was furious, but after much thorough reading of the note, he calmed down.

Naruto stared open-mouthed at Kakashi, "But-but-but, Kakashi-sensei, Shinju-neechan isn't bad. She isn't!"

"She was playing a trick on us." Kakashi answered bitterly, feeling his chest constrict in pain, "We will protect this village at all costs."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Kakashi's right, Naruto."

Naruto began gasping, like a fish out of water. He felt pain well-up inside.

_No, no, Shinju-neechan wouldn't do this to us. Not to me or Sasuke. Why is Sasuke okay with this? That cold, damned bastard._ Naruto thought.

"C'mon dobe, let's get home." Sasuke muttered, walking towards Naruto.

"Shove us, teme!" Naruto yelled angrily, walking away from Sasuke.

Kakashi stared at the retreating boys, then hunched over and made his way over to the pub. He needed to drink off his pain. It was late.

They received news of Shinju's deception late in the afternoon when a large, white cat appeared at the gates of Konoha with Sai, Genma, Asuma, and Anko on its back. The cat, Yuki, reported only to Tsunade. The surrounding ANBU and Jounin listened to the cat's report. Shinju and knocked out her comrades and left with the Akatsuki. Hisses of resentment and anger rippled throughout the crowd. Kakashi felt his knees go weak from the given news. He assumed the cat was out of her mind, but he received confirmation from each person from her team. Anko in particular was furious. She threw Shinju's name among _very_ bad names. Kakashi knew Shinju was serious when she said she didn't love him. I mean, she betrayed the village, his heart probably meant little to her. But why she'd go through the trouble of ending it was a mystery to Kakashi still.

He squared his shoulders and walked into the usual crowdy, noisy pub. He saw the usual crowd of his friends in the far corner. He sat down between Asuma and Genma.

"You guys were released from the hospital already?" Kakashi asked, reaching for an untouched shot glass and draining its contents in one big gulp.

"Yeah, no serious damage. We were just knocked out." Asuma responded, raising an eyebrow to Kakashi's hefty drink.

"Hatake, you ok?" Kurenai asked from the other side of Asuma. She sipped from a glass of water, eying Kakashi from the rim of her glass.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He laughed, taking another shot of the warm, amber liquid.

Genma rolled his shoulders, "Shit, I am sore! Shinju sure knows her pressure points, man." Genma chewed on the end of his Senbon, wincing at the slight pain.

Kakashi gripped the shot glass he was holding, it shattered in his hand.

Looks were exchanged from across the table, "Eh, Hatake, it's a surprise to all of us, never fear my rival!" Gai said boisterously, slamming his glass down.

"Honestly, Kakashi," Kurenai said softly among the buzzing of the pub, "We're all convinced she has a plan. She's too important-"

"Can we not brood?" Kakashi hissed, snatching another shot off the table and draining it, "Who cares?"

"If you want my opinion, Shinju saved us," Genma nodded toward Asuma, "If she didn't do what she did, we'd be dead."

Kakashi remained silent, and ordered another round of shots.

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke called from the kitchen.

Sasuke washed his hands and dried them with the dishtowel on the counter. He turned off the rice cooker and checked the steaming plate of meat on the table. He muttered to himself and glanced at the doorway leading to his and Naruto's room.

"Goddammit..." he muttered, throwing the dishtowel over his shoulder. He made his way to to his room and stood by the doorway. He saw Naruto laying in his bed, looking out into the starry night. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy.

"Naruto, let's eat." Sasuke said, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't really know how to comfort someone.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You don't even care that she's gone, dobe."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "You idiot, of course I do, but waiting around and starving won't bring her back. Now, come on."

"How could you be so calm like this?" Naruto exploded, sitting up, his chakra flaring, "The person who took care of us, loved us, has abandoned us! Are you not aware of this?"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Naruto, Shinju isn't gone. She asked me to not tell you for another month or two, but obviously, you're too much of an idiot."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto glared.

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him, and reluctantly, Naruto swung himself out of bed and trudged behind Sasuke.

"Stupid, piece of crap." Sasuke muttered as he walked into the living room.

Naruto pointedly ignored him and asked, "Well?"

Sasuke plopped onto the couch and said, "Shinju left this note for me. I woke up last night, she said she was leaving for a mission. But this morning, I found this note-" Sasuke extracted a small-sized paper from his pocket, "in my sandals. Shinju's plan is to become a missing-nin, so that she can travel behind enemy lines. She didn't explain how she'd hide her identity but I'm sure she has that covered. She insisted she had to visit-" Sasuke paused, "_Itachi_." Sasuke felt a bitterness in his mouth as he said that name.

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. "So... she's coming back?"

"Yes."

"That-that-that's so good." Naruto teared, rubbing his puffy eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in disgust, "Yeah, yeah, can we eat now? Shinju told me to take care of you." Sasuke frowned, "I'm only doing this for her."

Naruto leapt to his feet, a new energy and excitement filled him. "Yep!"

As the boys made their way to the kitchen, Sasuke cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, and Shinju expects us to invite people over."

Naruto's eyes widened, "LIKE A PARTY?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes..."

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

"I'm not staying with you, Madara."

Shinju reminded, for the umpteenth time, to the swirly-masked man, as they made their way into the Akatsuki hide-out.

"Shinju-hime, one more time I hear you speak, I'll just end our little deal here and now, okay?" Madara seethed.

Shinju smirked and nodded her head.

Deidara had broken from their little group saying he had business to finish in the Sand and left. Shinju and Madara had ended up looking upon a waterfall.

Madara placed his hand into the small pool the waterfall was falling into. A second later, the waterfall became a curtain, and spread apart. Madara held his hand out as if to gesture her forward. Shinju concentrated chakra onto her feet and walked across the water towards the darkness behind the waterfall, Madara right behind her. They reached a large stone. Shinju looked questioningly at Madara before he placed his hand on the stone, his hand sunk in. Shinju watched the flow of Madara's bright red chakra flow into the stone. Her crimson eyes flicked back and forth between Madara and the stone. The stone began to dissolve and become a doorway. Madara pushed the stone door and pushed Shinju forward.

"If anyone tried to destroy the stone, they wouldn't find the doorway." Madara said, his voice echoing inside the stone hallway.

It was damp and cold. Shinju shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Where's Itachi?"

Madara chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, he's near. But hey, you don't need me to tell you where he is. You could see him yourself couldn't you?"

Shinju looked at stone doors she passed, she felt people's chakra, but it wasn't Itachi's.

The hallway was long and narrow, all you could see was darkness at the end.

Shinju paused by one door, she strained her eyes and felt Itachi's chakra.

"Here."

She pointed at the doorway and looked at Madara to make sure of her assumption.

Madara smirked, "Very good, go see him. I agree to your plan, but I'm not concerned about your safety, it was your plan after all. But, you will give me the _powers_ when the time calls for it, agreed?"

Shinju swallowed a lungful of damp air, "Yes."

Madara disappeared.

Shinju pressed on the cold, stone door, and it slid open. She saw darkness, but a flickering orange glow averted her attention.

"Itachi..." she whispered, looking around.

The stone door shut quickly and the dim light was gone. The flickering candle was blown out.

"Itachi?" Shinju called out, stronger. She activated her Sharingan, looking for Itachi's chakra signature. She saw blue chakra somewhere to her left. She made her way toward it, until it disappeared.

Cold metal was pressed on her neck, right next to her jugular.

"Who are you?" A cold, low voice asked. His breath making the hair on her neck stand up.

"Someone you know, little one," Shinju answered softly, "Little brother..."

Shinju heard Itachi gasp and drop his kunai, clattering to the floor.

"Nee-chan?" he whispered, flicking on the light-switch.

Bright, fluorescent light filled the small room. Itachi stood staring incredulously at the slender form of his sister facing him. Two pairs of crimson eyes were staring at eachother with fright, and happiness.

"I'm here, little brother," Shinju choked, rushing towards Itachi.

Itachi didn't move as she flung her arms around him. He felt a warmth he hadn't felt in years. It was extinguished when she left.

_Nee-chan..._

_You returned..._

_Like you promised..._

_

* * *

_

_"Uchiha Itachi, we have placed you on a top-secret mission. It is for the sake of your village. Do you accept?" The voice of the advisor boomed throughout the Hokage chamber._

_The young Itachi stared up at the Third Hokage and his advisor's. _

_"What mission?" his voice echoed, sounding much too small for the chamber._

_"You must accept before we tell you." The woman advisor said curtly, "If you love your village, and would do anything for it, you must accept."_

_Itachi gulped, "I accept." _

_The Third Hokage rose from is seat and made his way to Itachi. "Itachi, you're mission is to exterminate your clan. They are planning an uprising to overthrow Konoha and take it into their own hands. You must stop this. This is the most important mission one can undertake. We understand the severity it will do, you will not be able to stay in Konoha and the truth of this can not escape this chamber. Only a select few will know this."_

_Itachi felt the room of the chamber begin to close on him. _

_Betray my clan...? For the village...? he thought, I know they are planning to overthrow the Hokage, but, I must do this?_

_"I-I-I don't know, Hokage-sama, this is... this is far too much for just a young boy like me, can't someone else-." Itachi stuttered._

_"No, Itachi, only you can do this. We know your skills. It can only be you."_

_Itachi began to shake his head, until he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a few years, "Little brother, you must."_

_Itachi's head whipped around and saw Shinju stepping out of the shadows. His eyes welled up in tears._

_"Nee-chan!" he cried, running toward her._

_"Itachi..." she said softly, feeling Itachi crush himself on her, "This is for the village. This is what we sacrifice for those we love. I love our clan, so much. But for the sake of the village, you must."_

_Itachi sniffed, his eyes pleading to Shinju, "Is there no other way?"_

_"I'm afraid not," The Third Hokage sighed, "If we could, we would have. But your clan is becoming a threat, your power is threatening to throw the balance of our village."_

_Itachi said nothing, but accepted his fate._

_"Do not worry, little one, I'll find you. After this is all over, I'll find you, wherever you are. And take you away with me. We'll clear your name, love." Shinju said softly, "I have sacrificed my life for the village. Our clan will not die in vain, I assure you. We will restore our honor. Our evil doings will come to an end, with your help, my little one."_

_Itachi closed his eyes and understood, it could only be him. He had the ties to the head of the clan, his father. And he was far more advanced than any of them. _

_"Hokage-sama sent for you to convince me, right?" Itachi said quietly._

_"Yes and no." Shinju replied, "I came on my own accord to speak to him. But this will be the last time you see me... Until the day I come for you."_

_Itachi grabbed ahold of Shinju's hand and smiled._

* * *

"I'm saving you, Itachi." Shinju whispered, stroking her brother's hair.

Itachi felt his arms lift themselves from his side and embrace his sister, "Nee-chan... I didn't know if you were ever going to come."

"I'm sorry, I've been with Sasuke and Naruto. I've taken care of them, and the village, oh Itachi, the village is so amazing." Shinju hugged Itachi tightly.

"I missed it..." Itachi whispered.

Shinju broke the embrace and held Itachi at arms length. "I know. And that's why I'm getting you out of here."

Itachi glanced away, running a hand through his hair, "It's not that easy, nee-chan. I don't even know how you got in. How did you?"

Shinju shrugged, rubbing Itachi's shoulder, "Madara."

Itachi grimaced, "Oh..."

"Come on, we need to get you out _now_." Shinju tugged at Itachi's cloak.

Itachi looked at Shinju closely, "Yes, but we can't just leave."

"Madara is handling it. But once we're out, we're on our own."

"Where are we going to go? Back to Konoha?"

Shinju shook her head solemnly, "We won't be going back for a while. I have work to do, and I need your help, too, little one. Remember my task."

Itachi nodded his head, "I remember."

Shinju grabbed Itachi and held him tight, "Remember the jutsu I used when we were stuck in that closet?"

Itachi smirked, "Ah, **_Shunshin_**." He remembered wryly, _I hated that one_, he thought.

"Hold on tight." Shinju said, "**_Shunshin no Jutsu!_**"

Itachi felt the same sensation he felt when he was a child, his stomach started flipping and his vision became blurred. Nausea hit him like someone punched him in the gut.

They appeared out in the forest, dawn breaking over the horizon. They were free. For now.

Itachi took in a deep breath.

"Where do we go, nee-chan?" He asked breathlessly.

"Suna." Shinju replied looking over to the direction of the Sand village, fingers trailing the necklace around her neck.

* * *

YOSH!

Ok, so my writing has become less descriptive, SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE. Any suggestions would be HELPFUL!

i haven't done this in a while:

REMEMBER

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::**

much love (:

3


	11. 11 :: Why

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** After re-reading my previous chapters, I've noticed I've messed up with Shinju's age. Here's a short re-cap on her flashbacks and her ages. She became part of Kakashi's team as a child at age 6. She was chosen to train to be considered a Keeper at the same age. She got her eyes messed with at age 7. She left Konoha at age 11. She has been gone for 11 years.

To re-iterate on how old everyone _else_ is: Naruto and Sasuke and the rest of that group is around 14/15. Kakashi around this time should be 29/30. Use your head and do the math from the information I just gave you to see how old Shinju is.

**A/N:** I failed to mention Sasuke's sudden rise to power. He was training with Kakashi the whole time after the event with Orochimaru. He still retains Orochimaru's powers, summonings and what not. Orochimaru implanted his teachings into Sasuke before he was taken back.

I'M SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION. I feel like a fail writer for having to give you information like this. Gomen.

Now for the story...

Continue reading please! Spread the word and _please_ keep reviewing and subscribing. Check at the end of each chapter to see if your name has made it to my list of honors! (If you subscribe, favorite, or review, you're probably on there (: )

ON WITH THE STORY!

ENJOY!

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 11 - Why..._

* * *

_It's been exactly a year..._

Sasuke sighed as he stared into the cloudless, blue sky. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the edge of the roof of his house. The day was young, the sun was out, shining its hot rays over the Leaf village. Sasuke felt a cool breeze roll over his house, brushing his raven-black bangs out of his face. He did this often, lounging on his roof, just thinking. Most of his thoughts went back to his sister. What she was doing, if she found Itachi, if she's safe. It was a long, hard year. He was able to cope with her disappearance, because he knew she would return, still loyal to Konoha. Everyone else took it hard, especially Kakashi. Sasuke would observe his former teacher during training sessions, he noticed his teacher's dull, lifeless expression whenever he wasn't paying attention.

Sasuke slipped his eyes closed and just stared at the red-orangeness from behind his eyelids. He had no missions today, it was peaceful. He hadn't felt at peace ever since last year, ever since Shinju came into his life.

A presence distracted his thoughts, he cracked an eye open and saw an ebony haired boy watching him, arms crossed and head cocked.

"What do you want, Sai?" Sasuke muttered closing his eyes and turning his head toward the warm sun.

Sai said nothing for a few minutes.

"I was sent to check on you," Sai said indifferently, "But I see you're doing fine."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, adjusting his position.

"Hatake Kakashi has returned from his mission, you wanted to be informed of his return, as I remember." Sai continued, "Naruto has returned with Jiraiya-sama as well."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Thanks."

A few more moments passed, Sasuke still felt Sai's presence. Groaning inwardly, Sasuke sat up and glared at the young boy. "Is there something else you need?" Sasuke said irritably.

Sai blinked, "No, Sasuke-kun, but... I was wondering if you knew when Uchiha-san would be returning."

Sasuke jerked backwards, he cleared his throat, "Why would you ask me that? She abandoned the village, I wouldn't know."

Sai tapped a finger on his chin, "That is true. Yet I see a white sparrow fly towards your window every 2 months on a Sunday. And, you and Naruto have taken her disappearance with surprisingly calm finesse. I'm the only one who has noticed these behaviors, but it is enough to figure out that you remain in contact with Uchiha-san and that she will be returning."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ANBU prodigy, feeling animosity arise deep within him.

_That little turd..._

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

"I'll be leaving then." Sai murmured, and disappeared.

Sasuke heaved a huge sigh and got to his feet, watching a flock of birds fly towards the horizon.

_Man... What does Sai know..._

_

* * *

_"Goddammit, Kakashi, are you kidding me?"

Tsunade's irritated voice, sliced through the air. She was glaring angrily at the tattered Jounin, blood dripping on the new carpet she bought for her office. Kakashi's haggard breathing filled the silence. He winced at each breath he took, covering his deep wound with his arm. He held out the scroll he was sent to retrieve, then tossed it onto Tsunade's desk. Tsunade growled as she snatched the scroll and stuffed it into one of the stuffed drawers in her desk. She surveyed the mess in front of her. Kakashi's uniform was sliced and torn in various places, his silver hair was matted with dry blood. Blood was running down his forehead, his eyes were downcast and dark.

"Kakashi, if this is what you're going to do on every damn mission I give you," Tsunade huffed, trying to keep her voice low, "I'm taking you off the missions list."

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but instead began hacking... blood.

"Shit..." he muttered, tasting the salty iron.

Tsunade felt a vein burst in her temple, "HATAKE, I'm dead serious. They have your name engraved on a bedpan at the hospital already. After today, your S-class missions are gone."

Kakashi grit his teeth, glaring at the golden-haired Hokage, "I completed mission like you asked. I don't see what the problem is."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "The _problem_ is that every time I send on you on a mission, you return looking like you came back from the dead."

"And," she added, "You always request, no, _insist_, that you are on a one-man mission."

Kakashi grumbled, feeling pain shoot up his side.

"Look," Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair, "I'll send you on missions, but you'll have a team, got it? I can't have you come back dying and wasting my precious time healing your ass."

Kakashi nodded, then turned around. But as he did he felt his body swing backwards.

Spots of white came into his vision before he blacked out.

He heard Tsunade yelling frantically and footsteps coming toward him...

* * *

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke nodded at the golden-haired boy.

Naruto wheeled around his seat, ramen stuffed in his mouth.

"MFFGHL," Naruto swallowed the steaming ramen, tears welling from the pain of the burning noodles, "SHUT UP, TEME."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to the blonde, ordering miso ramen.

"Did you hear Kakashi's back?"

Naruto shrugged, "What of it? Kakashi-sensei has been an ass ever since onee-chan left. And taking shit-loads of S-class missions."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Don't you think we should, I dunno, watch after him? I mean... Shinju-neechan would be at a loss if she found out Kakashi had died..."

Naruto gulped his ramen, and stared at Sasuke wide-eyed, "You're right! I still hate Kakashi-sensei for that one time he groped onee-chan, but I mean she likes him, right?"

"Quiet down, idiot." Sasuke muttered, as his miso ramen was placed in front of him.

"TEME-" Naruto shouted, before a fist was planted on his head.

He was flung back from his chair, landing in the dirt street, unconscious. Sasuke smirked, looking up and seeing a busty, gold-haired woman take a seat next to him.

"Hokage-sama..." he murmured, acknowledging Tsunade's presence, and continued eating his ramen.

Tsunade nodded, and folded her hands in front of her, her elbows propped on the counter-top.

"Sai told you Kakashi was back, right?" Tsunade asked, not looking at Sasuke.

"Yes, Naruto and I were about to go see him."

Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Well, he'll be out cold for a few days, your idiot of a sensei came back nearly dead, again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation, "Stupid... Hasn't he learned that his heroic showcasing is stupid?"

"Apparently not, and frankly, I'm tired of these stupid stunts he's pulling." Tsunade ordered a bottle of sake, then turned to look at Sasuke.

"You and Naruto have been in contact with Shinju these past few months, I need you to tell her to hurry her ass back. I can't afford to waste my shinobi looking for her. Her part of the mission should be finished."

Sasuke felt a lump rise in his throat.

"She's returning already?" he croaked, clearing his throat.

Tsunade smirked, "Yes, she was supposed to be gone longer, but I have received news from Jiraiya that she has completed her mission. And now I need her back."

Sasuke nodded his head and placed his chopsticks down.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, but how will she-"

"I'll take care of her return. Her name will be cleared. Everything will return to normal."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, "But it's been a year. I think some people still feel angry towards her."

"I understand, but she has already sacrificed almost everything she has. This wouldn't pose much of a problem to her now."

Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle placed in front of her and stood up.

"You and the idiot come see me when he wakes up. And after you've visited your sensei." Tsunade walked away from the ramen stand, chugging down the sake bottle.

Sasuke sighed, walking towards the unconscious blonde, slinging his arm under his teammates arm and dragging him towards the hospital.

* * *

_It's almost done..._

A raven haired woman stood over many pots and scrolls surrounding, she hardly had space to walk around. She placed a pale hand over an antique pot and removed the lid. A horrible screech filled the room, before she closed it shut again. Her crimson eyes looked out the single, small window. Her eyes began to droop, her lids became heavy. She placed a hand in front of her, steadying herself. She walked closer to the windowsill, her hands gripping the stone edge. Her ruby-red eyes looked deep into the night sky, the diamond-studded sky twinkled here and there. She remembered a night like this. Over a year ago... she was with _him_.

Shinju felt something wet roll down her cheek. She wiped the tear away and turned her back from the cold, glass window.

The door opened.

"Nee-chan..." A voice whispered, dark and ominous.

"Ne, Itachi, over here," Shinju croaked, she had been sick for months.

Itachi's bright red eyes twinkled in the dark room, he darted between the vases and pots and scrolls, placing an arm under Shinju.

"Sister... It's late," he said, his voice strained with worry, "You need to rest."

Shinju shook her head weakly, "No. No, I need to finish."

"No." Itachi said firmly, leading Shinju to the door.

Shinju finally gave up and allowed her brother to lead her to her room. They walked across the dirt and stone hallway, no one speaking, the sound of their barefeet brushing the dirt floor was the only thing heard. Shinju felt her head getting heavy, and she slid to the floor, her knees giving out. Itachi sighed and picked her up, holding her head to his chest.

"You know Aiko and Daisuke have been worried about your health," Itachi spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "You've been sick for months and even _you_ can't heal yourself. We're worried about you, nee-chan."

"mmm..." Shinju mumbled into his chest, "You worry too much, little brother. I'm _fine..._"

Itachi chuckled, Shinju heard the deep rumbling close to her ear, "Right, and falling on your face is normal too."

"Jerk." she murmured sleepily, slapping his chest weakly.

Itachi stopped in front of her door, and opened it, making sure he didn't jostle Shinju too much. He laid her on her bed and tucked the sheets around her. He watched as she shifted and curled up, hugging herself. He smiled and began making his way to the door.

"Thanks... Itachi..." Shinju mumbled before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Itachi paused by the door handle, and looked over shoulder at his sister.

_No..._

_Thank you..._

_For saving me..._

_A year ago I didn't think I'd be with you again, sister..._

_I didn't even think I could be saved from the darkness I was in..._

_But you saved me..._

_And now I can apologize to Sasuke..._

_And we can be a family again..._

_Onee-chan..._

Itachi smiled, and closed the door.

...

* * *

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, a pen poised in one hand, a paper in front of him. Naruto sat across from him, waiting for Sasuke.

"What the hell is taking so long, teme?" Naruto fumed, glaring at the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke curled his hand in a fist, his Sharingan flashing, "Shut up, dunce, this takes some finesse. Not like _you_ have any."

Naruto growled, sitting back in his chair.

"It's easy. Just say, "Dear Onee-chan, Come back home. Tsunade said to come back. We miss you." Naruto grinned proudly, "See? That was easy."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke muttered, placing his pen on the paper.

_3 hours passed..._

"NARUTO." Sasuke's voice bellowed, awaking the sleeping blonde.

"Wah, what?" the sleepy blonde muttered, wiping the drool from his chin. He had fallen asleep face down on the kitchen table. Sasuke stood over him holding the piece of paper in his hand, folded up, and the words _Shinju_ written on the outside.

"Oh, you finished?" Naruto said brightly, attempting to snatch the letter out of the Uchiha's hands.

Sasuke swiped it away, glaring at Naruto.

"I'm going to send it out, come on." Sasuke made his way to the backyard.

"Heeeeeeey! Why can't I read it?" Naruto whined, following Sasuke.

"Cause you're an idiotic loud-mouth." Sasuke called from over his shoulder.

He smirked as he heard Naruto's teeth grind in annoyance.

"Stupid, jerk-teme..." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke jumped into the forest, Naruto close at his heels. He grabbed onto a low branch, swinging himself forward. Feeling the wind caress his skin, and the branches whipping his pale-white skin. He loved to run, it was such a rush. And the speed, the speed was incredible. He looked back to see if the idiot was falling behind. But he found Naruto right by his side, grinning.

"Hey, don't think you're so fast." Naruto smirked, picking up the pace.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, running even faster.

They knew where they were going, even Naruto did. Deep within the Uchiha forest was a shrine, and that's where they'll send their message out.

After a few more minutes, they reached their destination. Sasuke broke out of the forest into the low sunlight, an orange glow bathing the entire clearing. Naruto huffed tiredly, clutching his side. Sasuke smirked, not even breaking a sweat. He walked toward the statue of a cat that lay in the middle of the small shrine. Naruto followed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Sasuke placed the folded paper gently in the stone cat's hands and bit his thumb. Blood began to seep from his thumb, and he pressed it onto the statue's forehead.

His forehead furrowed in concentration as he repeated the chant in his head. A bright light began to emit from the statue, the jewel around its neck illuminating Sasuke.

A bright shock of light, and then nothing.

Naruto blinked, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke let out his breath shakily, and looked at the paws of the statue and saw that the paper had disappeared. Naruto grinned, high-fiving Sasuke.

"Onee-chan will be back soon." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke nodded his head, and started walking back from where they came.

"Temeeee," Naruto whined, out of breath, "Can we rest? We have nothing else to do today!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Idiot, we have a meeting with Tsunade. But we have to visit Kakashi first."

Naruto groaned and jumped into the forest, Sasuke at his heels.

_Naruto has become less of an idiot..._ Sasuke thought, looking at the blonde from behind. He decided to not show up Naruto and slow the pace down.

_Come to think of it, we haven't really fought in months..._

_Hmmm, in fact, we've treated eachother like... brothers..._

Sasuke flinched at the word _brothers_. His memory of a brother was a murderous bastard.

Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke glaring at his back.

"What the hell, teme, stop glaring." Naruto said, flipping Sasuke off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shot forward.

"TEME!"

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_What the fu-_

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Kakashi cracked open an eye, and looked around. The bright fluorescent burned his eyes, he lifted his hand to shield it. But found himself strapped into his bed. He groaned inwardly and looked at his body. He found a sheet over him... and thick, black straps binding his arms and legs.

_Shit... Tsunade..._ Kakashi thought, pulling on his bindings. Yup, he was stuck there.

He grinned at the thought of his last hospital admittance. He was told to stay in his hospital bed for 2 weeks. He broke out after two days.

_I guess this time Tsunade is serious_, he thought, tugging at the black straps again, _At least they left my mask on._

He felt a jolt of pain as he tried to jostle himself out of his restraints.

"FU-" he groaned, throwing his head on his pillow.

"This is so damn uncomfortable," he muttered.

"Good." he heard a husky, feminine voice say, a tint of gloating heard.

He turned his head and saw Tsunade leaning against the windowsill, arms crossed under her busty chest. She smirked at his struggle. He glared at her, then faced forward.

"When can I get out." he said dully.

"Whenever I say you're healed." she responded walking towards his bed.

He groaned inwardly, _She'll keep me in here forever_, he thought.

"You need to learn some restraint," Tsunade commented, her heels clicking on the tile floor, she rounded the bed so she was at the foot of the bed, "I made sure to have ANBU guard the door _and_ the windows." Tsunade pointed at the masked shinobi that appeared by said places, waving at Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "A little too much, don't you think?"

"Oh ho no," Tsunade chuckled, placing both hands at the foot of his bed and leaning forward, "We know your tricks, Copy-nin, you won't escape unless _I_ say so."

The silver-haired man shifted, the restraints were _so_ uncomfortable.

"NE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" A loud voice shook the walls of hospital walls.

Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Have fun." She laughed, heading out the door.

"NE! TSUNADE BAA-CHAN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"SHUT UP BRAT. STOP CALLING ME OLD. HELLO, I'M A MEDIC, DON'T ASK _ME_ WHY I'M HERE, IDIOTIC CHILD."

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, GRANNY?"

Kakashi heard scuffling and then a loud bang. He deadpanned.

_Naruto is such an idiot_, he thought, closing his eyes.

The door burst open and a red-faced (and bruised) Naruto stood, then pushed forward by a brooding Sasuke.

"Do I want to know?" Kakashi said, watching the boys walk around to the side of his bed.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to yell, but Sasuke quickly said, "No."

Kakashi chuckled.

"So, you came back dead again, didn't you." Sasuke said, looking at the IV's attached to his former teacher's arms, and the mass of bloodied bandages in a metal pan.

"Yup. But you know me, I always come back fine." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired jounin, "What would Shinju say if she knew you were doing this?"

Kakashi shrugged, feeling twinge of pain, "Why would it matter to her, she's a rogue ninja."

"NANI? But you like her!" Naruto burst out, after recovering from his beat up from Tsunade.

Sasuke slapped the blonde in the back of his head, then turned to Kakashi. "Shinju would be upset to see you doing this to yourself."

Kakashi scoffed, "And you speak on her behalf?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look, "All we're saying is this: Shinju wouldn't want to see you doing this to yourself."

Kakashi looked curiously from Naruto and Sasuke, "You two know something."

Naruto started whistling and looked away from Kakashi.

_What do they know..._ Kakashi thought, glaring at Sasuke who avoided eye-contact_._

"Very smooth Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head, "Let's go, Tsunade wants to see us."

Naruto continued to whistle as Sasuke ushered him out the door.

Kakashi said nothing as his former students left.

_Shinju..._

_What are you doing?..._

Kakashi sighed, settling himself back into his pillow, feeling the fluorescent light burning into his eyes. He felt his head go heavy and sleep wash over him...

* * *

_"Hey Hatake," a spiky-haired boy called out, "HEY! IDIOT!"_

_A young Kakashi opened an eye to see his teammate walk over to him. He muttered a string of curses, Damn Obito, Kakashi thought angrily, I had a good dream too.._

_The ebony haired boy kicked the tree Kakashi was lounging in, causing the young silver-haired to jump out of the tree._

_"What the hell, Obito?" Kakashi growled._

_"It's Shinju-chan's birthday tomorrow. Did you get her something?" Obito crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the ground._

_Kakashi paused, "Why should I get that brat something?"_

_Obito's expression was furious, "HEY! DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT ME-"_

_Kakashi smirked, "Shinju, you're Henge Jutsu is terrible."_

_The Obito look-alike rolled its eyes then poofed into a small girl. Her two braids following down her back were shaking with anger. Kakashi grinned from under his mask._

_"You're not getting me anything?" she said exasperatedly._

_Kakashi shrugged, "You get enough attention as it is. I'm thinking another birthday will just make your huge head bigger."_

_He sniggered, awaiting Shinju's explosion. Sure enough, she did._

_"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, YOU INSIGNIFICANT ANT." Shinju shrieked._

_"How old are you turning again? 4?" Kakashi grinned wider._

_"NO!" Shinju yelled, her small voice echoing throughout the training grounds, "I'M TURNING 7!"_

_Kakashi frowned, "7? That would mean I'm 14. Damn..."_

_"Yeah, OLDIE." she pointed at his silver hair hanging low over his eyes._

_"Man, you are so much worse than Obito, and I didn't even think that was possible."_

_Shinju snarled, "Don't say that about him!"_

_Kakashi smirked, "And what're you gonna do about it? Throw a tantrum?"_

_"HATAKE!"_

_

* * *

_Kakashi opened his eyes. He felt a pain in his chest, not from any physical wounds. His breathing became shallower as he thought about her. He felt a cold sweat develop. He squeezed his eyes shut to get the image of the smiling, beautiful girl out of his mind. He thought of Shinju's laugh, twinkling like shimmering bells. Her smile, soft pink rose petals. Her touch, so soft, like feeling satin. His muscles began to jerk.

_Shinju..._

_Even after all you did..._

_I can't get you out of my head..._

_I don't want to feel like this for you anymore..._

_I don't want to feel hurt like this..._

_Why?..._

_

* * *

_HEY! So yeah.

this chapter is done.

IS IT JUST ME? OR IS MY WRITING SUCKING?

CONTINUE TO R&R, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE, ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::**


	12. 12 :: A Family Again

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N: **Hello! Ok, well, my writing has differed slightly. Now there are like 4 stories going on at once, BUT NEVER FEAR! You'll see why I do this (: Um, in this chapter, You're introduced to the twins that Shinju mentioned to Sasuke in previous chapters. They are young children, ages are not specific, but yeah you get the gist that they're young. They possess a kekkei genkai of healing, it's implied in this chapter but if you don't get it, yeah, here it is haha.

I'll be updating A LOT, since it's summer and I have time on my hands. So, fill free to leave **REVIEWS** and **SUBSCRIBE** and **FAVORITE**! Continue to review! This story will really progressive, I know it, but I get more incentive if I see more people taking interest! The more you review, the more other people will **read**! Seriously.

Have fun reading! (:

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 12 - A Family Again._

_

* * *

Flash..._

A blinding, white light filled the small dirt-walled room. The sound of paper rustling was the only thing heard, then a gust of wind rolled in through the open window. Shinju shifted slightly, turning her body over to see the source of light. Her small, silver cat sat on her bed table, her long shimmering tail swaying slowly. A folded paper lay at the cat's feet, _Shinju_, scrawled on the front.

"_Meow"_

Shinju smiled, reaching for her feline friend. The cat jumped into Shinju's arms immediately, rubbing its back on Shinju's chest. The paper was attached to the thing string around the cat's neck, it crinkled slightly from the cat's movements.

Shinju laughed, "Alright, alright, Hoshi, give me the paper."

The cat stared at Shinju with wide, golden eyes before lifting its paw and snapping the string off. Shinju snatched the white paper and hastily read its contents.

_Dear Onee-chan,_

_I hope this reaches you as quick as it could. I know it has been almost 3 months since we last wrote, but Naruto and I have been busy with much training. Jiraiya has taken over Naruto's training once again, Naruto was gone for 2 months. I believe he has learned a lot of new jutsu in your absence. Kakashi has taken up training for me, helping me harness the power that Orochimaru had given me. It's very difficult, my Cursed Seal keeps spreading. But Naruto and I were able to pass the Chuunin test easily, along with Sakura. The Jounin test is coming up, Naruto and I agreed to sign up together. He's not much of an idiot anymore._

Shinju giggled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

_How are you? _

_I still find it hard to believe that ... he could be treating you well._

_But from what you've been telling me, it seems that I was wrong. But you must still promise to tell me why it all happened, why he did it. I'm still furious, nee-chan, I can't believe I'm even accepting the fact that you're alone with him. _

_If he hurts you, I'll kill him myself._

_Tell Aiko and Daisuke I said Hello._

_Anyways, the reason I'm writing now is because I have very important and urgent news. _

_Tsunade has requested your return. She knows you have completed the mission you asked permission to finish. _

_Please return as soon as possible. _

_Kakashi has started to waste away in your absence. Normally, I could care less what that idiot of a sensei does, but it's very unnerving to see. Just yesterday he returned from his S-class mission dead on his feet. Konoha needs you back, nee-chan. _

_If you feel as though your mission is not complete, we fully understand if you must stay away a little longer._

_But please, Shinju, don't be gone too long._

_With all our Love,_

_Sasuke and Naruto (well, that dunce is asleep, but I'm sure he'd want to say this too)_

_PS. Write back as soon as you receive this, because if you plan to return Tsunade needs to call off the ANBU in the forest._

Shinju folded the letter against her chest, closing her eyes. Yes, she _has_ finished her mission at hand, but she had so much to do with the artifacts she obtained. But they needed her, and she knew it. She could feel Sasuke's pain in the letter, his calling for her to return.

And Kakashi. She sucked in a shaky breath, he's been wasting away for the past year. All because of what she did to him. Shinju groaned, rubbing her pale hands on her cheeks.

Then she heard footsteps approaching.

Shinju looked up as the door burst open. A pair of orange-haired children strolled in, flitting around her room.

"Ahhh, Aiko" Shinju laughed, swinging her legs to the edge of her bed, "I told you and Daisuke you aren't at my service."

One of the orange-haired children giggled, her bright yellow-green eyes twinkled in delight, her small button nose wrinkling, "We know that, Shinju-sama, but thanks to you we survived. And we owe you our servitude, and besides," the girl huffed, "We _like_ doing this!"

Shinju rolled her eyes, pushing herself off her bed. Her vision began blurring before she had to lie back on the bed.

"Errrr..." Shinju moaned, placing a thin hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Shinju-sama?" the orange-haired boy said, appearing by her side. Shinju looked up and saw the same striking yellow-green eyes, "Are you still feeling ill?"

Shinju nodded her head, and began coughing. "Tell Itachi-san we are leaving." She held the letter out to the young boy, "Pack up, we are going to Konoha. Give that to Itachi to read." The boy held the letter gingerly before looking up at Shinju with wide excited eyes.

A squeal was heard, Shinju glanced at the orange-haired girl, "Aiko?"

"I'm sorry, Shinju-sama," Aiko giggled, flitting to Shinju's closet, "I'm just so excited! We finally get to leave Suna!"

Shinju smiled, sitting up from her bed, "Yes, well, we need to make sure you both aren't spotted. There's a reason I had Chiyo-sama hide you and Daisuke."

The orange-haired boy rolled his lovely green eyes, "Yes, yes, Shinju-sama, but we can take care of ourselves." He began walking towards the door, "I'll inform Itachi-sama, we'll be waiting for you, sensei." Daisuke bowed and left the room.

Shinju sighed contently, _I get to see my boys again,_ Shinju thought, _And him..._

_"_Shinju-sama?" Aiko piped up, holding a short black kimono and leggings, "Will this do for the trip?"

"Little one, how many times must I tell you, you are not my servant or whatever!"

Aiko grinned, "Daisuke and I follow you, Shinju-sama, we are your disciples, your subordinates. Your teachings have kept us safe. We owe you our lives."

Shinju shook her head, "Silly fools." she muttered, attempting to get out of bed again.

Aiko began packing away all of Shinju's belongings into a sack. Carefully placing scrolls to make sure they didn't burst open and explode the whole building. Shinju quietly got dressed, finally securing a tie around her kimono before looking up. Itachi leaned against the doorway, Daisuke by his side. Aiko handed the old backpack to Shinju, slipping it around her shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at his sister steadily.

"One second." Shinju flitted out to the hallway and down to the room where her special items were. She reached into her backpack and extracted a very large scroll. She bit her thumb and threw the scroll out, it floated in the air and began to circle the room. Shinju let her bloody thumb trail on the old scroll, then placed her palm in the center of it. The scroll slipped over every jar and item inside the room, sucking it into its paper surface. Finally, the room was empty, and the scroll was rolled and tied securely in Shinju's hand.

"Convenient." Itachi's voice was heard from behind Shinju. She turned and saw Itachi's scarred face looking at her. His red eyes flicked from her face to the rest of the room.

_Looking for danger_, Shinju thought amusedly, _This fool of a brother is too overprotective. _

"It is, and I thank Jiraiya for this." Shinju smirked, tapping the scroll, "Let's go."

* * *

"Well, well, looks like my rival has become victim to some embarrassing stunt." Gai's voice boomed throughout the hospital room.

Kakashi groaned, _You've gotta be kidding me_.

"Gai, why are you here?" Kakashi muttered.

Gai strutted over the bound Kakashi, grinning widely. "Oh, nothing, just heard you were a prisoner in here and decided to see for myself." Gai laughed loudly, "I see the rumors were true!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, can you get me outta here?"

Gai shook his head quickly, his eyes darting to the door and the window, "Tsunade-sama would kill me. Literally. Her patience as it is is very short. I'd rather not be caught in her rage."

"Goddammit..." Kakashi mumbled, shaking the bed trying to escape his bindings again. The bed clattered, but to no avail, he was still stuck.

Gai patted Kakashi's shoulder, then turned around, "I'll be seeing you soon, then, Kakashi?" He turned his head and winked at the silver haired man.

Kakashi smirked, "Yeah, real soon."

Gai walked out, whistling.

Kakashi grinned and rolled his shoulders, cold metal pressed against his thin black shirt. Gai had slipped a kunai behind his shoulder as he patted his back. Kakashi struggled to extract the kunai from behind his shoulder. He began shifting his shoulder blade upwards, sliding the kunai towards his neck. Finally, he craned his neck over and grabbed the kunai with his clothed mouth, breathing heavily.

_Shit..._ he thought, noticing his tiredness_, Am I getting that weak?_

He sucked in a huge breath, eying the thick black strap around his wrists. He reared his head back against pillow and shot the kunai from his mouth.

_SHWIP!_

The strap snapped off, the kunai stuck straight up from his mattress. Kakashi grinned, grabbing the kunai with his free hand, slicing the bonds around his legs and other wrist. He stood up, feeling the blood rush to his legs. He felt as though he were getting pricked with needles everytime he moved his legs. Kakashi glanced at his body making sure he wasn't wearing any stupid hospital clothing. Black pants and black t-shirt. Good. He stretched, and then walked toward the window. Kakashi remembered that there were ANBU surrounding the window. He chanced a peek and saw two ANBU ninja at either side of his balcony window. He huffed an irritated sigh, then backed up.

_I guess I have to do this..._ he thought, rolling his sore shoulders, before taking off to the window. He stretched his hands out and dived, breaking the glass. Before the two ANBU could react, he twisted his body and kicked them square in the face. His bare foot crashed into the two masks, then pushed off, sailing through the air. He looked back and saw the two ninja slump against the wall. Kakashi smirked, twisting in the air and landing on a nearby rooftop. He looked around to get a bearing on his surroundings, then shot to the north, to his apartment. He winced, feeling a pain shoot up his arm and side. He placed a calloused hand on his side, feeling it become wet.

_Shit..._ he thought, _Still not healed._

He quickened the pace, then saw his apartment complex. He slid down the side of the building and saw his window. He crouched down and slid through his window.

"Well, hello." Kakashi looked up in surprise and saw a grinning Gai standing with his arms crossed.

Kakashi slowly stepped down onto the carpet, he was in his living room.

"Thanks." Kakashi nodded, running a hand through his unruly silver hair.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" another voice called from where his bedroom was. Kurenai stepped out, followed by Asuma who was carrying a bundle of clothing.

"Now what were you two doing in my bed..." Kakashi said, tapping a finger on his chin.

Kurenai flushed a deep red, "Shut up. We were getting clothes for you, pervert."

Asuma chuckled, tossing the clothes at Kakashi. "Tsunade will kill you if she found out you busted out. Are you fully healed?"

Kakashi hesitated, then lifted his thin black shirt, observing the damage. Kurenai gasped.

"Shit, Kakashi," Asuma breathed, getting closer, "Have you been eating at all? What the hell are you doing to yourself?"

Kakashi stared blankly at Asuma, lowering his shirt, then turned around and looking at himself from the hanging mirror.

Staring back at him was a gaunt, thin man. His shirt was hanging very loosely on his deteriorating frame. His silver hair was dull and hanging low over his eyes. His eyes were sunken in and dark circles looked as though they were permanently etched into his skin. He felt his pants riding low on his bony hips, his arms felt weak and thin. It was clear he was malnourished and his wounds from previous missions never fully healed, leaving nasty looking scars over his pallid skin. His ribs were beginning to look visible, his old body was wasting away.

"Kakashi," Gai started, "You need to stop doing this."

Kakashi tilted his head and looked dully at the bowl-haired man, "Doing what?"

"Killing yourself and wasting away."

Kakashi felt a flare of anger at his friends accusation, but he was too tired to respond.

Asuma clapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, the bone sticking out, Kakashi shifted from the weight. "We'll take you out for drink ok? Be ready. We'll get you around 7."

Kurenai placed a warm hand on Kakashi's bony cold cheek, "Take care of yourself."

Asuma and Kurenai walked out of his apartment, Gai remained, looking at Kakashi carefully. Kakashi pointedly looked away, focusing on the wall ahead of him.

"Tsunade has called for a meeting of all Jounin, in two days. I suggest you not be there, or she'll do damage to your already damaged body."

Kakashi nodded his head briefly. He felt a cold chill up his spine.

Gai sighed, then jumped out of Kakashi's living room through the open window.

Kakashi felt the chill in his spine spread throughout his body. He collapsed onto the floor clutching his body. He felt a coldness rack his bones.

_What is this feeling..._

_I feel..._

_Empty..._

_I've felt this before..._

_..._

_Pity..._

Kakashi opened his eyes, realizing what the feeling was.

_Pity._

His friends felt pity for him and he automatically resented it.

Kakashi flipped himself on his back and closed his eyes. _I need to sleep_, he thought, _Rest for once..._

_

* * *

_"Naruto, hurry up!" Sasuke called from the living room. He reached for his bag, tightening the strap on it. Tsunade assigned Naruto, himself, and Sakura on a mission to check on the status on the ANBU camps set up near the Stone Village and to bring back information.

_What bad timing_, he thought, grumbling, _I just sent the letter to Shinju yesterday. What if she responds? Well, she's probably half a world a way. So, she probably won't be even close to Konoha in a few days._

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, his patience getting short, "Will you hurry up, idiot."

Naruto stormed out of their room, clutching a bulging bag, "I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" Naruto dropped the bag on the wooden floor, it crashed through.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, sliding his hand down his face, "What are you bringing?"

Naruto looked sheepish, "Well, we're gonna be gone for about two days, and I get hungry..." he trailed off seeing Sasuke's blazing red eyes.

"You. Packed. Ramen, didn't you." Sasuke seethed, eying the bag Naruto began guarding.

"WELL, IT'S FOR YOU AND SAKURA-CHAN TOO!"

Sasuke let out a hot breath, calming himself down.

_Do not kill the dobe. Do not kill the dobe. Do. NOT. Kill the Dobe_, he chanted in his head.

"C'mon, dobe." Sasuke muttered, hoisting his pack on his back, Naruto followed suit, "By the way," Sasuke said over his shoulder, "You're fixing my floor."

They met Sakura at the gates, she was leaning against a wall, picking her nails with a kunai.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, waving her hands. She smiled, she hadn't seen the two in months. She was off training with Tsunade as much as she can.

Sasuke nodded in her direction, not meeting her eyes. Their friendship had been strained for the past year, she had slowly started realizing her fantasizing with Sasuke was a lost cause. They sparred one day and she nearly killed him with her immense strength, but he knocked her unconscious for a week before she could finish the deed. They didn't talk much after that.

Naruto grinned, "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, I brought ramen!"

Sakura groaned, closing her eyes, "Is that all you brought?"

Naruto nodded his head energetically, opening his pack to show Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head, "Let's head out! I wanna get back soon, Tsunade promised to teach me some more stuff!"

She set off, jumping into the trees. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked, "I bet I can get there before you, dunce."

Naruto flared up, "HELL NAW!"

The two shot off into the trees, a dark, black blur and a bright, burst of yellow.

* * *

"ACK."

"_Cough."_

_"Cough, cough."_

"Sister..."

"_Cough, cough, cough."_

"Shinju."

"Ack... _cough..._"

Itachi stopped walking, glaring at his older sister's back. She continued walking, hacking and coughing. They were in the middle of the desert, nowhere near the border of Suna and Konoha.

"Ne...?" She turned around, shoulders hunched, looking at Itachi.

Aiko and Daisuke poked their heads around Itachi's body, flipping their heads from Itachi then Shinju.

"We aren't going any further." He said firmly.

Shinju glared, "What are you talking about? Of course we're -" She began coughing again, it sounded rough and wet.

"No," Itachi said, walking up to her, "You're not well. You can't even heal yourself." he gestured to the two orange-haired twins, "Even _they_ can't heal you and that's their kekkei genkai."

Shinju narrowed her eyes, "I know. But we need to keep moving, Tsunade can find out what's wrong with me."

But Shinju knew what was wrong. She opened the wrong jar she found on her travels with Itachi. The gas and spirit within the antique jar entered her system, but before she could extract the spirit, it had slowly began killing her lungs. She didn't have the tools to repair herself. She didn't have much time, but she needed Tsunade to perform an actual surgery to replace her damaged organs.

Itachi thought for a moment, then nodded, "You're right, Tsunade can probably fix you up. But we're not walking."

"Oh," Shinju said, tilting her head, "D'you want to use Kumoko?"

"No," Itachi said, "You need to conserve your energy and chakra. We'll use Hayato."

Shinju made a face, "Hayato is a grumpy, rude summon."

"But he's quick and we'll be able to make it to Konoha in 2 days at the most."

Aiko and Daisuke exchanged a look, "Hayato-san _is_ scary..."

Shinju rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, summon him."

Itachi smirked, he bit his thumb and pressed his hand to the floor, "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Smoke emitted from his pale hand, spreading further. As the smoke cleared, a large black form appeared.

"_Why... did you summon me... Itachi..._" a husky, low voice called.

Aiko squealed, clutching her brother tightly.

"Calm down, Hayato," Itachi said, "We need to get to Konoha. Fast."

The black form became visible, the body of a cat. It slinked towards Itachi, and crouched.

"_And why should I listen to you? Brat."_ the cat hissed, baring its fangs.

The orange-haired twins whimpered, hiding around Itachi's black cloak.

"Because you belong to me." Itachi replied coldly, flashing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hayato hissed again, recoiling from the blood red eyes, "_Fine...Itachi...san."_

The large, black cat lowered its body, glaring at the young Uchiha. Itachi loosened the grip that Aiko had on his cloak and lifted her on the cat's back, then Daisuke. He turned to Shinju, but saw her on all fours, heaving.

"Sister!" he cried in alarm, rushing to Shinju's side.

"_Cough, cough cough_." Shinju hacked, blood splurting on the sandy floor. Shinju wiped the dark red liquid off her lips and looked at Itachi fearfully, "Itachi... we need to get to Konoha."

Itachi nodded and swept Shinju off the floor and hopped on the ebony cat's back, laying Shinju gently among the fur.

"_Well, well, Shinju-san... You seem unwell_." Hayato cackled.

"Go." Itachi growled, keeping his eyes on his sister.

"Keep watch, Itachi-san," Daisuke said, his light green eyes boring into Itachi's red ones, "Aiko and I will take care of Shinju-sama."

Itachi nodded his head swiftly and leapt to the great cat's head, sitting between the ears, looking back so often at Shinju. She began sweating and convulsing, her pulse racing.

"Aiko, you take care of her head, I'll care for her lungs." Daisuke said, placing dark brown, tan hands on Shinju's chest. A bright, green glow emitted from his hands, lighting Shinju's chest and shoulders. Her breathing began to steady. Aiko did the same, but placed her hands on Shinju's forehead. She was stable for now, but they couldn't keep this up for long.

Aiko looked at her brother, her bright green eyes looking into his own.

_How long do you think she has?_ she thought.

_I'd say... two days at most._ Daisuke thought back, looking down at Shinju's pallid face.

Aiko gasped, _Two? Oh, Shinju-sama..._

_Itachi-san can't know... We need to make sure Shinju-sama remains safe. If he rushes, we might fall prey to ANBU._

Aiko nodded her head, her brow furrowing.

Nightfell, Itachi left his spot on Hayato's head and kneeled next to Shinju. The night wind swept her long, raven-black hair aside, revealing pale skin. Her skin had a faint glow, like she was illuminated. Aiko and Daisuke had fallen asleep next to her, their hands didn't leave her body. Their green chakra was still flowing into Shinju's body, Itachi observed this with his Sharingan. He placed his hand on her forehead, jumping slightly at her burning temperature.

_Shinju..._

_Sister, we'll make it to Konoha..._

_We'll be a family again..._

Itachi smiled, feeling a sharp pain in his chest at the word _family_. He had dreamt about this for a long time. He never thought he would be able to have it again. And he knew it would take time. He had to be accepted back to Konoha again. And Sasuke had to accept him. He knew that would take a lot of work. He brushed his long, ebony bangs out of his face and reached into his pocket. He felt the cold metal and cloth, then extracted the item. It was his hitae-ate. He looked at it for a while from the glow of the moonlight. He ran a rough thumb over the deep slash in the middle of the Leaf symbol. Soon, he would have a headband that was clean, with no slash.

He bent forward and placed a soft kiss on his older sister's forehead, then retreated back to his seat. Looking up at the moonlight...

* * *

YEAH! Ok, so as you can see, the story is rollin' along! I hope you like the addition of the twins! Frankly, I don't like adding _too _many new characters, but I think Aiko and Daisuke are a good addition, right? So, I've noticed people taking less interest in Shinju! PLEASE DONT! Keep reviewing! **YOUR** reviews keep this story going! Cause more people will read a story with a crapload of reviews, am i right? (:

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::**

I would like to give a huge special thanks to **AIMI NEE-CHAN** you're constant reviewing really makes me want to write so much more! Thank you my rabid reviewer (:

_ 3_


	13. 13 :: The Princess Has Returned

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** Yes, I did not state what Shinju's mission was. But it's a bit obvious don't you think? Oh, and to the person who sent me a message, I CAN'T MESSAGE YOU BACK. You removed private messaging or something, so I'll answer your question here. OC means "Original Character" it's not an actual person in Naruto.

Enjoy! and keep those reviews up!

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 13 - The Princess Has Returned_

_

* * *

"Kekeke..."_

_A deep, sinister voice cackled, echoing in the darkness..._

_What the hey? Shinju thought, looking around frantically, but saw nothing but the endless dark._

_"Well, well, Shinju-chan," the voice said evilly, "Looks like you were able to find all of us... Almost."_

_Shinju flinched, turning around quickly, searching for the voice. She knew where she was. She had been here many times before. Her spine began to tingle, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. It was the empty, cold, dark chasm of her soul. _

_"Now what will you do?" the voice sneered in the dark, "Do you plan to destroy us? Not possible." The gravelly voice cackled again._

_Shinju took a deep breath. The black emptiness began to dissipate, a low light shined from underneath her feet. A very large shadow loomed over her body. She looked up and stared into the eyes of a monstrous, tattered raccoon. His wrists and legs were chained to the ground, he stood hunched, boring his eyes into Shinju's._

_"Hmm, Shukaku-sama..." Shinju commented, eying the beast, "Your powers have weakened."_

_Shukaku bared his razor-sharp fangs, growling at the young woman, "No thanks to you, woman."_

_Shinju smirked, "Well, I couldn't have you in the hands of those Akatsuki fools."_

_"Well, this plan you have is doomed." Shukaku snarled, swiping at Shinju with his one tail._

_Shinju remained standing, staring steadily at the one-tailed beast. His tail came within a foot of Shinju before bouncing off, like an invisible barrier was erected around her. He yelped in pain as his tail began to sizzle, smoke seeping through. Shinju smiled as Shukaku retreated a few steps back glaring at her._

_"Dammit..." Shukaku growled, holding his tail in his clawed hand._

_"You know better than to do that," Shinju said, "It's pointless."_

_She bent down and touched the dark ground before her. The chasm became illuminated by a bright, white light. It was as if they were in heaven... but stuck in hell. _

_Snarling and ripping sounds echoed in the endless room. Shinju glanced around and saw 7 beasts chained to the floor like Shukaku._

_"When we get out of here, we'll rip your head off!" yelped the four-tailed monkey, thrashing his long limbs around._

_"Yeah, yeah! We'll feast on your Tenchi innards!" cried the two-tailed cat. Her two tails whipped around in anger._

_Shinju rubbed her temples slowly, "You all are so noisy..."_

_"I'LL SHOW YOU NOISY!" shrieked the five-tailed dolphin horse, pounding his tails on the ground._

_"No matter what you all do, you're still sealed in me," Shinju hissed, glaring at the bijuu surrounding the wide chasm. She furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating on her seal._

_I need to put these things in cages, she thought exasperatedly, dipping into her bright, purple chakra._

_She bit her thumb, and started drawing out a seal on the white floor. The dark, red liquid lit up, then spread out toward each tailed beast. They shrieked in defiance, thrashing their huge bodies around. Then, the ground erupted, brightly colored bars shot from the ground around the bijuu. They yelled louder, trying to escape the bonds. Quickly, the bars changed to bright white and caged the bijuu. Shinju ran past each cage, slapping a seal on the gate. The bijuu growled and hissed in defiance, thrashing their tails at the bars. They found they couldn't escape. Their cages were brought around Shinju, forming a large circle._

_"There," Shinju huffed, bending over, placing her hands on her knees, "Now you guys can stay here for a long, long time."_

_The bijuu began growling again, trying to swipe at Shinju with their tails, but she was too far._

_"In time, Shinju," Shukaku hissed, "We will be free of your soul..."_

_Shinju rolled her eyes, "When I exterminate you, yeah, you will be."_

_The beasts quieted down, glaring at Shinju. She slumped to the floor and closed her eyes tiredly..._

_

* * *

_"Wake up."

"Hrmfl..."

"Shinju," the voice said again, "Wake. Up."

Shinju lifted her hand and waved it, "Ne, give me a few more minutes."

Itachi rolled his eyes, tugging at his sister's shoulder. "No, wake up, _now_. We need to get off Hayato." Shinju rolled on her side, facing away from him. He grumbled in irritation then grabbed Shinju's waist. Before she could react, he hoisted her on his shoulder.

"ITACHI!" Shinju shrieked, flailing her legs and arms.

"You wouldn't get up," he said matter-of-factly, "So I made you."

Shinju huffed an angry breath, glaring at Itachi's back. She made her limbs go limp, swaying in Itachi's arms. He sighed, "You're getting fat, nee-chan."

Shinju snorted, then pushed her body on Itachi's shoulder making herself heavier, he remained standing still.

"It's not going to work." Itachi said, flexing his arm. Shinju mumbled unintelligibly, something like, "Stupid Itachi thinks he's so strong..."

She lifted her head from Itachi's body and saw they had stopped moving. She twisted her body around and looked at the direction the great black cat had stopped moving. Daisuke and Aiko were playing a hand game ahead of them on Hayato's head. They looked over and waved.

"G'morning Shinju-sama." they chorused.

"Good morning, sweetlings," Shinju said smiling. She glared at Itachi who remained holding her, he smirked. Shinju narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, then an idea came to her. She grinned widely, flashing her sharp white teeth. Itachi looked at her questioningly, but before he could react, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

"ACK!" he yelled, dropping Shinju on the black fur.

She grinned wider.

Itachi glared at Shinju rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

"So, why have we stopped?" Shinju asked, getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

Itachi continued rubbing shoulder and said, "Hayato said he felt the presence of Konoha shinobi approaching from behind us. Not too far, about 30 minutes away. It would be unwise to travel on him, we would be spotted easily."

Shinju nodded her head in agreement, "Alright, make Hayato disappear and we'll get a move on." Shinju coughed, she covered her mouth, blood stained her white skin. Itachi looked away. Shinju looked up at Itachi sadly, seeing his pained expression.

Itachi called Aiko and Daisuke over, "You two, we're traveling on foot from here on out." They nodded their heads, leaping off the great cat, landing on the branches of a nearby tree.

Itachi slipped his arm around Shinju's waist, she grabbed onto him for support as he leapt off Hayato. They landed next to Aiko and Daisuke, Shinju staggered forward from the impact. Daisuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She laughed embarrassingly while regaining her footing.

Itachi flexed his jaw in anger, _Shinju nee-chan is getting worse_, he thought.

Hayato looked at Itachi, raising a his non-existent eyebrow. Itachi nodded his head at the large, black cat. Hayato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We need to hurry." Itachi said, looking back at the group. Shinju was on her knees, coughing loudly. Aiko held out a white handkerchief to Shinju, she took it quickly then coughed raggedly into it. She wiped her mouth and heard Itachi gasp. Shinju looked at the cloth and saw it covered in dark red liquid.

"Yes." Shinju said, looking fearfully at her younger brother.

Aiko whimpered, "Shinju-sama, you're getting worse."

"Much worse." Daisuke whispered, his light green eyes flashing in worry.

"We need to move_." _Itachi said hurriedly, grabbing ahold of Shinju and hoisting her on his back.

Shinju felt her eyelids getting heavy, "Yes... hurry..." she slumped forward, and drifted off to sleep again.

Itachi nodded at the twins, and they shot off towards Konoha.

* * *

"This is so useless." Sasuke grumbled, as they set up camp.

Sakura poked at the small fire they made, then looked at Sasuke, "It's not useless, Sasuke. They need messages relayed!"

"They don't need to send _us,_ though." Sasuke retorted, "We're almost jounin-level ninja. This is kid's stuff."

"_YEAH!_" Naruto yelled, then stuffed his face with ramen again.

Sakura glared at the blonde, then resumed working on the fire. She put her hands up and felt the warmth of the fire heat up her cold skin. They just finished their mission, they met up with Anko at a camp near Iwagakure. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was glaring into the blazing orange-red fire. She sighed, rubbing her hands together. Sasuke had insisted they continue going back to Konoha, but she put her foot down. They had to rest and it was close to midnight when they stopped running.

Sasuke continued to stare at the fire, silence filling up the cold night, until Naruto's slurping interrupted the quietness.

_What if onee-chan sent back the letter and was at Konoha?_ Sasuke thought, biting his lip in thought.

_She might get attacked..._

"_SLURRRRRP!_" Sasuke twitched.

Naruto smiled, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he chomped on his ramen. Sakura's eyebrown twitched in annoyance, her hand balled up in a tight fist.

"Naruto, is there any way you can not be an idiot?" Sasuke said, looking at the blonde ninja.

"HMMM? YAW A TH-EME." Naruto yelled with a stuffed mouth, ramen sprayed on the ground.

Sakura slammed her head on her knees, "Naruto..." she said dangerously, her fist glowing eerily.

Naruto gulped his ramen quickly, skittering away from Sakura's glowing fist, "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, calm down. Sorry! Sorry!"

Sakura smiled sweetly, lowering her fist.

_OH MAN! She woulda killed me..._ Naruto thought, wiping his forehead from the near-death encounter.

Sasuke smirked, "Nice, Naruto."

Sakura giggled. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven-haired Uchiha, then laughed good-naturedly. Sasuke smiled, gazing into the fire again.

It was a good night.

* * *

Kakashi groaned.

He lifted his hand from the cold, tile floor, gripping the white porcelain toilet seat. His head was hanging over the toilet, his arm slung on the other side of it. He tried lifting his body from the ground, no use. His head was pounding angrily, the sunlight streaming from the bathroom window was killing his eyes. He covered his eyes with his rough hand.

_Damn Gai_, he thought, groaning again.

Kakashi tried to recollect what happened. The night before he went out for drinks with Asuma and Gai like they promised. They shoved drinks into his hand, encouraging him to drink the amber liquid. Some force in him made him reach for that accursed glass, and down the contents. It started with reluctant drinking, then ended with a heated drinking contest. After Asuma had gotten him tipsy enough, he suggested a drinking contest with Gai.

_More like forced_, Kakashi thought, rubbing his head.

If he remembered correctly, they went through 25 sake bottles. _Each_. Kakashi felt his stomach sway unpleasantly at the thought. Then he smiled.

"I won."

Kakashi chuckled, laying on his back. The cool, tile floor felt good on his aching head. He blinked staring at the blank white ceiling. Though he was in aching pain right now, he did have fun. Out with his friends for the first time since... she left. Kakashi felt a kick to his gut at the thought.

He stayed on the floor for an hour, blank thoughts running through his head. He licked his cracked lips, tasting the rancid flavor. He winced, then slowly got to his feet. Immediately the bathroom started spinning and he fell to the toilet basin, heaving his empty stomach. He breathed heavily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Trying again, he got to his feet, gripping the counter. Successfully, the room didn't spin. He stared at himself through the small bathroom mirror.

Damn. He needed to shave.

Kakashi turned on the faucet and splashed his face, the cool water soothing his pounding headache. He rinsed his mouth, standing for a good ten minutes getting the vomit-flavor out. He ran a hand through his silver hair. Yep, need to shower.

He stripped out of his old, dirty clothes and twisted the shower knob to scalding hot, waiting as the steam began to rise. Gingerly, he stepped into the hot shower, sighing as the boiling water hit his skin. He was so cold, still. Every day for the past year he'd awake, feeling freezing and cold. Yet, he'd wrap himself up in heavy sweaters and take scalding hot showers, and it wouldn't cure him of his frozen feeling. The hot water ran down his shoulders, it felt like an icecube sliding down. He shivered turning the knob hotter. Still cold.

He shut off the water, trembling at the cold. He snatched a towel off the rack and ran to his room, searching for his black ANBU turtleneck. He found it deep in his closet, throwing it over his head, then slipped his mask up, and grabbing his boxers and sweatpants. He hurriedly slipped on his clothes, and jumped to his open window. He threw it open then leapt out, the sun's rays hitting his pale face. Still no warmth.

He gritted his teeth, leaping onto the buildings nearby. He needed a mission to take things off his mind.

"Hatake."

Kakashi turned around, landing on the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Genma stood across him, arms crossed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Kakashi raised a thin silver eyebrow, "Your point?"

Genma blew out a breath, his Senbon dangling off his lip, "Tsunade threw a fit when she heard you escaped." He scratched the back of his head, "She said if she saw you anywhere near her office she'd personally make sure you stayed in the hospital for a very long time."

Kakashi winced, he wouldn't doubt that threat. He'd seen the Godaime punch Jiraiya through 4 buildings before the white haired Sannin smashed into a pole. They found him with broken 4 broken ribs, a damaged spleen, a broken nose, and both arms were broken.

Genma cocked his head to the side, "Take the day off, Hatake."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah." he turned around and waved his hand, "See ya around, Genma." Then leapt forward and disappeared in silver blur.

* * *

"Sister, we're almost there." Itachi said softly, turning his head to look at Shinju. The sun was high in the sky, shining its bright rays through the thick canopy of trees.

Shinju coughed, "How long?" She asked tiredly, resting her head on Itachi's shoulders. He was carrying her on his back, she was limply hanging around him.

"Another hour and we'll be at the gate."

Shinju sighed contently, "Good, did you send out the letter of my return?"

"Yes, before we left Suna."

"No reply?"

"None."

"Ah..." Shinju murmured, "that's quite odd."

Her voice was very faint, Itachi clutched Shinju tighter. "Hang in there, nee-chan. We'll be there soon."

Shinju smiled, nodding her head, "Yes, don't worry , little one."

"Itachi-san!" Aiko called ahead. Itachi snapped his head forward seeing the two orange-haired children halt on a branch ahead of him. He leapt to them, "What is it?" he said, flashing his ruby red eyes, sweeping the forest around them.

Daisuke had a hand pressed to the trunk of the tree, his light green eyes becoming a bright green light.

"Konoha ninja. Coming up fast. They'll be here in 10 minutes." Daisuke said, his eyes still bright and blank.

Itachi cursed, tightening his hold on Shinju. "I didn't see them-"

"They kept their chakra hidden." Daisuke said, removing his hand from the tree, his eyes returning to its light green.

"We can keep going," Itachi said and began to run, Aiko and Daisuke at his side, "But we can't run for long. They'll be right on us when we're right by Konoha's gate."

"We need to-" Shinju whispered faintly, coughing, "Keep the children - cough- safe.."

"Shhh," Itachi said, "Save your energy, nee-chan. I promise to keep Aiko and Daisuke safe."

"Good," Shinju said softly, "Their kekkei genkai is precious, and they are precious to me..."

Aiko placed a tan hand on Shinju as they continued running, "Don't worry, Shinju-sama, Daisuke and I will protect you no matter what."

Daisuke nodded his head, looking at her.

"No, that's _my_ job." Shinju whispered, her vision getting blurry. She coughed hard, her body racked by the force of it. She had to turn away from Itachi's back, as to not cough blood on him.

"Hold on..." Itachi said, his crimson eyes stinging painfully, he felt warm tears well up, but he blinked and they were gone. He couldn't cry, not while Shinju needed him. He pushed his tired legs harder, going faster. Aiko and Daisuke kept up with him, pushing themselves with their excessive amount of chakra.

The gate of Konoha came into their sights after a while, Aiko gasped in excitement, looking at Daisuke frantically.

"Look!" She said pointing, "We're finally here!"

Daisuke smiled, holding his sister's hand, running faster.

Itachi sped up, checking on Shinju every so often. She was staring blankly ahead, mouth curved up in a smile. He studied her face, she was deathly pale and sweating. Her eyes were red-rimmed and dark circles looked as though they were painted under her eyes. She was close to the edge, and he knew. He struggled in swallowing as the thought of his sister dying came into his head. He grit his teeth and looked forward at the looming gate.

Suddenly, a kunai shot from the trees behind them, Itachi leapt out of the way.

"Run to the gates!" Itachi shouted at Aiko and Daisuke, as they turned around frightfully, "Go! Use your kekkei genkai to make it into the village! Tell Tsunade!"

The twins nodded their heads and shot off without hesitation for the gate.

A flurry of kunai and shuriken made their way towards Itachi. He spun behind a tree, hearing the _thunks_ of kunai hitting the trunk. He breathed heavily.

"Uchiha Itachi," a voice called out, "There are Konoha ANBU surrounding you, come out now."

_I don't have enough chakra..._ he thought.

_We've been traveling non-stop..._

Itachi's chest was heaving, he was thinking of a strategy to get out of this situation. Then he felt Shinju stir. He felt her struggle in his hold, so he let her go, turning to look at her.

"Itachi.." she said coughing, "I don't think Sasuke got my letter."

"I think so, too." he said, looking around frantically for any threat that might sneak behind them.

Shinju saw that Itachi was exhausted and that his chakra supply was low. She knit her eyebrows and said, "We need to make a break for it."

"You don't have the energy-"

"Neither do you," Shinju gasped, sucking in a breath then coughing, "Come on, I have an idea."

The ANBU captain standing behind a tree trunk turned his head looking at the tree the Uchiha Itachi hid behind. His team was hidden near him throughout the trees. They waited. He looked at his lieutenant.

"Uchiha Itachi is still there." the lieutenant replied behind his bird mask.

The captain nodded his head, "We'll wait for him to make a move."

Suddenly, a thick blanket of chakra surrounded the forest. The ANBU captain looked around wildly and saw his team sink to their knees, choking on the thick chakra. Before he had time to react, a cry echoed throughout the forest, "**_Hijutsu:Denki no Denryu!_**"

A shocking, purple chakra shot from behind the tree, electrocuting the ANBU. Before the electric chakra hit him, the captain flexed his chakra around him, blocking the shock. The purple chakra was too strong, he was electrified, but not as bad as his team. However, almost his entire team had been shocked and were lying in heaps in the dirt. He growled and turned his head to see Uchiha Itachi and a woman dart from behind the tree towards the Konoha gate.

Itachi was pulling Shinju along, rushing for the gate. He saw a large hole blasted through it, and the gate keepers were slumped against the wall. Itachi smirked.

_Nice job Aiko_ he thought.

"We're almost there, sister!" Itachi called.

He heard a gasp.

A thud.

Shinju's hand slipped from his, he turned around eyes wide. He saw the ANBU captain limping, his hand outstretched as if he had thrown something. Then, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

He turned and saw Shinju standing still in the space between the forest and the gate. She was hunched over. Shinju looked at him, her ruby red Sharingan was spinning slowly. She coughed, a stream of blood slipped out of her mouth and rolled down her chin. She staggered forward then fell. Itachi appeared by her instantly, eyes frantic. He placed his hands around her to steady her, then felt something warm and wet on his hands.

Blood.

His eyes widened in shock. A dark, metal katana was sticking out of Shinju's back. He gasped as he saw it sink deeper into her body. It was much larger than a regular katana, the blade was wide and thick. Shinju coughed, a glob of blood fell from her mouth. She began to convulse, slumping into Itachi's arms. Itachi felt his mouth go dry. He hurriedly extracted the blade from Shinju's body, gently slipping his arms under her legs and neck. He hugged Shinju's dying body and leapt through the hole in the Konoha wall. Itachi felt his heart thumping hard in his chest, searching for the Hokage tower, he jumped onto a rooftop and ran. He felt Shinju grip his cloak, breathing heavily.

"Itachi..." she croaked, blood running down her mouth.

_No..._

_No..._

_Hang in there, nee-chan..._

_Don't die..._

_Not now..._

Itachi felt the stinging in his eyes, and allowed the tears to fall. His eyes darkened as his blood-red Sharingan wheeled faster and faster. Shinju's grip weakened and he felt her hand slip off his chest. Itachi looked down in shock and saw Shinju's head loll off his arms. A sound he hadn't heard in a while ripped through his chest, a sob. Itachi felt hot tears falling from his aching eyes. He felt his chest burst in pain. Shinju's pasty white face fell limp. The Hokage tower came into view, he let out a burst of chakra, his eyes raging, and huddled his body as he shot towards a window near the top. Making sure Shinju didn't get hurt he let the impact of the shattering window have full force on him.

He tumbled into the room. Glass tinkled loudly on the wooden floor, he flipped onto his knees, cradling Shinju.

Itachi looked around and saw the room filled with Konoha's jounin. They looked at him in utter shock and didn't even react. He saw Tsunade running towards him, her golden pigtails flying from side-to-side. He saw her shouting, but couldn't hear. His eyes were on Shinju, her sheet white face was slack. He stroked her cheek with his bloodied hand, leaving a trail of deep red on her pale face.

"ITACHI!" Tsunade's voice boomed, Itachi looked up dully, looking into Tsunade's golden eyes.

He saw the jounin hurriedly pushing back the long tables they were sitting at. Making a wide space in the middle of the large room, Tsunade was shouting orders at them, telling them to leave as soon as the tables were placed against the walls.

"Help her." he said, struggling to speak.

Tsunade knelt by him, placing a pale hand on Shinju's forehead, then her chest.

"HELP HER!" Itachi shouted, glaring at the 5th Hokage.

The jounin still in the room were at Tsunade's side, holding kunai. Tsunade waved them off, "Go." she said.

"But-" the female jounin began saying.

"GO!" Tsunade yelled.

The jounin nodded their hands rushing out the door in shock.

"Itachi, place Shinju in the center." Tsunade instructed, looking at Itachi steadily.

Itachi got to his feet numbly, setting down Shinju gently in the middle of the room. He reluctantly let go of Shinju's body, and stood a little ways away.

Tsunade worked swiftly. She threw out a number of scrolls from inside her robes, creating a circle around Shinju. She ripped off the black kimono Shinju wore, her breasts bound by a thick white bandage. A gaping hole was carved into Shinju's chest, soft bloodied tissue visible. Tsunade gasped. She observed the damage, shaking her head. Tsunade's golden eyes trailed over the black markings all over Shinju's body. A swirling, scrawling seal was etched onto her flat, white stomach, like Naruto's. Ink black contrasted off her paper-white skin, more markings ran over her body. Itachi stared as he saw seals on Shinju's wrists, stretching around her shoulders.

Tsunade sat down behind the scroll's paper.

Then, Shizune and a handful of medic-nin rushed into the room, stopping to stare wide-eyed at Shinju's bloodied body. Itachi looked at Shinju's wounds. He winced when he saw the hole in her chest, from the katana. He cracked his knuckles, as he saw the blood rushing out of her body.

"HURRY!" he shouted, glaring at the medics.

They said nothing but took their places around Shinju, sitting behind the scroll placed as a barrier. Shizune walked up to Shinju and gently grabbed a lock of her long, ebony hair. Itachi stepped forward, thinking about stopping her, but stopped as he saw her slice of Shinju's hair and tie it together. She placed it on Shinju's wound in her chest then took her place near Tsunade.

"Alright everyone, this is just like Hyuuga Neji, only this time, it's her lungs. This is a very delicate procedure, you need to make sure all your concentration is on her!" Tsunade commanded.

"Hai!" the medics responded, gearing up their chakra.

Tsunade closed her eyes in concentration, then placed her hands in front on the open scroll in front of her and poured her chakra into it. The medics followed suit. Their combined chakra floated in the air and washed over Shinju's body.

Itachi watched closely, his arms tight over his chest.

"Itachi," Tsunade said, her eyes still closed, "Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai are outside this room. You are _very_ fortunate that you happened to crash into the jounin meeting room. They will take you for questioning. You _will_ go."

Itachi grit his teeth, "And if I don't?"

Tsunade cracked an eye open, piercing her golden eyes at his ruby red ones, "Don't expect to see Shinju then. We'll lock you right up."

Itachi snarled at the Hokage, then he gazed at his older sister, "Can you heal her?"

"I don't know..." Tsunade said, her voice strained, "Her vital organs have been failing her already before this. Whatever pierced her chest pierced her lung, it's not a high chance, but we'll keep at it." Tsunade paused, "You're not the only one who holds Shinju dear to their heart."

Itachi said nothing, and reluctantly made his way to the door. He looked back at Shinju, her body lit up by chakra. Her lock of raven-black hair floated over the gaping hole in her chest. He felt a pain shoot up his spine at the sight of his sister like this. His crimson eyes observed the chakra of the medics swirling throughout her body.

"And Shinju was right," Tsunade called, before he opened the door, "You both are clear. _If_, you behave with the other jounin."

"Hn." Itachi grunted, opening the door and walking out.

_This is going to be difficult..._ Tsunade thought, her brow furrowing.

_We need to make sure we don't touch any of the seals on her body..._

_It seems that Shinju completed her mission..._

Tsunade bit her lip, "Remember," she said to the other medics, "Do _not_ activate any of those seals."

"Tsunade-sama," one of the medics said, "That's near impossible. Those seals are all over her!"

"We'll make it possible." Tsunade growled.

Silence fell, but the sound of buzzing chakra filled the silent room

...

"Asuma-san," Itachi said stiffly, greeting the older jounin, "Gai-san."

The two men remained silent, Gai stepped behind Itachi, forcing his arms behind his back and gripping them hard.

"You have explaining to do." Asuma said, his deep voice dripping with indifference.

"I do." Itachi said matter-of-factly.

Asuma walked along the dark hallway, Gai nudged Itachi forward. The clacking of their sandals was the only thing heard as they made their way down the hallway. Asuma stopped at a door and swung it open, gesturing Itachi inside. Itachi walked in slowly, getting annoyed at Gai's restraints. He heard the buzzing in the room become completely silent. Itachi looked around and saw Konoha's jounin sitting around the large room, resting on couches and leaning against the wall. The air became tense as he was shoved into a chair by Gai.

Gai weaved hand signs, then placed his hands on Itachi's chair. Itachi felt rough chords wrap themselves around his chest, his legs, and his arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he eyed Gai closely.

The jounin remained silent, watching the Uchiha. Itachi noticed Gai and Asuma not meeting his eyes, he frowned.

_Ahhh, my Sharingan_. Itachi thought amusedly.

"Would it be better if I didn't have my Sharingan on?" Itachi said smirking.

"It would." Asuma growled.

Itachi let his chakra stop flowing to his eyes, his vision of everyone' chakra disappeared. Gai looked up and saw Itachi's coal-black eyes.

"Alright, then," Asuma said, looking up as well, "Where to start..."

"How about," Itachi said, "When _your_ top Konoha advisors and Hokage asked me to murder my clan?"

Silence filled the room

* * *

YEAH!

I personally think this one is really good. Hahaha, the story is moving along! YEAH I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER.

HARHARHAR.

Sorry for leaving you in despair (:

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::**

_ 3_


	14. 14 :: Wait and See

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** To the reviewer _Lednacek_, I placed it as Sasuke & Naruto because it doesn't only deal with Kakashi & Shinju. I didn't mean for it to be a Sasuke & Naruto relationship story, they are bestfriends in my story. I'm sorry if my story mislead you if you wanted to read a story like that, but this isn't like that. I hope that you still like my story even if it isn't a SasukexNaruto. I just didn't want to leave it as a "Kakashi" story, cause it isn't. I hope this somewhat helped with your question.

**A/N:** Thank you for all your support everyone! You all convince me to continue writing!

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 14 - Wait and See_

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, have you noticed how quiet it is?"

Sasuke looked at his pink-haired teammate, raising a sleek, black eyebrow. He sensed around him, listening and feeling the air.

_She's right..._

_It's really quiet and calm._

Naruto, on the other hand, was totally oblivious to what Sakura said. He was darting through the trees, running up and down the tree trunks.

"Idiot," Sasuke called, "Will you stop acting like a moron?"

"SHUT UP, BASTARD." Sasuke heard Naruto's voice bellow, deep within the leafy green.

They were taking their time as they returned to Konoha, it was a cool, sunny day, they weren't in any hurry. Naruto decided that he had no time to rest and walk leisurely, so he started building up his chakra control and running up tree trunks like they did years ago. But as they neared Konoha's lands, the air was still, and the creatures that skittered around the dirt ground were nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke began picking up the pace, his eyes flashing a ruby red. His Sharingan began to spin slowly, looking for a threat he felt coming. Sakura noticed his urgency and started running along side him.

Naruto burst through the thicket of trees, branches flying everywhere, "Ne, ne , why are you guys running?" He said, taking his place next to Sasuke.

"I have a bad feeling," Sakura said, her emerald-green eyes narrowing at the direction of Konoha, "I think something is going on in Konoha."

Naruto focused his energy toward the village and felt the same looming presence.

"Maybe nee-chan..." Naruto's voice trailed off as Sasuke glared at him with crimson eyes.

Sakura swiveled her pink head back and forth from the raven-haired boy and the blonde haired ninja.

"Naruto..." Sakura said slowly, "Do you mean Shinju-san?"

Sasuke cursed inwardly, wanting so hard to punch the stupid blonde's big mouth.

"NE?" Naruto said in alarm, "NO, NO! What are you talking about? Hehe..." Naruto looked away guiltily.

Sasuke deadpanned.

_Kami-sama his lying is worse than his skills..._

Sakura raised a cherry pink eyebrow, her emerald eyes narrowing at Naruto, "Right..."

But she knew what she heard, and what she saw. Shinju was coming back, but she was a rogue ninja. What would they do?

The large, wooden gate of Konoha loomed nearer, the barrier erected around it was gone. Naruto squinted his eyes to get a closer look. The barrier was indeed gone. Ahead of them was a large thicket of trees, the trio burst through the shrubbery and skidded to a halt. A semi-huge hole was blasted through the gate, ninja were lying on the ground, being tended to by mediocre medic-nin. Sasuke stared in alarm as ANBU were being dragged out from the other side of the forest, their skin burnt. Sakura flitted to the medics side, tending to those with severe injuries. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, their thoughts the same.

_Did onee-chan do this?..._

A small group of shinobi were surrounding one of the injured ninja. Naruto and Sasuke made their way toward the group.

"Maybe he knows something." Sasuke said to Naruto.

They found a familiar face within the group, Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said, waving frantically. Sasuke rolled his eyes, slapping the blonde in the back of the head. Naruto winced, glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Kiba said, nodding at the two approaching boys.

"So, what happened here?"

Kiba scratched his head, glancing at the injured ninja, "Well," he started, "This guy here said that he saw two children running to the gate. He described them as dark skinned and orange hair, he's not sure. He distinctly remembers bright, glowing jade-like eyes. Like glowing green, ya, weird right?"

Sasuke frowned, then turned toward Naruto, "That doesn't sound like you-know-who."

"Yeah, who the heck are these kids?"

"Ey!" Kiba said, inclining his head toward the two boys, "Who's you-know-who?"

Naruto glared, "Just cause you have a good sense of hearing doesn't mean you could eavesdrop."

Kiba shrugged, "Hey, I'm just tryin ta find out what went down here."

Suddenly, the injured ninja spoke up, "Those two children, they said they needed to speak with Tsunade! Something about someone being severely hurt, but we didn't grant them access. Then their eyes glowed a bright green and then nothing. They disappeared and we were all knocked on our backs. "

The three boys swiveled their heads and looked at him, the other ninja around snorted, "It was probably a genjutsu."

"I don't think so..." a quiet, feminine voice said.

They looked and saw a pale-eyed, long haired girl break through the group, heading towards the beaten-up man.

"Hinata!" Naruto called, grinning. Hinata blushed a deep red, "H-h-hi N-naruto." she managed to say.

"Why don't you think so?" Sasuke asked, kneeling by the man.

"Because," Hinata said, "The children he described sound like they come from this old, and ancient clan. They are known as Shizenko." She received blank stares as she began explaining.

"How do you know about this!" Naruto burst, jumping to stand next to Hinata, her face turned as red as a tomato at Naruto's close proximity.

"My father taught me about all the ancient clans with kekkei genkai. One of the extinct ones was the Shizenko clan."

Everyone leaned in to hear more, Hinata continued, "They are known as 'Nature's Children,' that is where their clan name comes from. Along with the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, the Shizenko were the most powerful clan residing in the Shinobi Nations. They did not live in one specific region or village, their clan was spread out. The clan, as I remember, was split up so that they may live in each Village, to learn more and combine their teachings with the Village they resided in. But, the Villages saw them as a great threat, their kekkei genkai was too powerful, and too destructive if used wrong. So, they were exterminated. This was around the time Konoha was established a few centuries ago. Konoha was forced to eliminate the residing Shizenko in the village, though the First Hokage was reluctant because the Shizenko were also natural-born healers."

"What does this have to do with those children?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Hinata said, furrowing her dark brows in concentration, "Father told me that the Shizenko clan's appearance was described as: bright orange hair, dark tan skin, and illuminating, bright green eyes. And from what this ninja here said, it sounds a lot like them."

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto said, raising his hands, "This clan was exterminated more than a hundred years ago, how could _children_ of the clan still exist?"

"It could have been their kekkei genkai," Hinata responded, "There was a reason their clan was named, Shizenko. They had total control of nature, every aspect. Many believe that the Shizenko weren't fully exterminated. Scholars believe that they hid themselves deep within icecaps, or underground, waiting, becoming ageless."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Is that even possible?"

"It is," Hinata said, "They were able to manipulate almost anything. An indication would be their eyes, they would glow a bright green, like a shining beacon." Hinata looked at the hole blasted through the wood, "It doesn't look like a bomb made that hole, and most definitely not a jutsu. You can see the that there are no splinters, no unnecessary force around that hole. I think that... Those children were able to make the wood disintegrate."

The group surrounding Hinata gaped in wonderment.

"So, what do we now?" Kiba said, shifting his weight, glancing at Konoha's gate.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, I think they made their way to Tsunade," a voice called out. They turned and saw Shikamaru making his way towards them, "Tsunade has shut down the Hokage tower, no one is to enter nor leave. She wanted me to make sure word got around."

Sasuke frowned, "Naruto, let's go."

Naruto nodded his head and quickly left the group, Sasuke by his side.

"Wait!" They heard a girl call. Sakura ran towards them huffing tiredly, "Where are you two going? We need to report to Tsunade about this!"

"I'm sure she's already been informed," Sasuke replied coldly, "Naruto and I have business to take care of and we aren't allowed into the Hokage Tower."

Sakura glared, but before she could retort, a medic nin appeared by her side. "Haruno-san, Tsunade is in need of assistance from you. She asked me to find you as soon as you returned."

Sakura looked questioningly at the medic, "Well, I thought we weren't allowed into the Hokage Tower?"

"There is someone who Tsunade is healing, she needs the best medics at her disposal."

Sakura nodded her pink head, "Alright, I'll go." she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "I'll see you two later then."

"Wait, who is Tsunade healing?" Naruto asked the medic.

"We can't say." the medic said, his eyes straining.

_Someone Tsunade doesn't want people to know of..._ Sasuke thought, looking skeptically at the medic.

"Haruno-san we must hurry."

"Right right." Sakura and the medic turned down the dirt road, Sakura looked back a few times to see the worried expressions of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I think we need to go home. See if Shinju left a message." Sasuke said, as he turned down the beaten dirt path towards the Uchiha complex, opposite of Sakura's direction.

"Mhm." Naruto agreed.

On their way back to the Uchiha complex, they passed by the Memorial, hidden within the deep green trees. They saw a silver-haired man kneeling by the stone monument, unmoving. Sasuke slapped Naruto's shoulder, gesturing towards their former sensei. Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily, then noticed the masked man. Sasuke placed his index finger against his lips. Silently, they made their way around the monument, hidden within the trees. Before they could surprise their teacher, a flash of orange caught their attention. Sasuke snapped up, his crimson eyes alight.

"Naruto," he whispered, looking around the thick green trees, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Naruto whispered back, but twice as loud.

Sasuke hissed, "Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Naruto, he'll hear us!"

"Who'll hear you?" a deep, low voice asked.

"ARGH." Naruto cried in surprise, falling forward into a bush. Kakashi stood over the hunched boys, arms crossed.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, his heart thumping loudly, _Shit he's fast,_ he thought, "I saw something in the trees."

"Really, cause I assumed you both were trying to surprise me." Kakashi drawled, leaning against a tree.

Suddenly, he straightened up, narrowing his lone eye at the clearing where the monument was, where he was just at. Two children bound into the grassy clearing from the opposite side of the trees, chattering loudly. Sasuke swiveled his head and saw the bright splash of orange hair shimmering in the sunlight.

"Who the heck are they?" Kakashi said, scratching his mass of silver hair.

"Shizenko!" Naruto said loudly, leaping out of the shrubbery and into the clearing.

Sasuke and Kakashi slapped their foreheads.

_Idiot..._

_Dunce..._

The children looked up in surprise.

"Sister," said one of the children, a boy, "He looks like who sensei described."

"Yeah!" the girl replied, her bright green eyes twinkling in the sun's rays, "The blonde hair like the great Fourth Hokage! And the blue eyes!"

Naruto skidded to a halt, eyes wide. "How do you know me?" he said, cautiously stepping closer. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at eachother.

"Should we go out..." Sasuke said, eying the orange-haired children skeptically.

"Probably," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "He'll get hurt or something." He stepped out of the trees and into the clearing.

Sasuke snorted, following behind his former sensei. The two children were whispering behind eachother's hands, glancing at the trio every now and then.

"Well this is interesting," Kakashi said, shifting his weight to his other foot, leaning on his hip, "It seems that you two don't belong here. Do you have permission to be here?"

The girl turned toward Kakashi, tugging on her pigtail sitting high on her head, "Well, no, but we need to find Tsunade!"

Naruto stared dumbly at the kids, "Ne, ne teme," he said to Sasuke, "I think these are the kids that that beat-up Chuunin was talking about!"

Kakashi looked in surprise at his former students, "You know them?"

"No," Sasuke said thoughtfully, "But the gate of Konoha was blasted through, and one of the conscious ninjas said that two children were the cause of it. Bright orange hair, green eyes, tan skin. They-" Sasuke pointed at the children across from them, "Fit the description."

Kakashi tapped his chin, "Well, this is turning out to be quite a problem."

"We were sent here by our sensei!" The boy said, glaring at Kakashi, "She is dying!"

Sasuke scoffed, "And we're supposed to believe that?"

"You two infiltrated our village," Kakashi said, taking a step toward the children, "I'm afraid we're going to have to -"

"You look like Shinju-sama!" exclaimed the girl, bounding towards the raven-haired boy, "She told us that she had a brother here!"

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke froze in shock.

_Shinju..._ Kakashi thought_, _his throat tightening.

"You know Shinju?" Sasuke croaked, his eyes watering.

"Stay away from him!" The small boy said to his sister, flash-stepping in between Sasuke and the young girl. Sasuke recoiled at the boy's swiftness, staring wide-eyed at the two children. The girl waved her brother off.

"Shut up, Daisuke!" the girl shrieked, whipping her head back towards Sasuke. Her bright green eyes sparkled, observing the pale boy. Sasuke stiffened at her assessment, flexing his jaw.

"Yes, he is Shinju's brother!" The girl exclaimed, looking back at her brother, "Look at his eyes, his mouth, his nose! Just like Shinju-sama and Itachi-san! Oh, maybe they know where Tsunade-sama is!"

Sasuke felt his mouth go dry.

_Shinju and ... Itachi...?_

Naruto looked from Sasuke's unfathomable expression to the children's wide-eyed stares. Sasuke began to quake with anger, his hands curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. Instinctively, Sasuke reached forward, gripping the girl's shirt in his hands, roughly brining her closer to him. Kakashi reached for Sasuke, attempting to make him drop the girl. But Sasuke whipped out a kunai, holding it against the girls tan neck. Naruto squeaked in surprise, taking a step closer to Sasuke as to make sure he doesn't hurt her.

"Where is she?" he growled, his ruby red eyes boring into her jade-like ones.

She looked calmly at him, tilting her head to the side. Her brother snarled, thrusting his hands into the ground. His eyes flashed an illuminating green. The ground shook violently, forcing Sasuke to drop the girl. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and jumped far back as a deep crater formed where they were standing. The girl stood by her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, Daisuke."

The boy scoffed, his hands retreating from the ground, his eyes returning to its normal light green. "Nee-chan," He huffed, "they tried to hurt you."

She shook her head, "No, they want to know where Shinju-sama is! That's Sasuke-san. And those other two, Hatake-san and Naruto-san! Don't you remember what Shinju-sama told us?"

The boy pouted, turning away from his sister.

"She told us that they are the ones we go to if we get in trouble! She described them to us. Naruto-san has blonde hair and blue eyes, Sasuke-san just looks like her and Itachi-san, and Kakashi-san has silver hair and one eye covered!"

Her brother turned to take a critical look at the trio that were now farther away, watching the children. He sighed, "Ok, yes, that's them. But what do we do?"

The girl turned to the three Konoha ninja, staring directly into Kakashi's lone eye, "Hatake-san," she called, Kakashi narrowed his eye on her. She ran towards them, jumping high over the crater in the earth, her brother right at her heels. The trio tensed as they landed in front of them, "Shinju-sama told us we can trust you," the girl continued, "So we'll tell you why we're here." she paused, then looked at her brother. He nodded his head reluctantly for her to continue, "Shinju-sama is here, as well as Itachi-san. She is very sick, even we can't heal her. We need to take her to Tsunade-sama so that she can be healed!"

Sasuke felt his knees go weak, he couldn't blink, he couldn't move. Naruto moaned, placing his head in his hands. Kakashi felt the wind get knocked out of him, he lowered his head, staring at the dirt ground.

"Please, Shinju-sama needs Tsunade-sama," The boy pleaded, grabbing onto Kakashi's sweatpants, "When we left her, she and Itachi-san were under attack by the ANBU."

Kakashi's head snapped up, "They were?"

The twins nodded their heads vigorously, "Sasuke-san was supposed to receive Shinju-sama's message that she and Itachi-san were returning so that Tsunade-sama would call of the ANBU."

"We were on a mission." Sasuke said breathlessly, staring blankly at the children.

"We need to hurry!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wet with tears, "We need to save Shinju nee-chan! Let's go!"

Naruto shot out of the clearing, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Kakashi and Sasuke followed right behind him, numbly moving their bodies forward. The orange-haired children appeared by their side, facing forward, their faces strained with worry.

_Shinju-hime..._ Kakashi thought, gritting his teeth, _You returned. Why... What did you do? _

_..._

_But...you're..._

_Dying...?_

Kakashi's lone, inkblack eye widened at the thought, he struggled to breath. His chest began to burn painfully, he thought of his dark haired beauty, nothing but a corpse. He felt his legs burn in anticipation to rush to the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said hollowly, his eyes red-rimmed, "Sakura was pulled away from us because she needed to help Tsunade tend to someone injured. Someone of importance and secrecy since the medic who called for Sakura wouldn't tell us who it is."

"That must be Shinju-sama!" the girl cried, her eyes sparkling wet tears.

Up ahead, Naruto thought frantically of what would happen if they lost their savior.

_No..._

_She can't die! She won't._

"We're here!" Naruto called out, seeing the Hokage Tower loom nearer.

Kakashi lifted his headband, his bright red eye spinning.

_There's a barrier around that window_, he thought, _and... What the hell?_

He squinted his eyes, _The window is broken._

"Sasuke, Naruto," he said, pulling his Leaf headband down, "Whoever got injured, is up there-" he pointed at the broken window, "But there's a barrier around it. And a strong one, it's one of Tsunade's barriers."

Sasuke growled in irritation, "Then how do we get in?"

"We'll have to try and sneak in another way." Kakashi said, frowning.

* * *

"And that's when I had to kill off my entire clan, and forced to leave Konoha." Itachi finished, he told the story of his betrayal, of how Konoha's top had pleaded for him to do it.

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Why should we believe that?" one of the kunoichis called out.

"Ask those oh-so-important advisors," Itachi spat, "They'll tell you all the truth. I love this village, and my clan was a threat to its peace. I had to do something. So, I did the only thing I could."

"Those are lies!"

"He's trying to trick us!"

"Don't listen to that murderer!"

"Quiet," a man said, his long platinum blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail, "Uchiha Itachi speaks the truth."

"Inoichi," Gai said, looking skeptically at his friend, "Are you sure of that? I highly doubt-"

"As he spoke," Inoichi said to Gai, "I used my _Mind Reading Jutsu_, he was truthful in every way."

Asuma sighed in defeat, no one questioned the Yamanka's skills in Mind Techiniques.

_So it's true.._ Gai thought, _It was all a plan, not just some cold-blooded murderer wanting to destroy this village_.

"Oh, by the way," Itachi said, nodding towards Asuma, "There are two children loose in this village. Their names are Aiko and Daisuke. Orange hair. Tan skin. Really light green eyes. They need to be found and protected."

Asuma snorted, "And why should we do that?"

"They belong to the Shizenko clan," A smooth, male voice piped up, "They are extremely rare and useful. They must have been of service to Shinju-sama."

Itachi turned his head and saw a young, pale-eyed man make his way towards him.

"Hyuuga..." Itachi greeted, smirking, "You know of them?"

Neji nodded his head, "We were taught of the ancient kekkei genkai clans."

"We seriously need to find them?" Asuma scoffed, slipping a cigarette out of his flak jacket.

Before Neji could speak, Itachi cut in, "Yes. Tsunade requested that they be found."

Asuma rolled his eyes then said, "Alright, since you know so much about them," he said looking at Neji, "You can find them. Along with your Byakugan it should be easier."

Neji nodded his head and disappeared out the door.

"So, we also need to know," Asuma said, whipping out his lighter, "Is why you and Shinju have been traveling together?"

Itachi remained silent.

"Itachi," Gai warned, "If you can't tell us, we can't trust what you _have_ been telling us."

"I'll only talk," Itachi said through his teeth, "When I know Shinju is alright."

Asuma narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, "Listen here Itachi-"

Suddenly, a loud blast echoed throughout the room, pieces of drywall flew in every direction, smoke and dust flurried like a snowstorm. Asuma and Gai shielded themselves, but kept a hold on Itachi's body in case he tried to escape. The other jounin began shouting, whipping out kunais and trying to pinpoint the source of the destruction.

As the dust and smoke began to settle, three shapes were formed in the cloud of dust. Gai squinted his eyes then laughed out loud.

"AH, MY RIVAL!" he called, waving his hand in front of the dust, "IT IS SURPRISING TO SEE YOU UP AND ABOUT!"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yeah, I heard some trouble was happening here and, of course, I couldn't miss it. Sorry about the wall-"Kakashi gestured at the blown-out wall behind them. Konoha's streets and buildings were now clearly visible.

Naruto and Sasuke looked cautiously at the armed jounin, who slowly lowered their weapons when they caught sight of who the "invaders" were.

"Hello, Sasuke." Itachi greeted from his bindings, staring at his little brother calmly.

It all happened so fast.

Sasuke flew in rage at Itachi, his hand glowing and shooting out sparks of lightning. Naruto attempted to hold him back, but was pushed violently into a wall by a frenzied Sasuke. Itachi remained sitting, smirking at his angered younger brother. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's deathly hand and forced the _Chidori_ to explode toward the open space where the wall was once at. Sasuke breathed heavily, thrashing in Kakashi's hold.

"YOU HURT NEE-CHAN, DIDN'T YOU!" Sasuke yelled, struggling in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi kept a firm grip around his former student.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Calm. Down."

Sasuke's nose flared in anger, but he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Where's onee-chan?" Sasuke said, glaring at Itachi.

Itachi remained impassive, cocking his head to the side, "Tsunade is with her. You shouldn't barge in like you did if you want to see her, it'll end badly."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, his Sharingan spinning frantically. Itachi chuckled, "So, you were able to get to the last stage of Sharingan, congratulations little brother."

Sasuke said nothing but glared daggers at his older brother.

"Ngmmm..." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head. The other jounins in the room helped Naruto to his feet, but not keeping their eyes off Itachi. Naruto grunted painfully, stretching his limbs. He turned to Sasuke angrily, "YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Whatever." Sasuke shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Asuma," Kakashi said, not letting go of Sasuke, "Where is Shinju?"

Asuma said nothing, glancing at Gai. Gai nodded his head. Asuma looked back at Kakashi, sighing tiredly and lighting his cigarette, "She's in the jounin meeting room. With Tsunade, as Itachi said."

"What happened?" he said, his silver hair shivering slightly.

"She and Itachi just burst into the room through a window, but we didn't really get a chance to look. Tsunade was barking orders at us to clear the room of tables and go here-" Asuma gestured around the lounge, "but I was able to sneak a look. Shinju is pretty banged up. It's really bad."

Sasuke slumped in Kakashi's hold. His breathing short and quick. Naruto plopped on the floor, his legs not functioning.

_ONEE-CHAN? _they thought simultaneously.

"I found them." Neji's voice called out.

Everyone's heads turned toward the blown-out wall, Neji stood their, holding onto a rope. Tied to the end was the two orange-haired children.

"I told you two to stay put in the trees!" Kakashi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That stupid Hyuuga found us!" The girl whined, struggling in the ropes, "He was too fast!"

Asuma blinked, staring at the children, then back to Kakashi. "You know them?"

"We just met. They told us what was going on." Kakashi muttered.

"Let us go!" the boy yelled, tugging at the thick ropes, "Shinju-sama is gonna beat you up for this!"

"Aiko, Daisuke," Itachi said suddenly, "Be quiet."

The children put their heads down quietly, glancing up at Itachi.

"Whatever any of you say," Itachi said tonelessly, "We won't be able to see Shinju. Not for a while."

Itachi body tingle painfully, _But she'll be alright._ he thought confidently, _She always is_.

"Itachi's right," Asuma said, taking a long drag from his cigarette, "For now, we need to just calm down and settle all these damn issues. Gai-" he looked at the man gripping onto Itachi's shoulder, "We'll move Uchiha Itachi to a different room. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, you all come with us."

"What about us!" Aiko cried, her eyes flashing a bright green.

"Uh..." Asuma said, looking at Gai.

"They come with us," Itachi said, "Shinju said I have to keep an eye on them." Neji walked up to Gai and Asuma, keeping a tight hold on the squirming children, his expression bored.

Sasuke stayed limp in Kakashi's arms as they moved toward the door. Naruto didn't get up from the floor, he stayed staring at the wood paneling. Kakashi groaned, making his way towards the blonde. He dragged Naruto to his feet and swung him on his back. Kakashi dragged Sasuke on his feet out the door. Itachi stared at the two boys being held by Kakashi, his eyes straining.

_They love onee-chan a lot..._

_As much as me..._

_Maybe more..._

Gai and Asuma grabbed onto the back of Itachi's chair and dragged the chair out the door behind Kakashi.

"Fix this mess." Asuma told the other jounins who were watching the whole scene take place, "Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza-" Asuma said to the three jounin, "Take charge of this while we're gone. Make sure no one enters or leaves."

The three men nodded their heads.

Kakashi walked slowly down the brightly lit hallway, looking back at Gai and Asuma. They smirked at him, nodding their heads.

"Looks like you're back." Asuma noted, breaking the silence.

"I was always here." Kakashi said confusedly.

"No," Gai said, "You weren't."

Kakashi said nothing, feeling uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke's voice called out from somewhere behind Gai.

"Somewhere." Neji's calm voice responded. The children grumbled angrily at his response.

"See, this is why I hated Hyuugas." they heard Daisuke's voice whisper to his sister. That earned him a hard rap on the head by Neji. Itachi chuckled, leaning his head back on the wooden chair.

* * *

"Through here, Sakura-san." The medic said, gesturing at the ANBU guarded door.

_This is the jounin meeting room..._ Sakura throught, opening the door.

She gasped at the sight.

"Shinju-san!" she cried out, running forward. She was caught by two ANBU members who held her back. She struggled a little, then relaxed.

"Wha-what is this?" she asked. She saw Tsunade sitting around a scroll surrounding Shinju's body, along with a handful of medics, their hands placed deep in the scroll's paper. Their chakra was combining and being transfered into Shinju's pale body. Sakura let out a small squeak upon seeing the tattooed skin of Shinju, and the deep hole in her chest. Shinju was deathly pale, dried blood was all over her body. Sakura stared openly at the deep, ink-black tattoos swirling around Shinju's skin. Shinju was unmoving and her body was tensed, her long raven-black hair was spread like a fan around her head.

"Sakura," Tsunade said through her teeth, her golden eyes flashing at her apprentice, "Sit here." Tsunade pointed to the seat to her left. Shizune was to her right.

The ANBU released Sakura, and she walked shakily towards her sensei, seating herself next to her.

"Tsunade-sensei," she said, "What is this? Why is Shinju-san... like this?"

Tsunade said nothing, "Sakura, I need you to contibute your chakra and help heal her. I've taught you how to do this, get to work."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and did as Tsunade told her. She placed her hands on the thin, ancient scroll, feeling a surge of chakra shoot through her.

_Shinju-san..._

_What happened to you?_

_

* * *

_WOW! this took me a while to write. i hope you enjoyed this! (:

again, JUST BECAUSE IT SAYS NARUTO & SASUKE, IT DOES NOT MEAN IT'S A ROMANCE BETWEEN THEM. It was more efficient to put that instead of just "Kakashi."

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::**


	15. 15 :: Caged Beasts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** Ok, this is like the most intense and info-filled chapter to date! I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU ALL TO READ IT! I had a lot of fun writing this. And this took freakin' forever! ENJOY THIS!

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 15 - Caged Beasts_

* * *

The room was deathly quiet.

Kakashi had led them to one of the empty rooms within the Hokage Tower, placing Sasuke and Naruto to a far off corner from the door. Itachi was placed in the center of the room, Aiko and Daisuke in front of him. Sasuke lay slumped against a wall, his chest heaving. Naruto was by his side placing his head on the juncture of the wall next to him. His sky-blue eyes were filmed over and dull. He couldn't feel his body, he felt numb. Sasuke on the other hand, felt his heart thumping hard and loud. His jaw flexed every now and then, his teeth grinding slowly. His crimson eyes flicked from Itachi to his own hands and to the stony faced Kakashi. Gai and Asuma were sitting in chairs across the room keeping a close eye on the tied-up Uchiha. Itachi was gazing at the floor near Sasuke's sandals his eyes twitching in irritation. Gai would glance at Asuma now and then feeling the intense tension in the room. The silver-haired jounin leaned against the wall next to Sasuke chewing on his mask-covered lips. Time passed painstakingly slow.

"When do we see Shinju-sama!" Aiko wailed, swaying back and forth in her bindings. Daisuke blew his orange hair out of his face swaying along with his sister. Her eyes were red and wet.

Neji grumbled incoherently tugging on the rope he had held in his hands for the past few hours. "Can't you stay quiet for a minute?"

"NO!" She cried thrashing her feet, "LET ME SEE SHINJU-SAMA!"

Asuma pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "Itachi," he said, not looking up, "Can you _please_ find a way to silence that kid?"

Itachi slowly looked up, his red eyes wheeling, "Not really. They're very attached to Shinju and will do anything to see her."

Sasuke and Naruto flinched instantly but continued with their brooding. Itachi smirked, "I would try and put them to sleep with my Sharingan, but Shinju wouldn't be too pleased when she finds out."

"_If_ she finds out," Sasuke said hollowly, "_If_ she ever gets healed, _if_ I get to see my onee-chan again."

Silence fell again. Aiko began whimpering for the umpteenth time while Daisuke tried to sooth his antsy sister. Itachi's patience only went so far, so he did the only thing he could do, hoping Shinju wouldn't find out... if she did. Aiko looked up at Itachi like usual, looking for an answer, but instead she met his deep, crimson eyes, three commas swirling. She was out cold a second later, Daisuke clearly didn't mind because he just sighed and rested his orange head on Aiko's slumped over one, falling asleep instantly. Asuma cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable with what Itachi just did, Itachi shrugged ignoring Asuma's discomfort.

Naruto's hands clenched into fists glaring at Sasuke, "Shut up, teme."

Sasuke looked at his teammate sitting next to him, "What did you say?"

"I said shut up." Naruto said again quietly.

Sasuke's mouth twitched, his mouth curving into a cold, bitter smile, "Why? You know it's true. That bastard let this happen to Shinju, the only person who's been there for me. For us. And she's getting taken away, again."

Naruto grit his teeth, his blue eyes beginning to spark with fire, "No. That isn't true, she'll survive. She's been in worse, she told us! I won't believe it, Shinju nee-chan always comes back."

Kakashi's arms were crossed over his chest, but upon hearing Naruto's words he gripped his arms painfully. He felt the same pain burn in his chest like when she left him 11 years ago... and when she said she didn't love him, and left again. He averted his visible eye toward the floor and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Naruto's words burned into his skull like a white-hot brand, he winced involuntarily tightening his arms around himself. Gai raised a thick eyebrow at Kakashi's movement but said nothing. Asuma whipped out a cigarette and lit it taking a long, slow drag. Neji's pale eyes were staring directly at the wall near the door. He tied the thick rope he held around Itachi's chair and left the room without saying a word.

Sasuke said nothing and continued glaring at Itachi's impassive face.

"It's rude to stare, little brother." Itachi noted.

Sasuke growled and ignored him, but reverted his bright red eyes to the wall in front of him.

Suddenly, Kakashi's head snapped up staring directly at the closed wooden door.

"What is it?" Asuma asked, seeing Kakashi's swift reaction.

"2 chakra signatures," he said, "Shizune and Genma."

As soon as he said this, the door opened slowly. Shizune stepped in timidly, closely followed by a masked ANBU. Naruto and Sasuke looked up quickly and placed their palms flat on the floor as if ready to shoot out of the bare and empty room. The ANBU removed his mask revealing a caramel haired ninja, his lips in a thin, tight line. He looked at Kakashi closely then back at the group around the room.

"Kakashi-san," Shizune said sheepishly, holding out a scroll, "You are to meet in the Council Room right now."

Kakashi slowly unfolded his arms and raised a silver eyebrow in question taking the scroll from the young woman's hands.

"We aren't allowed to discuss this in front of... them." Genma quickly nodded his head in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke, and Itachi, Daisuke, and Aiko.

"It's about Shinju isn't it." Sasuke said, his red eyes burning.

Genma ignored him and turned to Kakashi, "We need to hurry. Tsunade made it imperative that you go, _now_."

Kakashi unrolled the scroll and scanned its contents. His hands gripped the scroll's paper tightly and he leaned closer towards it covering his face.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei what does old baa-chan want?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. A range of emotions flitted across his face, though no one could see it behind his silk mask. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Hurt. Loneliness. Surprise. Finally, he found his voice and cleared his throat, "Um... are you sure she asked this?"

Shizune nodded her head quickly, her short brown hair shaking, "She asked me to write this quickly and call for you. She had Genma accompany just in case. She heard that intruders were able to get in." She eyed Naruto and Sasuke, they looked around nonchalantly, avoiding her dark eyes.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "We'll go."

"Wait!" Naruto cried, "What about Shinju?"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Shizune's voice sounded strained, "Nothing can be said. Not yet."

Kakashi looked at the subdued boys for a few seconds, then tossed the scroll he held to them. Their eyes widened in surprise, but they caught the scroll instantly and their eyes flew over the crinkled paper.

Shizune gasped looking frantically at Genma, he glared at Kakashi, "What the hell, Hatake?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It slipped."

Genma shook his head, "As annoying as ever."

"Naruto," Asuma said, leaning forward, "What does it say?" Genma hissed glaring at Asuma. Kakashi shrugged again, giving an apologetic look at a crazed Shizune.

"NARUTO!" Asuma said louder, getting impatient.

Naruto was speechless, so Sasuke read aloud, "Kakashi, I know that you must know what is going on, and it's true. Shinju-"

Sasuke's voice broke, he cleared his throat and continued trying to keep his voice in control, "has returned. I'm sorry for what you went through, and don't give me that look,"

Gai snorted looking at a clearly embarrassed Kakashi,

"But she made me promise not to tell you anything. She was on a very, very important mission, and she completed it. I can't give you much more detail than that, cause she will tell you the rest if she can. As of right now I am doing the best I can to heal her. From what I know, she has been very sick for a long time, due to what her mission entailed. Shinju was also attacked by ANBU members just outside the Wall, it is taking everything I know to stabilize her,"

Sasuke stopped, closing his eyes. They were wet with tears. He sniffed and continued once more, "But it's unlikely I can heal her. I'm giving you more information then you should know, but I think she'd want you to know. The chance of her being healed is lower than that of Lee's injuries during the Chuunin exams, it's very slim."

Naruto choked on his sobs, resting his head in his arms.

Sasuke continued, the words began to blur, "but I'll do everything I can, I promise you. And by now I'm assuming that Naruto and Sasuke are reading this. All I can tell you is, I'm sorry, and it breaks my heart for you to know this. I promise that you can see her as soon as possible, but for right now I can't have any distractions. Sakura will be with me, but she will not leave my side. Now, Kakashi, I'm doing all I can, as I've stated, but in order to fully be able to cure her and to restore her, I'll be away from all of my Hokage duties for an unknown amount of time. Konoha needs their Hokage, but as I am with Shinju, I'll be unable to be here for Konoha."

Asuma rose, "No way."

"Can it be?" Gai gasped.

Sasuke's voice grew stronger upon reading the next part, "As of today I, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, shall choose Hatake Kakashi to succeed me as the 6th Hokage of Konohagakure. I have had you in mind for a very long time, cause as Naruto says, I'm an 'old bag.'"

Naruto snorted through his tears, rubbing his eyes. The entire time, Itachi's eyes remained closed, he couldn't explain what he was feeling. Total and utter pain reached from his sore head to his pained heart. He heard nothing of what Sasuke said up until Tsunade said healing Shinju would be very slim.

"You are to go to the Council Room when you receive this. Genma and Shizune shall escort you. The advisors, Naara Shikaku, Jiraiya, and Konoha's Council Members are will be there. I sent word to them before I sent this to you. Uphold Konoha's honor, Kakashi, Shinju would want that for you. Yours Truly, Tsunade."

Sasuke silently rolled the scroll, and tossed it back to Kakashi, not meeting his eye. No one said a word as Kakashi tucked the scroll into his sweats pocket. He cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll be back," he said to Naruto and Sasuke, they didn't look up, "Just... stay here."

Sasuke drew his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them, wrapping his arms around his legs. Naruto continued to stare at his hands, empty and unmoving. Kakashi saw how defeated and torn his former students were and felt his heart thump painfully.

Without another word he walked out of the room followed by Shizune and Genma. He nodded to Gai and Asuma before he left, shifting his coal black eye to the boys. Gai and Asuma nodded their heads, seeing Kakashi's concern.

The door shut closed softly.

* * *

_Where am I? Shinju thought, opening her eyes slowly. A bright, white light hit her sore eyes. She rubbed them vigorously and groaned painfully. She raised a hand to shield her eyes as she opened them again. The light wasn't as blinding, but it still hurt like hell. She adjusted to the light quickly and sat up slowly, looking around._

_Cages._

_"Kekeke," a familiar voice cackled, "Your time's up."_

_Shinju stared at the one-tailed raccoon demon tiredly. "Shut up."_

_He cackled louder, licking his thin, black lips in anticipation, "You know I'm right, Shinju. You're slipping away as we speak. Tsunade can't keep you alive for long."_

_"We give it another week or so." the five-tailed dolphin giggled, baring its sharp teeth at the worn woman._

_Shinju closed her eyes, her breathing shallow. "No, no," she said smiling tiredly, "I'm far from done."_

_"PUH-LEASE," the two-tailed cat laughed, "when you stole **me,** my poisonous chakra seeped into your body, killing off your organs one. By. One."_

_The caged beasts laughed in unison grinning at Shinju. She felt an intense migraine smash into her skull, she stumbled forward much to the glee of her caged beasts._

_"Give up." Shukaku whispered, "You're finished."_

_Shinju felt a kick to the gut and keeled over, heaving her empty stomach. The beasts hooted in glee, shaking the cages. She coughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She rose to her feet unsteadily and began walking away from the noisy monsters, along the white endless road of her soul._

_"You'll never make it!"_

_"Your efforts are meaningless!"_

_"You'll never save Konoha!"_

_Shinju blocked out their goading, and continued walking, her eyelids heavy. She felt her airway become constricted, she struggled to breathe._

_I must not give up, she thought, swallowing for air. _

_Her skin began to burn painfully, she looked down at her bare arms and legs, the swirling dark, black tattoos were glowing a red tint. She fell to her knees crying out, her seals began to shift and form. Shakily, she raised her hand and tried to close her seals, gritting her teeth every time she plunged her hands into her skin. The burning sensation only worsened every time she attempted to make it go away. Shinju slumped to the spotless, white floor shivering. She knew the tailed monsters were doing this, trying to break free while she was vulnerable. She hissed in anger, tossing on the ground, the burning was too strong, too painful._

_"It hurts..." her whisper echoed around. _

_They're right, she thought tiredly, What am I doing this for? _

_Shinju tried to reach in the back of her mind for a reason why she was going through this pain. Why she was going through this struggle._

_Nothing._

_Blank._

_Sighing, she closed her eyes smiling. I could just let go, she thought._

_As soon as she felt a numbness overcome her body, making the heating seals fade, she felt a rough hand clap her shoulder._

_Her eyelids flew open as she looked up. A pair of dark, obsidian eyes stared at her. The boy was upside down, frowning at her._

_"What the hell are you talking about, hoseki?" the boy said angrily._

_Obito? she thought, her eyes widening. She tilted her head to make his face upright, looking into his dark eyes. He laughed._

_"Just get up, stupid kid." he muttered, pulling her to her feet._

_Lethargically, she stumbled up, looking at her deceased cousin up and down. He was just as she remembered. Spiky, ebony hair. Orange-tinted goggles. His idiotic smile plastered on his face. Shinju felt her eyes sting as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_"Obito!" she cried, flinging her arms around her older cousin. He patted her back, "It's ok." he soothed, embracing her, "It's alright."_

_Obito waited until Shinju had calmed down before he spoke, "You weren't much of a crier back then."_

_Shinju released herself from Obito wiping her nose, "Stress does that to you."_

_Obito laughed._

_"What are you doing here?" Shinju asked._

_Obito smiled adjusting his goggles, "We're in your soul, right?" Shinju nodded her head, "Well, I told you before, I'll always be a part of you, in spirit."_

_Shinju's face wrinkled as she started crying again, Obito sighed and hugged her once more. "Ya gotta stop with the waterworks little cousin."_

_"I- hic - can't help it." Shinju said between sobs, "I'm just so - hic - happy you're - hic - here."_

_"Now that I'm here, shouldn't we do something other than crying?" he said grinning._

_Shinju sniffed and wiped her wet face with her kimono. _

_"I kinda appeared here for a purpose, not just cause there's a part of me still within your soul," Obito explained, "I'm not sure what happened, but this guy who said he was a 'Tenchi' told me to be here, back where I come from." Obito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I know why I'm here now, though, and I'm making sure I stick with it."_

_Shinju blinked then plopped on the floor, patting the space next to her, "And what's that?"_

_Obito turned his body and sat down next to her, shrugging, "To make sure you don't lose hope, don't give up."_

_Shinju said nothing but rubbed her arms. Obito looked at her arms, raising his hand to trace the inkblack seals. His touch was ice-cold, Shinju shivered at the contact. He paused and removed his hand throwing an arm around Shinju's shoulders._

_"So, tell me what's been goin on."_

_Shinju laughed, "You probably know already."_

_Obito shrugged, "I only know so much."_

_She turned to her cousin raising a sleek black eyebrow._

_He smirked and said, "Alright, I know that you left the village when you were 11. Um, you encouraged Itachi to protect Konoha by killing off our clan, which I have to say, didn't sit too well with me at first. For the next 10 years you were training up in the Sacred Mountains where the previous Tenchi lived, that's the one who spoke to me. You're eyes-" Obito's smile saddened, "will never be fixed."_

_Shinju shifted uncomfortably, "You've been keeping an eye on me, nii-san."_

_He laughed, "Yeah, of course I have! Now, tell me what I've missed!"_

_Shinju sighed, frowning, "Well, I guess. I returned to the village and took Naruto under my care. Sasuke found out that he was my little brother, and I told Naruto that I was his official guardian chosen by his father. Not much that you've missed, cousin. As you saw, I've sealed almost all the tailed demons within my soul, and that's it!" Shinju pointedly left out Kakashi._

_Obito rubbed his chin in thought, "You know, I heard something about you and that idiot Kakashi..."_

_Shinju flushed a bright red, but quickly recovered. Obito didn't miss it though, "AHA! SO IT'S TRUE!"_

_"N-n-no!" Shinju stammered, raising her hands up._

_Obito hooted slapping his thigh, "That's funny stuff, lil cousin. Seriously. Wow, you and Hatake? That's just-" he blew out a breath of air, "aw, man, haha, congrats."_

_He flashed her a smile, gripping her shoulders and shaking her small frame. She smiled nervously, "He's still the same idiot," she said softly, "But I had to break his heart, Obito-kun. I don't know what to do if I never recover, if I never told him the truth." She started tearing up again._

_Obito clamped his hands around her arms and made her face him, his face determined, "Don't say that. You will wake up and live. There's only so much I can do here, but **you** need the will to live. I won't allow you to die. Not now. You have so much to live for, princess. I want you to live, live the life I wasn't able to have."_

_Shinju stared at Obito wide-eyed. He hugged her tightly, "Let me show you what would happen if you didn't live." he whispered into her ear, "Maybe it will help you fight."_

_He placed his hands flat on her back and she sunk into nothingness._

_

* * *

_"Are we all here?" Shikaku asked, looking around the long wooden table.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade's Advisors, and the Konoha Council lined each side of the table. Next to Kakashi was an old, bandaged man with a scar on his chin. His head was bandaged up covering one eye like himself. He looked at the man curiously then heard a throat clear. He looked up and saw Shikaku eying him.

"Good," Shikaku said, folding his hands on the table looking at everyone closely, "As of right now we are in a crisis. Uchiha Shinju has returned to Konoha, not as a rogue ninja. She gave word to Tsunade what her intentions were before she fled. She remains a Konoha shinobi."

The man next to Kakashi scoffed, but said nothing.

"The return of Shinju can _not_ be known by anyone but those who are here. It is imperative that this remains a secret. As we speak, Tsunade is in the process of giving life to Shinju, who was near-dead when she was taken into care. Tsunade will not be able to leave her side for an unknown amount of time, she informed us that it will be longer than a month. Because of this, Tsunade will not be able to continue her duties as Hokage. She has requested that someone take her place... as the next Hokage."

Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya, he nodded his head to Kakashi, smiling slightly. But the man next to Kakashi stirred at the last sentence Shikaku said. The Advisors nodded to themselves talking quietly amongst themselves.

"She has chosen a successor?" One of the Council members asked.

Shukaku nodded his head, "Yes, she has. And she has it in writing with a formal address to all of you."

"Wait," the man next to Kakashi said suddenly, "Aren't we supposed to _agree_ with who Tsunade had chosen?"

Shukaku stared curiously at him, "Yes, Danzou, but she already gave the name of who she has chosen. It's procedure that we agree with her decision."

Danzou frowned, "But what if who she chose is incapable of carrying out her duties?"

"I agree with Danzou," the elderly woman advisor commented, "We should all take a vote in agreeing with who Tsunade has chosen. She does tend to make... rash decisions."

Kakashi said nothing as these exchange of words were given. Shikaku agreed, taking a scroll out of his pocket and reading it aloud:

"I, Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, has chosen that the next Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, be..."

Shikaku paused.

"Hatake Kakashi, of the Hatake clan."

Danzou turned wildly at the silver-haired man sitting next to him. "_You?"_

Kakashi turned to Danzou, "She informed me of right before this meeting."

The table buzzed with excitement, the Council members talking to eachother of Tsunade's decision. Danzou looked at their expressions with discontent, they all were pleased with the name given. He slammed his hands on the table, quieting the room.

"Tsunade has made a rash decision once again," he said through his teeth, "Hatake is much too young and too inexperienced with the politics of this village!"

"Minato was younger." Jiraiya retorted.

"Hatake is the student of the Fourth Hokage." a Council member added.

"He's also been taught by Sarutobi." the elderly male advisor commented.

"And look what has happened under the Third!" Danzou shouted, "I believe that I am better suited as the next Hokage."

The room fell silent. Kakashi stared in surprise at the angered man next to him.

_What is with this guy..._

"It is already declared," the elderly woman advisor said firmly, "I agree with Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi is the most likely candidate as Rokudaime. Unless he is unwilling to take the honor, then we consider you, Danzou, as the next Hokage."

Danzou turned furiously at the rest of the Council members, but they murmured in agreement. He growled exasperatedly getting to his feet, "Then my presence here is unnecessary." With that, he left the room in a storm of rage.

Jiraiya chuckled under his breath, whispering to Kakashi, "That bitter, old man has always had it out for Sarutobi, trying to be Hokage." Kakashi nodded his head, frowning.

"It's decided," the Head Councilman said, rising to his feet looking at Kakashi, "Hatake Kakashi, do you accept the title as the next Hokage?"

Kakashi rose to his feet, as did everyone else, and nodded his head. "I accept."

The Head Councilman nodded his head and bowed. Kakashi felt a flash of heat as everyone around bowed to him, too.

"Tomorrow is your inauguration, be prepared."

The Head Councilman left the room followed by the rest of the Council members and the Advisors. Jiraiya slapped Kakashi's back laughing, "Excited?"

Kakashi shrugged, staring out the window, "No," he said softly.

Shikaku walked by his side, pushing him slightly, "Why not?"

"I only accepted," Kakashi said, "Because this was Shinju's dream."

Jiraiya looked away and said nothing.

"That's right..." Shikaku murmured.

Kakashi continued staring at the soft, blue sky, the birds flying over the tall, leafy green trees.

_No matter what..._

_I'll do everything I can..._

_Whatever made Shinju happy..._

_I'll do it too..._

Kakashi remembered what she told him, before she left. He sighed, rubbing his chest, his heart felt sore. He didn't care what she told him, he would wait for her.

* * *

_Obito? _

_Shinju blinked, looking around. She wasn't in the white nothingess she was just in. She looked down and saw warm, dirt at her bare feet. She looked up and saw familiar green trees swaying in the breeze. _

_Konoha? she thought._

_She heard footsteps approaching, she ran behind a tree, turning her head to see who was coming. She saw a blonde haired boy walking slowly down the dirt path. His feet dragged across the ground, it looked as if walking was too much of an effort for him. Naruto's shoulders were slumped forward, his arms swinging slowly by his sides._

_"Naruto!" Shinju cried out, running to the boy._

_She passed right through him. Shinju gasped reaching out to him again. Her fingers slipped right through him. He didn't even here her voice. _

_I'm like a ghost... she thought, falling in step with Naruto._

_He sighed deeply, looking up the road. Shinju observed him, seeing his usual fiery blue eyes were dull and lifeless. She looked at his hand and saw him gripping a cloth. She looked curiously at it then saw him take a sharp turn, he walked through her. Shinju shivered and saw him walk quicker down another path. She followed behind him, noticing the trees becoming thicker. They arrived at a very familiar clearing, Shinju stopped walking and looked around. She saw a crowd of other ninja surrounding the clearing. _

_What the heck is going on? she thought, running to catch up to Naruto._

_He walked into throng of people standing around a certain spot. Shinju just passed through them trying to locate Naruto. _

_Where's Sasuke? she thought, he should be with Naruto._

_Then she realized where they were. _

_She found Naruto kneeling in front of the stone memorial. He started crying, his head bowed. Shinju knelt by Naruto, not knowing what to do._

_"What happened?" she whispered, her voice getting lost in the wind._

_He unfolded the cloth in his hand and laid it on the stone in front of the memorial. Shinju looked at it and saw the initials U.S on the bottom right-hand corner. It was her handkerchief. The one she gave to Naruto when she found him crying for his parents one night. Shinju gasped, her hands flying to her lips. _

_"Onee-chan," Naruto whimpered, clenching his hands into fists and resting his forehead on them, "Sasuke... Kakashi-sensei."_

_Shinju's heart stopped._

_Shakily, she leaned forward to the stone memorial, reading the names carefully. She traced a shaking finger over the names, looking for her own, then sucked in a quick breath._

_Uchiha Shinju._

_Her name was clearly engraved into the stone. Shinju began hyperventilating, closing her eyes trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes again and read the next names. As she reached the bottom of the list, she felt her blood running cold._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Hatake Kakashi._

_"Sasuke..." she whispered, running her hand over her little brother's name. She felt tears rolling down her cheek as she repeated his name, "Sasuke. Sasuke..."_

_"Naruto," she heard a man say, "How are you doing?"_

_Shinju turned around and saw Itachi standing over the crying boy, a hand on his shoulder. Aiko and Daisuke were by his side, gripping Itachi's robes, their eyes puffy and red._

_"I miss them." Naruto sobbed._

_Tsunade walked through the crowd, holding a bouquet of flowers, placing it next to Naruto's handkerchief._

_"We do too." Tsunade said her voice cracking. She knelt by Naruto, and hugged him tightly. Itachi's tears fell to the ground silently._

_Shinju looked at the memorial, then back to Naruto. Her head swimming._

_"Do you see what would happen if you stopped fighting?" she heard Obito's voice say. She looked up and saw Obito sitting on the stone memorial, holding his hand out to her. Numbly, she took ahold of his hand, he pulled her up to sit next to him. He held her tightly, "Exactly a year from your death, Sasuke couldn't bare the pain anymore. He purposely died on a mission, died in Naruto's arms. Itachi didn't leave the Uchiha Complex for months, the one thing he had left to protect was taken from him. Naruto was left alone, again."_

_Shinju cried, her body shaking terribly._

_"The village was attacked by those Akatsuki fools upon hearing your death and Sasuke's. Kakashi-" Obito swallowed, "Kakashi died while fighting. He wouldn't have died if he had the will to live, but his will was gone. It was gone the day you died. Everyone here-" he gestured to the numbers of shinobi in the clearing, "are honoring your's, Sasuke's, and Kakashi's death."_

_"No, they aren't supposed to die!" Shinju cried, "I'm not worth dying for!"_

_"But you are to them!" Obito retorted. _

_"I can't," she whispered hoarsely, "I can't fight the pain anymore, nii-san. I can't. I'm not strong enough, it's just too strong. I want to fight, but I can't."_

_Obito sighed, gripping Shinju, "Then, let me show you what would happen if you lived, let me show you your future."_

_Shinju's eyes widened as she was engulfed by a bright white light._

_The last thing she saw was Naruto crying her name..._

_

* * *

_

Someone asked me, "Princess, why do you write down all the people who've favorited, reviewed, or subscribed to you?"

Well, I'll tell you, because I appreciate you guys taking the time to read and actually _respond_ to my story! (:

Updating soon!

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::**


	16. 16 :: Don't Show Me the Future

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N: **Ok, this was a fun chapter. Seriously. I think some of you will like the part like near the end, it's kinda cute. Haha. Have fun!

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 16 - Don't Show Me the Future_

* * *

"So, you're really not excited?" Jiraiya asked, leaning against the hard, wooden table inside the Council Room.

Kakashi tore his gaze away from the slow-moving clouds and eyed the white-haired Sannin steadily. He searched within his mind for the answer, looking for what made him accept a decision he normally would have refused quickly. Then he found it, his answer, his reason, the cause for such an absurd decision. He cracked a small smiled under his mask, which Jiraiya obviously couldn't see, and shifted his dark eye to his hands.

"No," Kakashi said slowly and deliberately, "No, in fact, I was downright terrified. I never, _ever_, wanted to be put in a position as powerful as this."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow curiously, shifting his weight to his other foot, "Then why?"

Kakashi stared up into the Sannin's wise eyes, "Because, I made her a promise."

"A promise, eh?"

"Yes," Kakashi said softly, "I gave her my word."

"Do tell me this story." Jiraiya said, adjusting the sleeves of his kimono, glancing up at the stoic Jounin.

Kakashi closed his eyes, tracing back that memory that would forever haunt his mind...

...

_The hazy, orange glow of the setting sun sent shadows crawling everywhere in their secret clearing. Yet, the foreboding shadows did not dampen their mood. Kakashi held Shinju closer to his body and tightened his hold around her shoulders. He sighed contently watching the sun sink beneath the wide horizon. This was what he needed, what he had been missing. The quietness and the feeling of someone close. He felt at complete ease, the tension from the mission he just took just melted away whenever they were here. Of course, he hated leaving Shinju alone, Naruto and Sasuke were taking missions along with him, but Shinju wasn't allowed to be placed on the missions list, an order from Tsunade. Whenever he'd return, they'd settle themselves in Obito's apple tree and just watch the sun set._

_In their clearing, he didn't have to worry about prying eyes, so he ditched his hitae-ate and let his mismatched eyes be free of cover. He looked down and saw Shinju snuggling against his torso, staring into the horizon as well. He smiled in spite of himself, his mask bunched below his chin, and brought her closer to his face, settling her in the crook of his neck. Her head fit perfectly in the juncture of his shoulder, like it was made just for her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered something so faint, it sounded as if it was just the wind._

_"Hmmm?" Shinju murmured, looking up at Kakashi._

_He looked down, a soft smile touching his perfect face, "I love you."_

_Shinju said nothing, but leaned up and kissed his jaw in response. Kakashi's smile widened and he stroked her soft, pale cheek slowly. She looked up into his mismatched eyes and kissed his eyelids, his inkblack eye, then his scarred Sharingan. He opened his eyes and saw her just a few inches away from his face, her sweet breath filling his senses. He looked deep into her crimson eyes, seeing the black markings etched into the crystal red orbs. They looked like glistening rubies, priceless rubies that only made her beautiful face even more unique and mesmerizing._

_"Do you remember back when I was part of your team, for that short amount of time," Shinju said quietly, "And we had that day off, and Minato asked us what our hopes and dreams were?"_

_Kakashi nodded his head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Shinu's ear._

_"Do you remember what we said?"_

_Kakashi paused, dropping his gloved hand over Shinju's hands that were gripping his vest. _

_"Yes, I do," he replied, rubbing his thumb over her fingers, "Rin said she wanted to be a legendary medic-nin like Tsunade. And Obito wanted to change the way of the Uchiha and beat me."_

_Shinju giggled._

_"I love it when you laugh," Kakashi said, looking into her crimson eyes, "It's a beautiful sound."_

_"Stop changing the subject, Hatake," Shinju retorted, but blushing a light pink against her pale skin, "How about Minato and yourself?"_

_"I believe I said I wanted to protect everyone. And Minato said, 'My hopes and dreams are that your hopes and dreams come true.'" Kakashi whispered, recalling their talk._

_"'And you,'" Shinju echoed along with Kakashi, "'Are the future of this village, your futures shall define us.'"_

_Kakashi fell silent, and looked back onto the horizon._

_"I remember what you said," murmured Kakashi._

_Shinju stirred slightly, slipping her hands out of Kakashi's and adjusting herself, "Oh? And what was mine?"_

_Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow at her, "You don't remember?"_

_Shinju laid her head on his chest closing her eyes, "Nope." Her dark, silky hair was splayed like a fan over his green vest._

_Kakashi chuckled grabbing ahold of her shoulders and holding her close to him, "You said, 'Well, yours is lame Hatake, someday I'll be Hokage.'"_

_Shinju said nothing._

_Kakashi frowned, turning his head to see Shinju staring off into the distance. He shook her shoulders, "Shin-shin," he said, "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly, "I just can't believe I said that."_

_"Mmm, why?" _

_"Because it was never going to happen." she said bitterly._

_Kakashi sat up, drawing Shinju up with him and firmly holding her close, "What are you talking about?"_

_Shinju laughed quietly, placing a small hand on his pale cheek, his skin tone matching her own, "For a grown man, you're incredibly naive."_

_Kakashi's eyes narrowed at his treasure, poking her nose with his free hand. Shinju laughed again, running her hands through his shimmering hair._

_"I could never be Hokage, not after I accepted to being a Keeper," Shinju explained painfully, her voice strained._

_Kakashi's eyes widened in realization and gripped his little pearl close, "I didn't know..."_

_"I know you didn't," Shinju smiled in reassurance, "But this is why I want to ask you something. And please consider it for just a moment."_

_"Ask away."_

_Shinju bit her lip, unsure if she should ask, but she spoke anyways, "My dream, ever since I started in the Academy, was to be Hokage. But, my dream is dead, I could never be. If I could have one person realize my dream for me, well, it would complete part of the emptiness in my heart."_

_It slowly dawned on Kakashi what she was going to ask._

_"Kakashi," she whispered ever so quietly, "Would you realize my dream? If the opportunity presented itself to you, would you take it, for me? For your village?"_

_Kakashi was at a loss for words._

_"W-why would you think **I** would be even qualified to be Hokage?" Kakashi managed to utter out._

_Shinju held his face close, "Because before I left the village way back when, I asked Sandaime who would be qualified to be the next Hokage. This was before I knew I would not be able to take on the title, but Sandaime knew. It took him a while to answer me, but when he did, I was furious." Shinju giggled sadly, "He said one word, 'Kakashi.'"_

_Kakashi took in a deep breath through his nostrils, trying to find a way out of what his precious pearl was asking of him._

_"Shinju..." he began to say, before Shinju raised a slender finger to his lips._

_"Please, Kakashi," she said her eyes wide and pleading, "This is a dream I wish I could come close to achieving, but I can't, if you were able to, then my dream has come true."_

_Kakashi looked away from her, staring thoughtfully at a floating leaf. The leaf swayed and dipped in the breeze, evading the branches of trees. Slowly, but surely it made its way to the ground, landing softly, before getting swept away again deep into the cherry trees. He looked down again and saw Shinju observing him._

_"Shinju," he said finally, "I promise, that if given the chance, I will accept the offer to become... Hokage." he uttered the last word slowly._

_Shinju grinned happily, her cheeks a rosy pink, and hugged Kakashi tightly, "Thank you." she whispered._

_"But you need to promise **me** something," Kakashi continued, tilting Shinju's head up with his calloused hand, cupping her chin, "Promise me that you will never leave, leave this village in despair ever again."_

_Shinju's red eyes went blank and Kakashi couldn't make out what she was thinking. He waited a few moments before she spoke, "I promise, my darling, I'll never leave."_

_Kakashi grinned, dipping his head and kissing the raven-haired angel in his arms, feeling nothing but complete bliss._

_..._

"But she left." Jiraiya said after hearing Kakashi's story.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, "Yes, she did, but she didn't really _leave._ She was always here, just setting a false pretense that she had betrayed us," he said tonelessly, "In a way, she kept her promise, and I keep my promises."

Of course, that was partly a lie. Jiraiya was right. Shinju _did_ leave, and right then and there he should owe nothing to the girl he loved, but he couldn't. He couldn't explain why he couldn't detach himself from her. The need to see her was strong, to know if she's ok. But why? _She_ had broken his heart, _she_ had left without giving him a reason, _she_ hadn't been able to trust him but she was able to tell Naruto and Sasuke, and _she..._had returned. Although in his mind he tried desperately to avoid the reason he couldn't let her go, it screamed plain and clear.

_I can't stop loving her..._

"Tell me this, Kakashi," Jiraiya began to ask, pulling Kakashi out of his painful thoughts, "Would you still love Shinju even if you knew something terrible about her?"

Terrible things had already happened to her.

"I don't love her anymore." Kakashi lied.

"Would you still care about Shinju even if you knew something terrible about her?" Jiraiya repeated, staring hard at Kakashi.

"..."

"...'

"Yes."

Jiraiya blew out a sigh and pulled out one of the wooden chairs, sliding in it tiredly, "That's what I thought."

"What do you know?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"Nothing..." Jiraiya responded nonchalantly.

_Shit..._

_What happened to her..._

_I need to see Shinju, I need to know what she's dealing with..._

After debating whether he should go barge in to see Shinju, or just wait, Kakashi spoke abruptly, "I'm going to see Shinju." He strode across the large room heading to the door.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet holding Kakashi back, "I don't think that's a good idea," Jiraiya said nervously, "Besides, Tsunade needs all the concentration to heal-"

"If she was able to recite all that shit to Shizune to write the scroll, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me just checking in on the Uchiha." Kakashi spat, shrugging Jiraiya's hand off.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I'm coming with you, I never got a chance to see my student yet. But still, we'll have some trouble with ANBU."

"Hey, as the next Hokage I believe I have the right to do _almost_ anything?"

The aged, white hair Sannin chuckled.

_Gotta give him that..._

Kakashi swung open the door, but was met face-to-face with Genma and Shizune.

"Where are you going?" Genma asked, holding his arm out against the doorway to block off Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"To see Shinju." Kakashi said coolly.

"You can't," Shizune spoke, "Tsunade forbade anyone to disturb her."

"Right, but you can walk in and out of that room no problem," Kakashi said rolling his eyes, "Look, I have authority to go see her."

"Do you have a written testament from Tsunade allowing you to see her?" Genma asked haughtily.

Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya then said, "I don't need to. I am the next Hokage, so I believe you-" he waved his fingers at the two forms in front of him, "should move out of my way."

Shizune gasped. Tsunade had forgotten that he could do practically whatever now! Even barge in on the former Hokage while she was working on an almost-dead patient.

Genma groaned and slapped his forehead, "You gotta be kidding, I thought they would not vote for you to be Hokage."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Well they didn't, so I'm gonna just go along now."

Reluctantly, Genma removed his arm slowly, prying his fingers from the wooden frame. Kakashi sighed impatiently tapping his foot. Finally, Genma stepped out of his way and he shot down the hall, searching for the familiar winding staircase leading to the upper rooms. Jiraiya was probably taking his time because Kakashi didn't feel the Sannin's chakra signature behind, but he felt someone else's. He glanced back and saw Shizune bounding towards him.

"Kakashi-sempai," she called, "Wait, let me tell you something before you go."

Kakashi slowed down and looked impatiently at Tsunade's assistant, saying nothing.

"I want to warn you before you go in," Shizune said, wringing her dress between her hands, "You're not gonna like what you see, I strongly urge you to wait til Tsunade-sama has it all under control."

Waiting a moment, Kakashi said nothing and turned on his heel, continuing his ascent to the upper rooms. Shizune sighed miserably rubbing her eyes.

Kakashi flew up the flight of stairs swiftly, keeping his eye out for the floor where the Jounin meeting room was.

_A-ha!_ he thought, _6th floor._

It was eerily quiet down the long hallways of the 6th floor, he felt and extreme pressure of chakra saturating this particular part of the building. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, glancing behind his back every now and then just in case an ANBU decided to knock him out or something. He lifted his hitae-ate, his Sharingan wheeling. He saw Tsunade's chakra signature, and Sakura's farther down the hall, pulsing strong and powerful, along with other chakras too. Before he turned the corner, he pressed himself against the wall, peeking around the bend to see how many ANBU were stationed.

Slowly, but deliberately, he stepped around the corner, waving a hand, "Yo."

The 5 ANBU surrounding the door whipped out their katanas. Then, one with the cat mask called out, "Hey, Hatake, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just passing through," he said smoothly, "And I'm here to see Uchiha Shinju."

The ANBU shook their heads in unison, one with the bird mask spoke, "We can't allow that, go home, Hatake-san."

Kakashi smiled, only indicated by the ANBU because his eyes curved, "Well, I'm sure you'd step aside if the _Hokage_ asked." God, he hated using his powers like that, but if that's the only way he could see her, so be it.

The ANBU fell back for a moment, "W-well yeah," one with a wolf mask responded, "Of course, but Tsunade-sama is in-"

"She has chosen me as the Sixth Hokage." Kakashi voice rumbled.

The 5 ANBU froze in shock, a few scoffed in disbelief. He reached into his pocket and tossed the scroll Shikaku had given him after the meeting, the one declaring Kakashi was to be me made the next Hokage. Cat-mask caught it and read the contents quickly, gasping.

"It's true," Cat-mask whispered, bowing low, "Proceed... Hokage-sama."

The other ANBU followed their leader's example, bowing low to Kakashi. He felt a slow heat creep up his face seeing the shinobi he used to go on missions with treat him with such reverence. Kakashi barely nodded his head as he walked by the ANBU and reached for the door handle.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed down on the handle and slowly opened the door.

"..."

"Who the fuck is coming in, if it's not Shizune I'll rip your intestines out." Tsunade's irritated voice yelled.

Kakashi poked his head through the door and skittered his way around it, closing it silently. The amount of chakra in the room was almost stifling, but he suppressed the urge to gag. He pulled at his mask to get more air, but it didn't do much good. He saw the ring of silent medics around a large scroll, circling a small, fragile form in the center. They looked as if they were asleep, but he saw their surges of chakra pulse into the scroll, and the kanji writing written on the floor from the scroll to the unmoving body was alight from their chakras.

He choked back a cry of surprise upon seeing the body.

_Oh my god..._

_What happened to you, my princess..._

_What did you go through..._

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes, feeling the familiar presence. Her liquid gold orbs settled on the half frightened silver haired man slowly approaching her patient.

"Kakashi," Tsunade barked.

Kakashi froze, looking up at his _former_ Hokage.

"What part of '_no one is allowed here_' did you not understand?" She asked heatedly.

"I-I-" Kakashi stammered, his eyes averting back to Shinju's body, "I needed..." he couldn't speak.

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly slipping her eyes closed in concentration, "You used the ol' 'I'm the new Hokage so I get to do whatever the hell I want' excuse to get past ANBU, eh?"

Again, Kakashi's voice was lost.

"They aren't conscious right now, they're subconsciously feeding the chakra need to heal her, and healing her as we speak." Tsunade said.

His knees buckled at every step he took towards her.

He got closer to the ring of medics, but not too close in case he would disturb their chakra flow. His eyes never left the white, unmoving body of Shinju. He stared at her face, it was taut, and drawn as if she was in an excruciating amount of pain. She was white as a sheet, blood continuing to stream out of her mouth. Her raven-black hair was fanned around her head, and brushing against the floor from the waves of chakra around her. He then looked at her half-naked body, almost wanting to yell in frustration at the dying girl. It looked as if she got in a water balloon fight, but instead of water, they used blood. Just below her collarbone was a hole the size of his fist that looked as though it went right through her body. A clump of her hair was tied above the hole.

A thick white bandaged was wrapped around her breasts, and her kimono was thrown off her, leaving her with just torn up leggings that looked like short shorts. How many times had he imagined Shinju naked? Or just as naked as this?

He felt nothing but pure anger, and disgust at whoever did this to her. His heart felt as if it was stuck in his throat, choking him. Now he understood why Tsunade forbade Naruto and Sasuke to see her, if he himself couldn't handle this pain, what more them? His heart was beating fast, his palms became slick from sweat.

His Shinju.

His princess. His anchor. His reason for existence now. His whole world.

Was right in front of him, dying. His chest burned painfully, he bent over putting his hands on his knees to steady himself. Getting ahold of his emotions, he straightened up and stared at her pale skin.

Then, he saw the tattoos.

His eyes widened as he saw the swirling black marks curl around her forearms, around her shoulders, dipping onto a large seal on her stomach that looked vaguely like Naruto's, and slipping beneath the waistband of her leggings and onto her toned pale legs. They were seals. All of them. And each one looked as if they extended off of the large seal that surrounded her belly button.

"What..." Kakashi croaked, "What the hell is that giant seal?"

"That seal, is _the _most powerful seal of existence," Tsunade said hollowly, "Not even Minato or Jiraiya knew of this. But Shinju found the secrets of it."

"What did she seal?" he rasped.

"... The Bijuu."

Kakashi felt his heart stop.

"Which one?" he asked.

Tsunade looked up uncertainly, "All of them, excluding Naruto and that eight-taled one."

"Impossible..." he breathed, looking at his fragile pearl.

"It is, but she did it. She sealed all of those damned monsters within her, stupid girl." Tsunade exploded. She was _very_ unhappy with this. Forgetting the fact that Shinju _lied_ to her about what her mission entailed, the closest thing Tsunade had to a daughter was now near-death. Hot tears stung Tsunade's eyes but she refused to let them fall. To ensure her emotions wouldn't affect her healing, she hadn't taken one look at her dying patient ever since she was brought to her.

"Why?" Kakashi said breathlessly.

"I don't know." Tsunade ground out, "She's stupid that's why. And the moment she wakes, there will be hell to pay."

"...When will that be?"

Tsunade paused, "The chance of her becoming _remotely_ stable is about 20%."

Kakashi uttered a strange sound, his face in distress.

"Her major organs were failing her, Kakashi," Tsunade explained, her voice tight and strained, "Her lungs were all about done, and adding to what the damned ANBU did to her, she already lost one of her lungs. We're doing what we can to keep her stable and breathing, but if we can't get this fucking wound healed and patched, I don't know what we can do."

"Give...give me an estimated amount of time." he whispered painfully.

"If we get that wound healed, it should take another few days, depending on how many medics I could get over here. And from then, to replace her lungs _and_ replace her heart, it would take another month or two."

"Her heart?"

"Whatever attacked her organs, went for the extremely vital ones. Her heart as of right now is a little less than ok, but from what I can tell she won't last long. I think she was exposed to some lethal chakra that attacked to internally. The chakra is trying to burn her heart out. We can't patch her wound _and_ keep her heart beating. Right now, her will to live is the only thing that could possibly keep her alive."

"Her will to live." Kakashi repeated, "And her will to live?"

Tsunade's eyes had an unfathomable expression, and from that Kakashi knew.

He exploded, "She's not even _trying_ to survive?"

"Quiet down, brat. I don't know. I don't know what's running through that head of hers right now. But ever since this operation started, her heart is declining at a rapid rate, meaning her will to live is close to none."

Kakashi said nothing.

"Why..." he uttered to himself.

* * *

_"DAMMIT OBITO," Shinju cursed, smacking hard onto the wooden floor._

_No reply was given. She rose to her feet, rubbing her sore bottom looking around. The bright sun was streaming through windows throughout the spacious living room. She could hear birds chirping excitedly and the sound of low murmur throughout the household. Shinju glanced to her left and right._

_This house is so clean! she thought._

_Then, she felt someone nearing. She turned and saw a large form walking down the dark hallway. She squinted her eyes to see who it was, then stepping out of the hall, the sun bounced off his silvery locks. Shinju cried out, seeing Kakashi smiling at her. But... he wasn't smiling at ****__her__, of course he wasn't, she was just a ghost or something, he was just... smiling. Shinju observed his as he walked past her, into the open kitchen behind her. He opened the fridge door and was muttering to himself, searching for something. _

___He looked the same to her. Dressed the same. Walked the same. _

___But there was something different._

___He was **happier**._

___She heard exclaim, "A-ha!" snatching whatever he was looking for and turning around, closing the door with his foot. Shinju eyed the object in his hand closely._

___A blue baby bottle._

___Shinju gasped in disbelief, following her love down the long hallway and into a light-filled room. There were windows almost everywhere in the yellow nursery, sunshine bursting through. It was so bright and full of color. Exactly what she would love, and Naruto. A white crib was placed in the middle of the bright room, with those little lullaby toys hanging from the top of it. Around the room she saw dressers full of baby clothing and toys littering the floor. Her eyes rested on a familiar tattered, light purple blanket hanging from the crib's bars. Shinju felt a warm tear roll steadily down her cheek. It was **her** baby blanket from when she was born._

___Then she heard it._

___The giggle of a baby girl._

___Shinju turned her head slowly towards the direction of the sound, to the corner behind her. _

_Her heart was literally breaking inside._

_Kakashi was leaning over the pale faced, silver hair baby, cooing at it and stroking its cheek. The familiar woman holding the baby was laughing and asking Kakashi to hand over the bottle. The woman was settled in a simple, white rocking chair, contently pushing back and forth. The baby giggled, reaching for Kakashi's hand and squeezing it for fun. Kakashi laughed and kissed the baby on the top of her head, leaving his lips there for a few more moments. The baby saw the bottle Kakashi was hiding behind his back and she started reaching out for it. Kakashi rolled his eyes and smiled, handing the baby what she wanted. Greedily, she grabbed the bottle and sucked on it's white contents hungrily, ignoring the watchful eyes of her parents._

_"She's getting fat." the woman complained, snuggling the child closer._

_"Hey, I was fatter than that." Kakashi commented, pulling a stool from next to the rocking chair and sitting next to his child._

_"Not much has changed then." the woman said dryly._

_Kakashi laughed, the sound was music to Shinju's ears, and kissed the woman on her forehead._

_"We made a good looking kid, princess."_

_The Shinju in the rocking chair giggled and blushed deeply, stroking her baby's head, "I don't know why she has most of the Hatake looks."_

_The real Shinju was gasping for air. _

_That baby..._

_That beautiful baby girl..._

_Was her child..._

_And **his** child..._

_They were going to be parents..._

_Shinju's eyes were dry, she had no more tears left. She wiped her nose, and sat next to Kakashi watching his intent gaze on the child._

_"Hey." he said sounding hurt, glancing up at Momma Shinju._

_"I like the silver hair though," Momma Shinju reassured, grinning, "Just like her older brothers."_

_Real Shinju froze, Another child? she thought fearfully, closing her eyes in despair, No wait, **children**?_

_As Momma Shinju said this, the sound of children running throughout the house was heard._

_Kakashi rolled his eyes and got to his feet, "I think Obito and Minato are home. And he brought some guests."_

_Momma Shinju giggled, "Hey, be nice to his friends."_

_Kakashi grumbled to himself, "Sure, sure."_

_He left room, but not before giving his baby a kiss on the forehead, and a slow deliberate kiss to Momma Shinju. The real Shinju wanted so much to hold Kakashi, to kiss him too, but when she reached, he slipped through her fingers. She stood to follow him out, but turned when she heard her future-self speak._

_"You're such a beautiful baby, my sweet Kushina."_

_The real Shinju felt her heart ache painfully in her chest._

_Oh, Kakashi, she thought as she slowly trudging out of the nursery, We would have children together. And... we named them after those that we lost. That we love. _

_She emerged into the large living room again, seeing Kakashi sink into the white couches, his eyes pinched closed._

_Deep within her heart, she felt something stir._

_This was what she wanted._

_This is exactly what she wanted._

_To start a family with the only man she loved._

_Kakashi..._

_Two boys bounded in yelling and shouting, followed by more voices. Kakashi cracked open a tired eye, but lit up even so. She saw a wide, genuine grin plastered under his mask as the two boys ran towards him._

_"Da-da!" they cried in unison, their short, little legs moving swiftly._

_He stood up and swept the boys of their feet, swinging them around._

_"How's my number one ninjas?" he asked, setting them back down and sitting on the couch. They scrambled on either side of him and were tugging on his vest while talking._

_"Obi-kun was top in da class fo' memo'izing all da ninja rules!" _

_"Yeah! And Min-min had da best accuwacy in kunai throwing!"_

_Shinju gazed at the little boys chattering away. They had the same beautiful, silver hair as their father, but their facial features were much like her own. They looked very much alike, and only differed from eachother by only their eyes. One had the same inkblack eyes as Kakashi, while the other retained her glittering, obsidian eyes, not entirely black but tints of gray shone through. They dressed exactly how Kakashi dressed when he was younger, she remembered from pictures that she found in his apartment a long time ago. They too wore masks, though they tugged it down while talking to their father. _

_"You guys are gonna be top in your class, you know that?" Kakashi laughed, ruffling his sons hair, they scowled._

_"Da-da?" One of the boys asked, the one with inkblack eyes, looking at his father closely, "Why do some of da kids get angwy with me n Min-min?"_

_Kakashi looked sadly at his children, "Because they don't understand that you two are incredibly talented."_

_The other one rolled his eyes, god he looked so much like Kakashi when he did that, and muttered, "Or they're just jealous coz we're only 6 and we are graduating dis year."_

_Kakashi laughed, patting the boys' silvery heads, "Actually, that is the reason."_

_The other voices behind the boys became louder, and more people entered the living room. Kakashi stood smiling, seeing who walked in. Shinju saw a bright-eyed Naruto burst in grinning, followed by stoic Sasuke. They looked so much older, so much more mature, but still the same. Next to them were two children. Shinju felt something stuck in her throat staring at the children by her little angels' side._

_One had raven-black hair, like Sasuke's, but intense emerald-like eyes that glanced at the Kakashi then back at the children that were standing by him. The other, by Naruto, had a blast of yellow hair and blue eyes. Just like Naruto. But had pale skin and a soft, reserved face._

_They looked no more than 3 years old._

_"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi said, nodding to his former students, "How is everything?"_

_"Ne, Hinata wanted Jiraiya to come visit you guys." Naruto responded shrugging, patting the blonde haired child's head._

_"I wanted to see how onee-chan was doing." Sasuke murmured, holding onto the raven-haired child's hand, "Itachi wanted to see his auntie."_

_Shinju gasped, seeing the children, and their unmistakable resemblance to their father's. _

_"Go run along," Kakashi said to the kids, "Go show Itachi and Jiraiya what you learned in the Academy."_

_Obito and Minato jumped from Kakashi's side and motioned for the Sasuke and Naruto look-a-likes to go outside, "Cmon Tachi-kun!" crowed Obito running out the sliding glass door. Once the kids disappeared and air of seriousness fell upon the three men._

_"How're you holding up, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, shifting his weight._

_Sasuke stared out the glass window at the kids playing in the open backyard, "Fine."_

_Naruto looked uncertainly at his brooding friend and nudged him, "Itachi's burial is in two days, are you bringing little Itachi?"_

_Sasuke hissed and glared at Naruto menacingly, "Fuck no, he's too young for this."_

_Shinju felt her world stop at the exchange of words._

_Itachi's burial, she thought, Kami-sama... My little brother...dead?_

_The three men's voices were fading and she heard another voice call out, "Shinju." _

_She turned and saw Obito motioning at her to go outside. They walked through the glass door and were observing the children rolling around in the grass, laughing and playing around. Shinju's body was shaking terribly, and her face was pinched. It was all too much to take in._

_"I know what you're feeling," Obito said softly, "But aren't you happy with this?"_

_Yes..._

_She was happy that she could have a child with Kakashi..._

_That her little angels had children of their own..._

_But..._

_Itachi..._

_"No," she whispered, "Not if my little brother has to die."_

_"Well," Obito grunted, clearly displeased with his cousin's lack of happiness, "This isn't a set future. This is a possibility of what your future would entail if you lived. The future always changes."_

_Shinju closed her eyes, "Take me back." she whispered painfully, clutching on to her cousin._

_She heard him sigh, "Alright."_

_Shinju heard the sound of the boys' laughter and delight before the wooshing sound of wind covered it and she felt the warm sunshine leave her cold skin._

_

* * *

_"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme."

"..."

"BASTARD."

"WHAT?"

Passerby just stared strangely at the two boys, but continued on with their business as usual.

Naruto and Sasuke were released by Shizune, she told them that results will come soon. In Tsunade terms, _a long ass time_. Sasuke was not pleased to be leaving the proximity where Shinju was, but Genma reassured him that Kakashi was actually with Shinju and Tsunade as they speak. Naruto was all yelling and flailing by the time they were forcibly kicked out of the Hokage Tower. Itachi and the twins were forced to stay under scrutiny until they were deemed not dangerous. Before they left the room, Sasuke glanced back and saw Itachi with a defeated and pained expression. He felt a strange closeness with his murderous brother at that moment, for he felt the same thing that crossed Itachi's face.

"Where are we gonna go?"

Sasuke was tired, and felt bitterly angry at that moment.

"What do you mean _we_?" Sasuke snapped at the wide-eyed blonde, "You make it sound as if we are brothers. We're not. You're just useless."

Sasuke instantly wished he could take back what he said, but he wasn't the type to do so.

Naruto's expression was unreadable, he said nothing but turned on his heel. "And here I thought you weren't has cold-hearted as I thought," Naruto said tonelessly, "I was wrong."

Naruto continued to walk the opposite way, while Sasuke stood staring at Naruto's orange back with frustration. He sighed exasperatedly and stomped back to the Uchiha Complex and collapsed onto his bed, feeling empty and cold. He felt like something was missing. He turned his head and saw the empty bed across from his, untouched but still not fixed. He felt his heart sink, he was alone, again. Sasuke curled up and tried to fall asleep, thinking of Shinju, and occasionally, Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, was shuffling depressingly throughout the dirt streets looking for something to take his mind off everything.

"Hey kid."

Naruto looked up and saw Yamato crouching on a building above Naruto. He was adjusting the face-armor around his face and scratching his spiky black hair.

"Yamato-sensei!" Naruto called, waving his hands wildly and leaping up to his former sensei.

"What's up? You look kinda down."

Naruto's face fell, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. He remembered Shizune's words before he left.

_Do not speak about Shinju, Itachi, or those twins to anyone. Do not discuss whatever you know with anyone._

"Ne, Sasuke pissed me off." Naruto said, his voice pitched a little higher.

Yamato raised a black eyebrow, then scratched his chin, "Yeah, I saw that Uchiha storming through half of Konoha."

Naruto shrugged, staring off in the distance.

Captain Yamato looked at Naruto concernedly, then thought over what he was going to say.

"Hey, Naruto," he said slowly, "You don't happen to have heard a rumor going around, Uchiha Shinju is here?"

Naruto almost fell off the railing he was crouched on, before Yamato pulled back on his collar, "NE? NO, NO. WHY?"

Yamato deadpanned, _This would never last on a recon mission_.

"You don't have to answer me, but you should know this," Yamato sighed, stretching his arms, "She isn't safe."

Naruto looked at his sensei questioningly, but Yamato was gone.

He mulled over what Yamato told him, and frowned. "Stupid Yamato-sensei."

_

* * *

_YAY! Ok this was really fun to write actually haha.

I hope you enjoyed! GET GEARED UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Yes Kakashi is Rokudaime (:

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::**


	17. 17 :: A Memory

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N: **HI! So in this chapter I used a song to convey Shinju's awesome skills. Ok not really, but whatever JUST ENJOY!

**Background Music- _Hello_** - _Lionel Richie._

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 17 - A Memory_

* * *

"So, how old are you again, Hatake?"

Genma was answered by a sake cup thrown in his direction, but he dodged it with ease and laughed. He and the other jounin were in a bar, celebrating for Kakashi's inauguration the next day, Kakashi though, was not in the mood for celebration. The bar was loud and noisy, most of the people in their were ninja, celebrating a night where they didn't have a mission. Kakashi felt hot and stuffy, though he normally didn't feel this way and he was already through his fourth sake bottle. The dim-lighting was painful to his eyes and he felt his brain pounding against his skull in protest to the loud music and chatter.

He glared at the grinning man and snatched another sake cup. He popped open the rubber stopper and poured a decent amount of alcohol into it and downed the contents. Kakashi shivered from the bitter taste but sighed contently. It was damn good stuff. Genma raised a caramel colored eyebrow and sipped his drink, studying his friend intently.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me like you wanna make-out, or are you gonna tell me what's on your mind." Kakashi grunted, pouring more sake into his cup.

Genma shrugged, raising his mug to his lips and studying his friend from the brim of his glass, "I'm just curious why you're so moody."

"Yeah!" a female voice chirped, "Aren't you excited? You're gonna be Hokage!"

Kakashi slid his eye toward the red-eyed woman taking a seat next to Genma. A bored looking bearded man followed her to the table and set two drinks down.

"I guess," he said looking back to his sake bottle, "It's not really the feeling of being excited, Kurenai, but more like 'fuck I'm in charge of a whole damn village' kinda thing."

"Asuma," Kurenai said, looking at the man next to her, "What did Sarutobi say about being Hokage?"

Asuma was in the process of lighting his cigarette before answering, he held the cigarette between his fingers and said, "Worst fucking job ever." Then proceeded in lighting his cigarette and taking a nice, long drag before getting whacked in the arm by the red-eyed kunoichi.

"See?" Kakashi said, leaning back in his stool, "Worst."

"Why'd you even except then?" Genma asked, giving Kakashi a scrutinized look.

"Not really sure," Kakashi lied smoothly, staring at the ceiling, "Maybe the sound of 'Kakashi the Rokudaime of Konoha' just sounded appealing."

The two men around the table chuckled.

"You're an idiot." Kurenai deadpanned, sipping her drink.

"To each their own." Kakashi responded, rolling his shoulders.

Earlier that day he had left Tsunade tending to Shinju, reluctant to leave. But eventually he left, but Tsunade said to him, "Don't get your hopes up, Kakashi. I'm not." And with that, he left. He wandered around the village hearing congratulations from every shinobi he passed and claps on the shoulder. The worst was when he ran into Naruto, perched on a railing like a hawk. Kakashi just nodded to his student but Naruto leapt to his feet and cried, "I CAN'T BELIEVE _YOU'RE_ GONNA BE HOKAGE." That earned Naruto a righteous slap to the head. Kakashi expected Sasuke to be with Naruto, but when he asked he saw Naruto frown and grumble a string of curses that Kakashi didn't know was in the blonde's vocabulary.

He needed to be somewhere quiet. Instinctively, he headed toward the Memorial. Once he got there he just sunk to his knees and started talking to his dead friends and comrades. Finally, he posed the question, "Obito," he whispered, "What do I do? What can I do about Shinju now? She doesn't even want to live anymore, live for me, or Naruto and Sasuke. Or anyone here. What do I do..." And after a few hours in the clearing, his answer became clear.

"So, how is Shinju?" Genma asked, bringing Kakashi out of his reverie, "You saw her, right?"

Kakashi clenched his jaw and rubbed his temples, "Yeah, I did." he responded hollowly.

Genma turned to Asuma and Kurenai and raised a slim eyebrow, his expression clearly stating, _What the fuck?_

"And?"

"She's near-dead, Tsunade isn't sure she'll live, all that." Kakashi said, his tone emotionless.

Kurenai's eyebrows knit together, her face full of concern, "Kakashi," she started cautiously, "Why does it sound like... you don't even care?"

Kakashi felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly, but he kept his voice calm as he answered, "Maybe it's because I don't."

The trio of jounin were taken aback by Kakashi's answer, they looked at one another for confirmation on what they heard come out of his clothed mouth. Kakashi felt the change in atmosphere, felt the animosity of his friends towards him after what he just uttered. But he wouldn't take it back, because it was true. In the clearing in front of the Memorial, he found his answer. If Shinju didn't want to live for him, then it was truly obvious she didn't care. And if she didn't, then neither would he.

"You're fuckin' kidding me, right?" Genma spluttered, leaning in closer to the aloof Copy-nin, "You're really saying that you don't care what happens to Shinju?"

Kakashi felt a bile taste in his mouth but said, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What?" Kurenai gasped.

"Kakashi, what has gotten into you?" Asuma asked concernedly.

But Genma instantly coiled his arm back and raised his fist, but just glared at the stoic silver-haired man and slammed his fist on the bar table.

"Outside. Now." Genma said through his teeth.

It was one thing to say he didn't care about some random person getting hurt, but to not even care about _Shinju_ getting killed was beyond Genma's train of thought. He lost his chance with Shinju, only because he knew how much Shinju loved Kakashi. And now the man he let Shinju go to didn't even give the slightest _care_ that she was dying? It was too much for Genma to handle, he couldn't control his anger at Kakashi's calmness in saying, "I don't care."

Kakashi said nothing and pushed himself out of his stool and made his way for the bar door, closely followed by a heated Genma. Asuma and Kurenai stared at the retreating pair before leaping out of their chairs to follow them out. Kakashi and Genma stepped outside, greeted by a blast of cold air. Genma grabbed Kakashi's flak jacket and flung him into the open street, his hands in tightly clenched fists. He glared at the calm Copy-nin ahead of him.

"What the fuck, Kakashi? Don't tell me that you don't care what happens to Shinju now?" he yelled, his voice echoing in the empty dirt street.

"What's it to you?" Kakashi replied, eerily calm, shifting his weight.

"Um, maybe it's because Shinju is our friend?" Genma all but roared at the stoic Kakashi, "And you two were-" he took a moment to think of the right words, "-You two were in love! You loved eachother and now that she comes back as a supposed 'rogue ninja' you think of her as nothing but the dirt beneath your feet?"

Kakashi winced, at Genma's harsh words, but it was not visible to him or Asuma and Kurenai. He took a deep breath before responding, slow and calculatingly cold, "She duped us, even if it was just for a mission. It will take a long time before we can trust her again." But even as he said those words, he didn't believe them himself.

_Dammit,_ he thought cursing inwardly, _Get ahold of yourself. This is the answer that was given to you._

_But..._

_Is it wrong?_

Genma openly gaped, then laughed mirthlessly rubbing the back of his head in frustration, "You are some piece of work, Hatake. Look, as of right now, I'm gonna focus my attention on Shinju's safety, if you forgot, she's practically a corpse lying in the Hokage Tower. I don't know about you, but I think she needs her _friends_ now." With that, Genma turned on his heel and stormed down the empty lane, but turned around and yelled, "And by the way, the whole time she was gone, she was writing to you, but you were too stupid to notice the fuckin' birds at your windows."

Kakashi's visible eye widened at Genma's words, he looked down in concentration trying to recall _those _birds_._

_Ah, fuck_, he thought closing his eyes in remembrance.

He remembered hearing the pecking sound on his window every Sunday morning. The sound irritated him to wits end and he all but sliced the stupid bird's head off, he ignored the chirping and screeching of it as he passed by the window. If it wasn't a messenger hawk, then it wasn't worth his time.

The answer he made up, was entirely and completely wrong. He mentally kicked himself and felt his body shudder at what he just said to Genma.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_I **do** care about Shinju, I just thought. DAMMIT. I just thought she didn't care- shit what am I thinking? How could I even think that? FUCK, I'm the biggest shithead in fuckin' Konoha history_.

He heard a small cough and turned his head to see Asuma and Kurenai watching him closely. He licked his lips beneath his mask and made his way towards his friends, slowly and dejectedly. When he reached them he heaved a big sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and said, "I fucked up."

"You sure did." Asuma's low husky voice said, patting his friend's back, "You almost got us, we believed you didn't give a rat's ass about Shinju."

Kurenai made a sound that sounded much like a hiss directed at Kakashi, "But from the look on your face, I'd say that thought is long gone, right?" Kurenai asked dangerously.

Kakashi wasn't fazed by the red-eyed kunoichi's threatening voice, he nodded once, "I don't think I knew what I was saying."

The couple eyed the downtrodden ninja then laughed softly. Asuma clapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and shook him playfully, "It's ok, Hatake. Just go home and have a good night's rest, you _really_ don't wanna be late tomorrow. Please don't, I'm supposed to hand you all your Hokage shit." Asuma cringed mockingly.

Kakashi glowered at the bearded Sarutobi and laughed sarcastically, "Har har har, goodbye you two." Kakashi raised his gloved hand and disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

Kurenai giggled, hugging her love close and snuggling into his vest, "I was really scared he meant it."

Asuma rubbed Kurenai's shoulders, "Me too."

* * *

_"You're leaving already?"_

_Obito pointedly looked away at his cousin, avoiding her famous puppy dog look that got **anyone** to do anything she wanted. He stared at the gaping white emptiness and whistled a soft tune. Shinju widened her round crimson eyes more, and even added a little tears, and pouted more whimpering to her cousin._

_"Why can't you stay?" Shinju pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of Obito's jacket._

_He sighed, and raised his hand to pinch her cheeks together, then he finally looked at her. She looked like a puffed up fish, he grinned and said, "I gotta go back, hoseki! But I'll come by from time to time."_

_Shinju sighed sadly, pinching her eyebrows together, "Will I still be here to see you?"_

_"That all depends on whether you want to live to see Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi and everyone else."_

_Shinju narrowed her eyes at her older cousin, noticing he purposely left out Kakashi._

_"I want to!" Shinju exclaimed, then she felt the burning sensation on her skin come back, "But I don't know if I can hold it together."_

_Obito frowned and saw her tattoos beginning to manifest into red searing brands, he touched her skin lightly and the seals receded to its normal black. _

_"Find the reason. Search within your soul. It will help you fight."_

_He kissed her forehead and ruffled her dark hair like his own and laughed when she swatted his hand away, arranging her hair back to normal._

_"I'll see ya, princess." And with that he raised his hand and disappeared. Literally._

_Shinju felt tears well up but she quickly brushed the wet drops with the back of her hand and sniffled loudly. The sound echoed in the empty chamber. She took a deep, calming breath and stretched herself on the bright white floor and closed her eyes._

_Find the reason..._

_Shinju shifted uncomfortably as the burning pain came back, crawling and eating at her skin. She scratched at her inky tattoos and rubbed her skin vigorously to make the sensation disappear, it only grew stronger. Shinju took quick, shallow breaths and racked her brain to try and find the reason. And at that moment, an image swam in her foggy mind. She scrunched up her face in concentration and reached out for it again. The image began to focus, the fuzziness dissipating. _

_She saw Sasuke and Naruto grinning at her, Naruto was jumping up and down at the Konoha Gate._

_Shinju felt her breath catch in her throat as she remembered this memory. Her eyes flew open as the image surrounded the white chasm, dipping into that particular memory..._

_..._

_"Onee-chan!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down and waving his arms like a madman._

_Sasuke discreetly jabbed Naruto in the side forcing the blonde to keel over and shooting death glares at the stoic Uchiha. Shinju grinned as she made her way to the boys standing next to the wooden gate, she shook her head disapprovingly at Sasuke's punch. She was just returning to the village after having a meeting with Jiraiya somewhere remote and away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. It was the middle of the day and she made sure she got back in time to spend time with her little boys... and possibly Kakashi. She blushed at the thought of the masked man and shook her head to clear her thoughts. The months that followed her return, she ensured Naruto that he would be part of their family, with mild disagreement from Sasuke. A few arguments here and there about Naruto not being an Uchiha, and the fact that Naruto didn't want to be related to Sasuke. Ultimately, they fell under Shinju's spell and agreed that Naruto would be living with them, and he would also be her brother. Sasuke **looked** upset with that, but secretly she knew he was as happy as she was._

_Shinju sighed and looked at the clear, blue sky in wonderment. It had been almost an exact 5 months she's been in Konoha. It was hard to accept her, as she noticed a few Jounin around her would give her suspicious looks from time to time, but as of late they've really trusted her. _

_Hmmm, today is May 12? she thought, Hey! In 2 more days it'll be the **exact** 5 months! _

_Then another thought crossed her mind. But she mentally shook her head as a slow blush crept onto her her pale cheeks._

_"Little one, how many times have I told you to **not** punch your brother?"_

_Sasuke shrugged, patting the blonde's head, "He's fine."_

_Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and ground his teeth, "Fuck you, teme!"_

_"Naruto!" Shinju said frowning, "Refrain from using that word."_

_Sasuke smirked at the flustered Naruto and turned his attention back on his older sister, "How was the meeting with Jiraiya?"_

_Shinju twisted her face and said, "Same old, same old. Just telling me about Akatsuki's movement and whatnot. Still perverted as ever, you would know that, eh Naruto?"_

_"Har har," Naruto laughed sarcastically, "He's not that bad, onee-chan!"_

_Shinju ruffled his unruly blonde hair and grinned, "I know, he could try and control himself though."_

_Sasuke smiled softly and looked over at Naruto, inclining a sleek eyebrow. Naruto looked at Sasuke confusedly but then opened his eyes wide in understanding. Shinju looked at the two boys curiously and placed her hands on her hips._

_"What're you two up to?" She said reproachingly, narrowing her ruby eyes on the two boys, sly grins touching their angelic faces. _

_"Alright, we'll tell you," Sasuke said, "But first-" he leapt to Naruto's side and slapped the boy upside his head and ran down the dirt road, the blonde at his heels, "You gotta catch us!"_

_Shinju remained where she was, blinking and trying to register what just happened. She shook her head and smiled widely, watching the dust cloud trail behind the running boys._

_They think they can outrun me, do they? Shinju thought amusedly._

_She took her time stretching out her tired limbs and loosening up her tight muscles. Finally, when she knew they were far gone by now, she took off in a dust of smoke. She was fast, and she knew it. Everyone knew. Without the use of chakra to stimulate her speed, she was still faster than Kakashi. All her training for the past 10 years had gotten her geared up to be faster than lightning, faster than the eye could blink. Spending all those years on that accursed mountain had finally paid off. Of course, she normally never used her speed unless it had to deal with her mission, or escaping a possible angry and sake-filled Tsunade. _

_Shinju felt the cold slap of wind whip her face as she zoomed past the crowded street. Thank goodness for her Sharingan or she probably would have mowed all those villagers down. Her speed, along with her Sharingan made it incredibly easy to evade any strangers who wanted to mess with her. She thought about that one time some pickpocketer tried to steal her secret scrolls, he wouldn't be trying **that** again. Shinju slid quickly in between the mass of bodies filling the dirt road, giving them the impression that a fan had suddenly beat a gust of wind on them. They didn't see a dark haired kunoichi with blood-red eyes slide past them, giggling in delight at the rush she was getting from running._

_And then she slammed face first into a hard, warm body. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she all but crashed on the dusty street. Taking big gulps of air, she looked up and glared at the man grinning down at her behind his mask. His large shadow darkened her features making her look more angry and upset than she really was. She saw spots of white blur her vision, not enough air was making its way to her lungs. Blind for the moment, she felt large, calloused hands wrap themselves around her arms and pull her to her feet. She blindly dusted off her short, black yukata and straightened the wrapping around her chest. Shinju heard a low, deep chuckle emit from the man in front of her and she growled in irritation._

_"You always ruin my fun," she complained, trying to fix her mussed up dark hair but giving up entirely and taking it out of its french braid. Her silky black hair slid down her back in soft waves, as if it were water, "Is there something you need, Hatake?" She eyed the silver-haired man in annoyance, but her wide, crimson eyes gave her true intentions away and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist._

_"You." He said in a low voice, drawing circles on the small of her back. A quick blush spread across the young woman's face, he really got a kick outta doing that._

_"Idiot." she mumbled, trying to shove herself out of his warm, hard arms. She wrapped her hands around his biceps in an attempt to push herself out, but paused when she felt hard, taut muscles ripple under her fingers. She blinked in surprise and without noticing, began feeling the muscle of his arms._

_"Doesn't look like you want to leave." He murmured, leaning closer to her pink face. She jumped at his words and smirked, gripping his arms and pushing out a quick blast of chakra. He yelped in surprise at the electric shock and released his hold on the beautiful woman._

_"Aw, stop being mean, princess," Kakashi complained, his lone dark eye curving as he smiled, reaching out and intertwining his rough, gloved fingers around her smooth, pale ones. Shinju smiled at him and squeezed his hand affectionately._

_"I was in a hurry, you prized baka," she said playfully, bumping his arm with her own._

_"For?"_

_"Naruto and Sasuke have a surprise for me or something, they asked me to catch them and ran away."_

_Kakashi snickered behind his mask, earning a hard pinch from Shinju, "Sorry!" he apologized, rubbing the throbbing spot on his arm, "It's just... silly that they would think ****__you__ couldn't catch them. It took all the energy I had just to get in your way."_

___Shinju glowered at the smiling man and tightened her hold around his hand, he cringed and laughed weakly, "Well, I wouldn't have been able to stop you otherwise." Shinju loosened his hand around his and flashed him an award-winning smile making his heart do little flip flops._

___"I'll play around with it and let them think they outran me," Shinju sighed, walking forward. Kakashi slipped his hand out of hers and settled his arm around her shoulders, and naturally, Shinju slid her slim arm around his waist, holding him close and secure._

___Passer-by smiled and nodded their head towards the couple, and when they thought the two weren't looking, they'd whisper behind their hands excitedly._

___"Did you see Hatake and that new girl? Cute, right!"_

___"I knew those two would hit it off."_

___"Hatake finally settled down with the best-looking woman I've ever seen, that bastard."_

___Shinju giggled loudly at the last statement, hiding her face in Kakashi's vest. Kakashi rolled his eyes and rubbed the top of her head affectionately. He was used to those kind of comments, but still, so damn annoying._

___"Oi, Hatake," a familiar voice belonging to a caramel-haired man called out, causing Kakashi to turn his head slightly but continued walking._

_He saw a pack of Jounin exit a restaurant and make their way towards him and his elegant pearl. Shinju stopped walking, but Kakashi didn't. She ground her sharp elbow into his ribs, making him stop in his tracks and rubbing his abused body._

_"Yo," he said weakly wincing as he rubbed the tender spot. He saw Genma, Kurenai, Asuma, Raidou, and Anko approaching from the local bar even though it was only mid-afternoon._

_That's gonna bruise, he thought painfully. _

_"What're you and the princess up to this fine evening?" Genma asked, the familiar thin stick bobbing on his lips._

_"We just...ran into eachother." Shinju responded, grinning at Kakashi._

_He leaned in and said in a rough whisper, "Nice pun."_

_Shinju fell into a fit of giggles._

_"I saw Naruto and Sasuke racing by not too long ago," Kurenai pointed out._

_"Yeah, they told me I had to try and catch them," Shinju shrugged, "I decided to let them have their fun for now. Ooo which reminds me, I gotta go!"_

_She slithered her way out of Kakashi's arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, earning a pink tinge that was even visible from the part on his face not covered. The small group of Jounin present just laughed good-naturedly, except Genma who hooted and hollered at the slightly embarrassed man._

_"Bye beautiful!" Genma crowed, winking at the dark-haired girl._

_"Come by later if you can!" Kurenai called._

_"WE STILL HAVE TO FUCKING SPAR AFTER YOU CHEATED, SHINJU!" Anko all but screeched. Everyone winced at Anko's loud voice, Shinju smiled weakly, "Yeah..." _

_Quickly, she bowed formally, like she always did, she couldn't quite get out of that habit, and said, "Hai, hai. Now if you'll excuse me..."_

_She didn't even finish that sentence because she already disappeared in a dust of smoke. Genma coughed, waving his hand in front of his face and said, "Shit. I'd get pissed if I played a game of tag with her."_

_"You have no idea." The Copy-nin grumbled._

_Now, where could those two be... she thought, glancing back and forth at the blurred images of buildings. A-ha! she thought grinning, found them. _

_She saw the faint trail of their chakra signature directly in front of her, catching onto their chakra trail, she followed the blue and red chakra. She followed the colorful trail down near the Memorial and down the road to the Uchiha Complex. Raising an eyebrow suspiciously she slid into the shadows of the trees and flitted in the dark leafy green. Quickly and silently she zoomed into the make-shift gate and leaped onto the buildings that once belonged to her, now dead, relatives. _

_"Eh...?" she said in confusion, stopping in her tracks. Her bright, red eyes followed the red and blue chakra to their home, and unmoving. Frowning ever so slightly, she quietly edged to the back door of their home, keeping her ruby eyes on the unmoving chakra signatures. _

_They're in the empty sunroom? she thought as even more confusion filled her head. _

_Sighing tiredly, she strolled into the house and made her way to the sunroom. The sliding door to the sunroom was shut, but she could make out two faintly shadowed people standing a little ways from the door. Biting her tongue, she slid the door open, feeling warm sunlight splash over her body. She instinctively lifted her hand to shield her overly sensitive eyes from the blinding light. _

_"WHAT TOOK YOU?" She heard a familiar obnoxious boy yell... followed by a loud thump, she was almost 99.9% sure that Sasuke hit the loud blonde's head... or he just keeled over._

_Shinju laughed as she lowered her hand and let her eyes adjust to the light. She saw a smirking Sasuke and an enraged Naruto standing in the middle of the room. Behind them she saw a very large object that was covered by a tattery green cloth. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and crossed her pale, toned arms across her chest._

_"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR." shouted Naruto, glaring at Sasuke._

_"It too was called for," the stoic boy retorted, "Shinju nee-chan walks in and the first thing you do is yell at her."_

_Naruto was about to yell again, but Shinju stepped and said extra loudly, "Soooo, why did you want me to try and catch you again?"_

_Naruto closed his mouth instantly and a wide grin spread across his face. Sasuke suppressed the urge to smile THAT big, but a rare genuine smile touched his lips none the less._

_"You know how you told us about your life as a kid, right?" Naruto said, "And how you missed a lot of the things you couldn't do while training and traveling, yeah?"_

_Shinju nodded her head slowly, eying the two boys curiously._

_"Well, we remember this one time," Sasuke cut in, "On Sandaime's anniversary we all went out to eat at this restaurant and this song came on. You said you used to love playing this song on the piano when you were younger."_

_"But you had to stop playing because you had to train and stuff!" Naruto added._

_Shinju's eyes widened as she looked at the large clothed object in the middle of the room. Sasuke shuffled nervously, he and Naruto stepped aside so she could get closer to the mysterious object._

_"Ready?" Sasuke said to Naruto, his dark, obsidian eyes glittering with excitement._

_"1."_

_"2."_

_"3!"_

_Sasuke and Naruto ripped the cloth off the object and smiled at their older sister. _

___"Surprise!" Naruto cried out._

_Shinju's knees wobbled as she approached the glistening, black object. She ran her thin fingers over it's smooth glossy surface. A black, leather piano bench was already out, just waiting for her to sit in it and play a slow tune. Shinju rounded the large grand piano and sucked in a breath as she settled herself onto the bench. The cover for the piano keys was already open as well, the ebony and ivory keys contrasting brilliantly in the bright sunlight. _

_But she didn't lift her hands and start playing like Naruto and Sasuke assumed she would. She just sat there staring at the keys._

_"Onee-chan..." Naruto said, standing behind her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"Play for us." Sasuke requested walking to Shinju's other side and sitting next to her._

_"I can't." she whispered._

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother in shock, then at their older sister._

_"What do you mean you can't?" Naruto exclaimed._

_"I haven't played in over 13 years." she said looking fearfully at the black and white keys, "I don't think I can play anymore."_

_Sasuke laughed softly and lifted his hands to the smooth keys and played a few chords, the sound wafting in the spring air and echoing around the small room._

_"Mother taught me how to play, I haven't played in 7 years, but I still remember."_

_Naruto looked at the dark haired boy as if he'd sprouted antlers and a pig nose._

_"You didn't tell me you could play!"_

_Sasuke glowered at the blonde, "You never asked."_

_"C'mon onee-chan!" Naruto begged, "Play!"_

_Shinju sighed in defeat, shaking herself mentally, "Alright, alright, I'll try."_

_Taking a huge breath, she slid her fingers onto the white keys, automatically placing them on middle C. She tentatively played a C major chord, and almost shivered at the beautiful sound that rang in her ears. Feeling more confident, she started playing more chords, smoothly transitioning from high to low. The sweet melody that sounded throughout the room floated through the open windows and out into the Konoha streets. Shinju grinned happily as she remembered each and every note and chord she learned so long ago. She weaved her fingers across the black and white keys, playing a more complicated and rich-sounding melody. _

_Naruto and Sasuke were too lost in her music, unaware of how **loud** the grand piano was. The Uchiha Complex was a little ways away from the busy Konoha streets, but the sound of the piano was easily heard from as far as the bar that Kakashi and the rest of his friends were in. The soft melody was heard only by himself and probably an Inuzuka who was in the bar. He froze and tensed his ears at the music._

_"Quiet, quiet." he murmured to his rowdy table, they all gradually fell silent and looked at the Copy-nin with annoyance._

_Then they heard it too. A hauntingly sad and mournful tune that chilled their very bones. The entire bar suddenly went quiet to listen to what the elite Jounin could hear. _

_Shinju was swaying to the sound of her melody, **her** song that she and Minato had worked on before she joined his team. It would always be their song, and it had been so long since she played it, she almost forgot it. Then, she switched up the melody to a high-tempo song that she had created with Obito and Itachi. She grinned as she remembered her cousin and little brother arguing over how the song should sound. Her fingers swept the glossy keys so fast they were just a blur. Naruto started bobbing his head at the fast music and reaching over to slap Sasuke in the back of his head. Sasuke growled and looked at the blonde angrily, but felt his heated emotion slip away as he looked at his older sister. Her face was flushed in excitement, her red eyes twinkling in delight. _

_Then, she switched the song again playing the intro over and over, and it was a familiar song almost everyone knew._

_Kakashi stumbled out of the bar, mesmerized by the haunting tune. He was followed by Kurenai, Asuma, and Genma. _

_He turned his head to the direction of the music and started walking towards it, along with the small group of friends behind him. They found themselves in front of the Uchiha Complex, hearing the intro to the song louder. Kakashi made his way to a familiar house he visited from time to time and slid in through the front door. He motioned for his friends to follow him to the room at the far end of the large Uchiha estate. He peeked in and saw the back of his dark-haired beauty playing the haunting tunes. A shock of unruly blonde hair rested on her shoulder, while dark raven-black hair rested on her other shoulder. They filed in undetected and settled themselves in the back wall to listen to her play._

_And then they heard a sound they've never heard._

_A sweet, melodic feminine voice singing._

_**"I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times."...**_

_**"I sometimes see you pass outside my door."...**_

**____****"Hello, is it me you're looking for?"...**

___Shinju smiled as the words escaped her lips with ease, she poured her soul into her music, her fingers, her voice._

_**"I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile."...**_

_**"You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide."...**_

_**"Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do."...**_

_**"And I want to tell you so much... I love you."...**_

_She heard a soft voice singing along, creating a nice soft harmony, she turned slightly and saw her blonde haired 'brother' singing softly into her shoulder, his eyes shut closed._

_**"I long to see the sunlight in your hair, and tell you time and time again how much I care."...**_

_**"Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow."...**_

_**"Hello, I've just got to let you know."...**_

_**"Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do."...**_

_**"Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?"...**_

_Then, she heard another voice join in, Sasuke. She felt him shudder at the words he sang ever so quietly and he scooted in closer and wrapped an arm around his older sister protectively._

_**"Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue."...**_

_**"But let me start by saying... I love you."**_

_Kurenai glanced up at her lover, and placed a hand on his cheek. He snapped out of the spell Shinju's song had him under and looked into his wife's glittering red orbs. 'I love you,' she mouthed, her red lips forming a small smile. He grinned at her kissed her forehead, holding the woman closer to his body._

_********____**"Hello, is it me you're looking for?"...**_

_**"Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do."...**_

_**"Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?"...**_

_Genma sighed and swayed to Shinju's lovely music. Damn, he missed his chance with her. But a face flashed through his mind, he frowned. Soft brown eyes, short brown hair, pale-peach skin, sexy black high heels. The name hit him like a boulder. He grinned. Shizune..._

_**"Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue."...**_

_**"But let me start by saying... I love you."**_

_Kakashi blinked, hearing the song end slowly. He felt his heart thump loudly, and uncomfortably. What he wanted to do was just wrap Shinju in his arms and hold her forever, just staring into her beautiful ruby-red eyes, but he refrained. His arm twitched in anticipation, but he knew better than to break the moment his princess was having with her little brothers._

_Shinju smiled at the two boys wrapped around her and she kissed their foreheads._

_"I love you, little brothers..."_

_..._

_"Wah!" Shinju shot up with a start, glancing around wildly. She was met with blank white emptiness. The chasm._

_She sighed tiredly and rubbed her tired eyes, they were wet and puffy as if she had been crying. And she still was._

_A sob wracked her body as she remembered the memory she dug out of her mind. She remembered her sweet boys lugging that giant piano out of storage deep within the Uchiha basement. It had belonged to her great-grandmother, and it now belonged to her, once more. _

_Sniffling she wiped away her salty tears and snapped back to her reality. She needed to live now more than ever. For her boys. They needed her._

_"I need to live for Naruto and Sasuke." she whispered, thinking about her younger brothers._

_A searing pain touched her skin and she hissed in astonishment. Her inkyblack tattoos were slowing forming into the deep blood-red she was trying to escape from. Her boys weren't good enough to live for._

_She grit her teeth and flung her body down to the white floor and curled up into a fetal position. She closed her eyes and swam into her unconsciousness to find more reason, more reason to live again._

_Before she passed out, she uttered a single name, "Kakashi..." _

_..._

_

* * *

_Kakashi awoke with a start.

He heard something, or rather _someone_ yelling something in his sleep. He racked his brain to recall what he heard, and upon remembering he felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

_"Shinju!"_ he recalled.

He grumbled to himself and rolled around in his lumpy bed, trying to get comfortable. Alas, that was far too difficult. Now that he was wide-awake and aching for someone who wouldn't come to him for a long time, he felt a familiar icy chill sink to the pit of his stomach. The same feeling he felt every day when Shinju was gone. The feeling that ate away at his body and left him half-dying every mission he came back from.

His room was shrouded in darkness, so it meant it was nowhere near time to wake up. He sighed irritably and ran a rough hand through his silver hair.

Shivering, he wrapped himself in his covers and glanced at the clock on his bedside, the red blinking numbers flashing, _3:50. _

He lay in bed for another 20 minutes, not feeling any drowsiness take over. Highly disgruntled he flipped over more times than he could count, he looked like a fish out of water. Finally he glared at the blinking red light of his alarm clock, _4:30._ He reached over and slapped the radio button on the clock and closed his eyes to listen to music.

"_Now, for you early risers, this song will greet you in a way you want to be greeted. Playing for you listeners now is, Hello."_

The eerily familiar music began playing softly in his small bedroom, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest at the memory of this song. He sighed and flipped onto his back, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

"Aw, shit," he muttered, laughing quietly, "I'm gonna be Hokage in 5 hours and 10 minutes. Fuck. Me."

* * *

YAY! Ok yes the song I chose is amazing right? I THINK IT IS!

Enjoy and wait up for my next update (;

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::Flames Chaos and Wolf::pigorama::Love2Sing::Hitsugaya Aiko::TheFirstTime::jack::wordcrafter::Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo::DaTruePrincess::Znape::**

If I forgot anyone please inform me! I like to have a list of my inspration-ers... if that's a word. haha.

Princess Ani


	18. 18 :: Unexpected Decisions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N**: Hehe, to my reviewer **invisible-gurl**, yes, I accidentally followed a bit of the story line from _Flower of Konoha._ It was an accident I swear! I only noticed I was stealing bits and pieces of her story after I finished publishing and what-not. I'M ASHAMED! But as you keep reading, notice that it's a lot different, right? Haha.

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 18 - Unexpected Decisions._

* * *

...

"_Hatake!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Don't 'hn' me!"_

_"How's Naruto?"_

_"He's ok..."_

_"Hah, I heard you knocked a villager unconscious cause he refused to give Naruto fruit."_

_"Well he said he wouldn't serve the nine-tailed brat!"_

_"Doesn't mean you should knock out a harmless villager, you know that."_

_"I promised Minato-sensei I'd protect Naruto with my life."_

_"I don't think a villager would kill Naruto..."_

_"Who cares! No one looks at little Naruto-kun like that."_

_"Why are you even bothering me again?"_

_"Gosh, you're so lazy, Hatake." _

_"Shinju... why are you such a brat?"_

_"HAH? Look who's talking Mr.I'm-the-best-shinobi-cause-I-made-jounin-at-12."_

_A young, wiry Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the small girl in front of him. Her sharp, red eyes glinted mischievously at him. They were at the old training grounds, Kakashi was training in his ANBU uniform, just returning from a mission. Shinju managed to find him after he sent her on a wild-goose chase with his clone._

_"I don't recall being a whiner when I was 9." Kakashi responded coolly, turning his back on the girl._

_As soon as he turned, he saw Shinju in front of him again, her hands on her hips._

_"I'm almost 10." She frowned._

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the girl's swiftness, but said nothing. He lifted his headband and rubbed his scarred eye tiredly, "Alright, princess, what do you want?"_

_Shinju glared at Kakashi, "One, stop calling me princess! Two, I have a request."_

_"But you are a princess, remember?" Kakashi said innocently, sliding his headband down._

_Shinju growled._

_"What's your request, your highness." Kakashi sighed, then ducked quickly to avoid a foot to his stomach. Shinju grinned as he flipped backwards to create a good distance between themselves. Kakashi chuckled and nodded his head to her, "Well?"_

_She wrung her hands on her longsleeved chuunin shirt, the dark material twisting painfully. He shifted his weight watching her fidget, she dug her sandaled heel into the dirt and let her red eyes glance around. Satisfied that no one was around to hear her she took a deep breath._

_"Will you recommend me for Jounin?"_

_Shinju assumed Kakashi's response would be flat-out no, but she saw his expression was thoughtful._

_"Jounin, eh?" he asked, tapping a gloved finger on his masked chin. He saw her face light up at his response, smirking under his dark mask he said, "Alright, I guess you wanna be Jounin before me anyways, not that I mind. I don't think you'll make it anyways."_

_Shinju stuck her tongue out at the silver-haired boy and leaped to his side grinning, "Thanks, Hatake. My father wouldn't recommend me, he wanted someone else to 'notice my strength and power.'"_

_Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her dark hair, "On one condition, you must spar with me and-" he paused, "Beat me."_

_Shinju said nothing for a moment, staring curiously at her friend, then, quietly reaching into her pouch around her waist, she said, "Or we could use these..." Shinju drew out two tinkling, silver bells, "I found these while clearing out their home a few months ago... I took some stuff for Naruto. I couldn't leave these."_

_Kakashi felt his breath get caught, he watched the small bells shimmer and shine in the sunlight. Memories. This was their old team leader's test. Kakashi reached out and grasped the bells in his hand, staring at the glinting silver._

_"Alright," he said, tying one the glittering bells around his waist and tucking the other in his vest pocket, "Just like before."_

_Shinju smiled, slipping her headband out of her pocket and tying it around her forehead. Kakashi tossed aside his traveling pack and waited as Shinju prepared herself for their spar. She grabbed her long mane of raven-black hair and swiftly braided it into her usual cat-like braid. She extracted a pair of black gloves, the metal thin, metal handguard shined brilliantly. Her longlseeved chuunin shirt was noticeably a bit large for her, so after she slipped on her gloves, the sleeves fell past her hands, covering them._

_She grinned at Kakashi and shook herself out, "Let's hope no one walks by and sees me beat you."_

_Kakashi laughed, "Yeah, we'll see about that." He paused, "Alright, go!"_

_Shinju's five comma Sharingan spun slowly, then she ran head-on towards the stoic boy. He chuckled at her forward approach and came up with at least 10 ways to take her down. As she was just about a few feet from him she poofed in a rain of flower petals. She was gone. The soft breeze blew the sweet-scented petals toward him, he grabbed a handful and looked at the varying colors and smirked. _

_The petals began to quiver on their own._

_"Shit!" he shouted, throwing the petals into the air and leaping backwards. The petals exploded, clump by clump, it was a chain reaction. A few petals were stuck to his vest and left burn marks all over. He hissed in pain and landed on his feet smoothly, brushing a gloved hand over one of his wounds. Not too bad, still painful as hell._

_He flicked his headband up, revealing his bloody iris, three dark commas etched into its surface. He glanced around, looking for the familiar purple chakra he knew belonged to Shinju. He sensed someone behind him and lunged forward, narrowly missing a kick to the head. He turned swiftly and saw the grinning girl gripping a kunai and leaping at him. Kakashi recovered quickly and jumped backwards, she flew into the air and slammed her kunai into the ground. Instead of just a crack or just lodging itself into the hard, dirt ground, the kunai caused the dirt to explode. Kakashi watched in amazement as the kunai drove into the ground, and saw Shinju let out a burst of her purple chakra, causing the ground to quake and explode open. He jumped high into the air to avoid the crumbling rocks and the deep holes caused by the small girl._

_"I forgot Tsunade taught you a little more than medicine." Kakashi called out from the air, falling back to the earth, landing on an upturned rock._

_Shinju grinned wolfishly, "Don't forget Jiraiya-sensei and Minato-sensei."_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes, "What a bragger."_

_Shinju giggled, then spun where she was and exploded into another burst of flower petals. Kakashi eyed the petals cautiously, they exploded again. He looked to his left. His right. Behind. Her presence was nowhere near him. Instinctively, he looked up, prepared for an aerial assault, but he saw no small girl flying towards him. Confusedly, he scratched his head._

_Then, he felt himself sink into the ground, **fast**. Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt the gravel consume his body, to quick for him to react. Instantly, he felt a hand crawl up his leg, attempting to snatch the bell around his waist. He reached down to his waist quickly, and found the smooth surface of the bell._

_"**Doton:Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!**" _

_He looked around from his new perspective, his chin resting on the hard ground. He heard loud, uncontrolled laughter. Frowing he turned his head as much as he could and saw Shinju skipping towards him, well, saw her legs since he couldn't see any higher._

_"Now who's the shortie." she joked, leaning over his head and patting his head._

_Kakashi blinked, seeing her sit in front of his head, the only visible part of his body. She tapped her chin playfully, an infectious grin plastered on her child face._

_"So, I'm deciding how to grab that bell, I could put you under a freakishly good genjutsu, or maybe knock you out!"_

_"You know, in real battle situations you don't have time to decide how to kill." Kakashi deadpanned, seeing Shinju grinning and laughing wildly._

_"Sorry, Hatake, but this made my year!" She pointed at his head and clutched her stomach laughing._

_Kakashi rolled his eyes, but kept her talking. Underground, he was building chakra around his body to bust himself free of this embarrassing position. He grinned watching her laugh and talk animatedly how she was gonna tell everyone about this. _

_Shinju sighed contently, looking at the "decapitated" boy in front of her. He was smirking, she could tell. _

_"So, this means you'll recommend me now?"_

_"You haven't gotten the bell." Kakashi responded. _

_Shinju huffed angrily, glaring at him. But she made the mistake to look into his eyes. Her almost-matching, crimson eyes glassed over as she gazed into his lone spinning Sharingan._

_"Gotcha." Kakashi said, smirking. _

_"I...hate...you..." Shinju muttered, her vision blurring._

_Shinju's eyelids drooped, and her body swayed. Then she fell backwards, her limbs loose and flailing. Kakashi sighed tiredly, molding his white chakra and slipping out of the dirt bonds. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, it was very unpleasant being trapped in rocks. He smiled softly at the sleeping girl and slid his arms under her head and legs. Lifting her gently, he heard a small tinkling sound. His eyes widened as he saw the shining, silver bell roll out of her small hand. Surprised, he looked down at his hip and saw the string tied around his waist held an acorn. _

_"Shit," he said laughing, "And I thought the acorn was the bell."_

_He shook his silver hair chuckling, then leaped into the trees heading back into the village. _

_"Mnnnnm..." Shinju murmured, rubbing her head. She slid her eyes open looking around the blurred place she was in. As her vision began to come into focus, she saw she was in the Hokage's office, on the couch pushed to the corner of the room._

_She blinked tiredly and saw familiar Jounins standing in front of the Third Hokage's desk, conversing with him. Shinju remained silent, watching the elite ninja._

_One day, she would be just like them, protecting the village, her home._

_The talking stopped and the Third Hokage's head came into view between the bodies of the Jounin, he was smiling at her. Shinju shrank back into the couch as the other Jounin turned to look at her too. _

_"S-sarutobi." Shinju greeted quietly, her red eyes meeting the aged, dark ones of the Third._

_His smile widened as he nodded to her, "Are you feeling alright, Shinju?" he asked in a gravelly voice._

_Shinju surveyed the other Jounin before answering, "Yes, just a little tired. Um, why am I here?" _

_The Third nodded to the other Jounin, they stepped aside and retreated to the other side of the room, not taking their eyes off Shinju. She squirmed uncomfortably from their stony stares, she glanced back at the Third Hokage and saw him step around his desk. He turned to the door._

_"Kakashi, she's awake." he called out._

_Shinju flinched and saw the door open, the silver-haired boy stepping in and nodding to the Third. Then, he turned to Shinju. She saw him smiling, his visible eye creasing happily. _

_"What's going on..." she said slowly, frowning at Kakashi's face._

_"Well, I keep my promises right?" Kakashi said, walking towards her and seating himself next to her curled up body on the couch. She narrowed her eyes at him._

_"I didn't beat you." she said tonelessly, heaving a huge sigh. She let her short limbs flop out, her feet dangling on the edge of the couch, her arms spread out on either side of her. She let her head droop in defeat._

_"Are you sure?" _

_Shinju's head tilted up to look at him, and then she felt something small and hard digging into her back. Eyes widening, she fished behind her back and felt the small form of the bell. _

_Oh yeah, she thought, I snuck the bell off of him!_

_Extracting the bell from behind her, she held it up and looked at it closely. Kakashi nudged her with his elbow smiling, and stretched his arms around the couch in a relaxing position._

_"Does that mean..."_

_"I already recommended you." he said simply, closing his eyes tiredly._

_A second passed._

_"REALLY?" Shinju shrieked, leaping forward to the tired boy. Kakashi yelped in surprise as he felt a vice-like grip around his abdomen. He looked down and saw Shinju hugging him tightly. She was squealing in excitement and tossing around... Of course cause of her inhumane strength, Kakashi went tossing as well._

_"Shinju!" he growled._

_She let go of him but was grinning wildly. _

_A few throats cleared. Shinju turned around and saw the Third Hokage looking pointedly at her. _

_"Kakashi came to me, you were knocked out, and he told me he recommended you. I was discussing with a few of the Jounin here-" the aged man motioned to the green-vest clad shinobi watching her and Kakashi with amusement, "about our situation."_

_Shinju widened her eyes and saw the one of the Jounin step forward, he had scars mar his gravelly features. He was young, but not as young as Kakashi. He looked her over and frowned at the Third Hokage._

_"Are you sure about this, Hokage-sama?" he asked, his voice low and deep. His gloved hands were crossed over his green ANBU vest, "She's a runt. An Uchiha brat. And a means for us to take precaution for her."_

_Shinju visibly flinched and she rolled her hands into tight fists, glaring at the older Jounin._

_"I'm quite sure, Ibiki," the Hokage said, gripping Shinju's shoulders to stop her from running and punching Ibiki square in the stomach, "She's quite capable and she was able to subdue Kakashi."_

_"Well," Ibiki chuckled coldly, "It's only Hatake. And who knows, he might have just let her beat him."_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Please, Ibiki, you gotta give me more credit than that."_

_"Hey!" Shinju shouted, boring her red eyes into Ibiki's cold black ones, "Don't underestimate me! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, I beat Hatake fair and square, and I'm more than ready to take the Jounin test. So don't go thinking I'm not up to it just because of my size, got that?"_

_Shinju's small chest heaved, her expression angry and wild. Ibiki raised an eyebrow then turned to his fellow Jounin. _

_"Don't disappoint us... Uchiha." He walked out, the rest of the Jounin following not saying a word._

_Shinju glared at Ibiki's retreating back and stuck her tongue out at him, "What a mean guy, doesn't think I can do it." she mumbled to herself. She looked at Kakashi sprawled on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. She felt a warmth settle in her stomach as she watched the jounin cover his face with his gloved hand. Shinju tilted her head observing him quietly, seeing his wiry teenage frame lay comfortably on the wide couch. She gazed at his shimmering, silver hair, contrasting beautifully with the pale color of the couch. Something deep within her 10 year old heart stirred as she observed her best friend. _

_What is this feeling? she thought frowning, This warm feeling..._

_"You'll be receiving details on the meeting and what-not for the Jounin exam." The Hokage said tiredly breaking Shinju out of her reverie, settling into his chair behind his desk, "Congratulations, Shinju-chan." the aged man smiled warmly at the small girl._

_She returned his smile with a dazzling grin. _

_"Thanks, Sarutobi-san." She said, twirling excitedly._

_"Don't get too excited," Kakashi's voice uttered from under a his hand, "It's a rigorous and difficult test. I'll be honest, I don't think you'll pass, princess."_

_Shinju seethed silently, that strange feeling vanished. She snatched a book from the Hokage's shelf and chucked it at the sleeping boy. It landed square on his face. A satisfied crack echoed in the room, followed by a groan of pain. _

_"I'm not healing that."_

_..._

_Shinju gasped sucking huge amounts of air. She brought a shaking hand to her head, she was breaking into a cold sweat. Shivering, she glanced down at her arms, the burning sensation disappeared once more. She coughed loudly, hugging her cold body, trying to find some soft warmth. Calming down, she thought back to the memory she delved into._

_She smiled._

_That was the first time I felt something for him..._

_I didn't know it, I was so young, and he was so much older at the time..._

_She remembered how his face lit up when she marched out of the Jounin examination room, after a week of excruciating exercises and trials. She emerged battered and torn but in her small, dirtied hands, was a jounin uniform, a tired but impish grin plastered on her face. That was the first time Kakashi showed personal display of affection, wrapping Shinju in his arms and swinging her into the air._

_Shinju closed her eyes and remembered her shriek of surprise when Kakashi pulled her into a tight embrace and swung her off her feet, whispering into her ear that he knew she could do it. She saw the pure happiness and joy emanating for her in his eyes. Every time she needed someone, to help her, or to guide her. Kakashi was always there. When she took on her first mission as a Jounin, she was immediately placed in Kakashi's squad. Every mission she took, they were always side-by-side. Partners. Best friends._

_There were so many things she remembered about him._

_When other girls would try and flirt around him, she acted as the younger sister, shooing them away. He would laugh at her and ruffle her hair affectionately as always and ask, "Why do you keep doing that, princess?" He would eye her cautiously, seeing the little girl frown._

_She would always reply stoutly, "No one's good enough, Hatake." The only woman she'd let get close to Kakashi was Rin, and that's only because she mildly approved._

_But deep within her child-like exterior, she knew it wasn't that no one was good enough, it was that **she** would be good enough. Only her. But she never knew her feelings, she was only 10, but she knew her friendship with Kakashi ran deeper than she thought._

_Even when they fought, when they went down each other's throats, and they would both emerge from the hospital blaming one another for their injuries, Shinju needed him. _

_Subconsciously, she rubbed her upper left arm. Shinju looked down and saw the stark, swirling tattoo of the ANBU. Another reminder of Kakashi. She had requested him to recommend her into the ANBU a month after she had returned to Konoha. He was reluctant, but told her to take the bell from him. Just like before. And like before, she won. But she didn't get knocked out. Again, he was there waiting as she walked out of the ANBU headquarters, weary and tired. But this time, Naruto and Sasuke were by his side. She saw Kakashi's inkblack eye look straight through her, eying her left arm. Contrasting against her pale, white skin was the intricate swirl of the ANBU tattoo. Grinning widely under his mask, he swept her up into his arms like before, but this time he kissed her through his mask. _

_Shinju felt a tug at her heart, remembering history repeat itself, with slight differences. __She could see images of Naruto and Sasuke swimming in her mind, mixed with Kakashi. __Shinju grabbed her long, ebony hair and tied it into a low ponytail. She felt the heaviness and pain in her heart begin to dissipate with each memory she found. _

_Slowly, but surely, she would find her way out of her own nightmare._

_..._

_

* * *

_"Today," a wizened, old man called, "Marks the day Konoha shall receive their next Hokage."

His voice boomed throughout the large village, reaching as far as the forests on the outskirts of Konoha. Atop the Hokage Mountain, stood the two advisor's of the Hokage, Kakashi in his normal jounin attire, and Asuma, gripping a set of white clothing.

Surrounding the entire upper level of the mountain were most of Konoha's shinobi. Outward Kakashi seemed aloof as ever, but inside he was freaking out. His heart thumped loud against his chest, he was glanced at Asuma, fearing his hyperactive heart rate was audible. Asuma was just smiling at him wagging his eyebrows towards his friend. Asuma knew Kakashi well, and he knew he was _not_ calm.

Koharu and Homura continued their speech. As the Hokage's advisor's they were permitted to announce the new Hokage, and allowed Asuma as the Third Hokage's son, to do the honors in giving Kakashi his garments.

But the silver-haired Jounin blocked out the advisor's words. Kakashi looked out at the crowd in front of him. He saw the young Academy students seeing the inauguration of a Hokage for the first time. He saw his old team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at the very front, smiles gracing their young faces. He nodded slightly to them, returning their smile under his mask. He shook out his nerves and saw the crowd of shinobi in front of him. Familiar faces swam throughout the crowd. Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Gai, the rookies, Iruka, Jiraiya. And much more.

He turned his head slightly and saw the swarm of villagers at the base of the mountain, and scaling the steps leading to the mountain. They were all listening intently and anxious to see the inauguration of the new Hokage.

Though Kakashi felt he was not up to the task, he secretly was pleased and overjoyed that he could protect his village. He realized why Minato had loved being Hokage, the overwhelming feeling of protecting those you love was unbearable. Kakashi sighed.

_So, this is it_, he thought, staring blankly among the crowd, _From this day on, I'll protect the village, just like you did, sensei._

"Hatake Kakashi," Koharu's voice boomed, "Are you prepared to take on the title as the 6th Hokage, Rokudaime of Konohagakure?"

Kakashi remained staring into the crowd. His resolve unwavering.

"Yes."

He saw Naruto beaming widely and Sakura squealed quietly. Sasuke remained impassive, but the smallest of a smile played on his lips.

Koharu nodded to Asuma, the tall Jounin walked over next to his friend and held out the garments. Kakashi turned to him, his inkblack eye twinkling. Asuma grinned at his friend and slipped out the white short sleeved robe and held it out letting the robe flap in the wind. Kakashi slowly slid his long limbs into the sleeves, securing the tie around his collarbone. Asuma held out the familiarly, large Hokage hat and settled it into Kakashi's gloved hands.

Kakashi slid the hat on, holding it at its brim and looking out among the crowd. Honestly, he felt the hat was _extremely_ silly on him. So, he flipped it off his head, holding it by his side.

"I vow to protect this village with my life, no matter what." His deep voice rang throughout the open crowd and floated down to the observing villagers.

Cheers and shouts erupted from the crowd. Yells of "Yeah Hatake!" and "You can do it Kakashi!" rang throughout the village. Kakashi smiled gently feeling a heavy weight secure itself on his shoulders. He glanced down at the hat in his hand and clenched his jaw painfully.

_I can do this_...

_I'll do the best I can, just as you would do, Shinju..._

_Just as well as **you**... Sensei..._

* * *

"Just set that shelf over there." Kakashi drawled, leaning back in his chair. He sighed contently staring out into the large window, the sunlight streaming in.

A large bang resonated throughout the large room, causing Kakashi to break out of his relaxing position. He narrowed his visible eye at the two chuunin glaring at each other and a make-shift bookshelf lopsided on the ground. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Naruto, Sasuke, hurry up." He said, drumming his fingers on his desk.

Naruto growled exasperatedly, "Sensei, why have you made _us_ your little secretaries."

"I agree." Sasuke murmured in agreement, glaring at his former sensei.

"I'd feel bad subjecting other capable shinobi to do my bidding." Kakashi said innocently, getting to his feet, "When you both are done, meet me at the Hokage tower. Outside."

The day Kakashi was inaugurated as Rokudaime, he was instantly moved into the Hokage Tower where Tsunade's old office was. There was no time or building to situate the new Hokage Tower for now. For the past month he was doing paperwork, or rather Naruto and Sasuke were doing the paperwork, along with a few rookies he managed to pick up. Finally, they managed to settle Kakashi in the Main Jounin Office. Naruto and Sasuke were helping him move into his new office.

2 months had passed since his inauguration. The Hokage Tower remained off-limits to anyone who was not a medic and not granted permission by Kakashi to enter.

Kakashi walked out of his office and scratched his silver hair gruffly. He heard the ruffle of his robe against his green flak vest and looked at his reflection in the window. He turned his body and saw the kanji '_6th Hokage'_ written neatly down the back of his white Hokage robe. He observed his reflection steadily.

"You look a lot like Minato." He heard a gruff voice comment.

Kakashi turned and saw Asuma and Kurenai approach, a small child held in the woman's arms. Kakashi grinned at his friends and nodded towards them.

"People have been telling me that lately," Kakashi shrugged, shaking hands with the bearded Sarutobi, "I think it's just the robe and my Jounin vest."

The baby in Kurenai's arms cooed quietly and reached out for the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi looked uncertainly at the child.

"Go ahead," Kurenai said softly holding her baby out, "It would be a good story tell him when he grows up, he was held by the Rokudaime!" Asuma laughed deeply, sliding his arm around his wife.

Kakashi fixed his arms into an awkward cradle and felt the warm softness of the baby settle in his arms. The baby gurgled quietly, his eyes closing slowly.

"Erm, what's his name?" Kakashi asked, smiling in spite of himself at the child.

Kurenai looked at Asuma, "We decided to name him after his dad."

Kakashi snorted, "Highly unoriginal."

In response, Asuma punched Kakashi lightly in the arm, "Hey, he can continue his dad's legacy."

"Ah..."

Kakashi looked at the dark haired baby, a strange tug at his heart made him jolt suddenly. The baby awoke, fussing gently, then outright crying. Kakashi winced and looked helplessly at the child's parents. Kurenai tittered softly and slid the baby out of Kakashi's arms and patted his back soothingly.

"I'll go take little Asuma outside, he likes to sleep in nature." Kurenai gave Asuma a quick peck on the cheek and flew down the windowed hallway. A silly grin was plastered on the Sarutobi's face, Kakashi chuckled nudging his friend.

"I gotta go visit Shinju, have you seen Genma?"

Kakashi visited Shinju everyday. Or at least as much as he could. He hadn't visited her in over a week since his new move into his new office. Shinju's wound had closed securely almost 3 weeks ago, and now Tsunade was trying to stabilize her so they could replace her damaged organs. Medics have been disappearing into the Hokage Tower everyday.

Asuma shrugged, "Everyone has been on missions like crazy, wouldn't you know if you sent him on a mission?"

"Hehe... Well, you see I don't really remember... I got the rookies and my team to help with paperwork..."

Asuma growled and slapped his forehead, extracting a pack of gum from his vest pocket. Kakashi raised an eyebrow questioningly at Asuma.

"Well, ya see," Asuma said sheepishly, "I can't smoke around the baby, and I can't _smell_ like smoke either. I got into the habit of chewing gum."

"Whipped." A voice called smoothly.

Kakashi snickered, seeing his caramel-haired friend saunter up, clapping his bearded friend in the back. Asuma glared at him, "I'm not whipped."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Alright, _Mrs. Yuuhi_." Genma grinned. He ducked just in time, a fist flying where his face used to be. Genma giggled, leaping behind Kakashi.

"You wouldn't want to hurt our Hokage would you?" Genma peeked around Kakashi, his face puppy-dog like and innocent.

"Genma," Kakashi warned, trying hard to suppress his laughter, "I'm going to see Shinju, wanna come?"

Genma lit up, "Sure, I can see Shizune too!"

Kakashi walked around Asuma patting his back, "You're not whipped Asuma."

Genma snuck ahead of Kakashi to the end of the hall and hollered, "_WHIPPED!" _He heard the heavy footfalls of his friend rushing towards him. He grabbed Kakashi and yelled, "Let's go, Hatake."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and shun'poed both of them to the Hokage Tower roof. He pushed Genma off of him brushing his robe, "My Hokage status isn't a shield for you."

Genma shrugged, "It's fun to tease him."

The Rokudaime opened the door to leave the roof, followed by his tall, oral fixated friend. They walked down the hallway conversing about mundane stuff, until they reached the sixth floor. Genma looked at Kakashi and saw the flash of desperation in his visible eye. Genma patted his back and urged him on.

The ANBU stationed around the operation door moved aside seeing the Hokage approach.

"Hokage-sama..." they murmured, bowing their masked-faces slightly. Genma grinned at a slightly pink Kakashi and opened the door.

They were surprised to find no medics in a circle and no Shinju in the center of the room. He saw a few medics cleaning the floor, a red stain refused to come out. Kakashi leaped into the room swiftly looking around wildly. There were a few cots surrounding the room, one occupied by a certain white-haired Sannin. He was snoring away peacefully, unaware of the newcomers.

"Kakashi." He heard Tsunade's voice call out.

He turned around and saw Tsunade standing over a cot in the corner of the room, her golden pigtails looked worn out and dry. He saw Shizune and Sakura sitting on the floor next to the caught, leaning against the wall. They were sleeping, dark circles were drawn under their eyes. Genma moved swiftly to Shizune's side, brushing back a her dark brown locks.

"How is she? Why was she moved?" Kakashi's voice was urgent as he bore down behind the previous Hokage.

Tsunade wiped her brow, taking in big breaths, "We stabilized her this morning, we almost died in the process but we managed. This girl's heart is strong, amazingly strong. I guess she found a reason to live now. Shizune and Sakura depleted all of their chakra in order to save her. Don't worry Genma-" Tsunade looked towards the Jounin by Shizune's side, "She'll be fine in a few hours. Take her home. Sakura too if you can."

Genma nodded his head, his brows knit in concern over his love. He wrapped his arm around both women and slung them over his shoulder.

"I'll see ya Hatake." He walked out, "Hey!" Tsunade and Kakashi heard Genma call out, "Yeah you ANBU. Oh hey Raidou. Help me take these girls back to their place. And no, don't think about taking advantage of them."

Kakashi smirked and turned back to the sleeping woman. Her face was drawn and extremely pale. He saw an IV attached to her wrist and saw the liquid food and nutrients being fed into her. Her hair was brittle and thin. Her cheeks were sunken in, she looked like nothing but skin and bones. But being hooked up and unconscious for almost 3 months would do that to you.

"How long?"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her tired head, "I'm not sure, seeing how fast she was able to stabilize after getting her organs replaced, I'm willing to say another month."

Kakashi nodded feeling his heart leap out of his chest.

_She's gonna be alright..._

_My princess..._

He lifted his gloved hand and touched her cheek for the first time since she left, it was ice cold. She stirred under his heated touch, but did nothing. His smile saddened seeing her wasted and in pain. He retracted his hand and turned around, he too was ice cold and in pain. He didn't want to see her like this, it hurt him too much.

"The robe looks good on you. A lot like Minato." Tsunade said softly, watching the retreating back of her successor.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Inform me if anything changes?"

"You know I will." Tsunade said, her golden eyes looking back at her student. She placed a motherly hand on Shinju's unmoving head and ruffled it fondly.

"Daisuke. Aiko." Tsunade called. Two orange blurs appeared by her side, staring intently at Shinju, "Keep a close eye on her. Try to heal her damaged skull, she's in a deep coma, there's not much I can do. You two can probably do more help than I can."

"Hai!" They exclaimed getting to work. Tsunade turned to rest, but not before watching the twins place their golden-tanned hands on Shinju's forehead a bright green light emitting. It was the most perfect chakra molding she had ever seen. And the most beautiful medical healing she had ever seen. Kakashi made the right choice in letting the twins free from prison and help her with Shinju. They greatly helped shorten the healing time.

Tsunade walked over to the great glass window, placing a thin hand on the smooth surface.

"I wonder what happens now..." she whispered wearily to herself.

Behind her, the soul of the woman she saved was battling against herself, willing herself to live...

* * *

Kakashi trudged out of the Hokage tower, he felt _old_, like felt really old. His shoulders were slumped and his silver hair hung loose over his face. He felt the warm sun hit him as he stepped out of the huge doorway, it did not comfort him. He remembered he had to meet with Naruto and Sasuke, but that would probably be in another hour or two, so he wandered off onto the dirt streets, apartment buildings and stores lining the pathway. Kakashi was greeted by villagers and shinobi, formal bows or hand waves. He greeted each of them with a nod or sometimes stop by and ask how they are doing. Unlike Tsunade, he wanted to be a part of the village life, instead of shut herself in the Hokage Tower and drink to her heart's content. He strolled down the lane listening to the soothing sounds of village life and the nature surrounding him.

There was no need to hurry, it was one of those days where one could just enjoy the quiet and peace.

It didn't last very long.

As Kakashi rounded the tea house, he ran into a cat-masked ANBU. He recoiled slightly at the resemblance of the face-paint, similar to Shinju's yet different.

"Itachi." Kakashi greeted the ANBU-clad shinobi.

"Kakashi." Itachi greeted back, bowing his head ever so slightly. Itachi's mask was a similar structure to Shinju's, but while her painted mask showed an outward display of who she was, Itachi's was almost blank, with a few painted marks here and there. Even in the warm summer day, Itachi wore the heavy ANBU cloak that's supposed to worn in cold countries, the hood not drawn up. It hid his sleek fitting ANBU uniform, but not his notorious ponytail.

"How is ANBU treating you?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, as he stared into the small holes of the mask. It irritated him that he Itachi did not remove his mask, but Kakashi wasn't about to order him to remove his mask.

Itachi must have noticed Kakashi's irritation because he removed his mask casually and said, "They're fine. Many of them refuse to go on missions with me, which is perfectly understandable, and many have accepted me back. It's far better than I would have imagined. I guess hearing _my_ story first-hand from the Rokudaime made them trust me again."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the tall Uchiha, "Listen, Itachi," he said in a low voice, "I only said what I was told by Koharu and Homura, _I_ still don't trust you. Until Shinju wakes up, that chakra stamp on your neck won't be removed. You know what will happen if you step even a hair out of line."

"I know," Itachi said coolly, "I don't intend to. I've waited a long time to return to Konoha, I don't plan to ruin it."

Itachi opened his mouth to say more, but his cold exterior gave nothing away.

Kakashi waited and stared into Itachi's dark eyes.

"Where Shinju goes, I go." Itachi said finally looking past Kakashi's shoulder, avoiding eye contact, "She's all I have left. I believe it's too late for Sasuke, no matter what he's told, he'll feel angry and hurt. He might run off to Orochimaru even if Shinju is here. So, Shinju is my existence, she saved me. I'll do anything for her, anything she requests. If she asks me to leave, I'll leave. If she asks me to die... then I'll die, but I won't be particularly happy if she asks that."

The silver-haired man in front of him looked at Itachi understandingly, but shock was plainly seen in his visible eye. He had no idea Itachi cared so much for Shinju.

"We'll see." Kakashi said quietly, then he changed the subject, "I visited Shinju, she was stabilized."

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "How long?"

Kakashi chuckled inwardly at question he also asked, "Depends, she healed fairly quickly, Tsunade says a month. But knowing Shinju-"

"Probably a week or two." Itachi murmured, smiling softly.

"She's fighting hard to live," Kakashi said his voice wavering slightly, Itachi's ebony eyes focused on Kakashi sharply, "Her heart is beating strong as ever."

The handsome Uchiha nodded his head and looked quietly at the bustling villagers. Some would stare at the pair in wide-eyed amazement, some would glare at them and shoot menacing looks at Itachi.

The first week of being Hokage, Kakashi released both Itachi and the twins. As the twins were sent to Tsunade, Kakashi had other plans for the prodigy Uchiha. He slapped a chakra draining stamp on the back of Itachi's neck, in case he decided to leave again, Kakashi only had to activate the stamp and Itachi would be dead within minutes. Itachi honestly said he had no idea how to remove the stamp. Kakashi then re-instated Itachi into Konoha's ranks again, despite the protests of his fellow shinobi and advisor's. He reminded Koharu and Homura that they hid the fact that they forced Itachi into killing his clan, and that he himself had recited the story to the rest of the Jounin and ANBU. They were furious with him.

But, the Jounin learned to accept the banished Uchiha. Genma was the first to strike up a friendly conversation with Itachi, and was soon joined by Kakashi's friends, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai. They believed if Kakashi could trust him, they could too.

Not everyone trusted Itachi. Especially his brother.

Sasuke refused to acknowledge Itachi back into Konoha. The true story of his clan's murder was not told to anyone but the elite Jounin and ANBU. The cover story was that Itachi had promised to serve Konoha under strict regulation. When Sasuke discovered that Kakashi allowed Itachi back into Jounin status and ANBU, he let all hell loose.

_"What?" Sasuke yelled, glaring at Kakashi. Itachi stood in the corner of the make-shift office, observing his enraged little brother. Kakashi sat aloof in his chair, his feet on his desk._

_"How could you let him back into here!" Sasuke seethed his Sharingan alight, shooting death glares at Itachi. _

_"He's a valuable asset," Kakashi replied calmly._

_"Fuck that." Sasuke spat. He turned swiftly and shoved Itachi into the wall. Itachi did nothing as the hard dry wall slammed against his back._

_"I don't trust you," his little brother hissed, "I don't trust that you're in Shinju's protection. I don't care what she says. You're dead to me." _

_Itachi remained impassive as Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his jaw. In a blink of an eye he drew back his fist and smashed it into Itachi's face. Itachi did nothing. Blood splattered on the older Uchiha's face, but his expression never changed. _

_Sasuke stormed out of the room, stomping and making a hell lot of noise._

Itachi stared at the villager's as he remembered those few weeks of Sasuke attacking him. He looked back and Kakashi and bowed slightly, "I'm going to go to Shinju."

Kakashi nodded his head and walked past the Uchiha, then felt his presence disappear in an instant.

Things were getting better.

Now, all he had to do was wait...

* * *

YAY! PHEW this was a toughie.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I was on vacation (:

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::Flames Chaos and Wolf::pigorama::Love2Sing::Hitsugaya Aiko::TheFirstTime::jack::wordcrafter::Uchiha 'Karite' .::**

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Princess Ani


	19. 19 :: Hello

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** BAH! After my last chapter no one seemed interested ): Please stay interested! I promise more action and more Kakashi/Shinju stuff will go on haha. I can't believe I'm pleading in desperation! I'm sorry for such a long story! But I want each detail to be highlighted! Please continue R&Ring!

**A/N:** I repeat, I messed up on a few things, I'll go back and edited them later in the future. Any questions about my story, you could check the reviews, some people have asked pretty good questions. YES, IF YOU SAW, I MESSED UP SHINJU'S AGE FROM WHEN SHE WAS A CHILD. If you didn't notice, then good, don't check please (:

**A/N:** Background music:_ **Chasing Pavements-** Adele._

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 19 - Hello_

_

* * *

_

___**"I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over... **____**If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further..."**_

___**"This ain't lust, I know this is love..."**_

_"Hey, princess."_

_In the blank, white of her soul, Shinju remained leaning back on the ground, ignoring the sound of her cousin's voice. She had been locked in her soul for a very long time, Obito had visited only a few times, but remained for long as he could. Shinju shifted to get comfortable and waved him over._

_Obito smirked and sat next to his younger cousin, nudging her with his knee. "It seems that you're healing quite well. And fast."_

_Shinju shrugged, humming to herself, "I thought of Naruto and Sasuke. And Kakashi. And Itachi." She breathed heavily through her nose, "I've been here for a long time, nii-san. I don't feel the same."_

_Obito frowned, "How could you not be the same?" _

_Shinju said nothing._

_He looked at his cousin then smiled playfully. "I'm pretty sure you're still Shinju-hime." he reached over and tapped her nose, "Same nose." he pinched her pale cheeks, "Same chubby cheeks." Shinju narrowed her eyes at the spiky-haired boy, "Same hair, and same beautiful eyes." He ruffled her hair fondly._

_"Alright, alright," she grouched, waving his hand off._

_Obito laughed, "I guess being stuck in here has made you grouchier."_

_Shinju rolled her eyes and sat up, rubbing her sore back. "Ok, what are we doing now?"_

_Obito held his hand out and helped Shinju to her feet, rubbing the back of his head._

_"I was thinking... well, wondering if you wanted to meet a friend or two. They wanna talk to you."_

_Shinju raised an eyebrow, "Who?"_

_"Well," Obito said sheepishly, "I kinda want it to be a surprise, I'll summon him over, maybe he'll bring someone too. Gimme a sec."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest and observed her cousin kneel on the white floor. He pressed his hand to the floor and murmured something incoherent. A flash of blue light lit the floor in a small circle surrounding Obito. He remained kneeling as the flash blinded Shinju. She held her hand to block the blinding light and called Obito's name._

_Finally, the light faded._

_Shinju lowered her hand and stared at the two figures standing next to Obito's kneeling body. Her dark, red eyes widened in shock at the two people in front of her. Obito rose to his feet and grinned widely at her._

_"How is everything... Shinju-chan." The blonde-haired man asked, smiling gently at the stunned woman._

_"Did you know we tried to reach you!" The red-haired woman next to the blonde man exclaimed, placing her hands on her round hips, "We couldn't believe only Obito could contact you."_

_Shinju opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked from the blonde man's face to the red-head then to Obito._

_They were both smiling at her, their expressions soft and understanding. Shinju struggled to find her voice, but finally spoke._

_"Minato-sensei," she whispered, choking back tears, "Auntie Kushina..."_

_Unexpectedly, Shinju ran forward and wrapped her long limbs around the two stunned figures, crying onto their clothes. They patted her back soothingly, embracing her._

_"It's alright little princess." Kushina soothed, kissing the top of Shinju's head._

_Shinju quickly regained her composure, wiping away her salty tears. She shot a watery smile at her former team leader and embraced him tightly. _

_"I swear, being on the brink of death is the best thing that's happened," She choked._

_"Naw," Minato scoffed holding Shinju out at arm's length, "Being with your loved ones is the best thing that will ever happen to you."_

_Shinju nodded her head in agreement and grinned. Minato observed her with a critical fiery blue eye that reminded her so much of Naruto._

_"You're too grown up, princess," He commented disapprovingly, frowning at his wife, "Kushina, what has become of our little tyrant?"_

_Shinju giggled and slapped Minato's arm playfully, "I'm 23, sensei."_

_Kushina smiled warmly, nudging Minato, "And getting along with Hatake Kakashi from what Obito has told us."_

_Minato and Kushina grinned at each other as Shinju flushed a bright red. She shot a menacing glare at her cousin._

**_"But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough... 'Cause it was not said to you..."  
"And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you..."_**

_"Hey, hey, they asked and I answered," Obito said putting his hands up, "They know stuff on their own too."_

_Minato ran a hand through his long blonde hair and said, "When Obito told us he's been able to visit you deep within your soul, we requested for him to bring us to you. Rin wanted to come, too, but Obito wasn't able to muster up enough strength to pull her along."_

_Shinju's expression saddened at the mention of Rin, "Does she know?" Shinju remembered how smitten Rin was with Kakashi. When she heard she had died on a mission with Kakashi, the other ANBU on the mission told her she kept whispering to Kakashi how much she loved him._

_"Oh yeah," Obito said swinging his arm around Shinju's shoulders and Minato's, "She took it quite well. She wasn't surprised actually."_

_He watched his cousin's expression switch to a calm smile, she looked at Kushina and commented, "Your son has grown into quite a prodigy, Auntie."_

_Kushina wrung her hands on her kimono, smiling sadly, "Can...can you tell me more. About Naruto?"_

_****__"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements.."  
"Even if it leads nowhere?..."_

_Minato placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and wrapped her in his embrace, slow glistening tears rolled down the beautiful woman's face. _

_Shinju swallowed hard and started, "Well, I watched over him when he was young, like you asked me to, sensei. Even though Jiraiya was his godfather, he wasn't able to stay around and watch his godson grow up. Neither was I..." she paused, staring into Minato's clear, blue eyes, "When I met him again, he reminded me of you, Auntie. His fiery spirit and his loud voice." _

_All four of them laughed._

_"He looks a lot like you, Auntie, and his chakra is just like yours! But his blue eyes and blonde hair are all Minato-sensei's. He's spontaneous and rambunctious and gets into a lot of trouble. But... he has a big heart filled with love for his comrades, he and Sasuke have developed a strong, brotherly bond. He loves so much. Like you two."_

_Kushina lifted her head from Minato's shoulder and beamed at Shinju, "That's my boy." she murmured._

_"He's strong, incredibly strong. He mastered the Rasengan in a matter of a week, and has learned to partially gain control of the Kyuubi. I don't think I'll have to seal the nine-tails in me as well as the rest of these..." Shinju's voice trailed off._

_Obito looked worriedly at Shinju's blank face, her eyes downcast. Kushina slid out of Minato's embrace and grabbed Shinju's hand._

_"Naruto is so lucky to have you there to help him," Kushina said softly, "You're the next best thing after us."_

_"But when he learns that I must..." Shinju swallowed, "Take the Kyuubi from him, he might not accept that."_

_"He will," Minato said firmly, "If he's my son, he'll understand."_

_Shinju nodded, but didn't quite believe him. _

_"I wonder if Tsunade has told him..." Minato mused softly, looking at his wife._

_Kushina laughed quietly, squeezing her husband's hand, "I don't think so, from what we've been able to witness, I don't think she ever will."_

_"What are you two talking about," Obito deadpanned._

_Kushina's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Tsunade's grandfather, the First Hokage, married my grandmother, Uzumaki Mito. I'm cousin's with Tsunade."_

_Shinju's jaw dropped. Visibly dropped._

_"No. Way." She whispered, waiting for someone to yell, KIDDING!_

_"Way," Minato said grinning, "I'm betting Tsunade will never admit she's Naruto's aunt."_

_"Haha, only her." _

_Shinju smiled at the small bit of family surrounding her. Minato gazed steadily at her and touched her bare arm covered in swirling black tattoos._

_"So, you'll be the one to ride this world of the beasts?" he asked softly._

_"I'm the only one who can."_

_"There's other ways to do this." Minato urged._

_Shinju shook her head, "Only I am capable of becoming the vessel of **all** the tailed-beasts. Only my body can handle their chakra. If a little sacrifice on my part will save Konoha from further destruction, then it's alright."_

_Obito and Kushina remained silent throughout the toss of words between Minato and Shinju. Both understood the underlying affection and loyalty Shinju had for Konoha, she would do anything to ensure its safety._

_"You were able to uncover the fuinjutsu secrets of Uzushiogakure?" Kushina asked._

_"Yes," Shinju replied, her eyes pained, "I was able to find it in the ruins. I found... terrible things..."_

_Kushina nodded her head and bit her lip, Uzushiogakure was her home long ago, "Did you find anything about my family?"_

_"Naruto is the only one alive." Shinju murmured, "I found records of the Uzumaki clan. It ended with you and Minato. I burned everything I found, I could not let that information fall into the hands of enemies."_

_"Thank you," Minato said gratefully, "You're sacrificing everything for Konoha, for Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi, it's unbelievable. Konoha is lucky to have you."_

**_"Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place... Should I leave it there?..."  
"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements..."  
"Even if it leads nowhere?..."_**

_Shinju felt a burst of pride well up in her chest, hearing those words from her team leader. _

_"Hoseki," Obito said suddenly gripping her shoulders, "It's time for us to go."_

_"Wait," Shinju cried, "Will you come visit again?"_

_Minato and Kushina smiled at Shinju and embraced her tightly, "We won't be able to any time soon," Minato said, "You'll be free from this prison."_

_Shinju bowed her head sadly, understanding that her time to awake was nearing. She hugged her cousin tightly and whispered, "Continue watching over Kakashi."_

_"Are you kidding, princess?" Obito laughed, "All of us have been watching over you and Kakashi and Naruto. Hell, we even interfere sometimes when we're not allowed."_

_"What...?"_

_"What he means," Minato cut in, "We are always with you, Shinju-hime, and with everyone. Every time a kunai is thrown at you, and you think you're not going to make it, the wind suddenly veers the kunai just a bit. Missing anything that would mortally wound you. Just think of it as a greeting from us." He flashed her a smile._

_ Shinju buried her head in Minato's vest and hugged him tightly, "Thank you."_

_"Can you tell Naruto something from us?" Kushina asked, gripping Shinju's hands._

_"Anything." Shinju breathed, tears stinging her eyes._

_"Tell him, from his dad, that I'm proud of him. That I've never wished for a better son. Tell Naruto that I love him. Tell him I'm always watching over him, day and night, that I'm always there to help him. Remind him that Jiraiya is still a bad influence, but to listen to him. Most of all," Minato sucked in a shuddering breath, "Tell him saving him was the best thing I was ever able to do for him."_

_"Oh, and tell him that his mother is disappointed that he followed in Jiraiya's ways," Kushina laughed through her tears, "Tell him I will love him with all my heart. Dammit Minato you stole what I was gonna say." She wiped her tears hastily from her face._

_"Sorry," Minato murmured, kissing Kushina's wet face softly._

_"Can you tell Kakashi that he has lived up to the shinobi we all knew he'd be." Kushina said._

_"Tell him we approve." Minato chuckled._

_Shinju nodded her head tears spilling, she could say nothing as she saw their time to leave was happening._

_"Remind Jiraiya to stop filling Naruot's head with dirty thoughts." Kushina said frowning._

_"Tell Tsunade to cherish and love Naruto like she would with Nawaki," Minato said, "or at least watch over him if you're not there. Oh and tell her Dan misses her and loves her..."_

_"Don't forget to tell Naruto we love him." Kushin said, her voice sounding faint._

_Shinju looked sadly as Minato and Kushina smiled at her, their bodies shimmering in the whiteness of the chasm, fading slowly._

_"We love you, princess." Minato whispered, before disappearing entirely._

_Obito remained by her side, holding her tightly._

_"Before I leave, tell Kakashi something for me?" he whispered._

_"Of course." Shinju replied as softly._

_"Tell him to stop beating his ass for what happened. If we went back in time, I'd do it over and over again. I'm not sad or angry or disappointed in him. And neither is Rin. Help him let go, princess. Tell him Rin misses him, and so does his dad. Tell him we're all so damn proud of that silver-haired brat." Obito's voice broke._

_"I'll tell him." she whimpered, her tears steadily flowing._

_"Remind Itachi to treat you and Sasuke well. He doesn't remember me, but just tell him and Sasuke I love em, they're my cousins after all."_

_Shinju gripped Obito close, "We'll see each other again, nii-san."_

_"Not too soon, alright?" he whispered, snuggling her close._

_His voice was faint, and Shinju felt his presence leaving. She clung onto him as long as she could, but then he disappeared in her grasp. She sobbed quietly and wrapped herself in her arms. _

_The time was nearing, she would be free..._

_****__"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements... Even if it leads nowhere?..."  
"Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place..."_  


_

* * *

_"DAMMIT JIRAIYA WAKE UP!" Tsunade roared at the sleeping, white-haired Sannin. He roused slowly, eying the busty blonde tiredly.

"Wha..." he groaned groggily, holding his head.

_Damn, that woman has a set of lungs on her..._

"Shinju's seal!" She spluttered, hoisting her former teammate to his feet and dragging him to Shinju's cot. It had been 2 weeks since stabilizing Shinju's body to the transfer of organs, slowly the young Uchiha was healing. She would whisper softly in her coma, mumbling incoherent words but would fall back into a deep slumber. She stirred a lot in her sleep, Tsunade concluded that she would awake very soon.

The large, elongated seal was smoking and shifting on her pale skin. Jiraiya's bleary eyes shot open at the sight.

"Fuck!" He yelled, weaving hand signs quickly and drawing chakra to his fingertips, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"We tried!" Tsunade yelled back, slapping the back of his head hard.

Jiraiya cursed under his breath and plunged his chakra inflamed hand directly on the inkyblack seal on Shinju's abdomen. Sweat coated his brow as he forced more chakra into the seal, stopping the shifting of the black ink. They slowly snaked back into place in her skin, the smoke and whisps of cloud dissipating. He sighed tiredly, placing his weary arms on the cot Shinju lay in. She moved slightly, grunting quietly.

"Goddammit Jiraiya," Tsunade seethed, clawing her fingers around the Sannin's shoulders, "The seal almost broke."

"I know, I know," he ground out, "There wasn't much I could do, I've never seen this seal before. I stopped it, but it'll only hold for so long."

Tsunade groaned wearily, flinging herself on the cot nearest Shinju and staring into the ceiling.

They said nothing as the silence of the dark night filled their ears.

"Mmmm... Kakashi..." the coma-induced woman muttered quietly.

Jiraiya chuckled, sitting on another cot near Shinju's bed, "Shit, how many times was that now?"

"18." Tsunade answered groggily, "Kakashi and those other brats are coming to stay here tomorrow, they believe she'll awake from this sometime this week."

"naruto... sas-uke..." the voice groaned again.

"15." Tsunade said before hearing Jiraiya's question.

He laughed quietly again. He stared at the young woman hooked up into IV's. Her features were nothing short of skeletal, her brow was furrowed in deep thought, though she was sleeping. He reached up and smoothed her creased forehead with his rough thumb, placing his large hand on her sunken cheek. Another of his former students in pain. He sure was one screwed up teacher.

Jiraiya sighed sadly, staring at Shinju's drawn features.

"She's incredibly stupid," Tsunade murmured, as she continued staring at the ceiling.

"Got that right." Jiraiya mumbled, leaning back into the cot as well.

"But..." Tsunade whispered, "she's the ideal shinobi, isn't she? Sacrificing everything... hell, she's stronger than both of us."

"She is." Jiraiya agreed, "And she has something we don't."

"Hn?"

"Faith. In the future."

"Hai," Tsunade chuckled, "Well, has a faith ten-fold than that of what we have."

Jiraiya laughed, "Hai..."

**_"Should I leave it there?... Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements..."  
"Even if it leads nowhere?..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Gotta hold it together," Shinju whispered wearily upon hearing the snapping and snarls of the tailed-beasts, "Shut up!" She groaned._

_"Hehe, if you survive this, I'll acknowledge your strength," Shukaku cackled seeing their Jinchuuruki near them._

_"You haven't visited us in a long time, Shinju-**chan**." The two-tailed cat purred._

_"I know, I decided to visit my pets." Shinju smiled cheekily._

_The cat rattled her cat angrily, snarling, "I'm no house-pet, brat."_

_Shinju shrugged._

_"We almost broke out of this damned chasm," The four-tailed monkey hissed, "So, close, but that damned Jiraiya stopped us."_

_"Well, that goes to show you all won't be leaving me, not ever. Get used to it."_

_"I'll kiiiiiiiiiiill you!" the five-tailed dolphin horse shrieked._

_"Hai, hai, another time?" Shinju said sweetly, "I'm going to be free from my imprisonment here. And you all will remain trapped within me until I see fit to destroy you."_

_Her menacing glare and burst of purple chakra quieted the beasts._

_"We must admit," Shukaku smirked, his fangs glinting evilly, "Out of all our vessels, you must be our favorite. We enjoy feeding off your delicious chakra. You never cease to surprise us with your ridiculous decisions."_

_Shinju never heard a praise from a beast in her life, but she didn't let it get the best of her. She nodded to the raccoon and said, "Thanks."_

_"Don't let it go to your head though." he hissed._

_Shinju smirked and shrugged, then, she heard a voice echo in the white emptiness._

_"Princess..."_

_********__"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements... Even if it leads nowhere?..."  
"Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place..."_  


_It was Kakashi's voice._

_"Ahhh... It's time to go..." she said in a strained voice, she could now hear the outside world._

_An overwhelming sense of calm washed over her as the brightness of her soul consumed her..._

_

* * *

_"Isn't she supposed to wake up by now?" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You're a pain in my ass, dunce."

"It's not me, it's that stick you shoved up your-"

"NARUTO!"

"Sorry, sorry, jeez Sakura, Shinju's sleeping..."

_Crack!_

Kakashi glanced over and saw Naruto sprawled on the wood-paneled floor, nursing his bruised cheek. Sasuke sat impassive next to a heated Sakura on the long cot provided for them. Kakashi had stopped by every other hour to check her condition. Sasuke and Naruot had remained inside the room the moment they were allowed in. Tsunade and provided cots to everyone who were staying to await Shinju's recovery. Itachi was in the far corner, near Shinju, never taking his eyes off of her. Aiko and Daisuke remained by Shinju's sleeping form, their glowing green hands resting on her head.

"She should awaken very soon, Naruto-san, don't worry." Aiko assured, her bright jade eyes resting on the pained blonde.

"...thanks..." he mumbled into the floor.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us by now," Daisuke's smooth, child-like voice said, "She probably can. That would be the first sense she could pick up after all the surgery done to her." He removed his glowing hand and nodded to his sister to do the same. They knelt by Shinju and held onto her hand, resting their orange heads by her arm.

The soft beeping of the heart monitor lulled most of the people in the room to sleep.

Kakashi glanced around and saw who was awaiting Shinju's awakening. Shizune, Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Itachi. Genma was supposed to be here, but Kakashi reluctantly had to send him off on a mission. Jiraiya was sleeping soundly in his cot as always, avoiding any conversation with his rambunctious protege.

"Do you want the paperwork sent here instead of your office?" Tsunade asked Kakashi quietly.

He turned to the beautiful, blonde kunoichi and shook his head, "I'll let it pile up, besides, you're going to return as official Hokage when she wakes up." He grinned cheekily at her.

She glared at him and smacked his arm.

_Ouch..._

The hours passed slowly, and each person lolled to sleep. Aiko and Daisuke moved from Shinju's side and settled in their cots. But Kakashi remained awake. As the dark night passed over, he looked up from the floor and saw Itachi and Sasuke still awake, watching their sister intently. Wearily, he lifted himself from his cot and sat by Shinju's side, touching her arm. He saw her brothers flinch at his contact, but they did nothing. He stroked her ice-cold arm, trying to incite some warmth into her. Her body shivered at his heated touch.

**___"Should I leave it there?..."  
"Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements..."  
_**

**___"Princess..." he murmured, "I know you can hear me. Wake up, we're waiting for you. Your brothers are here, all three of them."_**

Kakashi swallowed hard, staring hard at the unmoving woman, "Please, we've waited a long time."

**___"Should I just keep on chasing pavements?..."_**

The heart monitor began to beep at a slightly faster rate and louder, but it did not rouse the sleeping shinobi within the room. Kakashi saw her stir at his words.

**_"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements..."_**

Taking another chance, he leaned in and softly, in a pained voice said in her ear, "I still love you, hoseki."

**_"Even if it leads nowhere?..."_**

He heard a sharp intake of breath from the woman below him.

**_"Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place..."_**

He leaned back and watched the expressionless face of the young Uchiha. Kakashi heard Sasuke and Itachi hold their breath, waiting.

A flutter of an eyelid...

**_"Should I leave it there?..."_**

A twitch of a smile on her beautiful lips...

**_"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements..."_**

A movement of her thin, pale hand...

A snort.

Kakashi stifled a laugh, upon hearing Shinju snort, but his heart was singing seeing his princess awaken from her deep slumber. She slowly cracked open a pale eyelid, revealing the glinting, crimson eyes he hadn't seen for a long time. Just as slow, she opened her other eyelid, never breaking her gaze on Kakashi. He felt the sharp pain in his chest, but not of sadness, of pure elation and happiness.

"Still an idiot." She croaked quietly, breathing heavily. Her lips curved into a gentle smile.

The smile he hadn't seen in a very long time...

"Hello..." He murmured a slow grin spreading on his lips.

**_"Even if it leads nowhere?..."_**

* * *

YEAH! Two chapters in one day! Urgh, I need to do more with my free time.

ENJOY! Yosh, she finally woke up! Haha.

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::Flames Chaos and Wolf::pigorama::Love2Sing::Hitsugaya Aiko::TheFirstTime::jack::wordcrafter::Uchiha 'Karite'::AssassinRose::bleepbloopblurp::invisble-gurl::milotic350::**

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Princess Ani


	20. 20 :: What Becomes of Them?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N: **Ok, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I've been so busy and I've been getting messages to update. I hurried to finish this chapter and honestly I'm not sure if this was my best work. You (my reviewers) can decide whether it was! I feel it's a bit rushed, but I wanted to hurry this part up haha. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, I THRIVE FROM THEM!

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 20 - What Becomes of Them?_

* * *

"Hello..." He murmured a slow grin spreading on his lips.

Shinju stirred tiredly, gazing into Kakashi's lone black eye. So much emotion he never showed was displayed outright in front of her. She wanted to lift her hand and touch his cheek, just to see if he was real, but her worn-out limbs refused to obey. Kakashi felt the silk mask over his face was stifling and slid it down.

"Hey." She whispered, drinking in the sight of Kakashi's perfectly handsome face.

His lips quirked up, the lopsided grin she loved. "Sleep well?" He asked softly.

"Like a baby." Shinju responded grinning widely.

Kakashi wanted to hold her close, to bring her soft lips to his, but the sudden movement and ruffling of clothing distracted him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Itachi and Sasuke making his way towards Shinju. Sighing, Kakashi moved off of her bed. Her ice-cold hand moved slowly to grip his hand.

"Don't." She whispered, her ruby eyes pleading.

"Itachi and Sasuke want to see you," He murmured, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll be right here." It was painful for him to do so, but he slid his hand out of her thin, cold grasp and settled on a cot not too far from her. She felt the burning touch of his lips on her forehead even after he left, she shuddered at the contact.

"Onee-chan..." Sasuke whispered. He rounded the bed and knelt by her side so he could be level with her face. Itachi approached on the other side of the cot, much to Sasuke's discomfort.

"I hope I didn't worry you two," Shinju croaked quietly, her voice still faint and weak, "I was fine, you know."

"It's just like you to joke at a time like this," Itachi murmured, touching her thin arm lightly.

"Itachi?" Shinju whimpered looking at her younger brother in surprise, just noticing it was him, "You... you're here. You're not locked up. I thought..."

"Kakashi let me walk free. Provided I keep this chakra suppressor stamp on me."

"Kakashi? Why would his opinion matter?" Her voice cracked a bit from the long time of no use.

Itachi remained silent for a moment, "He'll tell you all about it later, for right now, just rest."

Shinju nodded her head, slowly taking in the information she received, and settled herself in the soft pillow.

"We were so worried." Sasuke said, gripping her hand tightly, "We thought you weren't going to make it."

Shinju looked over at her youngest brother and saw him staring at the floor, his shoulders quivering. Sasuke couldn't look up, he couldn't show his sister he was crying, nor could he show _him_ that he was crying. He grit his teeth and clenched his hand to ease the pain in his heart. The sunken feeling of losing the one person he loved almost brought him to the edge, but seeing her awake and smiling brought on a pain he'd never experience. The swell of happiness and relief was too much for him too bear.

"Sasuke," Shinju said quietly, "Don't be sad, I'm here now, aren't I? I promise to never make you feel this way ever again."

"I'm so happy..." He cried softly, a rare sound to hear from the stoic boy.

Shinju looked over at Itachi, his eyes flashed with understanding. "I haven't told him." Itachi said so softly only Shinju could hear, "He still hates me, I was hoping you would help tell him. I want to be a part of your lives. Start the clan anew."

The gaunt, dark-haired woman nodded her head wearily, "Of course, that's what sisters are for."

Itachi nodded his head and grunted as he got to his feet, "I have a few things to finish, rest onee-chan."

Without another word, he swept out of the darkened room and vanished. As he closed the door quietly, he slid to his knees.

_She's alive..._

For the first time, Itachi hugged his knees a weeped quietly.

Shinju looked at the door Itachi disappeared through and sighed. Sasuke shifted on his feet uncomfortably, his legs were falling asleep for kneeling so long.

"Come here," She murmured, moving slowly to the other side of the bed, wary of the IVs.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy. He saw the small empty space on the cot she provided for him, and smiled. He crawled into the bed and drew the covers over himself and turned toward Shinju. She was staring at him closely, her sunken eyes tired and worn. Instinctively, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his sister, snuggling into her cold body, his tears wetting her pillow and hair.

"Shh, shh," Shinju soothed, rubbing Sasuke's back, "Don't cry, little brother. Your big sister is here to protect you forever."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke cried quietly into Shinju's hair. He had to turn away, the sight tore at his chest. His normally emotionless student was pouring his heart out, it was strange and unusual for him. He waited until Sasuke's small cries turned into slow, even breaths. Kakashi looked up and saw the moonlight stream from the open window onto Shinju, stroking Sasuke's spiked, raven-black hair, crooning a soft song. He saw a tint of color return to her sallow skin, probably from the heat Sasuke was giving off.

"I love you, nee-chan." Sasuke mumbled sleepily, "Tell me what happened?"

"I love you too, and yes I'll tell you." She answered back, "Go to sleep, you're just as tired as me."

Sasuke yawned in response and snuggled closer to his sister. Finally, sleep overtook him.

"Kakashi?" Shinju whispered in the darkness after a while, "Are you awake?"

"I am," She heard his deep, low voice respond, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," she breathed out, "Why did Itachi say _you_ set him free?"

She heard no response.

"Hatake?"

"I heard you, princess," Kakashi said tiredly, "I wanted to wait til you were all better and healthy. I guess your impatience hasn't changed."

"Oh please," Shinju muttered rolling her eyes.

She heard his slow, heavy footsteps near. She felt his presence behind her, just standing there. Sasuke was still tangled around her, so she couldn't move and see her silver-haired jounin.

Kakashi gazed at Shinju's exposed back, the moonlight playing on her pale skin. Even when she was thin, worn-out, and malnourished, she was beautiful. He watched the contours of her neck slide down to her spine, and trace down to her lower back. The only thing that covered her were thick bandages wrapped around the upper half of her body, and a pair of shorts. Good thing Sasuke hadn't noticed or he would have had a nose-bleed for sure since his head was buried in her chest.

Slowly, Kakashi raised his hand and played with the thin hairs on the nape of Shinju's neck, causing her to shiver at his touch.

"You won't be mad at me?" He whispered warmly, letting his fingers trail on her exposed shoulder.

His gentle, rough fingers gliding against her sensitive skin made her hiss softly, "I won't."

He knelt down and placed soft kisses on her shoulder, eliciting another shiver, "While Tsunade was taking care of you, she couldn't resume her Hokage duties. She felt it was time to choose the next Hokage. And she chose me."

Kakashi heard Shinju's breathing stop. He released himself from her shoulders and leaned back, awaiting her reaction.

"You're Hokage?" She uttered.

Kakashi let out a breath, "Yes."

Seconds ticked.

Minutes passed.

Finally, Shinju shifted so she was half-facing Kakashi. She eyed the white robe slung around his shoulders and stared at his worried face.

"Turn around." she ordered quietly.

Kakashi obliged and turned so his back was facing her. He had half the mind to turn back just in case he felt her fist flying at him. He knew she would take this badly, after waking up from a 3 month coma and finding the dream she wanted so badly taken from her. He hoped, no, _prayed_, she didn't care.

"Sixth Hokage..." she breathed in amazement.

Kakashi felt his breath hitch.

"Kakashi," Shinju said softly, "Turn around."

He remained unmoving.

"Look at me."

Kakashi couldn't resist the sweet tone of her voice and turned around as slowly as he could, afraid to see the pain and resentment in her eyes.

"I know you wanted this more than anything, I-" his voice was cut off by her hand.

"I'm so happy, and proud of you." She said, smiling widely at him.

He widened his eyes at her response, and swallowed hard, "You're ok?"

"Of course I am," She giggled quietly, "You promised me you'd take it if you were asked."

Kakashi let out his breath raggedly, relieved that she wasn't upset. He chuckled and ruffled her hair like old times. She scowled and shook her head, nudging his hand off.

"Sleep." He ordered, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Shinju grumbled, and turned her back to him. He heard her breathing even out after a while, sleep finally taking her, and walked to the cold window. The bright full moon illuminated his handsome face, washing a cool glow on him. His silver hair shimmered in the light.

She was awake. After a grueling 3 months of worrying and heartache, she awoke and acted like nothing happened. There won't be heartache or pain anymore, he'd make sure of that. As long as his heart was still beating he would protect her, even at the cost of his own life.

_With my life..._

_

* * *

_"ONEE-CHAN!"

"Naruto watch out!"

"_Ooomf!"_

"Baka, she just woke up and her wounds are still recovering!"

"Get off her..."

"You idiot, you're gonna hurt her!"

"What's all this racket?" Jiraiya's voice yelled.

Jiraiya was sitting up on his cot, red-faced and grumpy. He saw Naruto wrapped around Shinju, entangling her in a bone-crushing embrace. Shinju, on the other hand, was slack against his body and wincing in pain, but trying not to show it. Tsunade and Sakura were right by Naruto, their hands twitching to grab the idiotic boy and throw him out the window. Sasuke seethed silently by Shinju's side.

"She's hurt, Naruto, release her." Kakashi drawled. He was leaning comfortably against a wall on the other side of Shinju's cot, watching her intently.

Naruto grumbled and loosened his hug, but didn't let go of her. He buried his head in her dark hair and cried.

"I thought you'd never wake up! I was so worried I wouldn't have my onee-chan anymore." Naruto sobbed.

The anger in Sasuke dissipated instantly at Naruto's words, he couldn't be angry at someone who loved Shinju. A smirk replaced the thin line of his lips.

"I'm awake now," Shinju croaked, her voice still hadn't returned, "You'll always have your onee-chan!"

"Ok, Naruto, you got your turn, scoot over brat," Tsunade grunted, forcibly pushing Naruto aside. He growled at the busty woman, but did nothing seeing Sakura's fist glow blue right under his nose.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked warmly, placing a cool hand on her forehead. Shinju shivered.

"I'm fine. Just a bit cold."

"Hmmm, well you're definitely cold, your skin feels like ice. We'll get you a proper set of clothing." Tsunade eyed the thick bandages that acted as her top.

Shinju felt a delicious, warm flush flare on her face. Kakashi watched the back of Shinju's neck turn a slight pink.

"T-thanks, sensei."

"We can discharge you in a few days. Just want to make sure nothing went wrong with the surgery." Tsunade said, placing a glowing green hand on Shinju's abdomen, checking her wounds.

"Do I really have to wait a few days? I'm a medic, though my skills aren't too developed, and I do have Aiko and Daisuke." Shinju pouted.

"Oh, those kids? No, no, no, princess, they are working with me. I'm planning on teaching them a few more things. Their potential is way beyond what I could do, and no offense, your medic skills are only as good as Sakua's, almost near Shizune."

Sakura glared daggers at her teacher's back.

"Bah, please, Tsunade?" Shinju begged, her red eyes rounding into puppy-dog eyes, "I just want to go home with my boys."

"You wanna take me home?" Kakashi said innocently.

Naruto and Sasuke shot death glares at their aloof sensei, planning ways to kill him in his sleep. He grinned cheekily as he saw Shinju's neck flush a shade of red. She didn't bother to turn around and yell at him, well, cause it would hurt.

"I meant Naruto and Sasuke," Shinju bit out, rolling her eyes, "Don't think about coming over, Hatake."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sure, princess, you'll be asking for me anyways." He leaned off the wall and walked over to stand near Sakura.

Shinju turned her head and glared at him, frowning.

Tsunade smirked at the two.

_I was right after all..._

_Jiraiya owes me money._

Tsunade sighed, "Do you really wanna leave that badly?"

Shinju nodded her head vigorously, raising her sore arms around the two boys sitting next to her and smiling. Naruto grinned and a rare smile played on Sasuke's thin lips.

"Hai, hai," Tsunade grumbled, placing a glowing green hand on Shinju's bandaged chest, "You must come to the hospital three times a day. No missions. No extraneous activities. And you must eat healthy. Don't let your idiotic friends-" she looked pointedly at Kakashi, "drag you into a bar or something."

Shinju grinned and started sitting up, gingerly shifting her torso, "Wait," she heard Sasuke grunt, "What are these?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes were fixed on the inky swirls painting her pale skin. Shinju sucked in a quick breath seeing his eyes trail over the tattoos, he was unable to see the large swirled tattoo on her abdomen because her blanket blocked it. She looked up at Tsunade helplessly.

"Neh, nee-chan," Naruto piped, tilting his head, "Those are a lot of tattoos."

Shizune blinked rapidly looking closely at the dark swirls on Shinju's skin, she knew what they were. Or knew what they represented. She gasped.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his sister, seeing her eyes fill with a range of emotions, "Onee-chan," he said, "These aren't just tattoos are they."

Kakashi watched Shinju rub her arms self-consciously, looking away from her brother, "No, they aren't."

"You don't have to say anything." Tsunade cut in, glaring at Sasuke who remained impassive.

"No, no, they need to know." Shinju sighed. It wasn't entirely difficult to explain, she was afraid of their reactions, especially Naruto's.

Sasuke and Naruto leaned in to hear more.

"These are part of a seal," Shinju continued looking at Sasuke, she lifted the blanket just a bit to show the large swirling, sun-like seal wrapped around her navel. Naruto choked on his voice when he saw it.

"I-i-it looks like-"

"Like yours." Shinju finished Naruto's sentence and nodded her head.

"How..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"It's much different from your seal, though, as you can tell," Shinju continued, "It's because this seal needs much more chakra and more..." She trailed off.

Naruto looked expectantly at Shinju to finish.

"More power."

"Power? As in..."

"More tailed-beasts." Shinju said icily.

Naruto recoiled, his sky-blue eyes staring at the seal, "Wait, are you telling me-"

"Onee-chan are you saying-"

"You have more than _one_ beast in there?" Both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed.

_More than one..._ Naruto thought in amazement and horror.

Kakashi observed the boys. He noticed Naruto gripping the bed sheets roughly, and Sasuke was clenching his jaw. He wondered if they would realize she did this for them, for the village. He, himself, didn't know why she did that, but he assumed it was for the village. Kakashi flexed his arms tight over his chest as he crossed his arms, the burning sensation in his chest returned.

"Yes, I have 7."

"SEVEN?" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade knocked Naruto on the head, "Quiet baka."

"But-but, onee-chan, _how?_"

"Some things can't be explained, little one..."

Shinju looked away, pain flashing in her red eyes. Sasuke wanted to ask more, as did Naruto, but they both felt a rough hand push them back from assaulting Shinju again. They looked up and saw Kakashi shaking his head.

They both sighed and looked sadly at Shinju.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Shinju sat up gingerly, tugging the IVs out of her arm, "I have to tell you something."

Everyone in the room looked at Shinju in surprise at her words, even Jiraiya stirred out of his slumber and rolled over to observe the thin girl. She tugged out the last IV, wincing in pain. She fumbled around with the thing tube of an IV while speaking.

"I was in a very confusing place while I was asleep," she said quietly, "Deep inside my... soul." Shinju uttered the last word painfully.

The air in the room tensed. Tsunade flicked her golden eyes at Jiraiya, a look of worry crossing her face, it was mirrored in Jiraiya's face as well.

"It was like being thrown into an empty white chasm. It was painful. My seal was close to breaking countless times. A lot of things happened that I can't explain. The tailed-beasts were so damn annoying-" Naruto snorted, "But... something happened."

She turned her head to the window, her eyes glazing over, "I was stuck in limbo. On the edge of death and I was able to come into contact with our friends from the other side."

Everyone froze.

"Shinju, you don't mean you were able to _see_ them." Tsunade questioned in surprise.

"I did," Shinju murmured, continuing to stare blankly out the window, "You wouldn't believe it, but I did."

"Who?" Kakashi asked softly, but he knew.

Shinju's face was turned away from him, he saw her hesitate, "Obito."

He felt something chip away at him when she said his friend's name. He shifted his weight, and looked away from Shinju, feeling Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes glance at him.

"And Minato and Kushina..." Shinju whispered, her voice cracking.

All except the younger occupants of the room gasped.

Naruto felt his heart stop. He fished back in his memory when he met someone inside his soul, when he was so close to letting the Kyuubi out.

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

_His father..._

_Namikaze Minato..._

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. "Who?"

"They told me to pass on a few messages to you all," Shinju said, her voice stronger, "Minato and Kushina asked for you to stop teaching Naruto dirty things, Jiraiya-sensei-" she let out a watery chuckle. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm not teaching him dirty things...".

"They said that you should try and act more loving towards Naruto, if you could, Tsunade." Shinju giggled softly, "And you know why..." Tsunade's golden eyes twitched in annoyance.

"They told you didn't they."

Shinju turned her head towards her previous sensei, her cheeks wet with tears, "Yeah, now I've got something against you."

Shizune looked at her teacher in confusion, Tsuande shook her head.

"And Dan misses you..."

Tsunade froze. Jiraiya looked at her sadly, seeing her face contort in pain.

"Dan..." Tsuande whispered, clutching her hands together above her chest. Shizune patted Tsunade's back soothingly.

"Naruto," Shinju said, looking intently at his frozen face, "They said they love you. They want you to grow strong and continue to love with all your heart. Your father asked me to tell you that he's proud of you. They'd never ask for a better son."

Warm, wet tears poured down Naruto's bright blue eyes. He felt his throat clog and it pained him, but he continued to cry. Naruto buried his head in his arms and let small sobs rip through his chest. It was difficult to hear, let alone watch. Tsunade looked away and focused on a suddenly interesting dustball on the floor. Sakura felt a pang of sadness for Naruto, while Sasuke stared stonily at his hands. He felt comforting, cool arms wrap around his shivering frame.

"Naruto..." Shinju murmured, rocking the now small-looking boy, "It's ok."

"I can't believe you saw them," He cried hoarsely, clinging onto Shinju, "They said that? REally? I wish I could see them again."

Shinju laid her chin on his bright, blonde hair and sighed. She looked up at Kakashi, his face unreadable.

"They said you are the shinobi they knew you'd be." Shinju said to him, Naruto looked up and assumed she was talking to himself. But he saw her gaze on Kakashi.

A slight blush tinted her pale skin, "They said they approve." She said in a very quiet and mousy voice.

Jiraiya snorted.

Kakashi shook inwardly with emotion, his brow furrowing. He saw Shinju's face twist in pain as she tried to continue talking, tears spilled down her cheeks.

"O-o-obito said to let go," Shinju choked out, shuddering against Naruto, "He said that if he had to go through it all over again, he wouldn't hesitate to save you. He said that he misses you, a-a-and Rin, and y-your dad."

Kakashi's visible eye widened at her words. He felt his heart lighten but squeeze painfully at regret. Sasuke hesitantly placed a hand on Shinju's shaking shoulders, soothing her. Kakashi felt the room spin around him, he saw Shinju looking up with puffy, red eyes at him. It was too much.

"I gotta go." he said gruffly, turning around and striding to the door quickly.

"They're proud of you." Shinju called hoarsely.

Kakashi's hand hovered around the golden doorknob, his chest heaving. He closed his eyes and let the pain and relief wash over him. It hurt to think of them again. He rubbed a hand through his silver hair roughly, catching a few stray strands. He felt all eyes of the occupants of the room on him, awaiting his reaction.

"I know." He said softly, turning the knob and walking out the door.

Shinju shook her head, clearing her thoughts. The room was heavy with sadness, both Sakura and Shizune had no idea what to do. Tsunade sat on a cot, shaking and whispering "Dan..."

Naruto was crying quietly on Shinju's shoulder, while Shinju was staring into nothingness resting her head on Sasuke's head.

This was their reunion since Shinju woke up.

And now...

What becomes of them?

* * *

A few days later, Shinju was discharged from the make-shift hospital in the Jounin meeting room. Kakashi had given back the post of Hokage to Tsunade, piling the mounds of paperwork on her desk. He was still named Rokudaime, but did not remain the current Hokage. Tsunade felt that the robe suited Kakashi, and told him to keep wearing it around the village. Shinju stayed in bed at the Uchiha manor, being tended to by Sasuke and Naruto.

The whole village was now aware of her return and under the circumstances of her arrival. None held bitter feelings towards her as she was carried by Kakashi to her house. In fact, they all greeted her warmly, and some visited her. Naruto and Sasuke adamantly refused anyone who they felt wasn't trustworthy to see her... meaning only Tsunade, Jiraiya, Aiko, Daisuke, and occasionally Kakashi, were allowed to see her. Shinju was extremely peeved at this, but she could do nothing since she was stuck in bed everyday.

The night Shinju returned to their home, Itachi was by her side, while Naruto and Sasuke were on her other side. Both had matching glares as they stared at Itachi. Shinju said Itachi would be living with them, and she was greeted with uproars and yells of "HELL NO!"

Itachi graciously said he would sleep in the ANBU tower like he normally did, but Shinju set her foot down and said they would live together as a family. Sasuke shot venomous looks at a smirking Itachi. Shinju had to place a seal on Sasuke and Naruto's room so they wouldn't set the entire house on fire. It was difficult for them to get used to Itachi, but she assured them that he would do no harm to anyone, especially herself.

"You guys," Shinju laughed, watching the dark-haired and blonde boy rushing to her side when she reached for her water, "Stop treating me like a princess."

"You're sick, nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed running out the door and returning with a bowl of steaming soup and setting it neatly on the small tray on Shinju's lap.

"I'm not sick." Shinju pouted, glaring at Naruto. He rubbed his head sheepishly and blew the hot soup for her.

She rolled her eyes as Sasuke brought a spoon and dipped it into the soup.

"If you try to feed me, I'll throw it in your face." Shinju ground out, "Stop babying me, I'm better!"

And she did. Her thin, bony frame was filled out like it was before, and maybe even more. Her brittle hair was shining and lustrous, and her skin was flushed and full of color. It looked as if she had never been under a coma or intense surgery. But dark circles under her eyes were still a reminder of that troubling time.

She had been in bed for weeks, and now she felt it was time to get off her butt and get on her feet.

"Thank you _very _much my sweet little munchkins-" Naruto glared, "-but I really do need to get off my lazy butt! I'm really better, besides, Aiko and Daisuke came and said I was ready to go today."

Sasuke looked worriedly at her, placing a pale hand on her forehead, "You're a little warm..." He said concernedly.

"Cause you both keep wrapping me in blankets." She deadpanned.

Sasuke grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, nee-chan," Naruto said, "I guess you do look better. Just take it easy? What if you fall and go into a coma again!"

As Naruto said this, he and Shinju felt a dark, angry aura. Naruto laughed nervously as he saw Sasuke glaring at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Ne... you probably won't..."

"Oh, goodness..." Shinju muttered, seeing her youngest brother brooding away.

"Ok, OUT OUT!" She shouted happily, sliding to the edge of her bed and stretching her sore limbs. A few cracks and pops were heard as she leaned back and forth. It was a little disorienting to be on her feet after such a long time, but she managed. A sore pang ran through her body as she stretched her upper torso. She flinched and touched her still-bandaged wound tenderly, feeling the soft skin. It would take a long time, but it was healing.

She ushered Naruto and Sasuke out, ignoring their protests and attempts to get back in the room. She shut the door and leaned against the cool wood, sighing.

"Hmmm, so many things to do!"

Humming under her breath, Shinju danced around her room contently, flitting over to her small closet and whipping out a set of tight, black leggings and her Jounin shirt. She slipped on her clothing and grabbed her sandals in the corner of the room and strapped them on. Shinju ran a hand through her hair and sighed sadly. During her surgery, they had to use a lot of her hair as a medium, as a result, her long, shining locks were cropped short. She adjusted her straight, front bangs in the mirror and frowned. Short hair suited her, but she preferred long hair. She muttered and brought her black hair up into a ponytail, clumps of loose hair falling and framing her face.

It would be her first time out in the village in a year and five months.

Before walking out of the room, she snatched her kunai pouch and a bag stuffed with weapons and scrolls among other things. She passed by her floor-length mirror and surveyed herself for a moment. She was still pale, her eyes a bit sunken. Her Jounin shirt was always a little big on her and acted as a shirt-dress above her black leggings. It hung loosely on her recuperating frame, the cuffs hanging around her elbows.

Shinju turned her head and headed out the door, tying her hitai-ate around her neck. She heard the sounds of arguing in the small kitchen and walked to find Naruto glaring at Sasuke. There was a scroll on the floor, it looked as if it had been grabbed at. Naruto was red-faced and fuming silently. Sasuke was staring coldly at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"You didn't tell me you already applied for Jounin!"

"You never asked, dunce."

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA APPLY AT THE SAME TIME!"

"It was taking too long. Not my fault you're dead-last."

"ARGHH SASUKE-TEME-"

"Jounin?" Shinju's cool voice cut in.

Naruto and Sasuke whipped their heads and saw their sister leaning against the door frame, her head leaning against the wood. Naruto pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"He applied without me knowing!"

"You don't have to know my business."

"SASUKE-"

"When?" Shinju asked.

"A few days ago," Sasuke said, looking sheepish, "I know I didn't tell you, but I wanted to wait to see if I'd get accepted to take the exam."

Naruto growled in frustration, "Now what am I gonna do!"

"Apply." Shinju said simply, walking towards the pair.

She bet over slowly, afraid she'd get dizzy and pass out, and picked up the fallen scroll. She scanned the contents briefly then handed it back to Sasuke and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Congratulations, little brother," she said smiling, "You better train."

Sasuke blushed and simply nodded his head.

"Oh, Naruto," Shinju fussed, seeing Naruto pout and look away sadly, "Just apply! You'll be able to take the same exam as Sasuke if you hurry."

"ARGH, fine, fine..." Naruto grumbled.

Shinju placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and leaned over to kiss his forehead too. Like Sasuke, his cheeks burned at the gesture. It was still taking a while to get used to her gestures of affection. She patted both of their heads and walked to the door.

"W-wait, where are you going!" Naruto exclaimed making his way to her.

She waved him off, "I don't need to be accompanied, little one, I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to visit some friends that _you two_ wouldn't let visit." She narrowed her eyes at the two boys, their expressions sheepish.

"Be home soon... sister." Sasuke murmured.

Shinju felt her heart flutter at Sasuke's word, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah yeah! We're planning a dinner!" Naruto cried out, grinning wildly.

She laughed and blew each of them kisses before walking out and closing the door. Before the door shut, she heard Naruto say, "Onee-chan likes me better."

Shinju snorted, walking contently down the dirt lane of the Uchiha Complex, the gate coming into view. It didn't take her long to enter the main part of the village. The familiar smell of leaves and dirt filled her senses, intoxicating. She swung her arms in the breeze and felt the cool wind chill her spine. It felt wonderful. She recalled running through these streets and yelling out embarrassing facts about Obito and Kakashi. She remembered laughing with her friends and family by the lake when they all had a day of relaxation.

"Shin-shin!" A voice cried out, pulling her from her reverie.

Shinju turned and saw Kurenai waving frantically with one hand, in her other arm was a small, dark-haired baby. Shinju smiled warmly as Kurenai and Asuma down the lane walking towards her. She hurried over to the couple and hugged both briefly, lingering on Kurenai.

"He's beautiful." Shinju whispered in Kurenai's ear before drawing back.

"He is." Asuma said grinning, "Just like his ol' man."

"Shut up." Kurenai muttered, slapping her husband's shoulder.

"What! His name _is_ Asuma."

"I'm regretting it."

"He smiled at me!" Shinju said excitedly.

Kurenai beamed, looking over at Asuma. Shinju watched them exchange loving looks before looking down at the small bundle. His dark hair was curling, his dimpled fists reached out for something to grab. Shinju cooed at him, making weird faces and tickling his chin playfully. Kurenai and Asuma laughed at the younger woman's antics. Shinju grinned when the baby giggled and laughed at her.

It warmed her heart to see Kurenai and Asuma's baby...

But it broke hers, too...

"You love children, ne?" Asuma asked, smirking at Shinju.

She smiled, Little Asuma grabbed onto her finger and was squeezing it playfully, "Yeah. I love 'em."

"Thinking about kids some day?"

Shinju's smile froze on her face. Kurenai glared at her husband, he looked at her confusedly with the expression _What?_

"No..."

She thought about the visions Obito had shown her, she even dreamt about them. And she never got any sleep from them. She knew that she would never have children of her own. She couldn't. As the thought settled in her mind once more, she felt the tug of pain. She would never have kids... because of the sacrifice of being the vessel of all 7 of the jinchuuriki, it had damaged her reproductive organs. Kushina was able to bear children because the power of Kyuubi did not damage her, but all of the beasts together trapped into one, small human vessel would do serious damage. It had stopped her ability to have children.

She would never tell anyone of this, and the only ones who knew were Tsunade and the twins. She wanted to keep it that way.

"I can't take care of a child," Shinju said, melting the frozen smile, "It's alright."

Kurenai looked questioningly at her friend but dismissed it, "We were going to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It's the Third's 3rd year Anniversary."

Shinju's red eyes widened in surprise, she had forgotten the old man's death anniversary. She accompanied the couple to the Flower Shop, conversing with the young girl she had met just last year. Her icy blue eyes were shocked to see her walk in, the beautiful woman had changed drastically.

Asuma walked ahead of the two women with him and entered the memorial of his late father. He knelt by the cold, dark stone and laid a single, white lily on it, bowing his head down. Kurenai knelt just a little behind him, letting their child roll onto the grass and crawl to his father. Shinju stood behind the grieving couple and looked at the stone wearily. She left after an hour, leaving the late Sarutobi with his family, looked at the glowing, baby boy, and walked out to the dirt road once more.

It was late in the afternoon already, she had to see Tsunade for her check-up.

She checked her wound swiftly, found that it was closing up nicely, and leapt onto the nearest building. She saw the Hokage Tower clearly and headed towards it, moving at a slow pace. After a minute or two she began feeling fatigue of working her muscles too much.

"Ugh..." She groaned, the strain on her lungs causing a burning sensation everytime she took a ragged breath, "Need to work out."

She jumped to the ground and breathed heavily, catching her breath. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees, sucking in huge amounts of air. She straightened up, a fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead. She wiped it away and walked up to the looming Tower. Quickly, she walked in, leaping upon the flights of stairs and made her way down the hallway to the Hokage's Office. Outside was Shizune, she was sitting at her desk finishing some paperwork that Shinju knew was for Tsunade. She smirked.

Shizune looked up upon feeling the familiar presence and smiled widely.

"Shinju! You're better I see?"

"Yes, much better. I think I'm close to a full recovery."

Shizune frowned seeing the tired lines on Shinju's face, "Uh huh..."

Shinju rolled her eyes and nodded to the large door leading to the Hokage's Office, "Tsunade is available?"

The brown-haired secretary eyed the door fearfully, then looked back at Shinju, "Um. Yes. Tsunade-sensei is very busy..."

Shinju narrowed her eyes at her teacher's apprentice and looked at the door, drawing a small amount of chakra to her red eyes. After she had awoken from her coma, she realized she didn't see whisps of chakra surrounding people's bodies anymore. The red swirls around Naruto, the white chakra of Kakashi, and the blue whisps of smoke around Sasuke had disappeared. Some freak accident had happened due to the conflicting chakras of so many medic-nins had shut off the permanent Sharingan. Now, she could see without the interfering whisps of chakra. Her Sharingan was still accessible, but it would stay activated forever like it was intended to. But the crimson color of her iris, and the 5 black commas would remain.

She saw the white chakra of Kakashi, snow-white swirls moving dangerously slow, the color fading in and out*. Soft green whisps belonged to Tsunade and light blue puffs that belonged to Genma.

Shinju strode to the door, ignoring Shizune's weak pleas not to enter. Kakashi's chakra was already depleted and if he wasn't taken care of, he'd die of chakra exhaustion. Shinju hadn't heard a whisper of Kakashi for days, she was told not to worry, but staying in bed causes the mind to worry a lot.

She grabbed the doorknob and through the large door open, her mouth set in a tight line.

"Shinju!" Tsunade exclaimed, rising from her seat, "You're well already?"

Shinju swiveled her red eyes to Kakashi.

She cried out in shock.

He was covered in blood, his ANBU uniform torn and tattered. He was clutching his bleeding arm, a large open gash splayed over his lean muscle. His normally pale skin was now almost paper-white, dried blood splattered on his face. There was a thick, dark spot on his mask where his mouth was, he tried to suppress the ragged coughs, but it was heard through his chest. Blood dripped on the wooden floor of the office, it was so silent you could hear the _plip plip_ of his blood drop on the hard surface.

"Ka-Kakashi?" Shinju whispered in horror.

His other hand was tight around his left eye, his visible black eye was tense and had a pained expression. Shinju looked at Genma, he was also in his ANBU uniform, but not a scratch on him. He was standing close to Kakashi, in case he was to keel over, he would catch him.

"What is this, Tsunade." Shinju demanded, her red eyes blazing as she made her way to Kakashi.

He held a torn gloved hand up to stop her. He shook his head.

"D-d-don't." He choked out, a hard cough racking his lean frame.

"Shinju, I think it's best if you leave." Tsunade said in a hard voice.

"No!" Shinju yelled, turning towards the blonde kunoichi, "What the hell happened to him? Why aren't you healing him?"

"I need to hear the information he received, then I can heal him." Tsunad responded, her voice tight and strained.

Shinju shot a venomous glare at her former sensei, then looked back at the silver-haired man. He was swaying on his feet, his body was shaking violently.

"Leave, Shinju."

"No!"

Tsunade sighed painfully, she didn't want to leave Shinju in the dark like this, but until she could put the facts together, Shinju couldn't know a thing. It hurt her even more to see one of her most prized and trustworthy Jounin near dying in her Office and she couldn't do a damn thing about until he told her everything. She looked at Genma, and motioned her head to Shinju. His expression was saddened and weary, he nodded his head and placed a large hand on Shinju's shoulders.

"Shinju-hime," He said softly, "Sorry."

Shinju looked up in time to see Genma concentrating his chakra then tapping her forehead with his forefinger before blacking out.

"Ka...Kashi..." She mumbled drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi watched Shinju slump in Genma's arm, a pang of hurt ran through him, followed by a sharp bite of pain. Genma slipped his arms under Shinju's neck and legs and carried her up.

"I'll take her back to her home." he said, looking at Kakashi worriedly, "I'll be right back."

Kakashi said nothing but nodded his head, it hurt him to move. Tsunade waved her hand for Genma to leave, he disappeared in a flurry of smoke.

After they left, Tsunade stood across Kakashi, close enough to catch him if he fell which looked like he was about to any minute.

"Finish your report so I can haul your dumb ass to the hospital." Tsunade said, anger biting at her tone.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi grumbled, leaning on wall behind him, seeing darkness at edge of his eyes.

* * *

SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE. Ive been caught up in other things.

Here ya Go! I'll be updating next week for sure! KEEP REVIEWING!

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::Flames Chaos and Wolf::pigorama::Love2Sing::Hitsugaya Aiko::TheFirstTime::jack::wordcrafter::Uchiha 'Karite'::AssassinRose::bleepbloopblurp::invisble-gurl::milotic350::DeathAngel457::8kb24::KitsuneAmbassator::Getsurenka::Colorguardgirl87::KatsumiSenju::Katia-chan::Saphoria Chantelaine::**

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Princess Ani


	21. 21 :: The Talented Ones

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** hEY everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, busy busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 21 - The Talented Ones_

* * *

It was just another one of those dreams...

Shinju's eyelids fluttered open, drinking in the sight of her sun-lit room. Again, she found herself laying helplessly in her bed. She felt something warm and hard next to her, wrapped up in the thin sheets.

_Kakashi..._

She turned her body, but did not see the shaggy silver hair she remembered. Instead, she saw caramel-colored hair splayed across the whiteness of her pillow. She froze.

"Genma?" She said confusedly, disentangling herself from her sheets.

She saw him lazily flicker his eyes open, displaying chocolate-brown eyes. Shinju noticed he had abandoned his usual Jounin shirt and was left shirtless... In her bed... But thankfully, he had left his trousers on. She glanced at her own body and saw she was left with her white bindings and her tight, medic shorts. A sharp, scarlet blush warmed her cheeks.

"Hey, princess." He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked at her when she didn't respond and saw her sharp, crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Eh, is there something wrong?"

"What do you think." Shinju said bluntly, gesturing at both of their half-naked forms in her bed.

"Oh..." His voice trailed off as he started shifting the sheets so he could swing his legs off the side of her bed. He didn't say anything as he grabbed his shirt and vest of the floor and held it in a bunch in his hand. He looked over his shoulder and saw the beautiful kunoichi seething.

"Well, you passed out in the Hokage's office." He said finally, snagging his hitae-ate off her nightstand, along with his metallic senbon.

Shinju reeled through her mind, picking out what exactly happened.

She walked into Tsunade's office...

There was blood...

Kakashi...

Shinju bolted upright and screamed in fright.

_Kakashi was bleeding and torn. His chakra was depleted. He was dying of fatigue..._

Genma jumped nearly 5 feet upon hearing her outburst, he paled when he saw her eyes wide and fearful. He scrambled back onto the bed and placed a comforting arm around her, abandoning his clothes and dropping them onto the floor. She was shivering and whispering, "Kakashi..." over and over again.

He felt a pain in his heart...

He heard rapid footsteps, but Shinju had gripped his arm, still frightened and upset. The door flung open.

Total silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto screeched, lunging without a moment's notice.

Genma groaned, slapping his forehead and tumbling to the side to avoid Naruto's attack. Shinju tumbled with him, he held her close as to avoid her getting an injury. He heard Naruto yelling profanities at him and lunge after him again. Genma smirked, holding Shinju tight and leapt away toward the door. But then he was thrown against the wall by something soft, and thin.

Snakes slithered up his arms and legs, forcing him to let go of Shinju as she fell to a heap on the cold wooden floor. He remained impassive as the snakes bound him and found their way to his neck, sliding around and gripping him tightly.

"Give me a reason to not kill you, Genma." Sasuke's cool voice asked in a dangerous low tone.

Genma cocked an eyebrow at the youngest Uchiha.

"It would make Shinju very upset." Genma said.

Sasuke smirked, narrowing his Sharingan at the Jounin. The snakes tightened their hold.

Naruto stood by Sasuke's side glaring at Genma, his hands were balled up in tight fists, ready to spring out and pummel Genma into the next century. Sasuke could feel the blood-lust of his friend and placed a hand on his chest.

"Don't." Was all Sasuke said.

"What the hell was that pervert doing in Onee-chan's bed!" Naruto exploded, his eyes flashing, "And shirtless!"

"She passed out in the Hokage Tower," Genma said wearily, shifting uncomfortably in the snake bonds, "I took her back here, but you two were out on a mission or whatever. She couldn't sleep. Kept calling for you two and Kakashi. So I stayed with her."

"And you _had_ to be shirtless?" Sasuke growled.

Genma shrugged, "Hey, that's what I got to sleep in."

Movement on the floor shifted the three men's attention to the young woman rising to her feet. Shinju wrapped her thin arms around her body, shaking.

"Onee-chan..." Naruto said, placing his arms around her, "Are you ok?"

Shinju nodded mutely, shuffling away from the three men and snatching a sweater off her desk. Silently, she slipped it over her head, feeling the soft fabric brush against her skin. The over-large blue sweater hung past her thighs, the Uchiha insignia displayed proudly on her back.

"Let him go..." She said softly, directing it to her younger brother.

Sasuke 'tsked' before releasing the snake's that were near-choking Genma, the Jounin rubbed his throat, glaring at the young boy.

"Sister," Sasuke said, walking towards her, "You don't look good. I thought you were fine yesterday?"

"I was," She responded, turning to him, "I just... I need to see someone."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother, "Kakashi-sensei hasn't come back from his mission though," Naruto said scratching his head.

"He's back." Shinju said quietly.

Genma looked at her sadly, "If you'd like, I'll take you to him."

Shinju smiled, "Thanks Genma."

"Ne, we'll go with you!" Naruto crowed. "I don't want Genma trying to take advantage of you again."

"Goddammit, I wasn't taking advantage of her."

"Yes you were!"

"I'm gonna kill you..."

After an hour, the four shinobi sent out of the Uchiha Complex, heading to the Konoha Hospital. Tsunade had sent her a scroll, requesting her presence later after she had visited Kakashi. Like the day before, it was bright and sunny and full of promise. Naruto was bickering with Sasuke about how his Rasengan could easily outdo Sasuke's Chidori. Again, they always came to the point where they would test the theory out...

Genma watched Shinju closely through the corner of his eye. She was quiet, but her jaw would clench every now and then, and her eyes would twitch and water.

If only he could tell her what transpired after she had left the Hokage's Office...

_"Tsunade-sama," Genma called, swinging into the office through a window, "Shinju is safe in her house..." His voice trailed off._

_Genma saw his silver-haired slumped over the wall, clutching his side and speaking in ragged breaths. When Genma burst in, Tsunade held a hand up to shut him up, listening intently to the Copy-nin._

_"...I...ugh...Our team was decimated...But, we got Deidara and Zetsu..."_

_"So, the Akatsuki members are down to 5?"_

_"Yeah... Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Madara, and that Pein character..." Kakashi couged roughly._

_Genma froze. _

_Hatake defeated two Akatsuki members? He thought in surprise._

_Kakashi grunted in pain, clutching his side harder._

_"Were you able to figure out what they wanted?"_

_Kakashi's face twisted in pain, either from the information or the gash in his side, "Yeah...Shinju..."_

_But, before he could continue his entire frame crashed unceremoniously onto the wooden floor, blood pooling around his midsection. Tsunade yelled frantically at Genma to hurriedly take him to the Hospital, healing Kakashi as they moved. As Kakashi was getting operated on in the highest emergency room, Tsunade continued to curse herself for being so insensitive._

_"Goddammit, I should have taken to the hospital first."_

_"But you might not have been able to get all the information if he slipped into a coma!" Shizune exclaimed._

_"Still, my top Jounin is dying..."_

_Genma frowned, looking at his friend, his face pale. _

_"Hokage-sama?" Genma said, turning to the blonde beauty, "I'm going to check on Shinju."_

_"Good. Do that. But don't tell her anything, Shiranui." Tsunade said in a dangerous voice, "If she knew that this happened to Hatake because of herself, she would do something incredibly stupid. That bratling is always asking for more trouble..."_

_"Understood."_

"Genma?"

"Hm?" He said to Shinju who was still staring straight ahead.

"What happened."

"What do you mean?"

Her red eyes flashed angrily at him for a moment, "Kakashi. He was bleeding and hurting, Tsunade wouldn't heal him. Why?"

Genma sighed, "I can't say anything, you know that. It was an S-classed mission, I'm not permitted to speak of it."

Shinju's shoulders slumped over, "Right."

She bit her lip in worry, all she could think about was Kakashi.

Was he ok?

Was he dying?

She couldn't help but feel a burning ache in her chest at the thought of losing another person she loved so dearly. No, it wouldn't happen again. She glanced at the three men walking beside her. Then looked at the villagers and shinobi passing by. All content and enjoying their life in their beloved village. She looked at the great Hokage Monument, the faces of her previous senseis and honored shinobi looking down on her. Then and there she made a promise she would learn she would never regret...

_I promise..._

_I promise as once a beholder of the dream to become Hokage..._

_I promise as the clan leader of the Uchiha..._

_I promise as the Tenchi of the Earth and Heaven Keepers..._

_I promise as a kunoichi of Konohagakure..._

_I will protect everyone within..._

_Even if it costs my life..._

_

* * *

_The door to the hospital room opened slowly.

Kakashi was laying down on his cot, his infamous orange _Icha Icha _book laying open across his face. His injuries were partly healed, but he remained extremely weak. He wasn't sure who walked in and couldn't detect his or her chakra signature. Even his sense of smell failed him.

Unsure of what to do, he remained as if he was sleeping, silently praying it was Shinju.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder. Still, he could not tell if it was a man or woman's. Instinctively, he placed his own hand on the hand on his shoulder, it felt relatively smooth...

"Aw, Kakashi-kun," He heard Genma's voice above say, "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Fuck you, Shiranui." Kakashi growled slapping the hand away. The Copy-nin tore his beloved book off his masked face and placed it gently next to him.

Genma snickered, seeing the tint of pink on the rim of his friend's mask.

"I knew you couldn't tell who it was, just messin' with you sweetie." Genma winked.

"I swear, I don't understand how Shizune can handle her man being gay..." Kakashi muttered taking a swig of water from the cup placed on the tray in front of him.

"It turns her on." Genma responded, his face serious.

Kakashi choked on the water.

Genma grinned, slapping his friend's back, hard.

"Is there are reason you're here?" Kakashi ground out, feeling the slightly burning sensation on his throat.

"I know you feel graced with my presence," Genma smirked, "but I just came to drop off a present for you."

Kakashi's ears perked up and saw a figure enter the small hospital room. His breath hitched upon seeing the woman. He hadn't seen her since the week after she got released from the hospital. He was extremely irritated with Tsunade for giving him a mission right after she was sent home, but he didn't want to deal with the Hokage's furious temper. It had been a hard few weeks for him. His mind always trailed back to the frail pearl waiting within the gates of Konoha, far far away from him. The moment the lethal blows hit him and he had to race back to Konoha with less than a fourth of his Chakra supply left, all he could think about to get him home was _her_.

The way she walked was the same, smooth and graceful. Her long, silky black hair was chopped off, he remembered, and was left short, just touching her shoulders. But it looked good on her, anything she did would look good on her. The large white sweater she wore hid the curves he knew she possessed. But it left her long milky white legs _very_ visible, since it stopped midway to her thighs. The bandages wrapped around her thighs hid the dark, inky tattoos that marred her porcelain skin, yet it looked beautiful on her, and exotic.

The dark-haired beauty took tentative steps toward his bed, wringing her hands inside the long sleeves of her sweater.

His eyes roved over her perfect face, the delicate features of the woman who belonged only to him. Yet... there was something off...

Her sparkling, crimson eyes were hooded over with weariness, dark circles looked as if they were permanently etched onto her face. Her mouth looked dry and cracked.

She brushed the bangs that went a little past her perfect eyebrows out of her way, but they fell back into place. He actually really liked her new hairstyle, even though he preferred long hair. The thick, straight bangs that went around her forehead made her look oh-so cute and innocent.

Her full lips parted at seeing him, her wide, scarlet eyes glazed over.

Damn, she was so beautiful it hurt.

"Oh...Kakashi..." She moaned softly, seeing her silver haired shinobi bandaged and torn.

She dropped to the chair next to his bed and placed her hands on his covered stomach, assessing the damage. Genma silently stole out of the room, closing the door behind him and standing guard. Naruto and Sasuke glared at him.

"We wanna see our sensei." Naruto stated.

"Eh... let Shinju see him first..."

Naruto looked as if he was going to argue, but Sasuke silenced him with a look.

"These wounds look terrible." Shinju said bluntly, slapping Kakashi's arm lightly.

He laughed, gripping Shinju's hand that was on his shoulder and squeezing it gently, "Nothing my favorite nurse can fix."

"I'm a medic _doctor_." Shinju said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nurse sounds sexier."

"..."

Kakashi blinked innocently, seeing her expression switch from anger to amusement.

"Uh huh..."

"How long have you been out and about?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Just yesterday." She said sliding her other hand up and intertwining it with his other free hand. She laid her chin comfortably on the space next to him, looking into his mismatched eyes.

"You can come up here." Kakashi said looking pointedly at the space next to him on the small cot. _Very small_ cot.

"Um, I'm fine here." She said smiling.

"Has Tsunade found something for you to do while you're off active-duty?"

Shinju shook her head, rubbing her thumb pad over Kakashi's un-gloved fingers. He did the same.

"No, I haven't had the chance to talk to her. She was busy healing a certain Copy-nin..."

"Ah, I heard he was extremely good-looking." Kakashi wagged his silver eyebrows deviously at her.

"Really? I heard he was horribly disfigured."

Shinju attempted to stifle the giggles as she saw his face pout in disappointment, "It's just one scar."

"Riiiiiiight."

"You're so mean to me, princess." Kakashi whined, squeezing her hands.

"I'm just truthful."

"Is that so."

"Mhm!" She chirped, grinning at the silver-haired Jounin.

"So truthful that..." he paused, "You'd tell me what you plan to do with the Bijuu trapped within you?"

He saw her visibly flinch at his question, but this question was not new coming from the Jounin. Several times before she left he would ask her. The discussion would end with her storming out of the room.

"Why do you keep asking?" She said finally.

"I think I have a right to know."

Shinju shot a glare at the man, and withdrew her hand from his. In the back of his mind, he silently regretted asking, he reached out again. She moved her hands to her lap so he wouldn't try and hold her hand. Her eyes roved the bandages and scars marring his sculpted body, lean but entirely muscular. But her sharp scarlet eyes would always trail back to the fresh wounds that stained the white bandages.

"No, you don't." She said softly, avoiding his gaze.

Kakashi felt something inside him snap. He was used to that answer. And he was sick of it.

"Dammit, Shinju," Kakashi ground out frustratingly, slamming his fist on the hard cot. Shinju recoiled, her eyes wide in fright. He struggled to sit up and get closer to her, "You always shut me out. Why can't you tell me the truth?"

Shinju's eyes blazed angrily at his words, she whipped her arm out stabbing her index finger into his chest, pointing accusingly, "Who are you to lecture me about telling the truth? I would wait for you for days while you were out taking S-class missions and you'd arrive beaten up, worse than this-" She gestured at his bandaged body, "And I'd heal you. I'd ask you what happened to get you hurt like that, and what would you say to me? '_I can't say.'_ And I'd accept it, I wouldn't push it."

"Don't get on my case about being truthful," Shinju hissed, her eyes getting wet, "You have some explaining to do, too."

Kakashi took all this anger and spite silently, but the words struck home. He _was_ being a hypocrite. If anything, he was way more reserved in telling the truth than she.

But still.

"Yeah, that was before you left. _Again._" He emphasized the last word, causing Shinju to twitch, "How am I supposed to trust that now? You could tell Naruto and Sasuke where you were, what you were doing, but you couldn't tell _me._"

Kakashi felt words spilling from his mouth before he could think, "I think that we need to take a step back and look at what we're getting into."

Silence reigned the room.

The sounds of Naruto and Sasuke arguing on the other side of the door fell silent as well. It seems that they were able to hear the words that were just uttered by the Copy-nin. Kakashi bit his tongue, seeing the conflicting emotions cross Shinju's face. If his mask wasn't pulled up, she, too, would be able to see the regret and horror at what he just said. He couldn't take back what he said now, what's done is done.

Because ultimately...

That was what he wanted to say. Deep in the back of his mind, all he could think about was...

_Is this right?_

_Is this what would make us happy?_

_We are ninja..._

_We aren't meant to happily settle down and love..._

_It's virtually impossible..._

_You'll always be taken away from those you care for..._

_Like how his mother was taken from his father..._

_And his father taken from himself..._

_And Rin..._

_Obito..._

_Minato-sensei..._

_Can we handle the pain?_

_..._

The cold truth slammed into Kakashi as he thought. It would always happen like this, between them. Because of who they were.

Kakashi would always go out taking S-class missions, without the assurance of returning. He remembered the times before she left. Those few precious months they were able to share before their lives were spiraled down another emotional roller coaster ride. He would come back from missions in the dead of night, bloodied and battered, days or weeks after he said he would return. Shinju would be there waiting for him, her eyes puffy and red. She would continue to reprimand him for being careless. It was routine. Then, after she healed what she could, they would curl up in his bed and he would hold her tightly. Shinju would cry and sob, repeating how she was afraid he wouldn't come back.

It was heartache to hurt her like that.

And then she left again. Under the false pretense that she abandoned him. This time, it was his turn to feel the pain that she wouldn't come back. The one who had melted the hardness around his heart, who brought the spark and fire back had left. Had broken his already fragile heart. On those nights he was alone, missing her warmth, he would allow silent tears to seep out of the corners of his eyes. It was worse than her dying. He knew that he would never feel this way again, he wouldn't allow himself to feel like this.

_"I don't love you..."_

Her voice echoed within his head.

The night she left...

She had said those heartwrenching words...

Kakashi's downcast eyes looked up and met Shinju's pain-filled ones. He couldn't go through pain like that again. Neither could she.

Shinju saw the acceptance and understanding of their situation. She saw the pain reflected in his own eyes at the thought of letting her go. Then her mind reeled at the pain and heartbreak they both went through. Just because they loved someone who was fated not to be loved...

_This is best for the both of us..._

_I can't promise her that I would come back..._

_I can't promise him I won't leave..._

_I can't promise her a life full of happiness..._

_I can't promise him a family..._

_I can't promise her..._

_I can't promise him..._

Shinju lowered her eyes, accepting what she thought. Accepting the words he spoke to her.

"We can't continue going on like this..." A whisper was all he could muster.

"Can't we resolve this?" She whispered back, her words laden with pain and sadness.

"I don't know." Kakashi said, gritting his teeth, biting back the yell of frustration at their situation. If he wasn't the Copy-nin, and she wasn't a jinchuuriki and a sought after shinobi, they would be able to live a happy life, "Do you want to go through the pain again?"

"I can't..." His voice cracked slightly, "I don't think I can handle seeing you being brought back dead. I can't. Or seeing you with a gaping hole in your chest. Or a coma. It will kill me if I have to see that again..."

"Can you handle not knowing when I'd return from an unranked mission? Waiting day and night for me to return? Or finding out one day, I'll never return?" Kakashi pressed, looking into her deep crimson depths.

Of course she couldn't handle it, it would kill her as well. But she couldn't let him go...

No matter what she couldn't promise him...

She wanted and needed him by her side...

She wanted to wake up in the morning and see his beautiful face...

And kiss his soft lips...

_But that wasn't what he wanted_. She thought sadly.

Shinju said nothing, rising to her feet. Kakashi wanted reach out and grab her, to hold her close like they used to. But he couldn't, she had accepted what he said.

He somehow hoped she would fight back, and yell, and throw a tantrum and tell him he's wrong.

But no...

She accepted his words.

And his heart broke once more.

And hopefully for the last time...

Shinju trudged toward the door, her hand hovering over the golden doorknob.

"I understand." She murmured, her voice cracking, "But... no matter what happens, I still love you. My bestfriend..."

Kakashi felt something squeeze his heart painfully at her words.

What he said was a mistake. And he knew it. It was the truth, but he didn't want to push her away. He was just so frustrated and confused and ultimately tired.

He needed his princess by his side. He opened his mouth to speak but she was out the door already.

And anyways...

It was for the best...

Right...?

"Onee-chan..." He heard Naruto say.

"I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama," She said quickly, her voice low and gruff, "I'll see you three later."

"Wait!" He heard Sasuke call out, but he heard the poof and the smell of flower petals and knew she had disappeared.

"Fuck Kakashi." He heard Naruto ground out.

The door burst open as two seething boys approached his hospital bed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled, grabbing Kakashi's shoulders.

Kakashi fell limp to Naruto's hold, even as Naruto shook him senseless. The Copy-nin did nothing and said nothing.

"I thought you were sadistic towards us," Sasuke said coldly, "I guess I was wrong. You enjoy hurting others... Especially those who've given their heart to you."

Naruto threw Kakashi back onto the bed, growling, "I don't understand. What the hell happened? You love Shinju, right? You stayed up with her when she was being healed by Tsunade. All of a sudden you just don't anymore?"

_I love Shinju..._

_It's for the best..._

"It was for the best." Kakashi said tiredly, numb from the pain.

"No, it was what's best for _you_." Sasuke hissed, "It only saved _your_ heartache because Shinju would leave."

"That's not true." Kakashi whispered.

"Yes it is. Shinju has sacrificed her childhood, her entire life to save this village. When she leaves another part of her heart breaks. Don't you understand?"

Sasuke started walking towards the door, beckoning the furious blonde to follow. The raven-haired boy looked over his shoulder one last time.

"She would die to protect you and the village. Is that what you're afraid of? Cause if it is, you're a coward."

With that, Sasuke and Naruto walked out the door.

Genma stood next to the door, facing the Copy-nin. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi held up a hand.

"If it's to comment on my disgust and total asshole-ness. Save it."

His friend shrugged, "I was leaning toward heartless bastard."

Kakashi shot Genma a look.

"That kid is right," Genma said sitting next to Kakashi, "Yeah, you went through shit your whole life, but who hasn't?"

"And Shinju held her head up high whenever shit happened to her. She got through it with help from her friends. And you."

Kakashi felt the same painful tug at his heart, he was so tired. He needed to rest...

"And yes, as ninja we are at risks all the time. One day we won't wake up, or we won't return. But enjoy what you have now, cause you won't get another chance. Take the risk, Hatake. If not, you and Shinju will really regret it."

Darkness edged at his mind...

"And you two were cute as a couple. Seriously..."

"Genma?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"Yessir."

* * *

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in."

Shinju pushed the door open, it felt heavier than before. She heaved a huge sigh then walked in, attempting to erase the flickering emotions crossing her face. Tsunade looked up from the scroll she was studying and narrowed her golden eyes on her previous apprentice. Shinju shrunk back at the woman's scrutinizing gaze.

"You look bad." Tsunade stated bluntly.

Shinju laughed, it sounded forced, "Just a bad day."

"Hn," Tsunade grunted, "So, you visited Hatake?"

Tsunade saw a flicker of pain cross the young woman's face.

_Ah... So that's it..._

"Yes," Shinju said with a forced happiness, "He looks better."

"Alright..." Tsunade decided not to pry... yet.

_If that idiotic boy hurt her I swear on my grandfather's grave I'll ensure he stays in that hospital bed..._

"What did you need me for?" Shinju asked tiredly, running a hand through her short locks.

Tsunade looked at a pile of scrolls next to her, setting each out onto her desk. There were 3.

"Since I've taken you off the missions list," Tsunade explained, opening each scroll, "I've decided to try a little experiment."

Shinju winced.

_Sounds like Orochimaru..._

"It's true we are low on man-power, but we are _not_ low on the number of men and women available to use."

She lifted a one of the three scrolls and looked over at Shinju with a critical golden eye.

"Unfortunately, we do not have teachers available to guide these shinobi toward strength and knowledge."

"You want me to be a teacher?" Shinju asked.

"More than that," Tsunade said sharply, "You will lead them."

Shinju frowned, "I'm confused..."

"To put it simply: I'm giving you students to train."

"That sounds ridiculous, Tsunade." Shinju said skeptically.

"Quiet, bratling!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist into the wooden desk, splinters flying everywhere, "You will not question my authority."

Shinju remained impassive, but listened.

"These students are highly skilled, but still raw. All are Chuunin-level. By the end of their training with you, they will be above Jounin-level."

"Hah?" Shinju yelped, looking at her former teacher incredulously, "Sensei, that is almost impossible."

"But not entirely impossible," Tsunade said smirking, "And these Chuunin are not your average run-of-the mill shinobi. They each possess something that not all have."

"And that is...?"

"Faith."

Shinju's eyes softened and she let her shoulders drop.

_Faith..._

"Alright, who are these special shinobi?" The dark-haired beauty questioned, crossing her arms under her chest.

"They're known as the Rookie Nine. Except I'm pulling out one from each team. Here-" Tsunde grabbed the three scrolls she was surveying and tossed them to Shinju, "Except I'm removing one of the three-man cells and replacing them with a different set of Chuunin. They all should work well together."

"Hmmm, Team Kurenai: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata..."

"You are to receive Hyuuga Hinata."

Shinju's scarlet eyes skimmed through the next set of names.

"Team Asuma: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru..."

"From this team, you'll get Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru is a Jounin as of a few months ago, but he will still be a part of the team." Tsunade added.

"Team Gai: Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji..."

"And this team, you'll have Tenten."

"Ah..." Shinju said, deep in thought, "Wait, what about Naruto and Sasuke's team? I see I'm taking care of Sai?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, they were the other team. I didn't put them in your care because each already have their own teachers. Sakura has me. Naruto has Jiraiya. And Sasuke has Kakashi. They already have reached Jounin-level. But Sai will also join you."

"But Shikamaru-"

"Is going to go above and beyond."

Shinju decided not to press the problem further.

"What about their senseis? And do they know I'm training them?"

"I sent Asuma and Gai on missions. Kurenai will be home with her child."

Tsunade looked sternly at Shinju.

"Is this wise to split them from their team? I'd think that would be a pretty bad thing to do."

"Well, yes," Tsunade admitted, "It would disturb team dynamics, but they agreed to this."

"They are not to know you are training them. They understand that this team I'm building is top-secret. You are to wear your ANBU uniform at all times."

"The Hyuuga has the Byakuugan." Shinju pointed out.

"Yes, that's true. But our Research and Development teams have developed a doujutsu to counter the Byakuugan."

Shinju frowned, "Naruto and Sasuke will notice that I'm out of the house all day. And if they happen to walk upon my training session, they'll know it's me and call me out. What about that?"

"You will tell them a brief overview of what you're doing. Nothing more. And also, you'll be staying in the ANBU headquarters until you are finished training them."

"How long?"

Tsunade rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "A year at most. Depends."

"What?" Shinju spluttered, "A year? I'll be away from my boys and everyone for a year? Again?"

"You'll have days off," Tsunade said brushing it off, "I'm not saying you'll have to work straight. Jeez."

"Do I have an alibi as to why I'm gone so long?"

"We'll have them believe you're still sick."

"Genma saw me today though..."

"Then we'll tell him you had a relapse." Tsunade said impatiently, tapping her red manicured nail on her desk.

"Alright..."

"You're meeting your charges in an hour," Tsunade glanced at the Grandfather Clock that belonged to her grandfather. He made it himself. "It's 9:00. Be back in my office in uniform by 9:30. I'll have more to explain to you. Now out of my sight."

Tsunade waved Shinju off, and continued pouring over a scroll.

Shinju sighed and disappeared in a whirl of flower petals...

* * *

In the soft morning light, an ANBU captain stood in front of her floor-length mirror. She touched the dark, swirling tattoo on her left bicep, feeling a slight tingling sensation. It had not faded, and it had not shifted. It was stark black and perfect as ever.

She slipped on a pair of tight-fitting black pants and turtleneck longsleeve shirt, hugging her thin form. Then she strapped on her thin, white vest, adjusting its straps on her shoulders. The ANBU grabbed her pair of heavy boots and strapped them onto her feet tightly. She tugged the top of her skin-tight turtleneck higher so that it barely touched the rim of her jaw. She scooped her cropped black hair into a shaggy ponytail, frowning at her appearance.

The ANBU realized she can't use any of her weaponry seals, so she strapped two chakra blades on her back. One handle had a figurine of the crescent moon, the other a figurine of the burning sun. The gold and silver colors glinted in the small room.

Her final piece of her uniform, was her mask.

It was something very special to her, she had put time and effort into creating the perfect mask for herself. She and Sai worked for days on the mask, accentuating its whiskers, outlining the curling smirk in red, and shaping her eyes as to make her feline qualities more pronounced. Her cat mask was well-known among the village, but no one knew whose face was behind it. She made sure she remained unknown, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi knew the mask well. Thankfully, only them.

The goldleaf lining over her eyes made her mask look regal and beautiful. Purple whiskers stretched from the edges of the mask, like claw marks. Deep black tear marks ran from the bottom of the eye-holes to the bottom edge of the mask.

She lifted the mask to her face, smiling slightly at her reflection from the mirror, then snapped the mask in place. She grabbed her backpack full of ANBU uniforms and scrolls, her toothbrush, and little trinkets.

The ANBU snatched her black katana from its holding place and strapped it in the middle of the twin dual chakra blades and walked out of her room.

"Onee-chan?" Naruto's voice jarred her as she stepped quietly out of her room.

The woman looked up and saw her little brothers sitting in the large living room reading a scroll together, both looked up at her in concern.

"Tsunade is letting you go on missions?" Sasuke asked with a hint of disdain.

"Hn, no," She said sliding her mask up and dropping her pack on the floor and making her way to her boys. They slid apart and let their older sister settle between them, "It's more like a request."

"Can you tell us about it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Tsk," Sasuke reprimanded, "Hello, ANBU don't talk about mission details, moron."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Shinju laughed, patting Naruto and Sasuke's leg affectionately, "I'll tell you."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm just training a bunch of rookies. Tsuande wants me to teach them stuff I learned so that they could be Jounin-level and maybe more. In case an attack reaches our village... Reports have said the Akatsuki is moving..."

Naruto sucked air sharply, "Well, it won't come to that, right?"

"I don't know, little one," Shinju said sadly, "But I'll make sure the future of our village is trained and ready. You know them! Team Gai, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai?"

"Why aren't _we_ training with you?" Sasuke said disappointedly.

She tapped her finger on his nose playfully, "All three of you guys have senseis."

"B-b-but we wanna train with you, too!" Naruto whined.

"Your friends need this knowledge," Shinju said sternly, "You have Tsunade and Jiraiya and..." she didn't say the last name, pain biting at her chest.

"Kakashi is hardly a good teacher." Sasuke frowned, "He teaches me jutsu and what-not, but still..."

"In any case, he's the Rokudaime," Shinju assured, smiling tightly, "So you're his apprentice in a way."

"That doesn't mean anything." Sasuke deadpanned. Shinju grinned, poking his forehead playfully, "I'll teach you guys. Just... Maybe next time!"

He froze.

_Sasuke ran forward, clutching a kunai in each hand._

_"Here I go!"_

_He grinned at his older brother, watching his reaction. Itachi smiled softly, "Let's go, Sasuke."_

_"You said you'd teach me new moves! Liar..." Sasuke pouted._

_Itachi just smiled again, waving his little brother away. Sasuke laughed running forward to him._

_His older brother's fingers poked his forehead as he approached, causing him to stop._

_"Maybe next time, Sasuke." Itachi said, smirking..._

Sasuke cringed inwardly, _Stupid bastard _he thought spitefully.

Shinju may trust him, but Sasuke sure didn't. The only thing that kept him from killing that man was Shinju, she would come between them if they fought and he did not want that.

Shinju sighed, ruffling her brothers' heads and stood up, "I won't be able to live here for a while, but I'll come by. Oh, if Itachi comes to the house, tell him what's going on, won't you?"

"By the way, don't tell anyone what I'm doing. Just tell them I'm still sick, Tsunade wants my identity to be kept a secret. Mention nothing. Especially in front of Shikamaru and Neji. I'll be using a genjutsu type of thing to hide myself from the Byakuugan, I won't be able to acknowledge you while I'm in uniform. You two understand, right?"

Naruto and Sasuke's expression saddened.

"We won't be able to see you?" Naruto said in a wounded voice.

"I'll come by!" Shinju assured, kissing his cheek.

"I promise." She said again, seeing Sasuke's skeptic face and kissed his cheek.

Her eyes trailed over the scroll they were reading intently before she walked out. It was information on the Jounin exam.

"Both of you are taking it together!" She yelped, scooping the young boys in hugs. They wriggled uncomfortably and protested loudly against her embarrassing actions.

"Yeah, it's in a month," Sasuke said sheepishly, "We wanted you to attend as our representative."

"Can you?" Naruto pleaded.

"Er..." Shinju thought about what Tsunade would say, "Well, I'm not sure," She admitted, and saw their faces fall.

"I'll go!" She exclaimed, hugging them tightly again, "I'm so proud of you guys." She whispered.

"We're proud of you two." Sasuke murmured back, smiling. Shinju began tearing up seeing her little boys were looking at her with such admiration.

"alright alright I'm late," she mumbled wiping stray tears away, "Go train and what-not. I'll come by. Just watch out for a little bird." Shinju winked.

Naruto sniffled, his face scrunching to hide his tears, "Ok ok, be a great teacher nee-chan!"

"Hai, hai," She laughed, sliding her mask back down, "I'll see my little boys soon!" And with that, she was gone in a flurry of flower petals.

Naruto sniffed loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Cmon dobe," Sasuke said, beckoning the blonde to the scroll, "Let's see what jutsu we have to know for the exam."

* * *

"I think you're getting old, baa-chan." Tsunade heard a smooth, female voice call out.

Tsunade turned quickly and saw a cat masked ANBU sitting on her open windowsill, her head tilted back and the wind caressing her skin.

"Pfft," Tsunade scoffed, "I didn't have the energy to say anything."

"Hn."

_No, she's right..._

_I couldn't sense her..._

_Damn, if she keeps this up, she could be stronger than the Fourth..._

"So, what did I need to come here first for?"

"Ah," Tsunade said, snapping her fingers and snatching a packet off her desk, "Here, it's a seal doujutsu. Take your mask off in my presence." she reminded her ex-student.

Shinju opened the flap of the packet and surveyed the paper-thin seal, sliding her mask on the top of her head. Chakra was radiating off the paper and slipping into her own body.

"Put it on your neck." Tsunade commanded.

Shinju lowered her turtleneck and slapped the seal directly in the middle. Instantly, she felt her body tingle and the spread of chakra infiltrate her system. It was slightly uncomfortable and her Sharingan activated itself in response. She saw her own chakra but then saw only her chakra and nothing else.

"Erm..." She said uncertainly.

"Wow, nice look." Tsunade said smirking.

Shinju looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw a purple-eyed woman staring back. Her haircolor was still the same deep black, but her face was the only thing that changed. Her nose was a bit flatter and her lips thinner. Her eyes were shaped like large almonds, instead of the teardrop shape it once was. Her face was round and child-like.

"I can still see my chakra," Shinju said skeptically, turning from her reflection, "I think this is a dud."

"No, no, it works," Tsunade assured, "Watch."

"Shizune get in here."

Shinju heard the clicking of heels run hurriedly to the door and open it hesitantly.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Do you know who this is?" Tsunade asked sternly.

Shizune stared deep into Shinju's eyes and looking over her body. Shinju saw a frown form on the brown-haired woman's face.

"No, is she a new ANBU recruit?" Shizune said.

"Yes, she's quite exceptional, she's training the rookies that partook in the Chuunin exam 2 years ago. Alright, that's all I needed, you can go."

Shizune bowed slightly and shuffled out of the office.

Tsunade grinned and said, "See? Shizune has a talent on picking up chakra signatures. Yours was completely masked."

Shinju said nothing, and hoisted her pack higher on her back.

"What else do I need to know?"

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I want taught to them," Tsunade explained, "Concentrate on their weaknesses. Teach them Ninjutsu you think is useful for each student, and as a whole, I want them to cooperate together as if they were one big team. I'll be sending all of you on missions as your training progresses. Taijutsu is a strength for you as well-" Tsunade's eye twinkled, "since Minato decided to teach you space and time techniques secretly, hmmm?"

Shinju's face caught a shade of pink, "He said he'd get in trouble if he taught me, how'd you know?"

"I saw a kunai that resembled his in your home. That special kunai." Tsunade smirked, "Anyways, teach them all you can, alright? Make 'em work for it. Scare them if you have to."

"Hai, Tsunade." Shinju said confidently.

"They're heading this way as we speak, say nothing unless your told to. And for god's sakes, try and not give yourself away?"

Shinju laughed quietly slipping her mask back down, "I understand."

A moment later a loud knock was heard at the Hokage's door.

"Get in here." Tsunade barked impatiently.

The door opened slowly upon hearing Tsunade's tone, but the young shinobi filed in, plastering themselves to the wall to be as far away from Tsunade as possible. Shinju stifled a giggled behind her mask but said nothing. 4 pairs of eyes settled on her, wondering curiously who she was.

Tsunade cleared her throat, their eyes averting to their Hokage.

"As I informed you, you would have a teacher to train all of you. You'll be forming a secret underground team, you'll be known as: Saino no Aru Mono. No one is to know of your training, understand that if others heard about your special training, great suspicion would run throughout the village. I have selected one from the ANBU who was highly regarded by the Third Hokage and the current Kazekage."

Shinju raised a gloved hand in greeting.

"Her name is Yuki."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her, she shifted her feet uncomfortably but did not back down.

"Is she supposed to wear a mask in your presence?"

Tsunade glared at the slouching boy, "Silence. Yuki will take off her mask when she feels like it."

"I'm not gonna bite," Shinju laughed, placing her hands on her hips, "Hard." She uttered the last word in a low dangerous tone.

Hinata's pale eyes quivered at the heavy-laden chakra in the room produced by that ANBU woman. She glanced at her teammate, his lazy eyes looked back at Hinata uncertainly.

Shinju surveyed the stiff, young men and women in the room, assessing each and everyone.

"Excuse me," Sai said, "Is there a reason we had to be split from our teams?"

"You're still training with your teams," Tsunade said, "But this is your _other_ team."

Tenten shuffled nervously seeing the powerful ANBU-clad woman that would be their teacher.

_She's like Tsunade-sama! I can tell she's so strong!_

"Will this team actually work?" Shikamaru noted skeptically, "First of all, we don't really know one another. Second, we don't cooperate well together. And third, we're used to our old team."

Tsunade opened her mouth to shout at Shikamaru's insolence, but Shinju spoke first, "Yes, you don't know eachother, but that just makes it all better when we start learning about one another. And yes, you probably won't work well together, but perfect practice makes perfect. Lastly, you need to learn to adapt to difficult situations, you won't always have your team." Shinju finished her lecture sternly and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Well, you all can get acquainted while training." Tsunade chirped happily, extracting medic scrolls and unfurling them. "You may go."

Shinju bowed and nodded to her new charges. They stiffened as she walked past them. They followed behind her talking amongst themselves while she was a ways away.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked over at Hinata, "Strange. Tsunade is putting all of us in a secret team, led by an ANBU woman we don't know, and we're all Chuunin. Well except for me..."

"Yes. I'm curious as to why you must be here," Hinata said quietly, "Maybe..." Her sentence trailed off as she gathered Chakra to her pale eyes.

"Byakuugan!" She whispered quietly as the veins and skin around her eyes puffed up. She looked directly at Yuki's back, attempting to see past her mask.

Shikamaru waited as he saw the Hyuuga using her Byakuugan. He heard Hinata sigh in disappointment and her skin flatten out.

"It's no one we know. She has purple eyes and her Chakra is one I've never seen before."

"Really, I'm not sure why I'm with Lazy Ass and Miss Stutter." Sai said unabashedly, "Even Weakling over here," He pointed at a furious looking Tenten.

Shinju frowned behind her mask, she heard every word that was being said behind her even though they were a good 10 feet back. She shrugged and walked out of the Hokage Tower, the hot sun hitting her black-clad body.

"Alright," she said loudly, turning to the following teens, "Let's see how skilled everyone says you are."

They looked at her curiously but in the next second, she disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sai exclaimed seeing the empty spot where Yuki was.

"I-I-I think we're supposed to find her." Hinata said timidly her Byakuugan already activated.

"Well, shit that's gonna take forever!" Tenten cried.

Tenten looked at the Hyuuga and said, "Can't you just locate her with your Byakuugan?"

"We could," HInata said exasperatedly, "But I can't find a trace of her Chakra. Our eyes don't go far distances."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

They all started arguing on how to find her, when Shikamaru raised a lazy hand.

"Here's what we're going to do," He said quieting the group down. They were getting odd looks by passer-by and shinobi as it was, "We'll split up. "When we find her, set out an explosive tag, we'll see it. We don't have radios so, that'll have to do for now."

"Good plan!" Tenten exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Let's start lookin'!" Shikamaru said, jumping onto a building disappearing from sight.

The team dispersed quickly and ran throughout Konoha looking for their ANBU-clad teacher...

* * *

DONE! Sorry I took so long! Writer's block and all that.

I'm a little unhappy with this chapter because I'm not sure how I'm going to incorporate all these people into the story. Sigh.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**A/N:** Their team name means "Talented Ones." Get it? Title of the chapter? Yeah haha.

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::Flames Chaos and Wolf::pigorama::Love2Sing::Hitsugaya Aiko::TheFirstTime::jack::wordcrafter::Uchiha 'Karite'::AssassinRose::bleepbloopblurp::invisble-gurl::milotic350::DeathAngel457::8kb24::KitsuneAmbassator::Getsurenka::Colorguardgirl87::KatsumiSenju::Katia-chan::Saphoria Chantelaine::pickles is god::CloudAsylum::xxLexybean::xxxxXLoreliXxxxx::SenpakuxKira::jid-doi::**

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Princess Ani


	22. 22 :: The Apple Tree

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So just a quick heads up, school is starting so my updates will not be as frequent as I had hoped, but keep checking 'cause you never know what I might update! Haha, and a quick side-note, Shinju actually influenced Kakashi's jutsus when they were younger. Like that pulling-into-the-ground jutsu? Yeah, he did that to Sasuke in the first like episode thing. Haha just pointing it out ;)

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 22 - The Apple Tree_

* * *

The wind blew soft and silent through the clump of leafy trees. The sun was high and sweltering in the summer heat. The soft fragrance of apples and sweet flowers filled the stuffy clearing in the forest. High on Konoha's tallest mountain stood a great apple tree. Its limbs and quivering branches swayed in the afternoon breeze. Shiny, red apples hung from its thin roots. Wild flowers burst into bloom around the succulent fruit.

Shinju sat contently deep within the branches of the apple tree, slipping her porcelain cat mask on the top of her head. She propped her foot on her other knee, resting on her hands behind her head. It was too hot to be lounging in her ANBU outfit, but there was nothing she could do about that. Beads of sweat built up on her forehead and neck, slowly rolling leaving a thin wet trail on her pale skin. She didn't know why she was wearing a tight, longsleeved black turtleneck... Her doujutsu seal hid her well-known tattoo marks. She slid a cool kunai from her pouch and cut the sleeves off of her shirt. She peeled off her long black gloves and slid the torn garments off her sweating body. Sighing, she slid back down on the tree branch and putting her gloves back on.

She wondered idly what her boys were doing now. No doubt Sasuke and Naruto would be training vigorously for the Jounin Exam. Itachi was gone on a month long mission at the Fire Country's border... She wasn't able to tell him about her new teaching position.

_Oh well,_ she thought smiling, _he'll be back in no time.._

She had abandoned her gear on the branches below her, because she was at the very top branches of the tall tree. Looking ahead, she saw Konoha, small and prosperous. Her scarlet eyes narrowed on the Hokage Mountain, the faces of the previous Hokages proudly displayed. She sighed inwardly and continued looking a the bright blue sky.

It had been an half an hour since she sent her new trainees searching for her. She figured it would take another hour or so until they found her. She smirked as she leapt out of her resting spot. She flew down to the apple tree's strong limbs, leaping off each one until she reached the bottom. It was exhilarating to say the least. The wind whipped through her hair and cooled her perspiring face.

Her feet touched the solid, grassy ground silently.

She turned toward the massive tree trunk and lowered her eyes at the stone tablet sitting at its base.

Carved into the grey tablet were words and names that tended to swim in her mind every time she looked at it. She rubbed her thumb against the engraved names until they were red and raw.

_In memory of Uchiha Obito..._

And then two other names scratched onto its surface, scraggly and unkempt, like it wasn't meant to be there...

_Uzumaki Kushina..._

_And Namikaze Minato..._

_This tree will forever remain as the strength you gave us..._

_Its leaves and Will of Fire will burn strong within us..._

Shinju sighed, touching the cool tablet. The tree was planted after Obito died... He had loved apples. When Minato died, his name was scrawled onto the stone soon after... He loved wild flowers... So she altered the growing process of the apple tree, fusing the DNA of sweet-smelling flowers.

Following Obito's death was the darkest days of Shinju's life...

She remembered planting this tree so long ago...

* * *

_"Ooo Obito... Ooo." Shinju cried in the rain._

_It was the day of Obito's funeral._

_The rain pounded on the hard pavement, tiny sparkling diamonds burst on impact. The entire Uchiha family was present as they honored Obito's death. Shinju was at the very front, shaking and sobbing her heart out. Her father looked down on her disapprovingly and nudged her._

_"Stop crying." He muttered, his face dripping wet, "It's unbecoming of a shinobi to show their emotions."_

_Shinju shrugged his hand off and stalked farther ahead, breaking from the ranks. Silence fell as the little girl made her way to the grave tablet holding Obito's picture and his infamous orange goggles. All pairs of eyes watched as Shinju staggered forward and hunched her shoulders, wrapping her small arms around herself. In her hand was a bunch of forget-me-nots. She continued to stare at the rain streaked picture of Obito, the glass shimmering. He was smiling wide, happy with no care in the world... And now she would never see that face ever again. _

_"Obito..." She sobbed, her heart wracking in her chest. She felt an unimaginable pain build up as she withdrew the flowers with a shaking hand. The flowers began to slip from her hand as she attempted to place the flowers on his gravestone. The onlookers lowered their eyes upon seeing the pain wrenching throughout the young girl, though bright blue eyes and a lone black eye remained locked on the crying girl. _

_The flowers fell to the wet ground. Shinju muttered incoherently to herself as she bent over to pick them up. Her eyes were so puffy and tear-filled she couldn't see. She sucked in shallow breaths as her small hands shot out looking for the soft blue flowers she took hours to pick..._

_And then a warm, comforting hand was placed on her back..._

_And another hand place the beautiful flowers back into her quivering hands..._

_Shinju hiccuped as she looked up to see who had helped her..._

_She saw a burst of bright yellow hair contrasting with the grey and gloomy sky. His bright blue eyes seemed dimmed today. Next to him, holding the rest of the flowers stood was a silver-haired boy, his left eye bandaged. His ink black eye was cold and distant, but he looked at Shinju with raw emotion she rarely saw. _

_"Ka-ka-Kashi..." She gulped, more tears streaming from her red-rimmed eyes. Kakashi swallowed hard seeing Shinju's heart break. _

_"We're here," Minato said soothingly holding her shaking hands. Kakashi bent down and grasped Shinju's hands in his own, he and Minato guided her shaking hand to the gravestone, lowering the blue forget-me-nots._

_Shinju cried aloud, uncaring that the other shinobi that respected her were listening and watching. Her tiny fists clenched up as she shot her hands out, propping her up in front of the gravestone. Minato hugged her from her side, lowering his shaggy blonde head on her shoulders. She could feel his body shaking along with hers, and a warm wetness on the sleeve of her black kimono. Kakashi clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. He gripped Shinju's shoulder and bowed his head. Shinju continued to cry next to his gravestone for the remainder of the ceremony..._

_The following days were difficult for Shinju..._

_"Shinju, are you even trying?" Minato's voice asked exasperatedly._

_Shinju was sprawled on the hard dirt ground being knocked down by Rin. Kakashi watched silently as the pain bit at him seeing the girl on the floor. _

_"No..." She whispered, her puffy red eyes squinting in the bright sunlight, "I'm tired, Minato-sensei..."_

_"We just started training!"_

_Shinju grit her teeth, curling her fingers and digging her nails into her palm, "I don't want to train anymore... I don't want to fight..."_

_Kakashi stared at Shinju with wide eyes, he could feel so much compassion for the little girl. _

_"Princess," Minato said sadly, squatting next to her unmoving body, "I don't want to fight either, but we need to, for the peace of Konoha."_

_Shinju said nothing. _

_Minato tucked a hand under her arm and lifted her to her feet. _

_"I want to protect everyone," she said softly, clutching her sensei's arm, "I don't want to see someone die again. Help me protect them."_

_Minato looked into the eyes of his youngest student, her eyes wide and pleading. He looked at a stoic Kakashi and a timid Rin before speaking._

_"I'll help you," He said, "Rin, Kakashi, we're done for today."_

_Rin nodded her head and shuffled away, her head bowed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked back to Kakashi who remained standing, his head lowered._

_"Kakashi?" She said, "Coming?"_

_"Hn..." He grunted, looking at Shinju. Her crimson eyes were on his. He didn't want to talk to her or look into her eyes, all he could feel was regret and pain. But when he gazed into her ruby orbs he saw no resentment from the girl, only grief. He closed his eyes and turned away walking toward Rin. _

_She smiled sadly at him, wrapping her arm around his. He stiffened slightly but said nothing and let her do as she pleased. _

_He had promised Obito he'd protect her and Shinju, Obito had loved Rin and Kakashi would do whatever Obito wished... Even if it was to fall in love with Rin..._

_Shinju watched them walk away, a sadness clutching her heart._

_"You want to protect everyone, princess?" Minato asked finally, looking at the sullen girl._

_"Yes... Sensei, teach me your jutsu." She said quietly, but the words held such a demand and want._

_Minato observed her, his heart softening as her child-like face was determined and fierce. _

_"Alright," He conceded, patting her shoulder, "But you can tell no one the jutsu I teach you, understand?"_

_Shinju's eyes flickered with hope for the first time in a while, nodding her head furiously._

_"The first one I'll teach you," Minato drawled, drawing one of his special kunai out and forming a sign with his free hand, "Is one I know you can accomplish. It is the Flying Thundergod Technique..."_

_As the weeks passed, Kakashi began seeing less and less of the pearl princess he knew so well. He blamed himself for her absence, blamed himself because it was all his fault Obito had died... She hated him. _

_Kakashi grit his teeth as he flew above the rooftops in search of the little girl. Exasperatedly, he decided to uncover the eye he promised never to use. He had attempted to activate the Sharingan and use it, but it proved to be extremely difficult. He opened his left eye and squinted, overwhelmed by the whisps and colors of chakra filling his senses. His chakra was instantly being drained by its use and he directed his special eye around the entire village, searching for the unique purple chakra signature. _

_There!_

_Far from the busyness of the village, he saw small dot of purple chakra in the highest mountains of Konohagakure. He frowned inwardly and slid his hitae-ate over his scarred eye. He bound forward toward the mountain..._

_Sneaking silently in the bushes, he peered around a tree and saw Shinju kneeling on the ground in a rather large clearing. It was entirely blocked off by any prying eyes unless they knew where to go. Even he himself never knew this place existed. Kakashi saw a tent propped off at the far edge of the clearing. He looked closer and saw her palms flat on the ground in front of a well-grown tree and saturating it with her chakra. The ground around her glowed a purple hue. _

_What the heck? he thought._

_Deciding not to make his presence known, he just observed the young girl..._

_"Kakashi?" He heard her voice call out. He made no movement toward her._

_"I know you're there, Kakashi," Shinju said softly, continuing her ministrations to the dirt floor, "Come out. I want to show you want I'm doing."_

_Hesistantly, Kakashi emerged from the shadows of the tree standing a good ways behind her. _

_"Come closer," She said, "You won't be able to see it."_

_"Hn." He grunted, walking by her side cautiously and kneeling next to her._

_He looked down and saw her small hands deep within the ground, pure chakra pouring into it. The purple hue around arms looked so tangible he could touch it, but decided against it. A tree was already growing in between her hands._

_"I'm planting a tree," She explained, not looking up at him, "I want it to grow huge and strong, so I'm feeding it my chakra..."_

_"Why?" He finally asked, still observing her chakra._

_"It's for Obito," She said quietly, "He loved apples. It's going to be an apple tree."_

_Kakashi nodded mutely feeling that aching in his chest again. He sighed irritably clutching his pant legs and staring at the ground hard. It had been exactly a month since Obito's death. _

_"I don't blame you," he heard her murmur, "I don't want you to think for a second that I blame you."_

_"What?" He exclaimed looking at Shinju incredulously. She looked up from her work and smiled at him, it wasn't a happy or ecstatic smile, just a soft reassuring one._

_"Yes, my family may blame you, but I don't. And honestly, who cares what my crazy family thinks." She laughed softly._

_Kakashi stared at the young girl whom he hated just a few years ago. Her crazy antics with Obito annoyed him to no end. She would yell at him for particularly no reason. Her jutsus would make him want to bury her in a hole because of how ridiculous they were. He would despise her for being the favorite amongst the strongest shinobi in the village. He hated the fact that she had Minato's attention all the time and he taught her specially. _

_But all feelings from the past dissipated at that moment..._

_His lone eye was wide in surprise..._

_The heavy weight that was tied to his heart was lifted as he gazed at the little 7 year old girl..._

_They understood eachother..._

_She felt the pain that he felt..._

_As he saw her purple chakra seep into the soil he knew..._

_He would protect her no matter what..._

_Not just for Obito, but for himself..._

_Indeed, he loved the girl. But as a friend... An extremely close friend that he knew would come to be his bestfriend after Obito..._

_He heard her sigh tiredly and slide backward a bit. He caught her as she fell, her eyes drooping closed. Her small weight fell into his lap and she snoozed away quietly..._

_Kakashi observed her chakra levels and saw how dangerously low they were. He frowned and looked at the tent propped up a few ways ahead of them. Kakashi carried Shinju and slipped into her tent and dropped his jaw in surprise._

_Plastered on the tent walls were diagrams of trees, the health of trees, what to feed them, how chakra affected their growth rate. His eyes narrowed on a calendar next to a makeshift cot. There were red 'X's on 8 of the dates. _

_She was out here for 8 days feeding the tree? He thought incredulously._

_Thinking back to how the tree looked, he noticed it was half-way to being a full-grown one. He blinked and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms._

_"You really are something, princess." he murmured softly, laying her in her cot. That's when he noticed a very familiar looking kunai hanging above her cot. He looked at it closely and saw it was one of Minato's special kunais. The one he used to save himself and Rin on that fateful day..._

_But he studied the markings and saw they differed slightly from Minato's..._

_The coloring around the kunai handle was different as well..._

_"What is this?" He thought aloud, touching the kunai. He felt an electric tingle throughout his body, but it passed as quickly as it came. He shook his head and looked down at Shinju. She struggled in her sleep, whimpering out for her parents. Kakashi sighed, sitting next to her and holding her hand, she gripped his tightly. _

_"Obito..." She cried, thrashing in her sleep. Kakashi closed his eyes in silent pain, holding his hand up in a sign. He placed the same hand on her forehead and let a small amount of chakra burst out. Shinju's twisted face smoothed out and she was in a deep sleep..._

_The years passed..._

_The tree grew to become a gigantic freak of nature, or so Kakashi thought. He and Shinju had cut a slab of stone from a rock and created a memorial stone just for themselves. When the attack of the Kyuubi had struck Konoha, they had etched Minato's name into its surface next to Obito's. Again, he was there to hold her as she sobbed into his chest. _

_"It's not fair..." she cried those familiar words as they sat in front of the stone they had just scratched Minato's name in. They were in the special clearing now only known by Kakashi, Rin, and Shinju. This was the only place where they could cry, or show emotion not shown outside._

_"No, it's not," Kakashi said, stroking her raven-black hair, "It's not fair that at just 9 years old you have to experience this pain. To see deaths of those who you love. It's not fair they had to be taken so early."_

_"Kakashi what are we going to do?" Shinju sobbed, clutching his damp shirt due to her tears._

_Kakashi said nothing, rocking the small girl in his arms, "We're going to become strong. For Minato and Obito. We'll protect Konoha."_

_Shinju nodded her head in his chest and cried..._

_That day, with Kakashi's help, she had infused the DNA of wild flowers that Minato had loved, and the lilies that Kushina had adored into the great apple tree..._

_And deep in its leafy depths, was the same kunai Kakashi had found in her tent the 2 years before, but he didn't see it..._

_

* * *

_Shinju saw dark, wet circled fall onto the stone tablet. She blinked in surprised and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand shaking her head.

Kakashi had filled her thoughts more than she liked...

His calloused touch...

His musky, cinnamon smell...

His soft silver hair...

His perfect, beautiful face that was hers...

"Not mine." She murmured painfully shaking her head once more.

_I can't keep thinking about him_, she thought_._

A snap of a twig behind her brought her back to reality as she slid her mask down in a swift move and leapt into the tree, avoiding the shining kunai that was embedded into her apple tree.

"Hey! Don't hurt the tree." She ground out from behind her mask, snatching her dual swords and katana. She looked down and saw Hinata and Shikamaru looking up at her.

"We found you, know what?" Shikamaru asked, wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead, glaring at the masked ANBU. Hinata's Byakuugan was still activated as she reached into her pack and threw up a flurry of explosive tags into the sky. Shinju observed as a huge explosion blasted above them.

"Hmm, smart." she commented, leaping to the floor adjusting the straps of her swords, "since you didn't have radios, you're using explosive tags. Impressive..."

Shikamaru huffed an angry breath, squatting on the ground, "This is troublesome. I didn't really wanna do this. It's freakin' hot as hell and you haven't even told us what we're doing."

"E-e-excuse me." Hinata stuttered, wringing her hands, "Are we t-t-training today?"

Shinju placed her hands on her hips her porcelain mask looking at the young shinobi, "Yes."

They remained in silence waiting for the rest of the team to come to their location. Sai had arrived first on an inky bird, leaping off it and dissipating it in a flurry of smoke. He looked warily at the ANBU in front of him, frowning.

"I've never seen you around here." He commented tonelessly, leaning back on one foot.

_That mask looks so familiar..._ he thought narrowing his eyes at the goldleaf rimmed eyes, _Why do I feel like I've seen that..._

Shinju saw his scrutinizing gaze and mentally slapped her forehead.

_Shit! I didn't tell Tsunade that Sai had helped paint my mask before I left!_ she thought frantically.

Thankfully, Tenten had emerged from the thicket of trees, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry -huff- guys. I -huff- had not idea -huff- our _sensei_ was on a -huff- _freakin' mountain!"_

Tenten was pissed. Very pissed.

Shinju shrugged, turning her face away from Sai's and gripped her mask.

"It was good exercise for you then."

"Sai got to ride a frickin' bird!" She said exasperatedly, flopping on the ground.

"He used his jutsu to good use." Shinju retorted back, sliding her mask off.

They all tensed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to remove your mask." Shikamaru said, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

Sai gaped, he could swear it was Shinju. But when she turned around, he was mistakened. He saw her short, ebony hair tied back into a messy ponytail, but her facial features caught him off guard. Even Shikamaru stared openly for a moment. Her striking purple eyes looked at the group in front of her, an eyebrow arched in amusement. Sai pointed out the differences between the woman in front of him, and Shinju.

Shinju had sharingan eyes, this woman had amethyst colored eyes.

Her eyes were shaped like large almonds, Shinju's were rather smaller and more of a teardrop shape.

Shinju had a stronger, thinner face with no traces of baby fat, while the woman in front of him had a round child-like shape.

There were subtle differences, but there was no doubt she had _slightly_ resembled Shinju.

"As Tsunade told you," Shinju said smirking, "My name is... Yuki. I'll be your team leader for our team Saino no Aru Mono. There's a reason Tsuande had named our special little group 'the Talented Ones."

Her amethyst eyes sharpened on the young men and women in front of her, "Because I'm going to make you all stronger than _your_ senseis."

Tenten gaped, "Stronger than Gai-sensei? I don't really believe that."

"Y-yeah," Hinata gasped.

"I'm serious," Shinju laughed, mirth twinkling in her deep purple eyes, "Not in the same aspects, but you will be stronger than them. I promise you."

"Logically that's ridiculous," Shikamaru mumbled, getting to his feet, "But whatever Tsunade thinks is smart probably is."

Determination flashed in each teenagers' eyes as they gazed upon their new sensei.

"Alright then," Shinju exclaimed tucking her mask away lest Sai continues staring at it, "Let's get started!"

At every training session the four shinobi attended, they met at that same clearing, then moved away on the mountain. Shinju had times scheduled with Tsunade to relay to their other senseis. Shinju had them from morning to midday, and their senseis had them the rest of the time. Asuma and Gai became increasingly suspicious of who was training their students, but said nothing after they asked Tsunade about it and got a paper weight thrown at their heads.

It had been a month since she started training with her new team. They had great progress. They had already learned half the jutsu Shinju had planned to teach them... which wasn't all that much but was very effective. She was able to visit with Naruto and Sasuke whenever her team left and trained with them for their Jounin Exam. Though, she was forced to stay inside the house as to not cause suspicion. When she slept in the ANBU HQ she would lie awake staring at the picture frames next to her small cot. She had so many. There was one of her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Another one of her old team, Minato, Obito, Kakashi, and Rin. Another of her with Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. A picture with the deceased Third Hokage. One with her friends, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, and Kakashi...

Then there was that one picture...

She left that one faced down, but now and then she would lift it to look at it for a moment as tears spilled from her eyes...

It was a picture of her and Kakashi when they were younger, his mask down. They were on the bridge they would meet with Minato... She was sitting on the railing grinning widely at the camera, while Kakashi was leaning on the same railing next to her smirking. One of her hands was held up toward the camera, showing the peace sign, the other hand gripping Kakashi's arm.

She remembered Kakashi had pushed her off the railing right after it was taken into the river...

Shinju laughed softly, lowering the picture down and staring at the darkened ceiling of her room...

The teams were beginning to work well with eachother, Sai liked to spend time with her. Kakashi was still in recovery to notice that Sai had disappeared from training. Of course, with Kakashi gone and no training schedule, she and Sai had begun to spend more time with eachother.

"So, Yuki-sensei," Sai said as they laid on the hilly grass plain on the other side of the mountain, "Tell me about yourself."

Shinju's half-lidded eyes glanced at Sai curiously but continued chewing on the long grass stalk in her mouth. Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru were out with their other team. She rolled off her long-sleeved ANBU gloves and set them next to her in the long grass. They had decided to rest from training and do what Shikamaru always did, laze around and gaze at clouds. Sai was slightly against just lazing, but agreed when 'Yuki' had threatened to slice him into little bits so small he couldn't put himself back together. Her beautiful cat mask lay next to her, between them.

"Well, I've been away at the borders of the Fire Country protecting it for my entire life," Shinju recited just as Tsunade had told her, "And Tsunade called me back to train you guys. That's all."

Sai looked at her skeptically, "That's it? Nothing else?"

Shinju turned her head and met his cold, black eyes. Yet... unlike other Root members she met before, he was more than just an emotionless doll. He had something there, something that reminded her much of Naruto. Without thinking she blurted, "You know Naruto...san?"

"Hn?" Sai asked curiously, "Why do you ask?"

_Shit_ Shinju cursed inwardly, _Think of an excuse, quick!_

"I heard around that you had trained with him, he was among many conversations at my ANBU camp," Shinju lied smoothly.

"Yes, I was on the same team as him."

"What's he like?" Shinju asked.

To her surprise, she saw Sai's face soften, and a soft, genuine smile break across his face as he observed the puffy white clouds.

"He's very spirited," He said, "He has a way to... make you believe in him..."

Shinju nodded, smiling inwardly, she knew Naruto was like that.

"I see." Was all she said.

Minutes passed...

"Yuki-sensei?"

"Yes, Sai?"

He sat up, looking at the cat mask between them. Shinju groaned inwardly, but did not whip the mask out of sight afraid she'd raise suspicion in the boy.

"That mask..."

"Mhm?"

"I've seen that before..._not_ at the border." He eyed her suspiciously.

"And?"

He paused, "It belonged to a woman named Uchiha Shinju. I thought I noticed it earlier when I met you, but I was unsure. But now I am, I notice my paintbrush strokes, you see, I helped her decorate it."

Shinju said nothing as she continued to gaze at the clouds.

"And now I'm curious," he pressed, "How you came upon an ANBU mask that belonged to an ANBU captain of Uchiha-san's calibre."

"Well," Shinju said, feeling the words slide smoothly together, "When she learned I'd be training the future of our village, she had asked me to take her mask as a symbol of strength and faith. I had declined, but I awoke one morning and saw her mask on my doorstep."

"That doesn't make sense," Sai interjected, "Tsunade said no one was to know of this, even the counselor's."

"And does Danzou know?" Shinju shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Sai paused, Shinju felt anxiety creep into her skin.

_He didn't... did he? Tsunade specifically told him not too... But then again, they're a different branch from the Hokage's ANBU..._

"No. He does not. I failed to mention it. But he knows something is up. He notices my disappearances."

Shinju eyed him, "Is there a reason you haven't told him?"

Sai smiled, "I like you, Yuki-sensei. You are like Naruto-kun and my late older brother. A lot of strength and faith. I see why Tsunade chose you to train us. You make us want to do better and to excel."

Shinju felt tears prick her eyes, but she blinked and smirked at the boy, "Stop trying to get on my good side, you all have a long way to go."

"Then let's start training." He said simply, leaping to his feet and extending a hand out to her.

Shinju grinned, slipping her mask into her pocket and shaking her head. She grasped his hand and built up chakra into her hand, swinging him toward the forest far ahead of them. Sai widened his eyes when he saw what she was about to do and shot a foot out toward her midsection. Shinju dropped his hand and flipped backwards, drawing out her dual swords.

"You have to use the jutsu I taught you," Shinju reminded, swinging the swords slowly in front of her.

"Hai, sensei." Sai said smirking, withdrawing his weapon from his back.

Normally, it would be his paintbrush, but instead it was a long, black blade. Shinju smiled smugly as he held the blade with perfect grace, as if it was an extension from his arm. She had made that blade especially for him, yes, she _made _it. It was a chakra blade... made especially for his _artistic_ purposes. She had also made blades for each member of their team.

Sai eyed the beautiful weapon then looked back at Shinju, fierce determination in his coal black eyes. He shot forward, his blade flashing in front of him. Shinju whipped her dual blades up, creating an 'X' mark as his blade bore down on hers. Sparks flew as he pushed himself forward, nose to nose with Shinju. Her purple eyes curved into a smile as she pushed chakra into her blade blowing Sai back a good 10 feet. He scowled, stabbing his blade into the ground.

He sliced his palm and pressed his hand against the hilt of his blade. There was a small hole compartment at the hilt of the metal blade, stretching into a small tunnel throughout the blade and opening at the point. His dark, red blood slithered fast down the metal opening and stained the dirt ground. He weaved quick handseals, slamming his palm onto the hilt of the blade.

"**_Chi no Oni Jutsu! (Blood Demon Technique)_**" Sai shouted.

Shinju watched proudly as his blood that was spilled on the ground slithered into the air, warping itself into forming into terrifying, deep red monsters. As if they were drawn from the ink Sai normally used. She and Sai had developed this technique when she learned of his skills, using her own jutsu and changing it slightly to suit Sai, it had become a very effective jutsu.

The red demon roared, running toward Shinju's stoic form. She smirked, drawing her twin blades up, feeding her chakra into it. Her normal purple chakra was now a light blue, and her blades glowed the same color. She flew forward, the force of her chakra and push split the ground beneath her.

Sai flinched, holding his blade up in protection seeing 'Yuki's speed. They all knew she was _really_ fast. Tenten had commented she was faster than Lee _and_ Gai. She was a black blur as she thrust her sword forward, cutting through the bloody art. The demon roared again, grabbing her legs and tossing her in the air before it felt to the ground in a wet splash. Sai took this opportunity to stick Shinju as he flew into the air, his black blade in his hand ready to strike. Shinju looked down and smirked, weaving handsigns faster than even the Sharingan could copy.

"Gotcha." She said, finishing her last handseal, "_**Jikukan Ninjutsu: Furaingusuparo Jutsu! (Space/Time Technique: Flying Sparrow Technique)**_"

Sai's eyes widened as Shinju's body disappeared in mid-air, and felt the cool metal steel at his neck as she flew right behind him as he was also in mid-air. He gulped as he heard her chuckle softly, nicking his neck and pressing her feet to his back. She pushed forward, causing Sai to fly forward instead of up and into a tree, while she flipped in mid-air and landed gracefully on her feet, sheathing her swords.

"Still got a lot of work to do." Shinju reprimanded crossing her arms watching Sai stagger to his feet, brushing his clothes off.

"That was cheating." He stated, walking toward her.

"I told you to use the jutsu I taught you," Shinju reminded, grabbing a candy bar from her pocket and holding it out to Sai. He froze seeing her tilt her head and smile, motioning to the chocolate bar in her hand.

"Me..?" He asked uncertainly.

"Duh," Shinju laughed, tossing it to him. He caught it and held it in his hands gingerly staring at it for a while.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sai said, plastering a smile on his face.

Before Shinju could question any further, they felt the fast approaching presences of familiar chakras. Shinju placed a hand on her hip as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Shikamaru, Tenten, and Hinata leap into the grassy field.

"Hey, sorry we're late, Yuki-sensei," Tenten said, landing next to their sensei, "Gai-sensei was badgering me about you again." She rolled her eyes.

"No worries," Shinju said cheerfully, "I was just sparring with Sai."

They looked at the spotless ANBU woman and then to the dirtied and mussed-up Sai.

"Well, it's obvious who won." Shikamaru drawled, scratching head.

"Mhm, and I noticed something." Shinju said tapping her chin, "Today, you're going to use the jutsu I taught you. Spar against one another using _only_ the jutsu I taught you. I can see that you're all still too hesitant to use them."

"You only taught us a few jutsu though," Hinata said timidly.

"I also taught you some taijutsu and some original jutsus of mine," Shinju said smiling and patting the girl's head. Hinata would normally _eep!_ and duck her head, but she was used to 'Yuki' and did nothing but smile back.

Shikamaru yawned nodding his head, "Alright, so how're we getting paired off?"

"Hmmm..." Shinju thought aloud, "Shikamaru and Sai against Hinata and Tenten."

Tenten frowned, "Girls against guys? Sounds awfully sexist, sensei."

Sai smiled and said, "More like Useful guys and Worthless girls."

Hinata said nothing but turned a bright shade of red, Tenten glared, her teeth gritting. Shinju shot a hand out to stop Tenten's murderous advances on Sai, shaking her head.

"Alright then, Hinata and Sai against Tenten and Shikamaru. Fair?" She asked glancing at a blushing Tenten.

"Whatever." Shikamaru drawled, nodding at Tenten and standing next to her. Sai frowned standing next to Hinata.

"Don't forget, Tsuande is going to watch you guys some time today," Shinju called out at her students that were retreating to the open field, "She might be here for your spar!"

Mumbles and grunts were heard from her students. Shinju smiled and walked toward them, standing a good distance away, though, to watch the fight.

Instantly, all four shinobi withdrew long, black blades from their back, drawing it in front of them. Shinju noted that Tenten handled the weapon best, along with Sai, while Hinata and Shikamaru were not as efficient. It was understandable, though, Tenten and Sai had weapons they were familiar with, Hinata and Shikamaru didn't. To counter that minor setback, Shinju had taught the Hinata and Shikamaru jutsu that would best suit them.

Tenten looked at Shikmaru he muttered a few words into her ear before turning toward his opponents. Hinata's blade shook slightly, she was still nervous about fighting. Sai frowned again, and said, "Don't be nervous." Hinata nodded, shaking her head and steadying her hand, activating her Byakuugan.

Then, the fight began...

Tenten rushed forward, as did Sai, striking their blades down, sparks clashing. In the back, Shikamaru and Hinata weaved fast handsigns.

"**_Bain Keimusho Jutsu!_** **_(Vine Prison Technique_)**" Hinata cried out, slamming her palm onto the dirt floor.

Shinju raised her eyebrows in surprise, she had only taught Hinata that jutsu a week ago, and she already mastered it. Tenten's eyes widened as she saw fast approaching green vines slide out of Hinata's hands and grasp her ankles.

"Oh!" Tenten saw Sai's blade make its way to her shoulder before something shielded her.

"**_Chakra Shirudo Jutsu (Chakra Shield Technique)_**" Shikamaru said smirking. His hands were splayed in front of him, his chakra stretching out in a thin line connecting to Tenten's body and coating her skin with it. Sai's blade did not harm her.

Tenten smiled, leaping backwards, Shikamaru a few feet behind. Hinata removed her hands from the vines holding her light, black blade with one hand. Sai nodded his head to her as he leapt to the air, tossing his blade to her. He began weaving hand signs the moment the blade left his hands.

Shikamaru noted this, but was not quick enough to block off his attack, he finished his last hand sign the moment Shikamaru was going to call out to Tenten.

"**_Sen no Kaze Sutoraiku Jutsu! (Thousand Wind Strike Jutsu)_**" Sai called out whipping his hand out and slicing down.

Bright blue chakra built up in Sai's hands as he sliced his hand down vigorously. Blades of wind struck out at a furiously fast speed toward Tenten and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned to Tenten, grabbing her shoulder and whispering something very fast into her ear before the razor-sharp wind currents smashed into the ground where they were standing. Hinata gasped inching forward.

Sai smirked landing on his feet next to a frightened Hinata, taking his blade from her.

"What if you hurt them!" Hinata exclaimed, her pale eyes wide in fright.

"Well, you are a medic-nin right?" Sai asked turning to her, "You can heal them like always."

Hinata frowned, but said nothing.

"Yuki-sensei I think we-"

Sai's voice was cut off as something grabbed his ankles and pulled him to the ground.

"_**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!**_" Shikamaru's muffled voice called out.

"_EEEP!"_ Hinata squealed as she, too, was pulled to the soil.

Tenten giggled as she leapt out of the ground along with Shikamaru, pointing at Sai.

"Hah! Take that Mr. I'm-so-good-at-everything!"

Shinju smiled, clapping at her student's wit.

_Shikamaru has some quick thinking in a situation like that,_ Shinju thought, walking towards them. Another pair of hands joined her in clapping, Shinju turned and saw a golden-haired kunoichi grinning at her.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shinju questioned, scratching her cheek thoughtfully.

"I came here to observe your progress, seems like I wasn't disappointed," Tsunade said her red painted lips quirked up in a small smile. Hinata and Sai were pulled out of the ground by Shikamaru and they began to make their way to 'Yuki' and Tsunade.

"I also came here to inform you that the Jounin Exams are beginning in an hour," Tsunade whispered quietly in Shinju's ear, "You're probably going to have to go as 'Yuki.' Shinju is still in bed remember?" Tsunade winked.

"OH SHIT!" Shinju cursed frantically gathering her pack and turning to her students.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to the Jounin exam," She said distractedly sliding her ANBU mask down, "You guys did great!"

"Um, thanks sensei." Tenten said frowning, "Why do you have to go to the exam?"

"No time." Shinju said in a rush, "See ya!" And she disappeared on the spot.

"How does she do that?" Shikamaru muttered, "Unlike other shinobi, she completely teleports from the spot. To make it seem like we 'disappeared' we just leave at a high speed, yet Yuki-sensei completely leaves this spot. It's a space/time technique for sure, but I thought those skills were lost in this village..."

"She's special." Tsunade said abruptly, stopping Shikamaru's mumblings, "In any case, I wasn't able to inform your sensei that you all have your first mission."

"A-already?" Hinata stammered, turning a slight shade of pink.

"From what I saw today, you're ready!" Tsunade chirped, handing the scroll to Shikamaru, "Wait until you see Yuki again."

Shikamaru nodded his head, sliding the scroll into his pouch.

"Well, I'm off," Tsunade said, turning her back, "Unless you brats would like to see the Jounin Exam. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are taking it."

_Naruto-kun!_ Hinata thought excitedly, but her face flushed a deep red at the thought.

"Thinking about Naruto, ne Hinata?" Tenten said slyly, nudging the blushing Hyuuga.

"N-n-no!" She cried defensively, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm leaving, follow if you want to watch," Tsunade huffed, leaping into the forests, closely followed by Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Sai...

* * *

I ended this chapter bad T_T I couldn't think of a clever ending. Oh well. I decided to skip all the actual training 'cause it would be hella long and really boring after a while. At least you see the jutsu they learned!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Any suggestions is always helpful (:

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::Flames Chaos and Wolf::pigorama::Love2Sing::Hitsugaya Aiko::TheFirstTime::jack::wordcrafter::Uchiha 'Karite'::AssassinRose::bleepbloopblurp::invisble-gurl::milotic350::DeathAngel457::8kb24::KitsuneAmbassator::Getsurenka::Colorguardgirl87::KatsumiSenju::Katia-chan::Saphoria Chantelaine::pickles is god::CloudAsylum::xxLexybean::xxxxXLoreliXxxxx::SenpakuxKira::jid-doi::tigergirl93::**

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Princess Ani


	23. 23 :: Brothers in Bond

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** Sorry, it's been a really long time. I'm just going to put this out there, this entire story is going to be a long one. So, keep checking up, yeah?

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**_::Konoha's Pearl Princess::_**

_Chapter 23 - Brothers in Bond_

* * *

_They're never going to forgive me if I'm late!_ She thought exasperatedly, running through the empty and deserted Uchiha Complex.

Shinju raced against time, flying past familiar homes and shops she once knew as a child, but were now foreign and abandoned. Normally, she would flash into her bedroom, one of her special marked kunai was hanging above her bed, but she was worried someone would see her. She decided to use her space/time technique and appear next to the Memorial, just a few minutes from her house. As she approached, she knit her eyebrows, her deep purple eyes focusing on her surroundings.

Instantly, a blast of chakra seeped out of her body, from every pore and crevice, saturating the surrounding area. Her eyes slipped closed as she concentrated her chakra into every crevice and hole within the Uchiha Complex. She sensed no foreign chakra that shouldn't belong there.

Her flare of chakra disappeared as soon as it came, leaving the tense woman at ease. She strolled comfortably along the barren lane, tilting her masked face up to the cloudy sky.

She glanced down and saw her familiar home come into view as she turned the bend, a smile graced her beautiful face. It had been a few weeks since she had been home, the darkness of the ANBU headquarters could only be tolerated so long. Her strides became longer and quicker as she made her way to the wooden door, her claw-gloved hand enclosed around the round knob and she flung the door open.

It was just as she had left it. Well, as Naruto and Sasuke left it. The smell of ramen hung thick in the air, along with a clean laundry fragrance. Shinju's line of sight landed on a load of folded laundry in a basket on the kitchen counter. She looked into the large living room, scrolls and ink bottles lay strewn across the floor and tables. She shook her head chuckling, stripping off the skin-tight ANBU gloves and walking to her room down the long hallway. She turned toward the first door to the right, smiling. Her room. As always, it was untouched. She didn't need to take a quick whiff to know that her boys would enter her room, they almost never did when she was away. But still, it never hurt to check.

Shinju inhaled deeply, smelling the vanilla and coconut of her small room. Just as she thought, no hint of ramen or Sasuke's strange cotton smell. Except.

Her deep scarlet eyes narrowed at her window sill, well, one of the many that surrounded two of her walls. She made her way toward the window that always faced the moon late at night, a familiar smell still left its trace on the glassy window pane and wooden paneling. She threw the large window open, her nose close to the wooden sill.

Cinnamon...

Forest...

The familiar scent of her beloved silver-haired jounin. Her heart panged painfully at the thought of the elite jounin, her eyes stinging.

_No,_ she thought to herself, shutting the window close to block out the heart-wrenching fragrance of her ex-love, _I won't hurt over him anymore._

But she couldn't help the last sniff she took before the smell of the forest and warm cinnamon was blocked from her senses. His scent always sent her heart beating rapidly against her chest...

Damn her extremely acute sense of smell. Damn that mountain. Damn that training to heighten her sense of smell. Her lips twisted into a wry smile as she slipped her mask off her head and tossed it carelessly on her bedsheets, the white and gold colors glinting dully.

_Ah, yes_ she thought, mulling over her thoughts as she rummaged through her closet for her Jounin uniform, _Shun-sensei had that crazy training._

Her sharp purple eyes found an old, dark blue longsleeved jounin shirt. Muttering to herself, she flung the shirt on her bed and began searching for her black sweats.

_Stupid old bat,_ she thought, frowning inwardly at a tattered old yukata, _Making us go through training blind. Just to heighten our senses. _

_"_A-ha!" Shinju exclaimed, grabbing a pair of black trousers stuffed in the back of her messy closet space. She threw that article of clothing onto her messy bed and began stripping off her tight ANBU uniform.

She began humming aloud as she slid the soft, loose clothing over her body, thankful to get out of the sticky tight ANBU uniform. She glanced at her floor-length mirror.

"I don't think I'll get use to this," She said aloud, glancing at her facial features and striking amethyst eyes. The illusion was not an illusion at all, as she learned, it was temporary transfiguration of her physical features. And Chakra flow. Sasuke pointed it out later in the weeks when she began showing up at the house in her disguise. He saw how different the shape of her body was, not a trace of her former self was seen even when he used his Sharingan and when Naruto began sniffing the air for any trace. Tsunade explained later that it _was_ a temporary mutation.

_"Be cautious," Tsunade warned a few days after Shinju began training her charges, "You can't keep that seal on forever, it won't fade. Quite the opposite, really."_

_"That is...?" Shinju asked, raising a thin eyebrow._

_"It will permanently infuse with your skin and the transformation will be permanent." Tsunade said sternly, resting her elbows on her tattered wooden desk, fingers steepled._

Shinju surveyed her hair, it had grown significantly fast, almost to the point where it reached her middle back. Which was strange since just a month ago it only cropped at her shoulder blades. She tugged the neckline of her shirt down and saw the paper seal glued to her chest. Gently pinching the corners, she peeled the seal off, wincing at the slight pinpricks of pain. The paper seal came off slowly, leaving a light, puckering red outline on her chest. She felt a slight tremor run throughout her body, from her scalp to her toes.

Shinju looked in the mirror as she saw her appearance change abruptly. Her deep, purple eyes shifted and shimmered away revealing bright blood, red irises. The soft curves of her face melted away revealing a familiar face she had not seen in weeks. Her hair lengthened slightly, the color tinting back from it's light blue-black to light red-black. Staring back back at her, her reflection looked like a stranger.

The red-eyed stranger gasped as Shinju gasped. Shinju lifted a hand to touch her cheek, the stranger in the mirror did so as well.

"It's been a while," Shinju murmured jokingly, running a hand through her reddish black hair.

She turned from her reflection and laid her concealing seal on her desk. She spread her hands over the seal and knit her brows together, pushing out her chakra through her palms. Light purple chakra seeped out and surrounded the seal like a dome.

_There,_ Shinju thought surveying the barrier she created around the seal, _Invisible to anyone but me._

Satisfied with her work, she made her way out of her room, pausing only to grab her pack. Her hand stopped over the pack she normally takes out with her team, but she passed over it and grabbed a bag she took around whenever she was not in disguise.

Keeping up a false pretense was difficult...

* * *

"Well, well." A smooth, male voice said loudly over the crowd of Konoha shinobi entering the Jounin examination room, "There's a face I haven't seen in weeks."

Shinju's ears perked up, her scarlet eyes narrowed at a caramel haired Jounin leaning against the plaster wall, his crooked smile gracing his handsome face. Shinju rolled her eyes and smiled, making her way past the busy crowd toward him.

"I've been hiding from you, Shiranui-san." Shinju teased.

"Well, gosh," Genma's face feigned an expression of hurt, "That was darn right mean, princess."

Shinju laughed loudly, slapping Genma's arm, "I've been so busy with my boys. They're taking the Jounin exam you know."

"Who _doesn't_ know," Genma chuckled, grasping Shinju's hand, "The whole village is buzzing with excitement to see the two prodigies battle it out."

Shinju smirked, sliding her hand out of Genma's and looking out onto the sea of people. "Wow, you're right, look at all these shinobi! There are some from Suna also!"

Genma crossed his arms across his chest, "Yeah, well it means higher security. That's what I'm here for."

Shinju said nothing as her ruby red eyes searched the crowd, hoping to see a shaggy, silver haired ninja pop up.

"Kakashi isn't coming," Genma said softly, seeing the intent look on the young woman's face, "He's still recovering."

"Who said I was looking for him," Shinju muttered, glaring at Genma, "I was looking for Tenzou." Though deep within her guarded heart she hoped to see him.

"Someone looking for me?" A voice called out. Shinju whipped her head and saw Tenzou emerging from the crowd.

Shinju's face lit up as she saw the familiar ANBU captain approach, "Well, it's been a while hasn't it!" She exclaimed.

"It has, princess," Tenzou said wrapping his arms around the petite woman and crushing her in a bear hug. Shinju squealed, pushing herself out of Tenzou's strong arms.

Genma chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Ne, you two have fun. I gotta go secure the area."

"Bye, Shiranui!" Shinju crowed, grinning at the oral-fixated Jounin.

Genma smirked and disappeared in a flurry of smoke.

Tenzou smiled at Shinju, nudging her arm lightly, "So, finally up and out of bed?"

"Yeah," Shinju said, her eyes roving the crowd, "I need to start training again."

"Mah," Tenzou said, shrugging his shoulders and leaning against the hard concrete building, "You don't need it. Besides, the only reason you'd need training is if you plan to return as an ANBU captain.-" He paused, eying Shinju warily, "Are you planning to return?"

Shinju avoided his searching gaze and replied, "I think so. It's not like I was captain for a long time, I'd like to get to know the ANBU more."

Tenzou raised a dark, black eyebrow, "Get to know the ANBU? What kinda bullshit is that?"

Shinju bit her lip, smirking slightly, "I would like to be of use to the village now that I'm back."

"You're unbelievable," Tenzou sighed, rubbing his brow furiously, "Man, I'm tired. I've been training with so many Chuunin for this exam it's exhausting."

Shinju nodded her head, her eyes focusing on a young man making his way into the entrance of the Jounin exam room. His hair was sleek, pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark obsidian...

"Itachi!" She called out, her eyes widening in shock.

The man turned at the sound of him name, his eyes settling on Shinju's. They remained expressionless for a moment before they lit up at the sight of her. In an instant, he disappeared and appeared before her, arms encircling her.

"Well, you seem to be getting a lot of attention today," Tenzou muttered, watching as the two siblings embraced tightly.

Itachi grunted at Tenzou's comment but did nothing as he released Shinju slowly.

"How have you been?" He asked softly, observing her expression.

"I'm not in pain if that's what you're asking," Shinju said, smirking at Itachi's assessment, "I thought you were supposed to be back in a week?"

"You know me," Itachi responded, smiling, "I get it from you."

Tenzou cleared his throat, "C'mon Shinju, there's a spot reserved for you with the representatives."

Shinju nodded her head, looking back at Itachi, "Wish the boys goodluck!"

"Of course, if that's what you wish," Itachi murmured before disappearing into the crowd, a strange look passing his face.

Shinju frowned. She contemplated what that look meant until Tenzou gently held her arm and steered her to a door near the entrance. They walked through and saw a long, deserted hallway.

She looked confusedly at Tenzou.

"We have different seats," He said, answering her look, "Since we're both representatives, we sit near the Hokage."

"Ah..."

They walked in silence down the long corridor, sloping upward and curving. They were inside the walls of the Jounin Examination Chamber, Shinju had guessed they would be seated at the top.

"So, how has everything been?" Tenzou asked lightly, looking straight ahead.

Shinju mulled over her thoughts and said, "It's been good, I've been in bed mostly. Maybe visiting around if Sasuke and Naruto would let me." She laughed softly thinking about her two boys.

"That's good to hear," Tenzou said smiling down at the petite woman, who in turn, looked up and smiled back.

"Though, it's been hard," Shinju said biting her lower lip, "I've been unsure where my path leads from here..."

"Your path?" Tenzou said questioningly, "Well, you are going to try and become Hokage won't you?"

Shinju coughed in surprised, "Hokage? No, of course not, whatever made you think of that!"

"Well," He said scratching his head sheepishly, "You always said how much you wanted to become Hokage."

He paused.

"Naruto reminded me a lot of you," He said softly, "Everyone had a soft spot for him, not because he was the Fourth's son, but because he was like a reincarnation of you."

Shinju smiled, "Yes, they said he was loud and boisterous as I was."

They laughed together, thinking of the blonde-haired trouble maker.

In no time, they reached a wooden door, Tenzou opened it and ushered her through. A bright, blinding light hit Shinju's face, she raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"Shinju!" She heard a voice cry out.

Her eyes adjusted and she saw rows and chairs of Jounins, Hokages, Daimyo's, and Anbu seated above a large stadium. Shinju looked around and saw familiar Konoha Jounins waving frantically at her. She grinned and ran toward them. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were present, they were probably representatives of their students taking the Jounin exam. Kurenai hugged her tightly, and brought her little son to her. Shinju smiled tightly, hugging the little boy.

"You'll be the godmother won't you?" Kurenai said excitedly, stroking her child's hair.

Shinju nodded her head slowly, "Of course."

After the greetings with her old friends she saw a flash of golden pigtails inclining her head. Shinju took her leave and approached the Hokage.

Tsunade was seated in front of the Konoha Jounin, her robes in place and her hat by her side. Her honey-colored eyes flicked up toward Shinju, a knowing look in her sharp eyes. Shinju bowed to her a smile playing on her lips.

"Hokage-sama," Shinju murmured, her upper body rising.

"Shinju," Tsunade said patting the empty seat next to her, "You sit here."

Shinju raised a thin eyebrow, "I thought this is where the Rokudaime would be sitting."

"The Idiot Rokudaime is not feeling well still," Tsunade said pursing her lips, "And besides, Shizune is helping with the Jounin exam, she can't be here either."

"Let Asuma sit here," Shinju said frowning, "Previous Hokage's son should be here."

Tsunade glared at Shinju steadily, "I don't care about protocol or any of that nonsense, if not Kakashi, I would have asked you to be Hokage, now sit your sorry ass down."

Shinju smiled slightly, taking a seat next to her former shishou.

"You know I can't be Hokage," Shinju mumured softly, away from eavesdroppers, "You _know_ I can't."

Tsunade stared straight, her eyes fixed on the clump of Konoha Jounin proctors preparing for the exam to begin, "I know," she said, "But, I'm always prone to breaking rules, aren't I."

Shinju chuckled, looking at the crowd in the stands. Her ears pricked, she focused her hearing on the crowd.

"I can't wait to see the Uchiha and Naruto battle it out!" An onlooker said excitedly from across the stadium.

"Yeah! Everyone is here just to see them!"

"I'm so excited, can you believe how that little runt grew?"

"Sasuke and Naruto, that match of the year!"

Shinju averted her hearing away, smiling. Her boys had created such a ruckus out of the inhabitants of Konoha. She scanned the crowd. There was a flash of silver at the corner of her eye. But when she turned, there was nothing. Frowning, she took a deep breath and looked straight ahead.

"We'll begin," Tsunade said to the ninja in the top box. They quieted down and looked at the dazzling Hokage.

"Welcome," Tsunade said loudly over the crowd of the stadium, everyone hushed to softness, looking upon the Hokage, "Today is the last round of the Jounin exam," She continued, "Before us today are the Kages from each village." A round of applause was heard, "And also the representatives for each of the participants of the exam." Another round of applause was heard.

"Begin the examination." Tsunade finished, waving her hands up.

The crowd roared and cheered in anticipation. Shinju smiled, it was never like this when she took her exam. It was much quieter and there were no crowds cheering her on, just the silence of the examiners. Tsunade grinned at her, and nudged her arm.

"The participants have not been told who they are up against, the brackets have just been finished." Tsunade informed her.

Shinju nodded silently, looking at the center of the stadium. The participants of the exam filed onto the field in single file. Many of the Konoha chuunin were present taking the exam, she spotted a Hyuuga and Sakura. There were only a handful who passed the previous parts of the exam. A kunoichi from Suna, a ninja from Ame, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the Hyuuga girl. Shinju wasn't surprised, most of the other Jounin exams from when she was younger only had maybe two or three still standing.

Finally, bringing up the rear, Naruto and Sasuke emerged. A swell of cheers erupted upon seeing the two boys stumble out. Naruto's eyes were like wide saucers, Sasuke, on the other hand, was aloof and calm as usual. Both looked up at the Top Box where Tsunade was, and then they saw Shinju grinning down at them. Huge smiles spread across their face, Naruto was waving and jumping while Sasuke punched him in the back of his head.

Shinju laughed clapping her hands until they were raw and numb.

Genma stepped out onto the field in front of the participants, raising a hand to quiet the crowd. Slowly, the stadium fell quiet.

"To begin the exam," he called, "First up is Haruno Sakura from Konoha and Yamamoto Ai from Suuna."

There were cheers from all over sides of the stadium, the participants filed back out, leaving behind Sakura and her opponent. Tsunade leaned forward a smile on her face.

"My girl better wipe that Sand kunoichi all over the stadium floor." She said smirking.

"Oh I don't know about that, Hokage-sama," A smooth male voice said nearby.

Tsunade and Shinju looked up, seeing a red-haired green eyed boy smiling down at them.

"Gaara-kun!" Shinju cried, leaping out of her seat and encircling the young Kazekage in her arms. A sudden movement around her forced her to let him go, two Sand ninja had stepped in. She looked at them scathingly, her scarlet eyes flashing dangerously. But then she recognized the four blonde pigtails, and the face make up.

"Kankurou, Temari!" She exclaimed, lowering her guard. Both Sand siblings laughed, hugging Shinju warmly.

"We were just messin' with ya." Kankurou said good-naturedly, stepping aside and smirking.

Temari grinned, "Looks like you're doing well."

"I am," Shinju said, "And the two little ones are doing marvelously as well. They have fallen under apprenticeship with Tsunade-sama."

"That's wonderful," Gaara murmured, "We have missed them, back in Suna."

"Quiet," They heard Tsunade whisper angrily, "Sakura is up."

Nodding to each other, they took their respective seats watching the upcoming match...

* * *

"That's my Sakura!" Tsunade yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

The crowd was on their feet cheering and yelling, the match had ended. The stadium grounds was utterly demolished, rubble was everywhere, huge cracks in the ground, and craters littering the ground. The pink-haired girl stood hunched over her opponent, a gash split across her pale arms. She looked up, smiling where Tsunade sat. Her face was dirtied and scratched, blood trickled down the side of her head, but compared to her opponent she was squeaky clean.

Medic-nin leaped onto the field with a stretcher, laying the unconscious Suna kunoichi onto it and rushing out. Naruto and Sasuke came out from where they were waiting to help Sakura. They grinned and hugged her, putting their arms around her side and helping her into the healing room. As they walked out together, Genma called out the next combatants.

They stadium fell quiet, anticipation rose.

"Hyuuga Hanabi from Konoha and Tsukiyachi Hoshi from Ame."

The crowd sighed silently, the expected match had not come up.

Shinju turned to Tsunade, "Excuse me, I want to go see my boys."

Tsunade raised a thin eyebrow, "Go. But be back quickly."

Shinju bowed and exited the box silently. She walked briskly down the dark, winding corridor she entered from with Yamato, using her Sharingan to find Naruto and Sasuke's chakra. She could see the red and blue chakra glowing brightly just a ways away. Finally, reaching a wooden door labeled, _Healing Room_, she entered quietly.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked loudly.

Shinju slipped in grinning. Naruto and Sasuke sat by Sakura's side in the white, clean room. She was asleep, probably exhausted from her battle that tore up the entire stadium grounds. They jumped in shock. Sasuke was quick, Naruto was about to yell but then the dark-haired boy shot a hand out and covered the loud, blonde's shriek of joy.

"Hello, little ones, I promised you I'd be here." Shinju said smiling, making her way to the boys.

Naruto's eyes teared up, "Nee-chan! I thought you were on a mission with your new team!"

"I told you she'd come." Sasuke mumbled, though the smile on his face remained plastered there.

"I never break my promises," Shinju said sternly.

She embraced the two of them tightly, ruffling their hair a bit.

"Now, I see you're taking care of your teammate, she was extraordinarily good."

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed, to Naruto and Shinju's surprise, "I had no idea she had become so powerful and strong..."

He saw the curious looks from Shinju and Naruto, he blushed looking away, "I'm just saying she's not weak anymore."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, at this rate, all of us are going to be Jounin!"

"Even if you don't," Shinju reminded, "You're all so much more than that, all of you are so strong."

Sasuke and Naruto smiled, "Thanks, onee-chan." Sasuke said.

Shinju moved away from Sakura, beckoning the boys to follow her. They sat on an empty white bed.

"So tell me," she said making herself comfortable, "How did you two prepare for the exams?"

Naruto spoke first, "Well, with Kakash-sensei still in the hospital, I asked Yamato and Asum-sensei for help."

Shinju nodded her head, and then she looked and Sasuke. He looked away, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sasuke?"

"I got help from... him." He muttered.

"Itachi-kun?" Shinju exclaimed in surprise, "How? I mean, I recall you two still don't get along."

Sasuke growled in frustration, "I know, I know. But how else could I train my Sharingan? Our idiotic sensei is out cold and you were... not available. So, I asked him."

"And?"

"He helped me. I think he had fun with it too." Sasuke frowned.

Shinju smiled, "You two are bonding though, I'm happy."

"Hn."

Before they could talk further, Genma's voice resonated in the small, white room.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

The room fell silent.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, determination and fervor in their eyes. Shinju took a deep breath, worry lines forming on her face.

Sasuke looked at her a rare, soft smile on his handsome face, "Don't worry, nee-chan. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, it's not everyday I get to kick teme's ass and be allowed to do so!" Naruto exclaimed cheekily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes punching Naruto lightly on the shoulder, "C'mon."

Naruto nodded his head grinning wickedly. They kissed Shinju on the cheek before leaving for the door.

"Don't worry," Sasuke repeated after Naruto skipped outside in excitement, "Just watch us."

Shinju released a shuddered, "You're right. I shouldn't worry, you boys are like brothers."

"That's right," Sasuke agreed, "Go back to the Top Box and see how we've grown." And with that, he disappeared.

Shinju shook her head, and departed the white room.

"Finally," Tsunade ground out, latching onto Shinju's sleeve and yanking her to her seat, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been talking with the boys," Shinju said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well they're up next so you better not leave again." Tsunade glared.

"Ma, ma," Shinju huffed, leaning forward in her seat. She twitched. She always twitched when someone was near, someone spying. Shinju turned swiftly looking around. Again, there was nothing. Shrugging she turned forward, but she thought she saw silver. There was nothing.

When Shinju turned around, a lone eye watched her from above the stadium, seated at the edge of the bowl-like shape of it...

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other, Genma stood between them. Naruto cracked his knuckles, smirking at Sasuke.

"Begin." Genma said, leaping out of the way. The crowd erupted in cheers, but quieted down quickly watching the awaited match. Shinju cheered as well, but in the back of her mind, a foreboding feeling about the match had been nipping at her. She ignored it.

"Let's go, dunce." Sasuke said smirking.

"Hah," Naruto scoffed, his hands weaving hand signs, "We'll see, teme."

* * *

YES IT HAS BEEN A WHILE, I'm sorry :(

Here you go! The Jounin exams have begun! The next chapter will be Naruto and Sasuke's fight!

ENJOY!

Any suggestions is always helpful (:

**SUBSCRIBE. FAVORITE. AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW!**

Thank you to my esteemed reviewers&favoriters:

**::Aimi nee-chan::****xXxJaycee81196xXx::Viper-Desi::ForsakenRose::Hatsuyuki Suki::Melchor::hunterslasher13::Undead Artist::Forsaken Rose::xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx::ninjaeris13::Crystillianray::i love athrun::FakeBliss::Twinredmoons::Sayonara Yasashii Akumuru::Eklipt::georgeofthecity::omega5::hellfire jackfire::DBZLOVER::gemini6::Wolfmanof fanfiction::redhrard::alphabetagemini400::ficgenie::earthliverf::aol-god-send::algebraiya::dbzoid::Freehawk::storyreaderlovespie::jack::marc::Sophik::Jnottle::candiepirate::PrincessOfEverything94::wildearthy::tigergirl93::Yoshimi25::tsunade senju::Fox's Rose::Mikazuki Haruno::asakociel::Lednacek::elusivemuse::TheFirstTime::marc::katsuki-namikaze::AnImEwllLRuLe::Flames Chaos and Wolf::pigorama::Love2Sing::Hitsugaya Aiko::TheFirstTime::jack::wordcrafter::Uchiha 'Karite'::AssassinRose::bleepbloopblurp::invisble-gurl::milotic350::DeathAngel457::8kb24::KitsuneAmbassator::Getsurenka::Colorguardgirl87::KatsumiSenju::Katia-chan::Saphoria Chantelaine::pickles is god::CloudAsylum::xxLexybean::xxxxXLoreliXxxxx::SenpakuxKira::jid-doi::tigergirl93::Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4::icekitsune11::AnimeLuva3::ToxicFire Starter::TheMsSplashley::TheSwayingFlower::R.::sweetlyMistique::Fullmoon-Winterwolf::Psycho17::Choco3Symphony::electrogirl88::Autumn's Rain::Mink369::morganlep::Lumihiutale89::The apple tree::**

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!

Princess Ani


	24. 24 :: Forest and Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N:** Sorry, it's been a really long time. I'm just going to put this out there, this entire story is going to be a long one. So, keep checking up, yeah?

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

_**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**_

_Chapter 24 - Forest and Cinammon_

* * *

The stadium was deathly silent. All eyes were on the two young men in the center of the field who were watching each other calmly. The stoic, dark haired boy's lips quirked up into an unmistakable smirk.

"Ne, dobe," His smooth voice called out, "Why'd you stop forming your jutsu, Naruto?"

The blonde across from Sasuke grinned, "I figured it would be entirely useless, since I've been training with you for this for months. You know all my moves, teme."

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Let's give them a show?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, shifting into a battle stance, "I'll show _you_ up." With the final word said, Naruto vanished.

The crowd gasped in surprise, surely the Naruto they knew couldn't be _this _fast. Even the jounin teachers watching couldn't pinpoint him. Sasuke, on the other hand, knew exactly where Naruto was. The Uchiha's obsidian, black eyes shifted to a deep, crimson red Sharingan. He scanned the floor beneath him quickly, and suddenly he leapt into the air flipping backwards. The moment he did, a fist flew from underneath him and would have smashed his jaw in if he hadn't moved. The onlookers excitement swelled at the commencing match.

Sasuke twisted his body in mid-air and nearly missed a threatening blow to the face. Naruto's fist flew past him, and for a split second, the two boys made eye contact. Sasuke saw Naruto blink suddenly, which he found odd. Naruto gazed into Sasuke's crimson Sharingan, but he understood his mistake too late. He felt himself falling, farther and farther down, but he felt no impact. Naruto looked up and saw the light of the sun begin to fade as he fell into a dark, ominous abyss.

"What the hell?" He muttered, as he continued to fall. He turned his body to the right, but saw only darkness. "I was just in the stadium, what kind of jutsu is this?"

"This isn't a ninjutsu, idiot." He heard Sasuke's voice echo in the dark nothingness, "It's my Sharingan, you fell right into my trap."

Naruto mentally slapped himself on the head, "Dammit! You're idiot brother got me once, how could I have forgotten!"

"Cause you're an idiot." Sasuke's voice echoed.

Naruto began to panic, he looked around in hope that he could find some substance, but he couldn't find any. He felt the presence of strong chakra approach him rapidly. He looked around wildly, and out of nowhere a something sharp jabbed into his side. He cried out in pain and swept his fist to where the attacker was, but nothing was there. Growling in frustration, he put his hand on his side and felt a cold, metal object stuck in his rib cage. Another sharp object flew at him and got him on his other side. He swore loudly, blasting his chakra as far as he could. He felt a small, minuscule sense of chakra. Before he could react, he heard a faint whistle and moved to block the oncoming object, but it sliced right through him.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out, warm liquid coating his body. He could smell the iron in his blood that was flowing freely from his wound. He couldn't move his left arm or leg. Sasuke had sliced the left part of his body so that it was barely attached to him. Yet, he felt now pain.

Outside the jutsu, Sasuke smirked at the unconscious blonde in front of him.

"Sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said, swinging his katana out, "You're just still too far beneath me. Like always."

"And who decided that?" A voice said behind him.

Sasuke flinched turning around swiftly and dodging an incoming fist. He heard the _poof_ of a clone disappearing where the supposed unconscious Naruto would be. He saw the blonde smirking.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I was just fast," Naruto said, "Faster than you, and faster than your eyes could see. I made a clone the moment I came out from underground and he slipped past your eyes as he hid in my shadow. The moment I missed my punch, he switched places with me and even _you_ didn't see that."

They heard the crowd mutter.

"I'm ending this," Naruto growled, going on all fours and gripping the ground.

Sasuke snarled and launched himself at the Kyuubi vessel.

"Too late!" Naruto yelled.

Hundreds and hundreds of Naruto clones popped from the ground and surrounded Sasuke. Naruto leapt into the air, holding what seemed to look like a shuriken made of wind.

**_"Rasen-Shuriken!_" Naruto bellowed, striking out toward the mass of clones.**

**Before he could even get close, his clones exploded into clouds of smoke and there stood Sasuke, although it didn't look like him. His skin had turned dark gray, his hair white and long. Large, spiked wings had sprouted form his shoulder blades and his fingernails were like claws. The crowd gasped, some screamed.**

**Naruto narrowed his eyes at the stoic boy standing before him.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled angrily, "You're not supposed to use that! I promised Tsunade-baachan that I wouldn't use the Kyuubi! And you were not supposed to use that cursed mark!"**

**Sasuke scoffed, "Like hell I wouldn't use it. It's a power that will be of great use to Konoha, I'm not going to hide it if it can be used. C'mon, use that demon inside you as well."**

**Naruto growled.**

**"Stop this fight." Tsunade commanded rising to her feet, "They'll destroy this stadium, if not half the village."**

**People were being ushered out forcefully by Jounin and other Konoha ninja. Some were fleeing the stadium seeing the two monsters battle it out. Shinju looked down at the two boys, biting her lip. **She turned and saw Gai and Asuma leaping down to the stadium floor.** She saw the ANBU prepared to strike at a moment's notice so she did the only thing an older sister could do to make sure her little brothers wouldn't fight.**

She pretended to faint.

Being a former medic-nin had its perks. It was very easy for Shinju to drain her blood without being detected and even look very sickly. The wound she suffered a year ago was still not healed, so she plunged her fingers into it, feeling warm thick liquid rolling down her chest. It was extremely painful, but nothing she couldn't handle, she gripped Tsunade's arm and whimpered softly.

"T-T-Tsunade," Shinju said shakily getting to her feet, "I-I-I need h-help."

The golden-haired Hokage looked at her former apprentice swiftly, then paled at the sight.

_I must be a very good actress_, Shinju thought, seeing her former shishou screaming at the top of her lungs to get Shizune. But before Tsunade could try and heal her, Shinju pretended to stagger backward because she saw that Sasuke and Naruto were about to go all out on each other with the beasts inside of them.

So then she fell off the side of the wall.

Tsunade screeched. Kurenai cried out.

Naruto and Sasuke bared their fangs, claws flexed. Naruto had finally let some of his Kyuubi chakra out, he had 4 bubbling, red tails shifting slightly. But he heard the screech of Tsunade-baachan and instinctively looked up, as did Sasuke.

The sight nearly made their hearts stop.

Sasuke let out a strangled cry and disappeared in a blur, Naruto close behind.

"Onee-chan!" Naruto cried.

She was falling too fast, they knew they couldn't reach her in time. Before any of them could catch her, a blur snatched her up and landed smoothly onto the stadium ground. Sasuke had reverted back to his normal, human form and Naruto's tails disappeared. They growled instantaneously at the stranger who caught their sister, his hood covering his face.

Shinju looked up in confusion at her savior, he didn't smell like Naruto or Sasuke. It smelled like...

Forest and cinammon.

With a gasp of anger and surprise, she narrowed her eyes at the silver-haired man holding her.

"Hey princess." His deep, baritone voice said softly.

Shinju glared at him, "Let go of me, asshole."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "That's some way to thank the person who saved your life."

"She said let go." Another male voice said quietly, but even an idiot could tell it was dripping with venom.

"Ah, hello, Itachi," Kakashi said pleasantly, lowering Shinju and setting her on her feet, "How was your mission?"

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to Shinju's side the moment she was set down and checked her wounds. "You're bleeding badly," Naruto said concernedly, "We'll take you to Tsunade."

"I don't want you going near her," Itachi snarled at Kakashi through tight lips, "She doesn't want to see you, and she definitely doesn't want you touching her."

"Sorry, but I can't do as you wish," Kakashi said smoothly, "I am Hokage and I will need to see and speak to her about missions and such."

Itachi almost launched himself at the silver-haired jounin, until Shinju sighed, "Stop, Itachi. You'll be thrown into jail if you do that." With the help of the two boys, she rose to her feet keeping a hand on her opened wound. A flurry of movement surrounded the group. Tsunade stood behind Shinju, her brow furrowing. Several ANBU were by Kakashi and Itachi.

"Kakashi," Tsunade questioned, a frown forming on her beautiful face, "I thought you were still recovering from that last mission."

"I am, but I couldn't miss seeing my old team taking the Jounin exam, that would be very un-teacherlike of me." Kakashi answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted shifting his body so Shinju was behind him.

"Uchiha Itachi step away from the Rokudaime." A masked ANBU said forcefully.

Itachi looked at Kakashi with killing intent, but with a sharp look from Shinju he backed away slowly. Kakashi sighed, rubbing his silver head.

"It seems as though the exam is over," Kakashi said matter-of-factly looking around the half empty stadium.

"Yes, it is. I want to see all of you in my office now," Tsunade ground out, turning around swiftly and walking away, "Come with me, Shinju, I need to patch you up."

Shinju nodded her head and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "I'll be fine, just hurry and get to Tsunade's office before she throws you off the tower with your hands and feet tied together." Naruto laughed loudly.

She took one last fleeting look at Kakashi and found that he was staring at her intently. She bit her lip and turned around, following after the Godaime.

* * *

WOW IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME! This was a pretty short chapter, I'll admit. But I'm hitting a writer's block, and to be honest, I feel like this story is going nowhere. SO I HAVE DECIDED, I'm writing another story using a different OC. If you'd like me to continue this one, message or review to keep it.

I don't like to leave stories hanging but I really have nothing left to offer!

Much love,

Princess. Ani


	25. 25 :: The Mountaintop

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N: Sorry everyone for this super late update! I promise to update more frequently!**

**Please keep reviewing! It motivates me to continue writing!**

**::Konoha's Pearl Princess::**

_Chapter 25 - The Mountaintop_

* * *

The familiar smell of antiseptic and blood intoxicated Shinju as she waited in her hospital room. Tsunade insisted she remain there while she had a little chat with two teenage boys and an irritating Copy-Nin. Sighing softly, she sat up from her little cot and stared out the small window. The sun was beginning to set and no one had entered her room yet. She probed her bandaged side to discover she was healed. Hopping off the cot, she landed silently on her feet and tiptoed to the glass window of her door. Her sharp, ruby eyes detected two ANBU guarding her door. She glanced at her window again and saw another ANBU's chakra signature leaning against the wall outside.

"A little over the top, eh, Tsunade?" Shinju muttered to herself.

Yawning silently, Shinju stretched her tired limbs before attempting her escape. They had sealed the room off to prevent any Shunshin jutsu, much to her annoyance. She'll just bust out the old fashion way, a big mess and distraction. She shook out her shoulder and walked toward the small window. Winding up her shoulder, she drew it back and slammed her fist into the wall right next to the small glass pane. The building's wall erupted and sent plaster flying everywhere, along with an unsuspecting ANBU.

Shinju shot out of the building faster than any shinobi's eye could see and headed straight for the Hokage Tower. She had to move fast. Word of her escape would be reaching Tsunade any minute. Flying across the rooftops, she concentrated her chakra on the balls of her feet and shot up toward the highest room in the Tower.

* * *

"What were you two thinking?" Tsunade shouted the moment they stepped into her office. Sasuke flinched at the Hokage's outburst, but leave it to Naruto to make it even worse.

"What do you think we were doing, baa-chan? We were fighting. Like we were supposed to!"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"And you thought bringing out the little monsters in both of you would do the trick?" The Godaime screeched, chucking a paperweight at Naruto's shaggy blonde hair. It collided on his forehead with a loud _thunk_.

"OW GODAMMIT!"

Naruto opened his mouth to spit fire at Tsunade, but Kakashi's gloved had covered his mouth before he had a chance to speak.

"Now, you two have caused some serious damage here," Tsunade spat angrily, glaring at the Uchiha and Uzumaki, "The other nations are at their wits-end because Konoha harbors a very large pool of talented and unique shinobis. They feel as though we are trying to get the upper hand on them and they don't like it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding."

"Is this the face of someone who's joking," Tsunade snarled. She slammed her hand on her desk and leaned forward, her face contorting angrily and bright crimson patches forming all over her face, "Today was supposed to show the other villages that we are all equal in talent, but you two little punks just had to one up each other. They are holding a Kage meeting in a week to discuss the shinobi of Konoha. Meaning two things: one, some of our top-ranked nin are being transferred to outskirt posts where they will have little to no contact with the village, or two, we are to dispose of them."

The room fell silent.

"Dispose?" Kakashi asked. His visible eye widened in shock at the extreme measures that were about to take place.

"Yes," Tsunade sighed, simmering down, "Dispose. They can't touch old clans like the Hyuugas or Yamanakas. But they can seek out those who have no set clan ties to the village."

"Like who?" Naruto spluttered.

"Anko, Genma, Tenten," Tsunade began to tick off names, "Gai, Lee. The list goes on and on."

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably, "Baa-chan, what about Sakura?"

Tsunade's eyes began to water at the thought of her student, "She's at risk as well."

Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead. Sasuke stood stoic, his glare attempting to unnerve the Hokage, but to no avail.

It was at this moment they heard a soft tapping at the Hokage's window. Kakashi glanced and saw a hospital patient with familiar red eyes leaning on the glass.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough to see me." Shinju grunted as she climbed into the office through the window. She checked quickly to make sure she wasn't wearing an hospital gown, but was relieved to find she was wearing a simple, black yukata.

"We were immersed in a very important conversation, brat," Tsunade snapped, rubbing her temples, "You broke out, eh?"

Shinju shrugged, "It wasn't very hard. You're standards for ANBU these days must have lowered."

She walked around the Hokage's desk, blatantly ignored the silent Copy-Nin, and settled a hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

"You two are in big trouble when we get home." She warned darkly, pinching their shoulders hard. Naruto whined in pain, "Nee-chan," He whimpered, "It's not our faults! We can't help it!"

Shinju smacked Naruto smartly, "Like hell you can't. I've seen you control the Kyuubi before." Sasuke smirked.

"And you!" Shinju rounded on her little brother, wagging a finger at him, "You know damn well to never release that cursed seal. I've told you this many times. No matter the circumstances, you should never ever let that cursed seal run free! And what do you? You use it to destroy your brother!"

Sasuke shrank back in fear at his sister's thundering reprimand. Her eyes were raging in anger at the two boys. And it wasn't over yet.

"Now look what you've caused! National disaster! Tsunade is being forced to do things she would never in a million years ever have to do, but because you two couldn't calm your egos she has to get rid of talented ninja."

Before either of them could speak, she looked at Tsunade and said, "Let me speak with them first. I've stayed with them for extended periods of time throughout my travels. They listen to my advice and are guided by my wisdom."

Kakashi snorted softly. Wrong move.

Shinju was already in a dark mood, but Kakashi's derisive noise was the last straw.

"What was that, Hatake?" She snarled, poking his chest with her index finger. Only it didn't feel like a poke, more like someone stabbing him with a huge kunai. He grunted and was backed into a wall, Shinju's face inches from him. He swore he could see steam pouring out of her ears, "I'd like to see you do anything, Mr. Hokage. Oh right, you _can't_. Cause you're a sorry excuse for a Hokage. What have you been doing ever since you rose up to this position? Rearrange your godamn office. I've heard of no peace talks between you and the other nations, nor have you even tried to establish contact with them. So take that snort and shove it up your heinous ass." Shinju finished with a huff and whipped her head toward the shocked Hokage.

"Good day, Tsunade." She uttered out stiffly. She snatched the two awestruck boys by their shirts and dragged them out of the office.

Kakashi stood stockstill against the wall Shinju had backed him up into. But it wasn't because of her loud, and scary, rant. Her closeness distracted him from everything. The smell of vanilla on her pale skin. Her sparkling crimson eyes. Her shining, silky hair. It had been so long since he had been that close with her.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other behind Shinju's back while they leaped over rooftops to reach their home. They glanced at Shinju at the same time. They had never seen her so angry before, and quite frankly, they were very scared.

Shinju kept her eyes straight, focusing on the sound of the trees and the rustle of leaves. If she thought about Kakashi she might have half the mind to go back there and slap him.

She had known tension between Konoha and the other nations were tense, but she had not anticipated their sudden drastic demand. Someone else was behind this and she was determined to find out what or who it was.

When they reached their home, Naruto and Sasuke attempted to sneak off to their room but was stopped by Shinju. She glared at them menacingly and said through her teeth, "Living room. Now."

They rushed into the large room and plopped onto the couch, hanging their heads low in shame.

"Do you have any idea the stress you two are causing me?" She said exasperatedly. Shinju threw her hands in the air, "I don't understand why you did this. Please, explain to me, why would you do something that would harm not only yourselves but those in the stadium?"

"We're really sorry, nee-chan." Naruto said softly, looking at her through his blond eyelashes, "We really are."

"We weren't thinking," Sasuke added.

"That's obvious," Shinju scoffed. She looked hard at the both of them, but then softened, "I realize I haven't been around as much as I'd like to guide and be with you two, but that's no excuse for your actions today."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads quietly.

"That's why I've decided that I am going to send you two away from Konoha for a bit."

"What?" The blonde haired boy said in alarm.

Sasuke whipped his head up at the same time Naruto did, staring at Shinju in shock.

Shinju nodded solemnly, "The other nations fear us, and that's never a good thing. If they learned that the Kyuubi vessel and Uchiha were away from Konoha for an undetermined amount of time, that might make them ease their worry."

"Or think that we're weak now and attack us." Sasuke muttered.

"What if they come after us!" Naruto squeaked. He had been victim to Akatsuki's treatment of himself as a Jinchuuruki and he did not want to go through that again.

"Don't worry," Shinju promised sitting in between the two boys, "I'll be sending you to a place I spent my whole life in."

"Have you told Tsunade? When did you even think about this?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't told her, but she'd probably agree with my decision given the situation. And I've been thinking about this for a while, but not in these circumstances. I've been thinking about sending you to my old sensei to train and hone your skills for some time now."

Naruto stared at Shinju in wide-eyed curiosity, "To learn the things you learned?"

Shinju smiled softly at the young boy, "To some extent, yes."

Sasuke's previous fear turned into excitement. He would learn to be stronger, just like his sister.

"You two seem thrilled at the thought of leaving now." Shinju laughed, ruffling their heads.

"We get to be as strong as you!" Naruto crowed.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke questioned quietly, though his hands were shaking in anticipation.

"In three days." Shinju sighed.

"You'll be coming with us, right, onee-chan?" Naruto asked.

She looked at them with a sad expression on her face, "I'll accompany you on the way there, but I have to leave right when we arrive. I have business to do here."

The boys lowered their eyes sadly.

"You'll be fine out there," Shinju said encouragingly, "He's fantastic!"

* * *

When Shinju had approached Tsunade with her proposition of sending the boys away, she was met with a flat no.

"No?" She repeated for the tenth time.

"For the last time, you will not send those boys away on that cursed mountain." Tsunade griped.

"It's not cursed, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"Your idiotic sensei tried knocking me off of it, therefore it's cursed."

"Maybe if you didn't make fun of his moustache then you wouldn't have been knocked off."

"Haah? Shut up, bratling. Don't make me put you in jail!"

"Yeah, right, old lady. Like you would ever put me in jail."

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk and snarled at the insistent woman in front of her, "I will not tolerate this. You will _not_ send those boys to that mountain, is that clear?"

Shinju huffed angrily and yelled back, "This is the best decision and you know it. It will clear the tension the other nations have with Konoha and give me time to find out who is causing this paranoia. They need this training anyways, you know deep in your heart that this is the right choice."

Before Tsunade could explode, a cough behind her stopped the outburst. Kakashi leaned against the open window casually avoiding eye contact with Shinju.

"Ma, ma, I can hear you two all the way from the Memorial."

Tsunade let out an angry breath and gestured to the Uchiha, "Can you please inform Shinju here that sending Naruto and Sasuke to her Mountaintop is the worst decision one could make in this situation?"

Shinju shuffled her feet nervously seeing Kakashi glance her way. They had not reconciled their feelings for one another since he broke it off with her and to be honest, is was a little awkward.

"I disagree," Kakashi said finally, "Shinju is right. Sending Naruto and Sasuke away would ease the tension between us and the other nations. Although, it would leave us vulnerable, it is better than complying with their absurd wishes which seem quite out of the ordinary."

Tsunade began to turn red in anger at Kakashi's response, "So, what? We send the boys off and do what?"

"We can find out what's going on behind the scenes of the Suna. That would be a good place to start."

Deflating slightly, the Godaime rubbed her temples hard, "Fine. You deal with this, Kakashi. I need to meet with the Elders and decide what to do about this Chuunin exam. Have this sorted out by tomorrow so we can plan."

Bowing slightly, Kakashi brushed pass Shinju. The moment they touched, it felt as though something electric passed through them. He glanced at her and saw that she had looked at him too. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, to say anything to her, but was met with her cold shoulder.

Defeated, he walked out the door without a backward glance.

* * *

Please keep reviewing!

Much love,


	26. 26 :: Another Departure

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Naruto_, just the storyline and some characters.

**Summary:** Sasuke's older sister comes back to Konoha, rekindling love in his heart. But Shinju also returned for other reasons: to finish a task given to her long ago , to find Itachi and ward off enemies from destroy the Leaf Village. The fate Konoha rests on her shoulders. How far will she go to save those she loves?

**A/N: I've decided to make this story a little more fast-paced because I realized I'm already on the 26th chapter and I'm not even halfway done with the story LOL. So, if you like really long stories about Kakashi, which I do, then you're in for a treat! Please keep reviewing, favoriting, and following! It gives me motivation ;)**

**:: Konoha's Pearl Princess ::**

_Chapter 26 - Another Departure_

* * *

Everything was prepared. Slinging a pack across her back, she tiptoed quietly across the house to wake her little brothers. Itachi sat comfortably on the couch awaiting their departure. Shinju smiled at him warmly.

She remembered the argument that ensued when she told Tsunade and the Council that Itachi would be coming along to her Mountaintop.

_"We absolutely forbid it!" Homura's voice shouted angrily._

_"Regardless that he's your brother, he is also an S-class criminal who must pay for his crimes he committed against Konoha." Koharu stated. _

_"I thought we went over this already," Shinju said through gritted teeth, "He's been working as ANBU for you old farts for months now. And if memory serves me right, he killed our clan under your orders."_

_Silence fell._

_"Having him leave with the two boys would make the other nations feel a whole lot better knowing that the Hidden Leaf doesn't have a world renown criminal in its depth."_

_"Then again they might feel the need to attack us since we appear so weak now." Danzou sneered._

_"We have always been strong without the need of Uchiha Itachi," Shikaku spoke after remaining silent the entire meeting, "Naruto and Sasuke need this training anyways for the battle that will come soon. I agree with Shinju, the three of them must go."_

_Tsunade, who also remained silent throughout the meeting, said with a tone of finality, "We'll take a vote. Those in favour of having Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi remain in Konoha, raise your hand._

_Homura, Koharu, and Danzou raised their hands promptly._

_The remaining council members looked at each other from across the table, but did nothing._

_"It's settled then," Tsunade declared, "Uchiha Shinju will escort Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi to the Mountaintop where they will stay for an indefinite amount of time."_

Shinju gestured to Itachi, "Let's wake them up."

Itachi remained where he was and frowned, "I doubt Sasuke would be pleased to awake to my face looming over his."

She rolled her eyes and wrenched him to his feet, "He's going to have to get used to his older brother being around, why not start now."

Sighing in defeat, Itachi followed her into the boy's bedroom. They already had their packs ready beside their bed as they slept. Moonlight fell through their window and lit their sleeping faces with a quiet serenity. Shinju would watch them sleep from time to time and still she could not get over the fact how much they've grown. But when they slept, they looked years younger, the pain of loss etched away from their young faces.

"I'll wake Naruto," Shinju whispered, "You go wake Sasuke." She made her way to the blonde hair boy's bed and gently patted his head, quietly saying, "Wake up, little brother."

Itachi knew this was a bad idea, but he did as his older sister requested and began shaking his little brother softly. "We're leaving, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes slipped open slowly. He stared at the figure waking him up and instantly hissed in indignation. His Sharingan flared and he pounced on Itachi.

"I told you." Itachi sighed tiredly, laying still on the floor while Sasuke held a kunai to his throat.

Shinju squeaked in shock and rushed over to Itachi and Sasuke, "Get off your older brother this instant!"

Naruto stirred awake, "Nani, oneechan? What's going on?" He looked down to the floor and scrambled out of bed, "What happened! What did he do to Sasuke-teme? Ne? Ne?"

Shinju grabbed Sasuke's face, contorted in rage and lifted it to look into her eyes. His raging scarlet eyes met hers and they instantly cooled to obsidian.

"Please, Sasuke," Shinju whispered while stroking back his dark bangs, "You need to trust him now. He will be with you for the duration of your stay on the Mountaintop and I won't be there. Itachi is your older brother and I love him as dearly as a I love you."

Sasuke's internal being struggled against his older sister's words, "But he," He choked out, glancing wildly at the still man below him, "I can't forget what he did, onee-chan. Mother and Father. They were dead. I was there."

Slowly, she lifted him off of Itachi and cradled him in her arms, shushing his choked sobs, "I know, little brother, I know. It's going to be hard, but we need to move forward. You know why he did it. You know it was the right thing to do. Itachi loves you, you know that? He would die protecting you and I."

Sasuke said nothing. Patting his head, she rose to her feet along with Itachi.

Naruto sat up stockstill watching Sasuke wipe his eyes. "Ne, teme, are you ok?"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"NANI?!" Naruto exploded, only to have a hand clapped over his mouth. Itachi looked at Shinju exasperatedly, holding the struggled blonde down.

"I can't believe you expect me to watch over them at the Mountaintop," He sighed holding onto Naruto's struggling body.

Shinju laughed softly, "Naruto, it's 2 in the morning. You need to be quiet."

Upon hearing her words, he stopped struggling, but crossed his arms over his chest. "I was only worried for, Sasuke-teme." He mumbled.

Sasuke flushed a dull pink, "T-thanks, I guess."

Shinju watched this exchange with a glowing heart. They had changed so much from the squabbling boys to brothers.

"We'll need to get a move on soon, we're meeting with our two other escorts shortly."

* * *

The group of four walked out of the Uchiha compound at a comfortable pace and headed toward the woods. The light of the moon guided them through the dense forest. Shinju kept her ANBU mask inside her pack, she was required to have it _on_ her during her mission to deliver the three young men to the Mountaintop, but not wear it. Itachi, on the other hand, had snapped his mask into place the moment they left the house.

She and Itachi were dressed in a similar ANBU garb. A black, tight, sleeveless turtleneck adorned by a white, hard plated armor on top. Black, form fitting pants that tucked into heavy duty military boots, rather than sandals that Naruto and Sasuke wore. The only difference between Itachi and Shinju's uniform was that she wear a thin, black cloak with a hood around her neck.

While Itachi's somewhat pale arm stood stark against the deep black of the ANBU tattoo that had been etched into his shoulder, Shinju and various black swirls and shapes gracing her elegant arms. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the seals that surrounded her body. It looked like art, beautiful, dangerous art.

Breaking the tired silence within the group, Shinju began singing a familiar tune under her breath.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing..."

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping..."

"While you're far away and dreaming..."

She fell silent, staring into the starry sky. Sasuke stared at his older sister in wonderment.

_How is it possible that this angelic creature is my onee-chan?_ He thought to himself.

Itachi had closed his eyes when Shinju sang and thought of their late mother. She always hummed and sang softly to them.

Naruto just smiled to himself, thinking he was one of the luckiest boys in the world to have found someone like her.

Moments later, they broke into a clearing that led them to the Gates of Konoha, but in its path was the Memorial Stone. Shinju saw it, paused, and walked toward it.

"I'd like to talk to them alone, if you don't mind." She said to the trio that followed her toward the monolith. They nodded silently and fell back, waiting on their sister to speak to her deceased loved ones.

Shinju dragged a finger over one distinct name. _Obito_.

"I'm taking Sasuke and Itachi to the Mountaintop where I trained," Shinju said softly to the cold, marble stone, "Naruto is coming too. I'm excited to see how they flourish under Shun-sensei's training." She paused when the thought of silver hair glinting in the moonlight surfaced from her memory, "Kakashi and I-" Something caught in her throat thinking of the masked man she had loved. _Still_ loved. "I guess we weren't suited for each other. It's fine, though. I have my boys. That's all I need." She ended her little talk to her cousin with a sad smile and walked away from the Memorial.

They boys didn't have to pretend that they didn't hear what Shinju had said, she could see from the looks on their faces (excluding Itachi since he was wearing his mask, but his aura spoke for him) that they were very unhappy with the last part of her confession.

"Are we allowed to kick Kakashi-sensei's ass now?" Naruto scowled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"Leave your poor sensei alone," Shinju said and continued walking in the direction of the Gates.

Itachi fell in step beside Shinju and said quietly, "You shouldn't have to go through this heartache just because that idiotic Copy-nin can't see perfection if it danced naked in front of him."

The young woman giggled, slapping her younger brother's arm, "You always say the strangest things in the strangest ways."

Itachi shrugged, "I'm just giving you my input. But in all honesty, Kakashi has a hard time letting people in, especially if that said someone had left him for about 10 years."

Shinju fell silent, after a few minutes she said, "You let me in."

Itachi turned his head and placed an arm around her shoulders, bumping his head to hers, "That's because you were patient and gave me time to readjust."

Sasuke watched this exchange in disgust, yet somehow a strange feeling of warmth clutched at his heart. He had never seen his older brother act so warmly towards another person. The frown that formed on his face changed to that of contentment.

A few minutes after they had left the Memorial they began walking down a familiar dirt path that led to the Gates. Shinju squinted her eyes against the dim light of the moon at the entrance and scowled. Without saying a word she unzipped her pack and placed her gold-leafed mask on her head.

"Sorry boys," She said to Naruto and Sasuke who looked at her in confusion.

Their question was answered when they had come within earshot of the Gate.

"Yo." They heard their sensei call out.

* * *

"_You're_ our escorts?" Naruto blurted out.

Standing in front of the entrance were two tall ANBU. One had caramel colored shoulder length hair and a raccoon mask. The other had gravity defying silver hair and a dog mask. Shinju frowned behind her mask at the two men, surely Tsunade wouldn't have _him_ escort them. She shot both her arms out as Sasuke and Naruto rushed Kakashi. They growled at him simultaneously.

"We don't want you to escort us." Sasuke said flatly, glaring at the silver-haired ANBU.

"Sorry to disappoint." Kakashi drawled.

"You're the Rokudaime," Shinju shot back, glaring at the Copy-nin, "You shouldn't leave the village on an ANBU mission. Is Tsunade out of her mind?"

He looked at Shinju intensely, "Tsunade-sama insisted that we escort you, it's not like we had a choice."

The air was thick with tension.

"Alright guys and gal," Genma laughed nervously, "Let's get along now." He slid his mask up, nodding to Kakashi to do the same.

Relunctantly, the Copy-nin removed his mask and stared at Shinju promptly. She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Let's just get on with the mission details."

Kakashi shrugged, turning away from Shinju and talking to Naruto and Sasuke, "We don't want to look like a huge group, especially if we're almost entirely comprised of ANBU. It'll look suspicious. Itachi and Genma are going to shadow us from behind from the front."

Itachi snapped his head at Kakashi, "I won't leave Shinju's side."

"You need to be the eyes up front," Kakashi explained, "If there's something amiss, you can warn us easily since you're so attached to Shinju."

Although Kakashi hadn't meant for it to sound taunting, he didn't feel sorry when Itachi stiffened at the last part of what he had said.

"Back off." Shinju said sharply to Kakashi, "At least Itachi can express how he feels and not be a coward and take back what he says."

Genma could _feel_ the temperature drop a few degrees.

Kakashi looked impassive, and stunned, but continued in a somewhat calm voice, "Shinju and I will be with Naruto and Sasuke."

Dissent arose from the two boys. "No! Let Genma be with us."

Genma raised his hands and shook his head, "I'd rather just guard the rear, you guys can figure out what the hell is going on between you two." He motioned to Kakashi and Shinju.

Shinju tried to look aloof to the idea of being with Kakashi for the better part of 3 days, but she was bothered by it. _Very_ bothered. She didn't say anything, though. There was already too much tension between the two and a big argument was threatening to break if they continued to talk.

"Let's go." She said curtly to Kakashi and took the lead. She reminded him silently that _she_ was the Captain of this mission. She whispered quickly in Itachi's ear the general whereabouts of the Mountaintop.

Itachi nodded briefly to her before disappearing into the darkness of the forest outside the gates. He would leave an almost undetectable trail for them to follow. She placed her hands on Naruto and Sasuke's backs, "Take one last look at Konoha," Shinju said softly, "You won't be back for a while."

Naruto and Sasuke gazed at the sleeping village silently.

During those few precious moments, Kakashi tapped Shinju's shoulder and motioned for her to follow him a little ways away from the two boys. She regarded him coldly, but followed him.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms across her white plated armor. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach watching Kakashi run a hand through his spiky silver hair. She recalled a time when she would run her hands through his soft mane of hair as they relaxed in their apple tree.

"This animosity needs to stop," Kakashi said frustratedly, "I don't want this to be how it is between us."

"How _would_ you like it then?" Shinju hissed, tearing her mask off her face, "You made it clear that you don't want to be with me, and yet you _want_ to be with me? Which is it, Hatake, because I'm not some chick that waits around."

Kakashi rubbed his face in frustration, "I _do _want to be with you."

Shinju's face became blank, but inside her heart was aching.

"You say that now," She said slowly, not meeting his gaze, "But how will you feel later? When war eventually explodes will you run away with your tail between your legs because you're afraid to be hurt?"

"Aren't you afraid?" Kakashi implored.

"Of course," Shinju scoffed and then said softly, "I'm always afraid of what might happen, but I don't want to be afraid to take chances." The morning wind created a hushed sound between the two ANBU.

"I loved you." The last part she said in an almost inaudible whisper that was carried with the wind.

Kakashi instinctively placed his hand under her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze, "I _love_ you."

Her bright red eyes looked sadly into his ink black one, tears forming around the rim of her eyes.

"You broke my heart," She whispered, placing a hand on the one under her chin and pushing it away, "I can't forget that. I can't make the emotional turmoil I went through because of you go away."

Kakashi's face looked strained, he could feel himself struggling with her words. "What can I do to make you believe that I'm for real?"

"Give me time." Shinju said, releasing his hand and turning away from him, "I need time."

Nodding his head, Kakashi stepped back from her, "I'll wait as long as I have to."

Shinju bit her lip and stared into Kakashi's eyes, pain reflecting into her own, "Thank you."

* * *

End chapter


End file.
